Silverwing: Twilight Night
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: What happens if a normal teenager girl saves the small runt bat that leads her on adventure helping Shade and Marina reaching Hibernaculum before Goth and Throbb does. The most questions of all... will she be able to return home? REVISED!
1. Chapter 1 Befriended the Bat

_**Chapter 1 Befriended the Bat**_

A father decided to take his daughter up to Canada for her late eighteen birthday gift. She's young a girl with long wavy brown hair with light blue eyes which people called them moonlight as she has fair skin wearing a light blue t-shirt with brown cypress pants. Her father thought this vacation would be a perfect time to spend time with his daughter and before they left Ashley use her own birthday money to buy the book called Silverwing from the bookstore. She read it three times already before her and her dad made it to Canada already read it during her high school year but she loves reading it as if she never wants to put the book down. When they got there they set up camp by the lake as he thought this place is perfect for both since her daughter love camping by the lake.

All day they went fishing to catch Bass, hiking up in the woods, riding bikes, swimming in the lake, and got some ice cream from the small store having great time together. Later that evening they have smores for their desserts after they have fish for dinner they caught this afternoon. Her father notices she still reading the book she got before they left home while their eating.

"Ash are you still reading that book, did you read it three times already while we came up here?"

"Yeah I can't help myself. It's really good book. Although I like the TV series they made but the book is pretty good." Ashley replied. Her dad chuckled.

"What's the book about?"

"Well it's about these two bats that go on adventure reaching Hibernaculum and they face dangers on their way making a small bat becoming a hero." She answered smiling. She really loves to read books that are adventures, magical, and romances. They continued eating their smores and after that they look up at the sky enjoying the view. There were millions of stars and they can see the Milky Way which makes the night more beautiful and breathless.

Then Ashley notices some bats were flying in the night making her gasp in amazed smiling. She thought they were amazing creatures and she even amazed of how they fly at night and their appearance. She very different from other girls because mostly women are afraid of bats get tangled in their hair in which she doesn't believe that. She heavy sighed looking at the front book imagining having adventures with them facing dangers and have exciting times. She then saw a shooting star passing by and made a wish she can meet the characters from Silverwing and go on adventures she always dream of. Her and her dad decided to go to bed since its late and they both have their own tent for them to have their own privacy. They get in their pajamas and went fast asleep.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of squeaking in desperately in startled. I rubbed my eyes and groaned softly. _It might be a mouse got caught by an owl. _I thought almost went back to sleep but there was that sound again squeaking more loudly as if it was crying for help. I yawned got up decided what's making that sound feeling I really should go find it as I put my blue sweater, my white shoes on and went outside. It was middle of the night hearing crickets and frogs singing so I bought flashlight to see in the dark. I quietly walk up to my dad's tent and I heard him snoring guessing he hasn't heard the squeaking noise over his snoring. I whispered to dad if he's awake but all I got respond was his snoring. I sighed and went back to my tent to grab a piece of paper and a pen to write a note for him in case if I come back morning or he wakes up in a minute.

"Don't worry dad I be back soon or in the morning." I whispered placing my note under one of his shoes. Then I took a deep breath and begin to walk in the woods to find this mysterious squeaking noise. I was at first a little afraid to go out in the woods but I silently prayed to God to give me strength and keep me safe. I continued walking in the woods with my flashlight shining and the squeaking was getting louder which means I'm getting close feeling my heart beating. When I pushed the bush aside I saw a rusty silvery box which I recognized it as an animal trap for hunters or poachers. I walked to it quietly and pick up the trap feeling it heavy in my hand as I peek inside the small hole making my eyes huge. The inside of the trap was a small bat.

It was the cutest small bat I have ever seen making me smile. I think it's a baby by the looks of it but it's a little tall for a baby seeing the bat stops squeaking and looks at me with fear. The bat looks familiar but I'm not sure what it reminds me of by its appearance. I use my fingers to open the trap door, it was hard at first to get the door opened but I manage to open it with my strength. I looked inside and the bat was still afraid of me looking at me with fear. I reach in to try to get it out but it growled at me. I quickly pull my hand back in afraid it might bite me feeling a little afraid it might have rabies which most people believe that I don't want to get caught but that didn't stop me of helping it. I took a deep breath and look inside the box and spoke softly.

"Hey little fella, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help and make sure you're not hurt." The bat looks at me and it tips its head as if he in thoughts. I quietly reach in again of hoping not to scare it breathed. To my surprised it didn't growled at me again and it walk up to my hand. I gently pulled the small bat out of the cage not wanting to scare it or get hurt. I put the cage down with the bat in my hand as far I can tell it was a male by its hurting it I checked his wings with my thumb to see if it's broken or not. The bat flinched as I touched his wings but it didn't try to squirm. I cannot believe the bat really trust me of what I'm doing. _ It doesn't seem broken thank goodness_. I thought. I opened my both hands and spoke to the bat

"Can you manage to fly?" On the cure the bat quickly flew out of my hand. I watched the bat continue to fly up into the night as I smiled and waved at him.

"You're welcome!" I called. I looked down at the cage and use my foot to stomp it hard until it was flat a little and I took the flat cage and tossed it to the lake. I watched it sink until I don't see it anymore as I did that so I don't want any other animals to get trap in it and die. I made my way back to my campground hoping dad isn't awake when I get there. While I was on my way I heard a familiar squeak close. I turned around and the bat I saved was flying at me. and I gasped of how the bat was close to me. I think this bat a silver-haired bat or silverwing which they were also called as I have never saw a bat this close before. He has a light blue fur with yellow-haired matching his mane with light blue eyes. I tip my head to my side and he did the same , I walk a little close to him and I wink at him. He winked back and I giggle a little thinking it's pretty cute of him winked back. I smiled sweetly and spoke to him.

"Hey fella you welcome again but I need to get back to my campground. So go on shoo." I gently waved my hand getting him to move away a little. I turned around and started to go my way.

"Thank you." A voice spoke out. I gasped and looked around to see if someone is here but there's no one here but me and the bat. I turned my around and looked at the bat in puzzled.

"Did you just say something?" I asked. The bat just looks at me. I sighed in relief as I almost turned but then it spoke again.

"Yes I said something to you and I want to thank you for saving me." I looked at the bat with my eyes huge and my mouth hung opened. I was so shocked that I accidently drop my flashlight on the ground which rolled into the lake.

"You, you can talk!" I exclaimed. He nodded his head and he roosted on the low branch.

"Yeah I can talk and I'm very surprised you understand me." I shook my head.

"You're a bat. Bats cannot talk." I didn't want to believe this is happening.

"You're talking to the bat so that counts right?" He smiled enjoying my reactions but I still didn't want to believe it starting to freak out.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TALK! YOU CANNOT TALK! THIS IS A DREAM! I'M DREAMING! I AM DREAMING! OH LORD WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP!" I quickly rush to the lake and dump my whole head in the cold water and in a second I jolt back up gasping. I nearly forgot the water can get very freezing when its night times making my brain freeze a little. I wipe my face off with my hand to get the cold water off my face. I breathed and march up to the bat that saw everything and have an amused look.

"Go on say something." I order want to make sure everything really is a dream. The bat couldn't hold his laugh and he use his hand to prevent his laughing.

"That was funny, do it again." He laughed. So this isn't a dream. This is real. _Oh wow. _I thought sitting down on the log ruff my hair a little. Then I smiled, this is amazing and I have always wanted to talk to animals since it's one of my childhood dreams._ I guess dreams come true after all._ The bat flies up to me and landed on my opened hand.

"Why do you save me and destroy that box?" He questions pointed at the lake that I throw the trap box at.

"Well I don't want to see you suffering and other animals suffered so I need to destroy it. Beside it's very old and it's forgotten. "I replied. The bat took off and roosted on the same branch. I got up walked up to where he's roosted.

"You look pretty small as a bat." I said looking at his side.

"I'm a runt and thank you for you compliment." He says in sarcastic. I didn't mean to offend him that way.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you I was just saying." He sighed and said it was alright. I can tell him not feeling better by his body language. I decided to change the subject.

"My name is Ashley what's yours?" I introduced.

"Oh, I'm Shade. Shade Silverwing." No wonder he looks familiar. He's from the book or should I say the TV series by his appearance. So I'm in Silverwing then, my wish came true. This is really weird but awesome at the same time as I look at my watch and realized its 2 am. I really need to get back to my campground and get some sleep before dawn.

"Hey Shade I really need to go back to my campground. I need to get some sleep and I don't want my dad to find out I'm gone." I spoke but Shade went up to my face before I started my way.

"But we just met." He protests. I sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Shade but…"

"Oh come on Ash just five more minutes. I have so many questions." He gives me a pouty bat face and it is hard to say no by his cute pout. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'll tell you what; you can keep me company while we head back to my campground so you can come visit me tomorrow night anytime you want." Shade thought a moment and he nodded and smiled. We went our way back to my campground and on our way there he asked me some questions of what my kinds do, eat, sleep, and blah blah blah. I did my best explaining to him what humans do and how they're not really that bad. I was glad the moon was out or else I couldn't see anything in the dark since I've lost my flashlight in the lake. I feel we've walked and flying since Shade flies for hours seeing more woods passing by.

"I think we're lost. We've been going around the circle." I said looking around the woods getting little worried as we stopped.

"If you tell me what your camps looks like maybe I can look up and find it." He offered. I thought it was pretty good idea and thoughtful of him. I nodded and quickly told him what the camp looks like. Then he flew up and looked. By a minute later he came down with a grin on his face.

"Found it!" I was relief and smile as I followed him to where he found my camp. When we got there my face turned to disappointment look. This is not my camp. Theirs one tent that looks old and there's so many weeds growing everywhere.

"Shade, this is not my camp." He flew by me having puzzled look.

"Are you sure? I found the tent as you described it." He spoke making sure.

"Are there two tents we're looking at?" I tested him. He looked around and then finally understood.

"Oh, my bad." He laughed sheepish. I giggled a little shook my head.

"Oh never mind I can sleep here and let's explore here for a little. This place looks pretty abandoned and we can find some cool stuff that might be helpful." Shade and I begin exploring and I was right this place really is abandoned as I saw the tent covering with dusts and spider webs on the pole. I peek inside and there was one old-fashioned bed covered with dead leaves that people use in Africa while camping in savannah. Maybe I can find the flashlight that I can replace with my lost flashlight for when theirs a emergency. I scanned around the room trying to find it scooting some dead leaves but sadly I didn't find one. While I was looking I didn't see Shade rushed in the tent and he hit me in the back of the neck accidentally. I rubbed my head and glance at him seeing him trembling while flying.

"Shade what's wrong?" I asked. He has the fear look in his eyes.

"There's a monster. Covered in a blanket." He manages to speak quivering a little. I look at him like what are you talking about. He face replaced from fear to annoy of me not believing him. Then he flew over my head and pulled my hair with his feet.

"Come on you have to see it." He tugged my hair as I yelp a little.

"Ow, ow okay okay!" I cried. We both went out to the tent to see this "monster" Shade saw.

_**Authors note: Hey everyone I decided to revised this story since its my first story to put in this website and want to fix, add and change a little to make my story good and I describe what my character looks like and thought it will be funny of her reaction of seeing a bat talking to her. Don't worry the story will be the same but fixed, changing and adding a little. I don't own any silvewing characters except OC aka me . Enjoy and if you don't like reading this, DON'T REVIEW IT AND READ IT!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Shrinking Ray

_**Chapter 2 the Shrinking Ray **_

We went out of the tent and walked and fly across the weeded ground until Shade squeak in fear and flew behind my shoulder hid himself in my hair.

"There it is." he hissed pointed with his thumb claw. Right in front of us was a huge thing that is covered with white fabric that has red dot which makes it look like there really is an animal under the fabric. I walked up closely to get a better look in curious as I felt his body shaken against me and his claws dug in my shoulder as I gotten more close to it. I took a deep breath and reached over and pulled the white fabric off. Shade yelled in my ear making me scream in startled when I done that dropping the white fabric. I use my finger to clean my ear out to hear well. I looked at the thing again and smirked. I reached my hand over and pulled Shade out of my shoulder feeling him shaken in my hand and his eyes were shut tight.

"Shade is this monster you describe?" I asked couldn't hold my smile. He opened his one eye and another and his fear face replace to a questioning look as I couldn't help myself but laugh a little. Right in front of us was some kind of machine ray that has a red dot beeping in silence. Shade flies over to the ray with curiosity while I followed him.

"Ashley what is this?" Shade fly around it to get a better view. He used his echolocation to see it more clearly as it bounces. I walked up to the ray and notices the instructions are written in Spanish and there some green and red buttons flashing. I also notice there some weeds growing on it and it's very rusty that I'm very surprised that it still works for how many years.

"I don't know some kind of a machine ray."

"What's a machine?" He asked.

"Is um a mechanical that we use to make things go faster and have better life. That's why we have cars and planes to go places instead walking on foot that can take years to get to places." I spoke trying to explain. I wish I can learn some Spanish language so I can understand what this machine do and make sure it's safe. I walked around it while Shade rested on the machine ray sniffing it a little. This ray is kind of reminds me of a movie called "Honey I shrunk the kids" where the scientist invented the shrinking ray and the kids accidentally got shrunk by it. I chuckle a little remembering that show but then I step on something making me trip a little making me look down and then I saw something shiny on the ground. I bend down until I was on my knee to look more closely. I pick it up and it was a tiny dagger. This is getting weirder and weirder about a second I mean why's this dagger so small and it doesn't look like a toy that kids can play with. While I was studying the tiny dagger I started to hear something clanking and activating. I gasp and saw Shade flying away from the machine yelling at me.

"Ashley, get out of here! It's going to explode!"

"Wha..." I look up and it was too late. All I can remember was the ray's tip was glowering white and it zaps at me. I felt my whole body shivering from its touch but then suddenly I feel very hot and beginning to sweat almost smelling my armpit. I slowly opened my eyes and all I can see was dark. _Am I dead?_ I thought. I don't remember heaven can be that dark and smelly woo. I heard Shade voice screaming my name and crying out where I am. Guess I'm not dead and I was relief. I tried to make my way out of this dark until I feel the nice cool breeze. I peek my head out and looked up in the sky and saw Shade circling around trying to find me. I waved my hand and shouted to get his attention. Shade look down and relief came over him. He swooped down and landed in front of me.

"Oh thank Nocturna you're alright." Wait a minute something's different. Shade looks a little bigger than I remember and why I feel a breeze coming through me?

"Shade, how did you get so big?" I asked. He gives me the same puzzled as I have looking up and down.

"How do you get so small?" He asked. _Wait what?_ I looked my surrounding and he was right; all around me the weeds have gotten taller and the tent was huge. In front of me the machine ray was broken apart. I look down at myself and I was nude. I squeaked quickly covered myself feeling my face turned red.

"Oh my God, I SHRUNK!" I cried. I begin to panic and look at Shade.

"Shade what did you do?!"

"Nothing! I just saw the red button and I was curious what it does!" He exclaimed as I breathed knowing red buttons can sometimes lead to something bad as I watch some shows.

"Did you know curiosity kills a cat?" I asked him still panicking. Shade looks at me funny.

"Did curious can really kill a cat?" I sighed.

"No it's just an expression we used of what curious can lead you to." Shade understands a little bit as I begin to calm myself. I need to remind myself to teach some expressions human use but right now I need some clothes. I scanned around the abandon campground to find something that is helpful while clinging on my giant clothes until I spotted a dagger that I was study earlier laying couple inches away. Now it's about right size for me since I'm now tiny which it gives me an idea.

"Shade I want you to grab that dagger and bring over here." I pointed to where the dagger is laying. Shade flew over to grab the dagger and flew back and drops the dagger in front of me.

"Thank you Shade" I gratitude as I pick up the dagger. The dagger has tan handle with black stripes and the knife was sharp enough to slice but a little dull. _This should do for now._ I thought as going in my giant clothing.

"Shade, I want you to guard out for me in case if some other bats or any other nocturnal creatures passed by." Shade raises his eyebrow.

"Why I need to do that?" He asked

"I don't want anyone see me naked." I said through my teeth. Shade eyes went big and finally he understood. I went inside my sweater and to my white shirt. I cut the two small holes and one big hole in the middle for my two arms and my head to slip in. The rest I cut my shirt making it a long plain dress which it was painful to do but I manage to get it made. I put my dress on and with a final touch I use the grass from outside to tie it around making it a belt. I sighed and went outside feeling a nice breeze through my hair. Shade was waiting for me and when he saw me he looked surprised.

"What?" I asked. Shade shook his head.

"Nothing you look great." I smiled and walked up to him and I was an inch tall than him since he's the runt of his colony. We then hear owls hooting in the distance and Shade growl a little.

"We have to leave now."

"What, but where do we go?" I asked looking out into the woods. I grab the dagger and put it on my belt thinking this should be helpful for me someday.

"To my colony." Shade answered then he flew above me.

"Grab on."

"What?! There is no way you can carry me and I'm heavier than you and I can make us slow..."

"Just grab my feet!" Shade snapped as I flinched a little. I grab his feet as I heard the owl hooting in the distance coming close.

"Okay okay, you don't have to bite my head...OFFFFFF!" I yell as Shade flew up while I cling on his hand gasping as I couldn't believe he can carry me like that like I'm a small bug as I gasp more running my leg though the air feeling scared a little while clinging on him. I looked down seeing the ground passing by as I smiled thinking this is so awesome as I looked around seeing trees passing by feeling my hair blowing in the wind. Then his colonies came to me as I breathed feeling my heart beating fast with nervousness.

"Shade, do you think you colony will accept me when we get there?" I asked as he looked down while flying.

"Of course they will accept you." He replied.

"But what if they don't where will I go or sleep? I don't know how to survive in these woods." I spoke feeling worried a little.

"Don't worry Ash, they will accept you after I tell them you saved me from the animal trap."

"But I'm a human!" I protest.

"A human that saved my life." He corrected. "Ashley really, they will accept you I promise, if not I'll find a way to make you stay in my colony." I heavy sighed as we flew on more towards his colony as I pray to God that the accept me to stay.

_**Third Person's POV**_

After Shade and Ashley left a minute ago an owl came down. He saw something glowing and smoke coming out from the distance and he decided to check for himself to see if the bats had done something against the law. He scans around the abandon campground until he discovered a broken shrinking ray and human clothing. He uses his beak to sniff around the clothes and then he saw a hole looking like a dress. He tips his head in confusing of who could've done it for he knows none one animal could do this.

"I must report this to Brutus. He's not going to believe this." With his wings he flew into the sky to tell his report.

_**Author's Note**__**: How is this one so far? i changed a little for this chapter and i hope you like this is going. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC Enjoy and please review but no flames!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Colonies

_**Chapter 3 Meeting the Colonies **_

_**Ashley's POV**_

While we're on our way to Shade's colony I was thinking of how to greet them. I need to show them I'm not really a threat and I come in peace. I mumble softly trying to say my greetings couple times without Shade hearing me but truthfully; I'm out of ideas. I sigh softy not knowing how it's going to work out I mean how will they react seeing me as a human? Probably freak out I bet. I looked down and see the rocks and grasses passing by having thoughts wash over me. I was in my deep thoughts that I almost didn't hear Shade calling me.

"Ashley? Ashley?!"

"Wha... What is it?" I blink snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay down there? You seem very quiet." I didn't want him to know I was still worried of meeting his colony and their thoughts about me staying.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just in my thoughts." I answered still looking down at the ground passing by admiring some rocks and trees we passed though. I felt my hand being squeezed making me gasp a little by his foot in comfort. I look up and his expressions were soft.

"Ashley everything is going to be alright you'll see." I heavy sighed.

"I know, I trust you." I smiled not wanting him to worry about me. He really a good friend and I wonder why some bats can't hang out with him and some newborn teased him for being runt for his colony. I know that his dad left them and they believe the owls got him and ever since that happened the parent don't want their pups to hang out with him in worry that Shade will do the same as his father did. I felt sorry for him of his family back story. I looked back and notice the sky is turning to light blue turning twilight as the night is becoming morning soon.

"Ashley we're here." Shade called. I looked forward and there was an old tree sitting on the edge of the lake where it has some leaves growing on the top. It kind of reminds me of Japanese tree which I couldn't remember or describe what it's called in Japanese. I knew it was tree haven where the females and their pups stay while the males were at stone hold. When we got there Shade let me landed by the entrance of tree haven. He landed by me and walked up to the entrance. He glances back at me where I was still standing feeling nervous.

"You know Shade, maybe I should wait outside in case if I disturb their sleep." He sigh shook his head and took my hand.

"Ashley everything is going to be okay. My colonies will let you stay with us, trust me." I took a deep breath as Shade leads me as we enter the tree haven. The inside of the tree haven was incredible amazing than the outside. It was very hollow and there were so many bats roosting and flying around everywhere and then I notice the two adult bats coming toward us. One was a female and the other one was a male. The female I recognized was Shade's mom Ariel. She has light purple fur with orange mane around her head with green eyes. I thought she was beautiful and Cassiel was very lucky to have her as his wife. The male one I also recognized was Mercury. He is the only male in the tree haven acting as a scout and a Messager for the silverwing's colony. He has light blue fur with creamy mane and also has blue goatee on his chin. I hold my breath as they landed and Ariel went to Shade and hug him.

"Shade where have you been?" She asked in strict tone looking at her son but still hugs him.

"You have me so worried and… what is that?" She asked when she and Mercury notices I was standing there. Shade smiled and looked at me.

"Mom, Mercury I want you to meet Ashley." He introduced.

"Hi" I smile and waved nervously. Mercury went over and sniff around me as I stood still.

"What is she?" He asked still studying me.

"She's a human." Shade answered. Then everything went silence as Shade spoke those two words and I looked up seeing all the bats staring down at us with shocked and amazed. Mercury was done studying me and stand back looking puzzled.

"Somehow I thought humans were, giants." Mercury manage to say.

"We have a little accident and she short of shrink." Shade explained.

"Shade why have you brought her here?" Ariel asked and I knew it's not going to be good by her tone as I breathed.

"Mom, she has nowhere to go and she saved my life. She set me free from the trap. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here and she won't survive in the woods if we don't let her stay. " Shade explained more. Ariel stares at me and I have to admit, she is tough and serious being the only mother without a father. I swallowed.

"Is it true?" She asked still staring at me.

"Yes , its true I did save him and I also destroyed the trap so no other animal will be trap in there." I replied trying to tell the truth feeling my heart pounding. Shade went over by my side.

"Mom I trust her and she trust me. If I didn't trust her I would've left her and she didn't do anything bad. Please mom let her stay, I own her my life." We waited for their response of Ariel and Mercury. Then Mercury broke the silence.

"I'll talk to the elders and see what their thoughts of your staying." With his wing he took off to the top for the elders roost. I was breathing heavily feeling my heart shaken looking down feeling like a rabbit surrounded by hawks. I felt Shade's hand on mine and he squeezes it in comfort as he did before as I breathed feeling calm. I look at him and he smiles softly, I smiled back and Ariel look both of us as her expression change to soft.

"Shade you really trust her don't you?" She asked softly. Shade nodded his head still holding my hand. We stood there in silence waiting for Mercury to return with the news from the elders as I pray to God to have the elders let me stay with them. Then finally Mercury came back and landed glancing at me.

"Ashley the elders wants to see you now." He announced while I felt my heart shaken more still gripping his hand.

"Can Shade come?" I asked with hint of hope. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry only the adults can see the elders." I look at Shade and he encourages me to go. I let go of his hand and walked up to Mercury as he lift up and grab my hands with his feet and took off with me to see the elders. On our way up most silverwings roosting and sitting were still staring at me as we went up more to the elder's roost and there were different colors of light blue, green, and purple furs. I looked down avoiding their gaze as I took a deep breath feeling scared wishing Shade could come. A couple of minutes later we arrived to where Shade and Ariel were when he broke the law. He landed me before he landed by my side as I looked over and there were five bat elders roosting. They then flew and landed on the top of the branch which is above me and the middle elder steps forward which I immediately recognized her as Fredia. She's the leader for silverwing's colony. She is an ancient bat that's been the leader for fifteen years and she has been on of my most favorite characters since I read the book and watched the show. She has dull pink fur with grey wings out with light brown mane and long white greyish hair between with winkling lightest green eyes. I notices she was wearing a tag or they called it a band which is silver glimmering.

"Step forth human." She spoke in her gravely voice as I step forward as I was told not wanting to disobey her order. I felt my heart pounding so hard I couldn't breath looking up and the elders were staring at me with wonders in their eyes.

"Human, why do you save Shade Silverwing?" Fredia asked.

"I have a name and my name is Ashley." I manage to speak having my head down a little.

"Why wasting our time talking to this human? She cannot even pick her head up. I say we should leave her in the forest and forget everything what happen." The voice I recognized was Bathsheba. She was a fat bat with grey fur with white greyish mane. She has short white hair that has two long hair between her head with yellow eyes gleaming and I have never liked her that much. She has always been a witch the entire show and the book and she has always been jealous of Fredia in her entire life and wants to be the leader wanting the colonies to follow the law.

"Bathsheba!" Fredia snapped silencing her

"Go on Ashley, you may speak." She spoke in her kind tone. I use all my courage to look up at the elders and explained to them how I meet him and save him from the trap and destroyed it. I also told them how we ended up at abandon campground and discovered the shrinking ray that made me shrunk to their size. After I told them what happened I waited for their response. Fredia and the elders glance at one another as they whisper in discuss and then Fredia turned to me.

"Does Shade trust you?" She asked and I nodded fast

"Yes he does and If he didn't he would've left me. I didn't really do anything bad and I have never hurt anyone in my life."

Fredia flew toward me and landed in front of me. She lifted my chin up making me look at her having the looks of curious and amazement in her eyes. Then she let go of my chin and she walks around me studying me more and stops and looks at me in her thoughts of letting me stay or not. I breathed looking down .

"Ashley." She begins. I look up waiting for her answer.

"You may stay with us." She answered smiling her winkle cheek. A relief came over me as I smiled back.

"What?! But she can't stay, she's a human!" Bathsheba protest but Frieda shook her head.

"A human or not she may stay as long as she wish." She retorted while I nodded my head.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I spoke feeling so relief and happy. She nodded and told Mercury to have him take me to Shade and Ariel's roost where I can rest there. When we got there Shade has worry expression but when he saw me smiling he went over and hug me.

"I told you they let you stay." Shade spoke grinning. I sigh with relief.

"I know and thank you." Then I yawned suddenly feeling so tired already. I haven't slept much since I saved him feeling my body heavy and Ariel came to us and smiled.

"You look very tired, You should rest here." She said pointed to where I'm going to sleep at. I nodded feeling too tired to speak as I lay down on the flat branch while Shade and Ariel roosted above me. I silently prayed to god to keep me save, have my family not to worry and thanking him for the elders letting me stay. I almost shut my eyes when Ariel spoke.

"Ashley?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to thank you for saving my son's life. I own you an apology for misunderstood." I smiled.

"No problem and its fine I forgive you." She smiled back and went right to sleep. I rested with my head on my arm as I smiled more thinking this is so awesome being in my favorite tv series having my wish come true as I close my eyes and let the sleepiness wash over me.

**_Author's Note: How was that one remastering? I made my character little act like Orestes feeling so nervous but the elders let her stay, thank goodness. and i hope you like where this is going. Stay turned for the next chapter as i fix and add some new polt! I don't own any silverwing charactrers except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Talking about the Sun

_**Chapter 4 Talking about the Sun**_

I felt something shook my shoulder gently and saying wake up. I groaned and went to my other side and slept thinking it's my dad trying to get me up. Then I felt one of my eyelids forced to open and saw Shade staring at me.

"Helllooo, anybody in there?" He waved. I gasp and shot up and look around realizing I'm still in the tree haven with the silverwings. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my hand while Shade stood smirking.

"Good evening." He replied.

"Evening?" I yawned feeling confused but then I remember they only go out in night due to this stupid law the birds and the beast made. I yawned and stretched my arms out getting the sleepiness out of me. I rubbed my neck with my hand and looked over at Shade.

"What time is it?" I yawned again. Shade didn't answer and glance over my head. I looked over to where he was looking at and there were four small pups peeking at us from above. One has green fur, the other has light blue fur and the other two have purple fur which I describe them as twins. They all look at me with curious expressions as I thought they look so cute when they peek. Then one of them spoke.

"Guys I told you she'll wake up." The green one whisper.

"That's because you told Shade to wake her up." One of the purple snapped. I giggle and looked over at Shade seeing him looking innocent and shrug his shoulder.

"Sorry Ash but the other pups were very curious about you and they have some questions they want to know." I shook my head making myself comfortable as I brush my dress a little.

"That's okay I love kids and I'll try answering their questions." With that Shade looked back at the pups and encourages them to come. The twin roosted above me while the other two sit by me.

"Are you really a human?" The green one asked eagerly.

"Yes I am a human." I replied laughing a little and they begin asking some questions of what my kinds do and I answer them the best I can showing them the human are not that bad like I did with Shade. I show them my fingers and toes wiggling them and they were amazed of how many fingers I have. The light blue bat went over by my foot and sniffs a little but I pulled my foot away fast as my feet were ticklish sometimes when someone touches it or rubs it.

"Is it true if I touch your foot it tickles and you laugh?" The light blue pup asked. "There were some rumors telling us that." I shook my head.

"Oh no some of my kinds are not that…." Suddenly I begin laughing when the light blue one started to tickle my foot as I couldn't help myself trying to pull my foot away. Then I saw the other three pups smirked at one another and then charged at me tackling me with tickles. I laughed so hard and begging them to stop as I felt my tears coming from laughing so hard. Shade on the other hand just roosting laughing not helping me. Then we heard the wings flapping and we all turned and saw Frieda flying toward us. The pups stop as she roosted above us while they give her an innocent look like they did something accident and not want to tell who did it.

"Children, why aren't you outside with your mothers? Your mothers are worrying about you." Frieda asked while flapping.

"Well we were very curious about her and all of us decided to ask her some questions of what she does." The light blue pup replied. Frieda sighed and smiled.

"Alright come along you four need some fresh air before the sun comes out." All four pups groaned in disappointment but they took off out of the tree haven not wanting to disobey Frieda. The light blue pup quickly came back and said good bye to us before he left with his friends. I giggled and waved and then I felt my stomach growled. Shade and Frieda both were startled when they heard it as I placed my hand on my stomach and laugh sheepish.

"Sorry that was my stomach. I haven't eaten since Shade and I meet."

"What humans eat?" Shade asked curious.

"Were omnivore where we eat both plants and meat. " I explained. Shade thought a moment and then his eyes lit up.

"I think while I was flying night ago I spotted some red raspberry bush by the lake. Would those help?" Shade said making sure. I smiled and nodded feeling my stomach growling more.

"Yes that would be wonderful. Would you take me there?" Shade raised up grabbed my hands with his feet and he and Frieda both fly out of the tree haven into the night with me as Shade grips my hands. The night air was cool and there were no clouds out tonight seeing stars in the sky making the night beautiful as always but what different is was I'm flying in it, well short of. I saw the other bats flying around hunting some bugs while others roosting on trees resting. About five minutes later we spotted two raspberry bushes by the lake as Shade landed me before he landed with Frieda. I rushed over to the raspberry bush and all of them were good enough to eat. I quickly silently prayed to God to blessed these foods and keep me safe and I pick the big one I can find and ate it tasting its sweet juice as I nearly forgotten how well it was and I kept eating more. I caught my glance of Frieda and Shade looking at me in funny way. I blush feeling little embarrassed.

"Wow Ash you must be really hungry." Shade laughed while I wipe some juice out of my face with my hand.

"Yeah I always eat fast when I get very hungry." I replied. Shade nodded and looked out of in the woods.

"Ashley I need to go look for my friends. I promised them they can meet you after you wake up. I won't be long gone." With that he took off to find his friends while I waved and I walked up to the lake. I washed my hand and my face to get the sticky juice off of me and drank some water. Then I begin to think about my family and how my dad will react when he realized I'm missing. I was in my thoughts that I didn't know Frieda was by me.

"Ashley is there something wrong?" She put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed softly.

"I've been thinking about my family and I don't know how I can get back. I even don't know how I can un shrink myself." I looked down at myself Frieda listens to my explaining very well and she understands. Frieda then glances up at the sky and at me.

"When we get to Hibernaculum I do much as I can to help you return to your family." She promised. I looked at her when she says those words.

"Can you really help me get home?" She nodded and gives me warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back. That's why I love about her, she understand and cares a lot for her colony and doing what is best for them keeping them safe.

"I know your family believes your safe in their heart and they know you're always making the right choice on your path." She added. I let her words sink in and feeling better a little. Suddenly Mercury landed by Frieda with some news.

"Frieda the other elders are waiting for you to have discussed about the migration." He spoke as Frieda nodded and told him she will be on her way.

"Are you going to be alright here child?" I nodded while smiling.

"Yeah, I'll be fine and Shade will be back with his friends soon." She nodded and she and Mercury went up flying to see the other elders. I walked a little bit around the raspberry bush having thoughts about what Frieda said wondering how she can help me get home to my family. I looked up at the sky and begin to sing softly. _Heart don't fail me now courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here._ I walked beside the lake with my bare feet touched the soft grass. _People always say life is full of choices no one ever mentions fear or how the world can seem so vast on a journey to the past. _I looked over saw a squirrel grabbing some acorn for its hibernation and quickly went up to its knot hole in the tree. Then I tuned my head and glance out at the forest. _ Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting years of dreams just can't be wrong. _I picked up the part of dandelion seed and walked down along the lake. _ Arms will opened wide I'll be safe and wanted finally home where I belong. _I let got the dandelion and watch it float in the wind as I begin to sing louder. _Well starting now I'm learning fast on this journey to the past. _I saw some raccoon babies running around chasing each other and then their mother called them. They rushed over to her and she give them loving nuzzled. I smiled as I thought about my family feeling my heart heavy. _Home, love, family there was once the times I must them have them too. _ I sang softly watching the Raccoon's mother took her babies to their burrow. I thought of my family more and I was close to tears placing my two hands over my heart looking at the sky. _Home, love, family I would never be completed until I find you! _I saw a shooting star passed through the sky and I thought of my lord watching me and keeping me safe made me feel better. I smiled and then without thinking I ran out to the open field spreading my arms out. _One step at time. Hope then another who knows where this road may go? _ I looked out to the lake and continue singing. _Back to who I was, on to find my future, things my heart still needs to know. _ I started to dance and skip. _Yes! Let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! _ I twirl around. _ Let it lead me to my past, and bring me home, at last!_ I put my hands up as I finished singing. It felt good to sing surprisingly as I looked at the sky reaching my hands up. I then heard some clapping sound as I spun around seeing Shade and his three friends watching me.

"What were you doing?" Shade asked. I looked down a little feeling embarrassed once more.

"Nothing I was just singing. How long all of you were standing?" I asked blushing.

"A couple minutes." Shade answered.

"You have a beautiful voice." The female bat spoke who has purple fur and a light purple mane with blonde hair having light yellow eyes. I thanked her and Shade introduced them.

"Ashley this is Breeze, Todd and Chinook." He replied and Chinook has dark blue fur with blue hair and has blue mane with streak of dark blue mane with green eyes and Todd is a chubby bat with light blue fur with dark orange mane and hair with yellow eyes. They all looked at me in wonder and amazement.

"I can't believe the elders let you stay with us. You're very lucky that time." Todd spoke out as Breeze went over and looked at my hair. She then touched my hair with her claws.

"Her hair is so soft." Breeze continued touching my hair until I shivered and she stops.

"So are you a night species like us?" Chinook asked. I shook my head.

"No we humans are much of day people we go out when the sun comes out." I explain a little.

"What the sun is like?" Shade asked curious while I smile.

"Oh the sun very hot as it shines all over the world bring daylight to everyone. It brings warmth and joy for us and it also gives more colors for the world. It gives the sky light blue, white clouds, grasses greener and making the lake blue and glittered." I sighed thinking about how I miss the sun so much seeing them look interested. "You guys should see the sun for yourself." I finished smiling but I saw them looking each other and have disappointment look.

"You can't can you?" I asked while Breeze sighed.

"You see Ashley we cannot look at the sun due to the law. If we break the law there is punishment and death." Breeze explained. I know about the law but I pretended I didn't know about the law and have a surprised look.

"What? That's ridicules, who made that up?" I asked while Chinook shrugs his shoulder.

"We don't know it been passed on for thousand years." Chinook replied as I beamed of my opinion.

"Well I think we should change that law once and for all and give the all of you freedom of your own choice." I suggested. The three of them looked at me for a second and laughed.

"Like that's going to happen. No one even dared to look at the sun." Chinook said calming his laughing. I sighed softly for trying and then I caught a glimpse of Shade having thoughts while looking at the sky.

"We should head back the tree haven the sun is coming up." Todd looked up at the sky seeing him nervous a little and all of his friends took off while Shade grabs my hand with his foot and all of us went back to the tree haven. His four friends went roosting with their mothers while Shade and I went to his roost where we were last morning. I made myself comfortable and told Shade and Ariel good night and silently prayed to God to keep me safe and have my family know he's watching me. I yawned and closed my eyes and slept.

I felt something shaking my shoulder as I opened my eyes and saw Shade waiting for me. He puts his claw on his lips telling me to keep quiet and he took me out of the tree haven. A minute later we landed on the branch enough away from the tree haven.

"Shade, what you need to tell me?" I asked yawning.

"I have thoughts of what you said yesterday of bats freedom of our own choices." Shade explained looking at the stars.

"What do you mean?" I asked unsure rubbing my eyes not knowing where this is going as he turned seeing him look sure of himself.

"Ashley I'm going to look at the sun today." He declared. My eyes got big and my mouth opened as he said that.

_**Author's Note: How is this one so far? I hope you like where this is going and nothing much has changed except a little changes and fixing. I still kept the song that belongs to Anastasia by Don Bluth thinking its good for my characters. Stay tuned for the next chapter as Shade declared seeing the sun as thats where all the trouble starts. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Law Broken

_**Chapter 5 Law Broken **_

"What?!" I exclaimed looking at him like he told me he's going to commit suicide. Shade looked very confident when he told me that.

"Like you said the bats needs the freedom of right choice." He reminds me. I fumble a little.

"I know but I didn't really mean like that. Well I…." For once I knew he was right but after he looked at the sun an owl will appear out of nowhere and going to him. I don't want him to get killed; he really is a good friend to me and I don't want to lose him to the owls all because of that stupid law. I have my head down sighing.

"Ashley it's going to be okay. After we'll look at the sun we fly and hide in one of the knot holes of the tree." He tried to comfort me but I know better.

"Shade I can't let you." Shade frowned.

"Ashley listen..."

"Shade aren't you worry about an owl appearing out of nowhere and kill you with their deadly talons?" I asked looking at him having my fingers look like talons.

"Ashley I know what I'm doing." He spoke softly but I shook my head.

"No you're not thinking clearly!" I almost shouted.

"So you going to take it back what you said about last night?" He snapped.

"No No I'm not!" I tried to explain but he grabs my wrist and I felt his claws dug in my skin.

"Then what?! What is it you're afraid of?! He shouted in my face.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" I cried breathing heavily seeing Shade anger face was replaced to shock. I felt his hand loosen my arm.

"Shade I don't want to lose you. I know we just met but I think and believe You're a great friend and I can't imagine what the owls are going to do to you after you look at the sun." I sat down on the branch letting my legs hanging trying to fight my tears. He sat down by me while I didn't look at him still staring down on the ground. Then I felt his wing wrapped around me pulling me to him cause me to gasp as he embraces me. I have my head on his shoulder burying my face in his mane smelling his scent of pine trees feeling my tears run down. We stay that way in silence listening some insects and frogs singing their tune making the night musical. I breathed and looked at him.

"You're right; bats need the freedom of right choice. I spoke wiping my tears away. Shade smiles and embrace me last time.

"Everything is going to be alright." He comforts me. He finally let go of me and we glanced up at the sky and notices a northern lights dancing across the sky. I thought they were beautiful seeing so many colors blending the night and then I saw an opossum sniffing around the tree were on and I glance at the small bark. I smirked and grab it and dropped it to the opossum seeing it squeak in startled and play dead. I giggled and hid while Shade looked at me.

"What was that for?" He asked as we saw the opossum get itself up and looked around in puzzled and then ran out in the woods.

"I just want to see how the opossum react if something hits them playing dead." I giggled more as Shade shook his head smiling a little. "It's just so funny that how they see something danger they fall down and play dead that is only a small bark." Shade laughed.

"You're so mean." I give him innocent look feeling little mischievous. Then we heard some wings flapping and notice Shade's three friends flying toward us. Todd and Chinook roosted on the branch above us while Breeze stands by me.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" Breeze asked.

"Nothing we're just talking." I replied. She nodded and turned to Chinook smiling.

"So are you going to tell us about your dad?" She asked seeing Chinook gleamed when she asked him.

"Oh my dad is one of the elders for the males. He is so wise enough that anyone asked him for advice." He being bragging as I rolled my eyes. Shade let out a breath as we hear Chinook ramble on how his dad is the mightiest, bravest and blah blah for now can see why he wants to be the center of attention. Then I saw a tiger moth passing by seeing its sitting down drinking the nectar. I nudged my shoulder at him and smirked.

"Betcha can't get the tiger moth in thirty minutes." I challenge him. Shade glanced at the tiger moth and smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I smiled giving him the answer. Then with a flash he took off for the tiger moth as Chinook stops bragging and looks at Shade flying away.

"Where he's going?" He asked.

"He's out hunting." I replied. He shrugged his shoulders and continues bragging about his dad. I yawned getting a little bored feeling like it's been hours of him talking. I would rather walk around in the woods instead of listening about his dad. Todd and Breeze are the only bats listening and amazed of his dad. How can they handle this of his bragging? Then Chinook stops and spotted a tiger moth being chased by Shade. He licked his chops while smirked a little.

"Please excuse me but the tiger moth made me feel hungry from all my talking. Watch me what I can do when I catch it." I was about to protest it's his but Chinook took off from his roost. I huffed and crossed my arms. _He such a butthead_! I thought. All of us watched as Chinook quickly caught the tiger moth before Shade had it. Shade was this close of catching it but Chinook has to ruin it. He flew back with the tiger moth in his mouth and roosted on the branch he was on.

"Woo hoo way to go Chinook!" Todd congrats.

"Who's the bat? You're the bat!" Breeze added.

"Cool technique." We watched Chinook devoured the tiger moth in one gulp. _Eww. _I thought having sick face a little.

"I know." He sighed smiling. I rolled my eyes looking up at the sky.

"That tiger moth didn't know what hit him." Breeze smiled.

"Yeah neither did Shade." All three of them laughed. I didn't think it was funny as Shade came back and roosted by Chinook.

"I could've had him." Shade said.

"Could've, would've, should've." He poked at Shade making him fall on the branch.

"Twice." Todd added as he crossed his arm.

"He almost had it if you didn't show up." I spoke trying to stand up for him. Chinook glance at me and smirked.

"He could've had it if he wasn't a runt. Only the best hunter can see through moth's echo protections. " I snickered a little.

"An echo protections? The word is echo projections and don't call me runt." Shade corrected him not liking to be called that.

"Really? Now where was I before I was forced to eat another tiger moth?" Shade huffed a little while I rolled my eyes more of this again.

"You were telling us about your dad?" Breeze reminded him.

"Oh he's big, big enough to kill an owl!" He stands up from his roost above us using his wings to minimum his size.

"Wow!" Breeze breathed.

"That was even bigger than you said last time." Todd said look unsure.

"Killed an owl? Huh I don't think so." Shade retorted crossing his arms.

"Are you calling me a liar runt?" Chinook tested him flying down and pushed him to the ground. I knew this is going to be ugly if this keeps up.

"Not technically." Shade stood back up.

"My father is huge!" He boasted using his wings to push him down again.

"You'll see him when we get to Hibernaculum if you runt little wing can make it through migrations." He picks up Shade to examine his wings and drops him. "And again why bother if you don't have a dad anyway?" Chinook added. This is where ugly is going to start as I pushed Breeze out of the way to get to them.

"Don't talk about my dad like that." Shade snapped.

"Your dad was a bad news." He didn't listens grabbing Shade's mane and flung him. "He was a troublemaker and a coward." He added. Shade looks like he's about to bite his head off but I got between them.

"My dad was not a coward! Shade growled. He muttered something I didn't quite get while I used my hands to push them apart.

"You two knock it off." I spoke pushing them the opposite direction as Chinook smirked.

"Listen to your girlfriend." Chinook mocked him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shade snapped. Okay I just had enough I turned my head to Chinook and glare at him.

"Listen, it doesn't matter what your dad looks like and you cannot bragged on about it if you have never see him and if you don't have anything nice to say to Shade keep them to yourself and QUIT BRAGGING AND BEING THE CENTER OF ATTENTION!" I yelled seeing Chinook and his friends flinched when they hear my tone. Breeze decided to change the subject as she looks out to the horizon.

"The sun is coming up better get back to tree haven."

"Come on Chinook let's go." Todd added.

"You better watch your mouth." Chinook growled softly at me while pointed.

"Let's fly!" He spread his wings out almost knock Shade and I out but Shade caught me from falling. Chinook and the other two soared and left for tree haven while Shade roosted under me; I know where this is going since I see this show billion times already as the trouble is going to start soon. I heard the birds singing as I cross my arms seeing Breeze looking back.

"Come on you two!" Breeze called to us.

"You guys go. We're going to hang around here and see the sun. Shade answered crossing his arms. His friends were shocked that Chinook stops and the other two accidentally bonked him. The rushed back to the branch we were at as Shade went up by me from his roost.

"See the sun?" Chinook asked sounding surprised.

"You heard me." Shade smirked.

"I heard you. I don't believe you." Chinook snapped.

"You can't be outside when the sun comes up the owls will kill you." Breeze spoke trying to convince him. Shade ignored her still smirking.

"Don't believe me Chinook? Join me. Aren't you curious?" He asked. Chinook thought for a moment and then he pointed at Shade trying to be cool glaring.

"Maybe I am, runt."

"Are you out of your mind, it's against the law." Todd said.

"It's a stupid law and Ashley is right about our freedom of right choice. You agreed with her don't you?" He asked Chinook but he didn't say anything as I waited for his answer.

"Guys its morning and we should be inside." Todd took off with Breeze behind him.

"I'm with you Todd." Breeze agreed as she and Todd left for tree haven. After they were gone we were quiet for a minute until Chinook broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to do? Hang out?" He asked. I looked up at the trees.

"Why not hang up there to get a better view." I suggested pointed at the branch that is high. Shade agreed and he flew above me so I can grab his foot with my hand. We soar up while Chinook stay behind.

"Really?" He asked sounding puzzled as he took off following us in the twilight until we saw the branch I suggested. He landed me on the branch before he roosted under me. Chinook roosted by him and we all listen to birds singing more. I sighed softly almost forgot how I miss the birds singing every morning. We all glanced at the horizon and we see a little light rising.

"Well I guess that's the sun lets head back." I can tell Chinook doesn't want to get trouble and break the law.

"That's just the beginning." I smiled.

"Oh well sure hope there's no owls around right?" He asked nervously. I knew he's turning into a chicken which I find it irony of him being center of attention when he's a chicken once a while.

"When do you care? According to you bats can kill owls." Shade reminded him smiling liking his reaction.

"You know I was thinking, we cannot see the sun and say it was hot how about that?" He asked hoping.

"Why? Are you scared?" I asked him smiling.

"No." He retorted.

"Oh really?" Shade asked still smiling. Chinook nodded and he nervously glanced at the horizon. He was trembling badly but he kept smiling like everything was okay. He couldn't take it anymore as we see Chinook quickly took off and fly for the tree haven fast as if he has his tail was on fire. We watched Chinook rushed back and Shade had a victory on his face after Chinook left.

"Well it's just you and me." I said as Shade went up be me and we both watched the sun coming up. The sun was so bright that Shade hissed and he covered himself with his wings while I cover my hand a little. Then he looked at the sun and was amazed.

"Ashley, it's beautiful." He breathed not taking his eyes off. I smiled.

"It's warm also." He added. He was struck by its beauty as he stood there staring as I sighed softly.

"Wait until it gives out colors." I added seeing the sun shining down. I suddenly saw a shadow coming out of the sun and we're cut off when we hear the squawking noise and we saw an owl charging at us. Shade screamed and he quickly grabs my hands and we fly off as fast as his wings could carry as I saw the owl broke the branch we're at. How can this owl hear us and see us? I learned that owls have good hearing and good sight than humans. That's how they are good hunter in the night. I glanced back and the owl is still chasing us looking angry of what we did. He's kind of a great grey owl except he's has a little white on him. Shade quickly went to the log as he speeded across as the owl use his talons to crash the log trying to get us. I screamed and Shade kept flying fast. We we're out of the log as owl is still after us seeing him getting closer. He was this close that he almost got my feet but I raised my legs high up in time before he pecks it.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I shouted and kicked his head with my foot. The owl was caught by surprised shook his head and continue chasing us. Shade spotted the branch close to us and he uses it to wrack the owl. We looked back and saw the feathers flying everywhere while Shade smirked thinking he got him. I look forward and saw the owl right front of us as I gasp.

"SHADE LOOK OUT!" I scream but it was too late. We both crashed into owl's feather. Shade tried to hide him and I in his feather and I couldn't breathe feeling being squished. The owl uses his beak to grab us wanting to get out of his feathers. Shade screamed as he and I took off again for tree haven flying across the lake. We were this close to get there but the owl went above us and uses his talons to push us in the water trying to drown us. Shade uses all his strength to get us out of his talons and the talon almost ripped my dress and I got a little smudged on my dress from it. Shade bolted out of the water as I gasp for air coughing a little and quickly rushed to the tree haven. We reached the tree haven just in time and we tumble inside the tree haven as the owl crash using his talons trying to get us. Shade hold on to me and scoot back as the owl tried to get us stretching his talons. The owl finally gives up and we both watched the owl soared back in the forest squawking. We breathed heavily as I glance at him.

"Are you okay?" I breathed. He nodded smiling.

"Shade Cassiel Silverwing!" We both look up and saw Ariel landed by us.

"Thank Nocturna your safe". She spoke relief hugging him.

"What were you doing out there?" She asked almost raising her voice letting him go.

"Nothing." He answered looking down from his mother gaze.

"Nothing? That owl nearly killed you and you put Ashley in danger!" She exclaimed.

"Well we got away." I replied trying to calm things down but she still freaking out a little.

"Do you have any idea what you done?!" She exclaimed more. She sighed having her claw on her head. "Oh Shade you broke the law."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was that one so far of fixing? I hope you like where this is going and i changed where my character decided to be mischevious with the oppossum instead the other one. O**__**y vey! Shade broke the law and this is where the trouble starts. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Why bats only fly at Night

**Chapter**_** 6 Why bats only fly at night?**_

We both heard muttering and all three of us glance up and saw all the bats look at us with shocked on their face. Todd and Breeze flown toward us and landed on the flat trees above us.

"You are in so much gruno Chinook is grounded for a week." Todd chuckled.

"For what? He didn't do anything." I shrug my shoulder.

"That big mouse." Shade muttered.

"So Shade did you see it? You know?" Breeze asked wanting to know.

"Todd!" We all turned and saw three females' bats that are mothers to them. They all have purple fur of light and dark and one has white mane with white hair, the other one has light pink mane with silver hair, and the last one who is chubby bat has light red mane and hair. They all looked upset of what happened with breaking the law.

"Roost!" The chubby one order glaring. Todd and Breeze went up to their roost without hesitated. "Ariel, this has gone too far." She glares at us but mostly their glaring at Shade for what he had done.

"Far too far." The other one added. The second mother flies to us and roosted on the flat branch in front of us.

"Keep that lawbreaker away from my baby." She snapped pointed at Shade.

"That's the laugh." He smirked and I nudged my elbow at him as he winches in pain rubbing where I hit him. He gives me the look as I mouthed him this is serious. Shade was about to say something but Ariel clears her throat.

"Shade, roost, now." Ariel strict. Shade flew up as I took his feet and we went up to his roost while Ariel followed behind. Shade landed me before he roosted above me and I sat down to study my dress as I have a hole on my dress that I can see my knee which is not that bad and little mud stain. Ariel sat down by me examining my cut.

"Ashley, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She asked looking at the hole on my dress. I shook my head.

"No I don't have the wound thank goodness." I touched the hole on my dress as I thought what I did telling Shade about the sun feeling my stomach heavy hearing Ariel heavy sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry of what Shade did. He was just….

"No Ariel it's my fault." I didn't want her to finish.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I took a deep breath and look at Ariel.

"You see last night… I told Shade and his friends about the sun because Shade was curious and they told me about the law and I tell them that all of you should have rights to choose all of you want to fly out at day or not…. I didn't really know that really got in to him." I couldn't look at Ariel when I explain what happened.

"I'm really sorry what I did I was just telling them about what humans are and…" I hung my head down.

"I hope you can forgive me." I finished softly. I was expecting her to yell at me for what I did or storm away from me but I felt her hand cupped my chin to make me look at her seeing her soft expression.

"Ashley I forgive you for what you did and your right, Shade is always curious about everything leads him to trouble." I sighed and then she embraces me as I hug her. Her hug reminds me of my mom when I get scared or sad she will always embrace me as I heavy sighed missing her hugs. I heavy sighed softly still feeling the guilt inside, what about the colonies? If I tell them the truth they will never forgive me of what I had done.

"You need some sleep it's been a long night." I nodded as she lets go of me and she flew up roosting by Shade. I lay down on my side silently praying to God to help me believe everything is going to be okay and have my family not to worry and not have Shade being taken by the Owls. I almost went to sleep but I heard Shade calling me.

"Ashley are you awake?"

"Hmm?" I tuned my head and waited for what Shade need.

"Thanks for sticking up for me earlier. You know Chinook could've bitten you. I smiled.

"Could've, would've 'should've." I joked we both laugh softly.

"No problem. That what are friends are for." I replied. I sighed and look at Shade sadly. "Shade this is all my fault. I shouldn't tell you about the sun." Shade shook his head.

"Ashley don't blame yourself, I think this the reason Nocturna brought you here; telling us about the sun and helping us giving us rights of choices." I know Nocturna is their goddess but I still believe my God with all my heart. I sighed and turned a little.

"Yeah and I wonder my God has the same plan for me." Shade smiles and shut his eyes. I lay down with my head on my arms thinking. _I wonder if God has me here for a reason. _I thought slowly shutting my eyes.I was half asleep when I heard Shade and Ariel talking quietly. I know they're talking about Shade's father as I thought I heard Ariel saying he's not a coward. I smile a little bit and took a peek with my one eye seeing Shade went over to his mom and snuggled with her. I finally shut my eyes and fell asleep snuggle my head in my arms sighing.

"Hey psst, wake up you three." A voice whisper. I opened my eyes and saw Mercury over the flat trees. I rubbed my eyes and saw Shade and Ariel already awake.

"What is it?" Ariel asked sleepy.

"The council of elders met and they want to see three of you, now." He still whispers.

"But only adults can see the elders." I replied rubbing my neck and yawned.

"Shh! Yes and anyone who looks at the sun. So spit wash your face and follow me." He hissed and flew away. _That's how they wash their face. Gross! _I thought. I waited for Shade and Ariel as they spit wash their face. After they done with that Shade flown above me to grab my hands with his feet and all three of us soared and followed Mercury to the elder's roost. A minute later we landed where I was before where the elders decided of letting me stay as Mercury took off after we landed. We watched him left and Ariel hold on Shade while I swallowed feeling my heart pounded. We all turned and saw five elders roosting and they flew over to the flat branch above us.

"Shade Silverwing step forward." Frieda spoke having her arm out. Ariel let's go of him as Shade step forward as he was told nervously.

"You have broken the most ancient law of our colony." She raises her hand and her band glimmered seeing Shade was paying most attention on her band as the glimmer dances across his eyes. Frieda notices and she looks at her band.

"Do you have an explanation?" She continued.

"Just youthful, insurbence, and curiosity." Ariel spoke out as she went up to her son. I went up by them.

"He only…" I tried to say but Bathsheba interrupted me.

"Curiosity can be the ruin of this colony. The owls will want the reputations and quite frantically who could blame him." Oh I really want to punch her in the face of her opinions feeling my hand clinging.

"Silence." Frieda glares at Bathsheba then she turned to us.

"Do you have anything say for yourself?" She asked Shade.

"No no he doesn't, he's just a boy." Ariel protest shook her head.

"Yes I do." Shade finally spoke since we arrived here. Ariel steps back to let him say something while I breathed.

"The law is, wrong." He manages to speak. All the bats were shocked and they mumble when they heard him say those words as I saw all of them have anger and worry face expressions muttering.

"What?!" Bathsheba snarled.

"Shade!" Ariel hissed.

"Let the boy speak." Frieda declared.

"Listen you islicient hopstart." Bathsheba hopped to us and continue speaking.

"That law guarantees our existence..."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" I yelled couldn't help myself hearing my echo as Ariel grabs my arm and hushed me. Bathsheba growled at me and was about to say something.

"Bathsheba." Frieda silences her again. She turned to us. "Go on." She encourages him to speak.

"Well, what's wrong with bats seeing the sun?" He begins. "I didn't get turned into stone. The only reason we cannot go out daylight because of the owls. It's unfair!" I nodded as I went up by him

" You and the rest of the colony and other bats should have freedom of your own choice to fly out in day or night anytime you want showing the owls you deserve to have freedom like all other animals." I added.

"I heard enough." Frieda spoke raising her hand.

"Indeed, we have no choice but to handle the lawbreaker to the owls and send this human back out to the woods." Bathsheba declared. I was struck by her cruel word while Ariel grab Shade when she heard Bathsheba declared. Shade has the fear on his face when I look at him.

"What, no please Frieda!" Ariel pleaded gripping him tightly.

"And we should do it now before the owls come to him." She finished. I glare at Bathsheba with hate but then I felt Shade hand on mine squeezing it like he always does when theirs trouble or comforts. I glance at him and my anger expression changed to worry seeing him loss and desperate. I don't want to lose him and I don't want to go back in the woods. Frieda's promise is my only chance of going back home and there's no way I can survive in the woods.

"I'll take the appropriate actions at the appropriate time." Frieda said to Bathsheba spreading her wings out and Bathsheba crossed and huffed. Frieda flown to us gracefully and walked towards us.

"Come with me." She spoke to Shade and looks at me.

"You too." _What?_ I have puzzled look seeing her walking away as I look at Shade who has fear look in his eyes and glance at his mother.

"Ariel is for the good of the colony." Frieda turned her head waiting for us. _No she's not, she can't..._ I begin to worry. What if she decided to hand him to the owls and breaks her promise and leaves me in the woods to die. Ariel turned to us.

"Shade, Ashley, go with Frieda." Shade let go of my hand and went up to Frieda as I followed him. Shade lift up and I grab his foot with my hand and then we followed to where Frieda is leading us towards down of the bottom of the tree haven. . I thought I overhear Bathsheba telling her Shade wouldn't make the migration. _What a witch!_ I thought shook my head huffing a little. We finally arrived to some underground that is bluish green all around and at the bottom was a small pond with fog lifted as I heard water dripping and there's a branch hanging in the middle. _This must be Echo Chamber._ I thought but I kept my mouth shut feeling amazed. Shade landed me on the branch while Shade and Frieda roosted under me.

"I don't understand, where are we?" Shade asked looking puzzled hearing his echo as I saw Frieda smile softly.

"This room is called Echo Chamber. It holds all of our colony's history, some silverwings long dead. The walls of the chamber are polished so smoothly they will echo here forever." She explained.

"Wow." I spoke softly hearing my echo bounce back and then I heard someone whispering making me gasp a little looking around while I cling on the branch behind me trying to find someone and I looked down seeing Shade having the same expression.

"What's that sound?" He asked softly looking around.

"You can hear it?" Frieda asked sounding surprised.

"I can hear it too. It sounds like there, whispering something." I spoke unsure. Shade agreed.

"Someone from hundred even thousand migrations ago." Frieda spoke sounded interesting.

"What are they saying?" He asked me looking up.

"I don't know. Their all whispering at once." I replied not understanding how I can hear them since I'm a human. He turned to Frieda expecting her to answer him the same question but she shook her head.

"You tell me. Simply concrete and listen." Frieda instructed us. "Not everyone has the gift." She added. We did as she instructed us as I close my eyes and listen carefully. It was hard at first and Shade tries to focus.

"I hear so many voices. Their all talking at once." Shade said trying to focus.

"Pick one." Frieda instructed as Shade and I did and we heard the story of why the bats fly at night hearing a male and a female speaking;

"_Many seasoned passed and the dawning of the ages." _ It begins. "_The birds and the beasts existed without order." _I see many different exotic animals that have gone extinct. "_No one knew the hunter from hunted" _I watched as the beast was killed by the bird. "_All creatures struggle for a place in a world without boundaries." _ The deer was eaten by the wolves but then it was stomped by a bear and it was scratch by the bird. _"Alliance was formed and war was raged between the two great kingdoms. The birds, and, the beasts." _I continued to watch as the birds and the beast fight each other and flames were everywhere. I was shocked but I still listen keeping my eyes closed. "_But we bats, being both, but neither, refused to join the battle. When the battle was over the great treaty was forged._ All the birds and the beasts gather around and the Owl was in the middle. "_Because we refused to take side. The birds and the beasts banished us for all eternity to the darkness of the night. _All the bats were forced to be in caves until the sun is gone. "_We were forbidden ever glimpsing the sun again." _It finished. I opened my eyes and breathed as if the echoes took my breath away. I looked down at Shade seeing the shock look on his face when he heard the story.

"Is that how we got stuck with the law? That is so unfair! I hate the owls."

"You must learn to rule your anger and not let your anger rule over you. Only foolish deeds will come to that." Frieda spoke wisely as I nodded.

"She's right. The anger can only lead you trouble." I added. Suddenly we heard the flapping and Mercury fly down on our level.

"Pardon me Frieda, Brutus the supreme commander of the owls has arrived." I felt my vein froze when he told us the news. I look at Shade and Frieda with fear in my eyes seeing Shade thinking the same.

"Frieda don't let him..." tried to say but I felt my throat clogged with fear.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Frieda spoke softly with sad look. Shade let go of the branch and grab my hands with his feet. We all left the chamber and went out of the tree haven following Mercury. When we got out I saw all the bats roosting on branches and the owl stood on the branch waiting as I knew it was Brutus. He's a great horned owl with brown and white feathers and has tan fur on his neck and has white beard with yellow eyes with brown pupil making him look very more commanding and serious in person. I swallowed as Shade landed me on the branch behind the other bats without Brutus noticing.

"Don't let him see you." Shade hissed. He went over by the elders and his friends joined him. Frieda flies over to Bathsheba and landed.

"Bathsheba, I'm here now." Bathsheba smirked

"Frieda I would..." She begins.

"Please." She walks up to Brutus.

"General Brutus please accepts my deepest apology for keeping you waiting." She apologized.

"Where's the boy?" He demanded.

"He's over there." She answered pointed and on cure all of his friends left. Ariel went over to his son and holds him while glaring at Brutus. With no one looking I sneak up behind Ariel and Shade.

"Bring the boy to me, so we can settle this." Brutus said wanting to get it over with.

"No." Frieda refused. Bathsheba was shocked as I was breathed heavily.

"Do as I say." He ordered.

"I will not." Frieda still refused. I smirked. _Yeah Frieda! _ I thought.

"Frieda, such decision can prodises the balance of nature." Brutus warned as Frieda sighed.

"Brutus, you and I have known this forest far too long. You don't really believe one young bat glimpsing the sun will upset the balance the nature do you? Look into your heart." She spoke pointed at her heart.

"I will not be imputed; emotions have no place for executions of the law." He said glaring.

"My point exactly. The owls went well with their…" Bathsheba added but I couldn't help myself but blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Shade and Ariel look behind and have shock on their face. I pushed them and step out seeing Brutus have shock look on his face and then smirked his beak.

"So it's true, you're the human that befriended the boy and gotten shrunk. It's foolish things to do befriending the lawbreaker." I swallowed my fear and glance up at the owl.

"No the real foolish is following your ridicules law. Them and the rest of bats deserve the freedom of their own choice and they deserve to be treated the same." Brutus fluffs his feather in anger. "The reason they're not having their own choice is you birds and the beast are not being fair all because of one opinion they made. He was just curious and it wasn't his fault."

"Oh so you the one that told him about the sun?" Brutus asked with anger tone in his voice making my eyes huge. How does he know that? I looked over at Bathsheba who has a smile on her face. She told him. She overheard my explaining to Ariel last night. I glare at her in anger and then I breathed looking back at Brutus and spoke.

"Yes, I told him about the sun. There's a good reason for it. The bats need to know about the sun and…."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Brutus roared spreading his wings out making me fall down by his toned. Shade bend down and help me up.

"General Brutus, with all due respect." Frieda spoke getting him attention as he glances down at her glaring. "As the head of this colony I stand firm this, no silverwings will be sacrificed for the sake of your unjust law." Frieda declared.

"UNJUST LAW?!"He exclaimed his feather puffed up in more anger. He flew up to Frieda and the elders back up.

"Give us the boy and the girl." He snarled making me gasp and held on Shade feeling scared. Frieda only glares at him back.

"No. I have spoken" She spoke in her final. Brutus thought for a minute and smirked.

"Ferry well. Prepare to suffer the consequences." He said and took off into the forest as all the bats and watches him disappear in the forest. I looked around seeing all bats looking worried and then I remember what happens after this as I rushed over.

"Frieda you need to get everyone evacuated now!" I spoke desperately seeing her puzzled. Before Frieda could asked me Bathsheba gasp.

"Look!" She cried pointed. We all look and have horror on our face. The owls had return with stick that has fire in their talons.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was that one so far with fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Now what's going to happened now as Frieda refused to let Brutus have us to be killed. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Beginning Migration

_**Chapter 7 Beginning Migration**_

Shade quickly grabs my hands as he and his mom fly into the tree haven fast while all the bats begin to panic and they quickly soared into the tree haven while the owls swooped down and drop their fire in the tree haven. All around me many silverwings were flying around trying to avoid the flames and the flat branches were destroyed with flames or being crushed by the weight of the stick. I was horrified of what I'm seeing hearing all bats screaming and struggling to stay alive while some tried to stop the flames as we flew outside the tree haven and landed. Then I notices three leaves lying on the ground as I remember Shade and Ariel use these leaves trying to stop the flames. Without thinking I quickly grab the leaves and hand the other two to Shade and Ariel.

"Use these leaves to stop the flames!" I cried instructing them. Shade, Ariel and I did our best to try to stop the flames but the owls are keeping coming with their fire and the fire is increasing with every time the owl drop their flaming branch. I suddenly felt something burning on my leg cause me to scream in pain looking down and notice my dress was caught on fire that was near me. I did my best to get the fire out and I manage to get it out with my leaves as I scooted away from the flames avoiding being burned. I bend down to look at my leg seeing a huge burning mark as I touch it gently. It stings when I touch it and I tried to blow on it to cool it making it better. I heard Ariel gasp and pushed me out of the way and the burning branch crush her hard. I gasp seeing her saved my life as I have no idea the burning tree was above me breaking.

"ARIEL!" I cried and rushed over ignoring the pain on my leg over to her and tried to push the branch off of her. Shade notices and was horrified and flies over quickly and helps me going behind the branch. While Shade pulls I tried to push more but the branch was very heavy and it was impossible to lift by only two. I looked up seeing all the silverwings flying out of the tree haven flying fast.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US! PLEASE HELP US!" Shade and I cried loudly hoping someone can hear us. Then we saw Chinook swooping down at us. We were glad to see him and he flew over to Shade.

"Chinook!" Shade cried happily.

"You both need some more muscles runt. Let me in there." He spoke to Shade. I nodded as I prepare to push.

"On the count of three, one, two, THREE!" I cried and we all use our strength to lift up the branch. We manage to lift it little but it was very heavy feeling my hands slipping.

"ARIEL MOVE!" I croaked and she crawls out. We drop the branch panted as we both smiled at Chinook.

"Thanks Chinook." Shade panted.

"Yeah we own you one." I added. He heavy sighed.

"Take a look around. It's not me you own." He flew off and I understood what he meant heavy sighed. I rushed over to Ariel to see if she's okay seeing her rubbed her wing in pain and Shade flew by her. Shade grabs my hands with his feet and we took off with the other bats out of the tree haven.

"SILVERWINGS RETREAT, WE MUST ALL RETREAT NOW!" Frieda cried and all the bats soared across the lake to the forest for our safety from the flames. Shade landed me on the branch and stood by me with Ariel while the other bats roosted and clinging on trees.

"Mom can you fly?" Shade asked touching her wing.

"Don't worry about me I'm okay. Save tree haven." She breathed.

"We can't, it's too late." I spoke sadly having my head down. We all turned and watched the tree haven being engulfed by flames as some branch broke off and fell down on the lake cause it steam a little. We heard someone chuckle and we glance up and saw Brutus with a triumph on his face.

"JUSTICES HAS BEEN SERVED!" He boomed spreading his wings out and he soared out with his soldiers. I scowl watching him flying away with his soldiers leaving them behind letting their home burned down.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted angry not caring if he heard me. I felt Ariel's hand on my shoulder and we all continue to watch the tree haven being burned down. There was now dark smoke coming out of the tree haven as I heard faint whispers from the echo chamber and saw the bat figures and other animals floating out and disappear in the smoke feeling my heart breaking seeing their home being destroyed in flames. Everything is all my fault; I should've told Frieda soon and I shouldn't tell Shade about the sun making all this happens. I wished I never made that wish in the first place!

"Wh what's that strange smoke coming out of the fire?" Breeze quivered.

"The echo of our history has been lost but our histories are kept in memories as well as long as silverwings fly, our heritages will never be lost." Frieda spoke looking at the burning tree haven. I look at Shade and he has his head down. He turned and looks at Ariel.

"What now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Ariel answered softly while rubbing her wing

"Ariel is your wing okay?" I asked looking at her wing.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She replied. "I can still fly."

"We would've had our home if we handed over those troublemakers to the owls." Bathsheba spoke glaring at us.

"Finding a new home is easier than replacing a child and Ashley didn't do anything wrong." Freda retorted. She flew to another branch and made an announcement. "Since our home has been destroyed we must begin our migrations to hibernaculum early." All the bats begin to mutter in considered as Bathsheba huffed.

"How unbelievable, sacrificing our summer home roost for a scwany bat too small to make the migrations anyway and a human speaking her tongue about the sun giving him opinions of rights."

"Too small?" Shade asked feeing offend. We all looked around and saw the bats glaring at us with hate as we saw Chinook turned his head away from us. I hung my head feeling my heart more torn and then I felt the pain on my leg cause me to scream and fall on my knee. I covered my burning mark with my hands trying to make it stop but it getting worse with each sting I've touch.

"Ashley!" Shade cried. He and his mom bend down and look at my wounded leg. They were shocked to see the bad burned mark on my leg and Shade growled as I told Ariel to grab some water to cool it with the leaves. She did as she returns with water in her leaves. I dip my hand in cold water and drip my burned wound with my hand. I hissed in response feeling more sting but it felt good the same of having the cold water cooling my burn.

"Dawn is coming soon we have to start moving." I looked up and saw Mercury talking to Frieda. She nodded and turned to us

"Silverwings, we must ready our children for long journey ahead." Ariel and Shade went over to the other branch so they can be ready for long migrations. I still have my head down feeling ashamed still sitting wanting to disappear being back at camp with my dad wanting everything be back to normal hearing wings flapping.

"Ashley all you alright?" I looked up and saw Frieda with soft expression and considered as I breathed letting my tears run down as I stood up.

"No I'm not okay. This is my entire fault. If I didn't tell Shade about the sun and the bats rights none of this would've happen and I should've told you about this before this could happen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cry a little.

"Shh." She spoke softly cupping her hand on my cheek wiping my tears off with her claw. "Ashley, do you know the reason I let you stay with us?" She asked.

"Shade trusted me?" I sniffed. She shook her head smile warmly.

"More than that. You have a very good heart inside of you and your spirit is very pure. The reason I let you stay is I sense you'll do great things on your journey ahead." I was touched by her word as I smile a little feeling little better but I didn't understand what great things I'm going to do. Then I listens the mothers using echolocations to their young ones giving them their sound map in case if they get lost as I thought they sound beautiful and unique. The wind was picking up and I wrapped my arms to keep myself warm seeing the fire going down seeing the stump with little burned marks. Frieda soared up to the sky and all the other bats followed as Shade and Ariel flown toward me flapping their wings.

"Ready Ashley?" Shade asked smiling.

"I'm ready as you are." I replied smiling back. I grab his foot and we took off with the other bats. The fire died down after we left and saw leaves floating in the wind. We were flying for couple hours and I heard Chinook and Todd talking. I knew they were talking about it's also Chinook's fault for making a dare and I glanced back and saw Chinook feeling guilty. He caught my glance and I turned my head not wanting them to think I was eavesdropping as I turned a little seeing Chinook still having guilty look. A couple minutes later we landed on an abandon red barn and all the bats roosted on the roof. Shade landed me in the hay before he went up to roost with his mom and I snuggle in the hay covering myself making myself comfortable. I silently pray to God to keep us safe on this journey and have my family not to worry about me. Before I fell asleep I saw Chinook flying toward me still having the guilt look as I got up while he landed by me.

"Hey Ash, I want to tell you I'm sorry about last night. I was trying to impress you and my other friends about my dad."

"You should apologize that to Shade." I replied as he sighed softly

"I'm sorry I got you in this, I've tried to stop Bathsheba for telling Brutus about you telling Shade about sun." I look at him with surprised.

"You did?" He nodded.

"I even tried to make Brutus believe Bathsheba is being a lunatic having her mind crazy."

"Well she already is." I joked. We both laughed quietly and then Chinook sighed. I place my hand on his shoulder knowing what he's thinking as he glances at me.

"Chinook, you need to tell Ariel this is part of your fault or else the monster inside of you will grow stronger." I said using my metaphor seeing him shook his head.

"I can't, Ariel would never speak to me if I tell her."

"You don't know that. You'll never find out until you try." I said. "I know she will forgive you after you tell her." I added trying to make him feel confident. He nodded and thank me by giving me quick hug.

"Shade is very lucky to have you as a friend." He spoke smiling. I smiled back and watch him fly up to his roost. I snuggled up in the hay once more having my burned leg touch anything not having my wound get worse and slept. I woke up feeling Shade shook me and before we left I ate some raspberry bush that's by the barn. Then we continue on our way to Hibernaculum and I suddenly heard the thundering and saw dark clouds.

"Shade should we tell Frieda we should roost until the storm is all clear?" I asked. nervously. He shook his head.

"No we'll be fine. The silverwings have travel through this kind of storms that what I have heard from others." Shade replied. I sighed and looked out in the horizon and then I felt a rain drop on my head. I begin to worry; this is where Shade and his mom got separated during this storm in the book and the TV series. I silently pray to God to keep us safe during the storm. I sighed seeing some leaves blowing in different directions having one thought in my mind since Frieda spoke. _ What does Frieda mean?_

_**Third's Person POV**_

The leaf was floating along the wind until it reaches the city floating gracefully towards the building. It got caught in the air vent in the building and it continues floating until it landed in the false jungle. The other side of the false jungle was some chemicals and other sciences experiment that are used to test some stuff on. A shadow came over the leaf and he uses one of his claws to pick the leaf. He studies it and looks at the air vent.

"Hmm?" He muttered and heard the storm seeing flash of lighting. A smile came to his lips. "Soon we will be free by the name of Zotz." He chuckled darkly flinging the leaf off his claw.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was that one so far with fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Now get ready for the next chapter where Marina come in as Ashley and Shade begins their adventure! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Island with One Bat

_**Chapter 8 The island with one bat. **_

_**Ashley's POV**_

The rain was pouring down hard like thousands tiny pebbles on us and the wind was blowing crazy as we went through the clouds crossing the ocean. I flinched as I heard thundering sound after the lighting flashing. I honestly like storms but the problem with storm is I don't like the noise they make. All the Silverwings tries to keep up through this storm as I overheard Frieda saying something keeps in tight information seeing all the silverwings closing in one another. I look up and notice Shade was panting flapping his wings hard having troubles keeping up since he's the smallest newborn. I saw Chinook fly by us and give him encourage look.

"Come on I know you can do it runt." He continues flying with the others.

"You're lagging too far behind cling on your mother boy and have Mercury grab her." Bathsheba was right by us and she took off shook her head. I glare at her and look up.

"Cling to me Shade!" Ariel cried through the storm as she went over by him.

"No your hurt. I'll be fine!" He tries to keep up flapping his wings harder.

"Do you want Mercury to take me?" I called feeling more rain drops on me hard.

"No! I got you. I can keep up with the others!" He replied and he flaps his wings harder panting. I knew he doesn't want everyone to think he's the wimp but he needs to cling his mom soon no matter what. Suddenly another lighting struck appear and hit the clouds making it flash and sonic boom making all bats blown off a little causing Shade to let go of my hands in startled. I screamed as I plundered down through the clouds.

"SHADE" I screamed. Shade gasps and swooped down trying to rescue me but the wind was very strong and making this hard for him trying to get me.

"SHADE, ASHLEY!" Ariel cried and Mercury flies to us trying to catch us. Shade manage to grab me but the wind was has knock us out making us go down more away from the colony. All I can remember was Mercury shouted to us to grab his foot and my world went black. I woke up to the sound of ocean and seagulls squawking in the distance coughing feeling something soft under me. I groaned and I slowly opened my eyes founding myself lying on the sand with my face almost covered in it as I slowly got up and look at my surrounding. We were in some white beach with green seaweed all over as I ruffed my hair and wipe my face to get the sand out feeling relief we survived the fall thanking God for his help. Then I remember Shade was with me and I search around calling his name hearing the wave crashing. I begin to worry if the storm had separated us as I cry more calling him loudly. Then I heard the groaning and coughing and saw Shade tangle up in the seaweed. I sighed in relief he was okay and I quickly went to his side.

"Shade, are you okay?" He coughed again and nodded and glance his surroundings.

"Ashley where are we?" He asked. We both scan around and I notice we were on some island beach.

"I don't know." I answered putting my hand on my hip trying to think. I felt something hard on my right and I notice I still have my dagger on my grass belt. I completely forgot I have it on me as I pick it up and study it. It wasn't beaten but it has a little burn mark from the flames. Then we heard some clamping sound making us both turned and looked.

"Hello?" Shade called and uses his echolocation. There were three crabs appeared over the sand having their pinchers ready to attack. _ Oh crabs! _I thought. I knew the crabs don't like any intruders in their territory and they always pinch at someone if they get them cranky or warning them to leave. I quickly use my dagger to cut off the seaweed to get him free as the three crabs begin crawling towards us snapping their pinchers.

"Ashley, maybe they can help us." Shade suggested. I shook my head cutting the seaweeds.

"Oh no they wanted us to get out of their territory and their always cranky when someone steps in their territory." I retorted trying to get the seaweed out of him. The three crabs surrounded us and tried to pinch us with their pinchers telling us to get off their territory. I use my dagger to swipe in the air while Shade growls threaten trying to get them back away from us but the crabs kept trying to pinch us and one of the crabs got my dress and ripped a little.

"HEY COME ON CUT IT OUT!" Shade shouted and I manage to get him out of the seaweed. Shade quickly flew up and grabs my one hand and we took off before one of the crabs got my leg. We flew off in the forest and encounter some creatures that didn't like our company disturbing their sleep. We fly around looking for shelter until I spotted three giant totem poles dead ahead.

"SHADE WATCH OUT!" I cried quickly and he stops in time before crashing into the one of the totem poles. Shade quickly passed the totem poles towards the longhouse that Indian use to stay in. I looked behind and saw the sun coming up making the totem poles shadow decreasing. Shade went into the small crack of the longhouse and landed me on the floor before he went up to the rope and roosted there. We scan around this place and there were bunch of stuff that can be belong to Indians and there were seaweed and moss everywhere on the roof and on the floor.

"Ashley, where are we?" Shade panted wanting to know.

"I don't know." I answered softly and then heard something moving making me gasp in startled as I heard some critters and more moving. I don't want to know what's making that sound that I rushed over to the giant red pillow and crawl on it breathing heavily. I looked up and Shade was already asleep roosting. I guess the critter didn't bother him that much since he up there while I'm down here. I took my dagger out and laid it by me in case the critter tries to attack me while I'm sleeping. I silently pray to God to keep Shade and I safe and help us get back to silverwings. I snuggle up in the pillow and use the green cloth as my blanket covering myself. I yawned feeling my energy drained out as I slowly close my eyes and slept hearing birds singing.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Meanwhile in the city at the false jungle, a shadow of the bat that was studying the leaf earlier flies over to the air vent and uses his sharp claw to cut around the air vent easily as if he was cutting the paper. He pulls out the main entrance and drops it on the ground with concrete crumbs everywhere. He and his companion quickly went to the air vent while one of the bats chuckled darkly as they made their way to their freedom.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I heard something that sounds like echolocation that made me bolt up. I look up and saw Shade still sleeping. _That's weird if it wasn't him than who did it_? I thought looking around this longhouse until I spotted a figure in the shadow. I gasp and glance up at Shade.

"Shade, Shade wake up!" Shade yawned and opened his eyes tiredly.

"What is it?" He yawned rubbing his eyes.

"I think someone is here." I whisper glancing around. Shade looks around and he manage to saw a figure I was talking about. He uses his echolocation to see if the figure move. The figure use its echolocation to response back. He did again to the pots. I heard something moving close to me as I turned and saw the bright orange brown bat staring at me. We both screamed in startled and the bat went behind the pole. The bat peeks her head out glancing at me with curious and amazement. Shade swooped down and landed by my side to see what I was screaming at and I knew it was Marina and she has tan fur with dark brown mane with long blonde hair and orange wings noticing why they were called bright wings by their fur.

"Are you a human?" She asked staring at me. I nodded and she went over and sniffs a little. Then she turned and looks at Shade.

" And you seem to be a bat but only smaller." She tips her head.

"Who are you?" Shade asked. She glares at him as if he wasn't suppose to ask question.

"Not so fast I asked the questions around here. Who are you?"

"Shade and this is Ashley." He introduced. "And you are?"

"And what are you doing on my island?" She still asked ignoring Shade's question. _Man she's tough in person. _I thought.

"We got lost in the storm and got separated from his colony." I explained as Shade was looking at her fur.

"What's wrong with your fur?" He notices her fur was different than his. I giggle a little while she has shock on her face looking insulted.

"Wrong? What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with my fur." She snapped crossed her arms.

"It's so, light." Shade breathed.

"Shade, she's a Brightwing." I explained. Shade nodded finally understood.

"I didn't know there were different kinds of bats." He spoke making Marina chuckled.

"Where have you been under the rock?" She joked.

"No, in a tree." He replied quietly. She turned and looks at me.

"You look like you've been beaten yourself." I look down at my dress and she was right; I have little burned and ripping on my dress and I was a mess. I need to find some new clothes soon as I heard her hum having her claw on her chin.

"I think I know where I can find you one replacing your old one, come on I'll show you." She read my mind and we both followed her. We encounter a wooden toy box not too far and she flew inside got out a doll that has long dark brown skirt with long sleeves tan shirt and has black bodice covering it.

"That'll do." I replied taking the doll and went behind the pole so I can change. I stripped off the doll and throw my old dress away. I put on the outfit and I took off her black shoes and try them on feeling surprised it fits me well and I use the brown ribbon to tie my hair making it ponytail. I look myself in the mirror and thought I look good. I short of look like Thumbelina except I don't have long red or blonde hair and her outfit was different. Well it mostly look like Ariel actually from little mermaid. I ripped the part of my old dress to wrap it around my burning mark hoping it can heal in couple of days and took my dagger and saw the rope by the pots. I went over and used the rope to tie my dagger and wrapped it around my waist making sure it keep tight. I walked out as I'm done changing seeing Shade and Marina still talking. When I walked up to them they stop talking glancing and have surprised look as I came up to by them.

"Wow Ash, you look really better than your old dress." Shade spoke as I blush a little thanking him.

"So anyway did they banish you?" She asked. I guess there were talking about how we got here while I was changing.

"What? No we were blown off the coast." He explains as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Sure your wings were big enough to keep you on course?" She spread her wings out which it's bigger than his as I saw him feeling offended and huffed.

"I don't need this, come on Ashley lets go." He grabs my hands with his feet and we soared up to the crack but Marina blocked our way before we made our way out.

"Hey where you two think you're going?"

"Anywhere you aren't." He retorted still sounding offended.

"I better show you two around the island just you know where my territory is." With that she flew off.

"Don't do me any favors." He muttered.

"Shade, she just showing us around." I spoke as he huffed. Then Marina appeared out of nowhere making him gasp in startled

"Oh by the way, my name's Marina." She introduces herself. We followed her out into the forest and the sky was clear seeing stars showing while we hear Marina telling us what's hers as we continue our way.

"You have this whole place to yourself?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Pretty much." She replied smiling.

"Do you ever get lonely?" I asked.

"A little bit. But I have some nocturnal creatures keeping me company." She replied having little sad tone.

"You're totally surrounded by waters." Shade spoke looking down at the water below.

"Well duh that's what island is." She said giving the look like do you not know that genius. Then we heard a whale sound as I looked down and gasp. There were three Orcas swimming.

"What are those?" Shade asked surprised.

"Their Orca Shade." I breathed for the first time in my life seeing them and I thought there were amazing and beautiful. Marina and Shade swooped down while I held on to the Orca and one of the orcas blew the water out of their hole. Marina laughed and looked at us.

"Can't handle the pace guys?" She challenged us.

"Wha, t I'm just ugh getting my barring." He panted flapping his wings while I laugh.

"Look your obviously too small to make it back to mainland never mind catching up with your colony so..."

"I don't care. I'm not going back. He interrupted having glaring out in the opening. _What?! _ I thought looking up at him. We have to go back to his colony. How I will ever get back home without him?

"You can hang with me, wait you don't care?" She said sounded surprised flying front of us. "What's that about?"

"I broke the law. I looked at the sun." Shade answered passing her . Marina gasps as Shade flew over to the woods and landed me on the branch before he roosted above me. Marina followed us and roosted by him.

"You looked at the sun? Tell me he's joking" She laughed not believing but I shook my head.

"No it's true. He really did. I told him about the sun and the owls find out and destroy their home." I explained.

"It's my fault and the colony is better off without me." Shade muttered closing his eyes look ashamed. I looked at Shade.

"No Shade, don't say that it's not true. It's mostly my fault and the colony doesn't blame you. They need you. Even you mother needs you." I protest and sighed."The owls should've taken me instead of you." I spoke softly feeling guilty. Shade glance at me as if I wasn't supposed to say that but he heavy sighed. Marina looked at us and smiles softly.

"Hey it could've been worse." She replied trying to cheer us up. I notice she has the band on her left arm which is similar to Frieda as Shade notices having his eyes lit up.

"You got a band." He pointed.

"What band? Oh this band." She said looking at her band. "Got a problem with it?" She strict.

"No, should I?" He asked unsure.

"Don't you know? It's cursed." She hissed through her teeth making Shade gasp.

"Cursed?" He asked but I shook my head knowing it's not true.

"What, no Marina it's not true." I protest trying to explain but she changed the subject.

"I'm hungry let's eat." She took off while Shade grab my hands and landed me on the ground by the raspberry bush for me to eat and Shade and Marina took off to hunt some tiger moths. _What's all that about? _I thought. I've tried to explain to her about the band of why my kinds banded her and how it's not cursed at all. I know why she believes it because her colony is superstitions and believing my kind cursed it of all bad things happen to them while wearing the band. I tell her when I get a chance have her second thought about her band. I silently pray to God to bless this food and have Shade and I make it through and have my family not to worry about me. While I was eating I was thinking Shade really not going back to his colony. _No he can't_. I sighed and continue eating some raspberries while sitting down and I saw Shade and Marina roosted on a tree above me. She was talking about how her colony banished her because of her band I was thinking of and saw Shade tried to explain Frieda has a band and me trying to tell her something but she was stubborn to listen and storm off. Shade followed her and I did dropping my half eaten raspberry. I tried to keep up with them with my legs until I stopped at the ocean on the beach seeing Shade and Marina flying over to the Orcas. Then Marina went over the blowhole and it shoot up making Marina fly up. Shade did the same and they both laughed. I giggle a little thinking it looks a lot of fun and if I have wings like them I can go over there and get close to the Orcas but sadly I don't. I continued to watch as Shade ride on its dorsal fin as if he was surfing.

"WOO HOO ALRIGHT SHADE!" I cheered happily and then I notices an Orca was behind Marina charging out of the water. I screamed for Marina to look out but it was too late as the orca opened its mouth and swallowed her. I gasp and look at Shade.

"SHADE WAIT FOR THE ORCA'S TO RISE OUT AND COVER ITS HOLE!" I shouted very loud as I saw him nodded hearing me and waited for the Orca to rise and in couple of minutes one of the Orca's rises out the water to breathe for air. Shade quickly swooped down and covered its hole.

"LET HER GO!" I heard Shade scream clinging on and the Orca eyes were huge since it can't breathe. It twists and turn to try getting him off but Shade kept hanging it on like he's in a rodeo. It even tries to drown him when it took him in water two times as I held my breath standing and watching since I can't do anything to help. In a second the Orca rose out of the water looking tired and beaten. Then it finally opens its mouth and Marina fly's out covering with saliva and Shade let's go of its hole for the Orca to breathe. Marina and Shade flies over to me and landed.

"Marina, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and shook her fur out to get the saliva out as I backed away a little avoiding getting saliva on me. Shade grabs my hands and we flew off to the long house. Shade landed me on the wing of the totem pole and Shade and Marina roosted under me.

"Shade, you saved my life." Marina breathed. Shade shook his head.

"Don't thank me, thank Ashley, it was her idea." Shade replied looking up at me.

"Thanks Ash." Marina spoke looking up at me smiling while I shrug my shoulder

"It was nothing." I smiled.

"Although..." Shade begin

"Although what?" She asked.

"You didn't let me finished what I was saying about the band." Shade reminded her.

"Oh that." Marina glum closing her eyes.

"Frieda our elder has a band just like yours." He explains smiling a little pointed at her band.

"An elder? Banded? Like me?" Her eyes lit up looking at her band.

"Well not exactly like…" He started.

"And she's old." Marina interrupted.

"Practically ancient." I added smiling a little. Shade and Marina flew up and landed by me.

"Maybe the band doesn't mean death." She spoke still looking at her band .

"Well you survived the Orca while I was standing." I replied smiling.

"Then I'm destined to be an elder." Marina beamed as I laughed a little.

"Elder Marina, I like the sound of it." Shade chucked. Then I remember I need to tell Marina about the tag or the band to get her understands why my kinds are doing this.

"Marina that tag or I mean band is the tag that my kind use to track bats. Their trying to make sure your safe and you're probably the rarest bat in the world and they try to save you for not being endangered." I explained as Marina looks at me with interest.

"So are you saying your kinds are helping me not to become extinct?" She asked while I nodded. She thought for a moment and smiles.

"My colonies were wrong about your kind, they are helpful." I smiled seeing her having second thoughts.

"So when do we leave?" She asked excitedly while Shade looks at her dumbly.

"Leave?" He asked.

"Yeah to join your colony and I can meet this Frieda." She answered sounding more excited. He shook his head.

"I can't, I can't face my colony after losing the tree haven." He has his head down feeling ashamed all over again. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Shade don't blame yourself. It was my fault also but we both need to let go of the past and keep moving forward." He heavy sighed rejecting my opinion.

"She's right and at least they didn't banish you." Marina added as he turned to her.

"I wished you could've seen the tree haven Marina. It was the biggest hollow oak ever with naurlist roots and all kinds of chambers and roost and and…

"Come on." Marina interrupted and she soared while Shade looks at me in confused but I shrugged not knowing what's going on. He took my hands and we followed Marina.

"Where are we going?" He asked still unsure.

"Just a little further." Marina replied seeing her smiling and she was right; up ahead of us was a tree haven and it was huger and doesn't have the leaves than the old one. I nearly forgot she showed him that trying to convince him to take her to his colony.

"Well what you think? It's big, hollow, normally." She beamed while we look around more getting better look. We were amazed of its appearance as Shade and I explore inside the tree haven and it has so much room that it can fit hundreds of bats or more.

"It's perfect. This can be our new tree haven." He spoke joyfully.

"Alright!" I added happily as we explore more. After we done exploring we went up to the branch by the ocean as Shade landed me and roosted by Marina under me.

"I gotta let the colonies know about this. It seem like you're going to meet Frieda after all." Shade smiles while Marina beamed.

"Then it settles. We head for the Mainland. All three of us together." Marina confessed.

"But which way is Mainland?" I asked looking down. She pointed to the opened sea and smiled. Shade and I looked out in the ocean and held our breath. This is going to be a long night.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was that one of fixing it and changing it? I hope you like where this is going and their begin to head off to the mainland to look for Shade's colony but they have no idea what dangers are waiting for them. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The courtroom with Pigeons?

_**Chapter 9 the Courtroom with Pigeons? **_

Marina went up and took my hands with her feet and we made our way across the ocean to the Mainland. Marina heavy sighed smiling as we far enough away from the island.

"I thought I would never leave that island. You do remember what the island is Shade? Body of land? Surrounded by water?" She tested him closing her eyes. We then heard him panting as Marina and I turned and saw him trying to catch us up.

"Keep it up Shade you doing great." I encouraged him smiling a little.

"For a Silverwing." Marina added muttered.

"Don't worry about me. I'm uh enjoying this." He pants smiling.

"Come one it will soon be sunrise." Marina replied and I heard him muttered thanks for the update. I smirked and looked down at the sea letting my legs dangle and then we heard a squawking which sound like laughing. All three of us looked up and saw a seagull flying down at us laughing.

"What's so funny" Shade asked not liking the gull amused.

"You two are working way too hard." The gull answered laughing. He continues laughing as he soared up back in the clouds and Marina uses her echolocation to the clouds and we saw three gulls in the clouds. An idea came to my head as I looked up.

"Marina, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She smiles and nodded and we both went up in the clouds following the seagull. When we got up there the three gulls were surprised to see me hanging on with a bat as tiny. One of the seagull looks at me curious.

"Um hey." I greeted smiling friendly.

"You look tiny to be a human." One of the gulls squawked. He has white and grey feather mixed with a dark grey hair. I told him what happened to me with the shrinking ray and he thought I was joking at first but I told him I wasn't and believes me a little. Marina realized there not flapping their wing seeing the winds carrying them. She copied of what the seagull does and she felt relaxed letting the wind carry her.

"Shade, come up here!" I called wanting him to come up. A couple of second I saw Shade appeared out of the clouds and fly to us still panting. All the seagull were circling around us laughing as he scans around the gulls and glare at us.

"You brought me up here to watch feeble bird tricks?" He snapped still panting.

"No, just fold your wings out." Marina answered. Shade did as she instructed him but he falls making him flap his wings again.

"Shade wait for the wind to catch you." I spoke helping out a little. He waited for the wind and he spread his wings out not flapping as he sighed.

"Oh wow this so much easier." He sighed happily.

"Yeah it was pretty clever of me." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the seagulls and another idea came to me.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I called to the seagull that talked to us. The seagull with grey hair flown to us and waited for what I need.

"Do you mind if you give me a ride and give my friend a break?" I asked nicely not wanting to be rude.

"Why sure, your friend can really use a break." The gull answered smiling his beak looking at Marina. Marina carefully place me on his back and I cling on his feather feeling the wind blowing my hair a little feeling amazed of flying without hanging someone's feet. I sighed as he turned his head.

"Thanks Mr. Seagull." I spoke smiling but he shook his head.

"Whoa whoa, Mr. Seagull is my father. The name's Harry." He introduced.

"Oh well, my name is Ashley and this is Shade and Marina." I introduced to them while he nodded.

"Where are you three heading off?" Harry asked.

"Well were heading off to the Mainland to catch up with Shade's colony." Marina replied as he beamed.

"Hey I know that place, my friends and I always go there to see if there's any garbage for us to eat." He replied. All three of us looked at him in funny way and then I spoke breaking the silence.

"Can you take us there?" He nodded his head smiling more.

"Of course." Harry replied. "I'm on my way there to meet my friends anyway." All four of us heading to where Harry is talking us as Shade and Marina were enjoying feeling the wind on their wing as if there were floating and twisting around in the sky.

"Wanna race?" Shade challenged us.

"You're on!" Marina accepts. I laughed and look at Harry.

"Want to help me race?" I asked. He nodded grinning.

"Oh I love to race." I cling on to him and I begin counting.

"Okay one, two, THREE!" One a cure Harry took off with a speed.

"HEY!" Both Shade and Marina shouted and they tried to catch me.

"LAST ONE TO MAINLAND IS ROTTEN EGG! to the Mainland!" I laughed. All four of us took off for the Mainland to see who wins laughing along the way. A couple of minutes later I catch a glimpse of light and saw buildings in the distance. _So this is a Mainland. _I thought. All four of us went to the beach went into the cave as the sun is approaching. Marina was first to landed as Shade and Harry landed.

"Woohoo! I won I won!" Marina shouted joyful. Shade has a disappointment look.

"I almost had you." He panted.

"Well we both are tied and none of us are the last one." I said shrugging my shoulder sliding off Harry and thank him for the ride.

"Anytime and if you need me for anything else, you know where to find me." He solute and took off. All three of us waved as he joined with his friends.

"So what's the plan?" I asked finish waving.

"Simple, we search in the city and find where Shade's colony roosted tomorrow night." Marina replied. Shade nodded and yawned. Shade and Marina roosted on the roof of the cave while I lay on the ground making myself comfortable. I silently pray to God thanking him for have a friend help us get here and have him keep us safe. I lay my head on my arm seeing the sun rises making the ocean glittered as I heavy sighed missing the sun so much. I turned my head to the cave avoiding the light and slept.

_**Third's Person POV**_

In the city not far from the cave were two pigeons chatting on the roof of the building behind the air vent as they hear sirens going on and cars driving around going from places to place.

"And so the next thing you know flamo! He flew right to the bird again." He laughed telling his friend what happened with the other pigeon. None of the pigeons knew the two bats sneaking up in the air vent. One of the bats use his hand to stop the fan and the other one went out sneaking behind the two pigeons grinning hungrily as one pigeons laughed having his wing on his head.

"And then it hit me. I said it's a mirror! Hea hea oh boy he feels stupi…" He notices a shadow was over them and he turned and gasps in horror of what he's seeing in front of him. Before the other pigeon could even cooed the bat snatch it with his claw leaving his feather behind and sinking his fang in its neck making it scream in pain leaving a stunned pigeon with a scratch on his neck. He watched in horror as his friend is being killed slowly by some kind of monster beast seeing his friend took a last breath and his cooed died. The bat notices the other pigeon was still standing horrified covering his wound with his wings breathing heavily feeling too scared to move. He chuckled darkly grinning at him with blood on his muzzle.

"Hola." He greeted smoothly and the pigeon realized there's another monster beast bat sneaky behind him staring hungrily as him. He let out a huge scream and took off as fast as wings can carry him leaving the two bats laughing and eating his friend.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I yawned and opened my eyes smacking my lips sighing. I got up and stretched my arms out getting the sleepy out of me still sitting. I turned my head and glanced out and saw the sun setting in the ocean. I thought it was beautiful with orange and pink mixed together in the sky and I looked back seeing Shade and Marina still sleeping as I sighed softly._ I wish they can see the sun setting with me. There's no law of looking at the sun setting. Is it? _I thought. I continue to watch the sun sets until I don't see it anymore. I got up and turned around and heading to where Shade and Marina are roosting to wake them up. I hear some water dripping while I climb to one of the rocks to reach them. Marina eyes were opened by the time I reach them.

"Good evening." I smiled. She yawned and flies over by me. We both looked and saw Shade still sleeping.

"Hey Shade time to wake up." Marina shook him but we only hear moaning and he snuggled up trying to sleep. I smirked and went up by him.

"SHADE THE OWLS ARE HERE!" I shouted. He screamed and falls on the ground while Marina and I laughed so hard of how Shade reacted.

"Ashley don't do that. I thought there really is an owl in here." He grumbled rubbing his neck.

"Come on Shade you know that was funny." I laughed. "And beside I need to find some way to wake you up." He yawned and stretches his wings out.

"Alright I'm up."

"Well call on your sound map and check on your colonies migrations roost." Marina begins as she flew down to him while he looked unsure of himself

"I have never actually called the sound map." Shade replied looking puzzled as she smiled.

"Yeah right, quit playing games." She chuckled. He looked at her not laughing.

"You're not kidding are you? Tell me he's kidding." Marina glanced up at me. I only shook my head and shrugged.

"Well, he really never used his sound map since we got separated." Marina huffed rolled her eyes as if she's saying are you serious guys?

"Holy sunlight Shade you're telling me this?" She spoke hoping over to him.

"He never tried it before." I retorted. She sighed and looks back at him.

"Close your eyes and try to remember what your mother sang to you." Shade nodded closing his eyes and thought hard. He hummed while he thought of the locations concentrating and cried holding his ears still trying to think. He yelled and he opened his eyes breathing heavily. He shook his head.

"Overload." He breathed. "I can't process." He looked at Marina.

"Why don't we try your sound map?" He suggested.

"Genius idea Shade if we're finding my colony." She spoke sarcastic rolling her eyes. I heavy sighed shook my head and looked at him

"Try again Shade, you don't have to tell us your whole map just part of it." I spoke helping him. Shade closes his eyes and concentrates hard.

"I see human cities nearby." He struggles focusing hard.

"Well start there." Marina answered quickly taking off making him snapped out of his sound map.

"Hey!" Shade snapped and he took my hands with his foot and we followed her into the city. The city was very bright and I can hear sirens and cars moving around by the time we got there as Shade was amazed of so many buildings all over the place.

"This is so cool!" Shade beamed.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing." I replied looking around not sounding excited. The truth was I have never like the city much, there's no room to have your own privacy and there no stars to see in the night.

"Guys we need to stay focus and find your tower." Marina reminded us as we continue on searching though the city and then I thought I saw something moving in the ally while we passing by. I gasp and looked back seeing the ally empty. I shook my head and thought it was only a rat breathed thinking the creature is huge to be a rat.

"There's one over there!" Shade called as we all looked seeing the tower up ahead. We flew over there and I notice it was a clock tower seeing almost ten o'clock pm. I begin to have a bad feeling about this knowing what's going to happen. Shade landed me on the wood and landed by Marina.

"Finally." Marina sighed while Shade glance around the clock tower.

"Marina, I don't think this is a tower." Shade replied unsure.

"Sure it is." Marina spoke making it sure.

"It doesn't have a cross." Shade replied looking up and saw a one point.

"Oh you're talking about a Cathedral." I said having my eyes lit up.

"A what?" Marina asked.

"A Cathedral, it's where my kinds go there to praise and worship our God." I explained. Before I can explain more the clock tower chime making Shade and Marina fall flying as I sat down holding my ear protecting my ear drums from the loud chime. Shade and Marina flew back and landed by me.

"This isn't it." Shade replied after he landed by me.

"Then where is it? Honestly Shade I feel like I'm doing all the work." Marina complained.

"You're doing the work? It's my sound map." Shade protest glaring. "That just..."

"Stinks!" I spoke out wincing my nose a little. Shade looks at me funny and shook his head.

"That's not what I'm going to say."

"No really, something stinks." I winced my nose more covering my nose with my hand. Shade and Marina sniffed and they winced holding their noise.

"Aw PU. Your right it smells like, owls." Shade replied as I know what's going to happen after he says that. .Suddenly huge wings came out and grab Shade, Marina and I dragging us into the clock tower before I have a chance warning them. Inside the tower was dark and smelly as we're on the ground and were pinned down by a pigeons? I glanced around and realized were inside the bell tower with bunch of pigeons staring at us with hate cooing loudly. I tried to struggle to get free but the pigeon's talons were tight pinning me on the ground.

"Ashley what do we do?" Shade cried desperately still struggling.

"I don't know." I answered in my sad tone. The pigeons grab my hair with his beak and picking me up as I cried out in pain while he dragged me to where Shade and Marina were dropping me and pinning me to the ground once more.

"Captain! Here are two regenerates header that killed our friends." One of the pigeons announced as I remember that part where the birds believe the silverwing are the murders but it's really giant bats that killed the pigeons but I kept my mouth shut. One of the pigeons who I prefer a captain swooped down to study us.

"Silence! Give me more light." He ordered and one of the pigeons went over to the paper and pulls a smug for the light to come in as he continues to study us more. He pulls Shade's hair with his beak and slaps Marina with his wing cause them to yelp in pain. He turned to me and tips his head. I guess he never see a human that small before by his looks on me. Yeah I get that a lot since I came here. He shook his head and looked over.

"Higlend come forward." With that a pigeon came forward who I realized is that pigeon that escaped from the giant bats having a bad scratch on his neck. He studies us for a second and shook his head.

"These aren't the ones and the human wasn't with them." Higlend answered looked surprised seeing me. "III told you there were huge."

"Are you sure? Tech what I'm saying you're never sure." The captain loathed rolling his eyes.

"What if the giant bats come back? Their wings..." Higlend quivered.

"Enough!" The captain silenced him. I felt sorry for him for what he had been through after he has been attacked.

"Marina what are they talking about?" Shade hissed.

"I don't know." She hissed back not having idea what's going on.

"Silence!" One of the pigeons snapped tighten them more making them yelp. The captain sends Higlend out and turned to me.

"You human seem to be the smart one." He gives a single and the pigeon's talons were squeezing me hard. I cried out in pain feeling my ribs crashing my lungs and I heard Shade growled.

"Hey featherhead leave her alone!" He snapped trying to stand up for me. Before the captain could stomp him with his feet one of the pigeons made an announcement.

"He's arrived sir." He stopped and looked. All of us turned and saw General Brutus stepping out of the shadow. _Oh crap!_ I thought. I tried to struggle again trying to get free but the pigeon were still pinning me on the ground hard as the captain made a solute when Brutus walks in. He growled and looked at us seeing his yellow eye gleaming with cold as he walked to us and stares down.

"You two!" He growled at Shade and me.

"Brutus!" Shade exclaimed.

"Wasn't breaking the law enough for you bat? You and your colony are now graduate murder?!"He demand still glaring at us.

"Murder? My colony were never murder!" Shade protest couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So you admit it was just you and your friend?" He asked more looking at Marina while she shook her head.

"We didn't do anything!" Marina tried to protest.

"My senteret described them as giant bats. Unlike these two and a human." Captain announce while Brutus shook his head.

"Reposesus! The silverwings killed all the innocents' pigeons after our burning the tree haven." He declared. Is he deaf or something not listening to what he's saying?

"That's insane! No bat in that size can easily kill a pigeons in a second." I retorted while he shook his head.

"No one bat perhaps but an ambush of the whole colony." He replied. "Beside I heard tales of corner bats in the wilds they employ. A bats scorn will stop at nothing." Brutus added shook his head.

"That's stupidest thing I ever heard!" Shade snapped still not believing this.

"Shade shut up!" Marina hissed.

"If I were you I would listen to your wise friend." He said as he bends down at Shade.

"WHERE ARE YOUR COLONIES NOW!?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Shade lied. He turned to Marina.

"Why is the Brightwing is a leader with this puny criminal and his friend?" He asked glaring at us. Marina looked at Shade and me.

"Answer the General question!" Captain snapped making her eyes snapped shut.

"He's not a criminal!" Marina answered glaring as Brutus huffed shook his head while pacing a little.

"Belch bats! Your ancestors couldn't see to decide with and neither can you. You creatures make me sick!" He spat shook his head.

"At least they have the right reason not to fight!" I retorted glaring. He glance at me dumbly.

"Oh so you're telling me these bats don't choose side because of being both and are cowards to choose?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No, they know the fighting is wrong not knowing why they need to fight for a reason and they are smart enough not to choose sides who are pathetic, not seeing clearly, and deaf knowing they need to defend themselves not creating one like you're doing now!" Brutus puffs his feathers in more anger and nodded to the pigeon pinning me and he l let go of me and stands back letting me stand up. Without a warning Brutus charged at me and pinned me down with his talons before I can make run for it. I cried out in pain feeling my ribs being crushed more by his weight while I heard Shade growled. He bends down and hissed in my ear.

"You should choose your word wisely human and if you ever insult my species again I'll kill you!" He lets go of me leaving me lying. He turned and walked toward the captain.

"Captain Postcenterie all over the city." Brutus order calming himself.

"It's already been done General." Captain replied.

"Fine capture and arrest all silverwings!" He declared glaring at us.

"No!" Shade cried but Brutus ignored him.

"I'll alert the owls in the Northern forest." Brutus finished as he begin walking

"Oh and captain, tortured these three prisoners until they review the colonies where about." He added and he flew out of the tower. Shade and Marina gasp as the pigeons walked to them. The pigeon that held me captive grab my hair with his beak and dragged me where with where Shade and Marina were. He dropped me and I cried out more and pinned me as he did before. The pigeons use the woods to sharpen their beak getting ready to torture us.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Shade whisper with hint of worried. I turned my head to him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay." I replied.

"That was very brave of you saying that but you need to be more careful. He could've killed you." Marina hissed. We all watched as the pigeons continue to sharpen their beak. "What do we do Shade?" Marina hissed looking around trying to find escape.

"Get out of here as fast as possible." He answered and then I realized pigeons go out in day as I gasp.

"Guys! Pigeons can't see in the dark." I hissed pointed to the hole which gives light. Shade nodded and smiled. While his captive sharpen his beak Shade use all his strength and he free himself but one of pigeon's talon rip Shade's wings causing him to yell in pain. He grabs the paper and covered the hole making the whole tower dark causing the pigeons to scream in startled.

"DON'T LET THE PRISONERS ESCAPED!" One of the pigeons cried. All of the pigeons were squawking and running around bonking each other. Marina bite her captive and he howl in pain lifting up his foot and Marina fly over me and did the same with my captive. I quickly grab her foot and we took off.

"Way to go!" Shade congrats us.

"Let's move!" Marina cried and we both took off to find a way to escape. Shade uses his echolocation to see more and we dodged all the pigeons that try to block our way. Shade accidentally got hit by the pigeons making him fling out of the Bell tower. We both saw Shade flies out and Marina tries to escaped but the pigeons are still blocking us.

"SHADE!" Marina cried. One of the pigeons almost got my skirt with its beak but Marina lifts me up in time seeing them gaining on us.

"SHADE, HELP US!" I scream and on a cure Shade charged in and attacked the pigeon making the pigeon looked back. Marina and I pushed the pigeon down until he was on the railing making the pigeon sequel in pain and Shade and Marina flies up. We fly over to where Shade came in dodging the pigeons. Shade cried out in pain and he hit on the wall not looking ahead and falls down. Marina and I gasp and we went to where he's crashed at.

"Are you okay?" Marina breathed touching his shoulder. He turned to us panting.

"Just fly!" Shade told us and Marina grab my hands as we both went through the hole and out to the city fast.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and thank goodness they escaped as they don't know where the real murders are. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon as i'll fix and add some new to make my other chapter good! I don't ow any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Night Time in the City

_**Chapter 10 Night time in the City**_

Shade and Marina were flying fast as their wings could carry them away from the clock tower. I glance my shoulder and saw Shade's wing almost torn.

"Shade you wing!" I cried seeing him hiss in pain of each flap he makes.

"Do you want to stop to rest your wing?" Marina panted. Shade almost falls due to his wing but he manages to catch up with us having scowl look.

"Pigeons, I hate them almost all as I hate those stupid owls!" Shade growled.

"Shade revenge never solves any problems but leads you more problems." I reason him while Marina nodded.

"It isn't worth it." Marina added. "We need warn your colony fast."

"And find that cathedral ASAP." I finished. Then we heard the chime not too far away. A relief came over me and I smiled.

"Guys, that's it!" Marina spoke joyfully.

"What?" Shade asked looking at Marina.

"The tower, with the cross, it's from your sound map." She replied reminded him as we made our way to the tower and it has two towers with the cross in the middle.

"That where they meant to stop." Shade beamed flies ahead of us as fast as his wing can carry him. I notice some grey dots on the cathedral and realized there were pigeons guarding. I gasp.

"Marina, pigeon's dead ahead!" I hissed. She finally notices and she rushed up to Shade. and with my legs I manage to wrap them around his neck making him yelp in startled and we dragged him to the edge of the building where the pigeons cannot see us.

"Hey what's the big de...?" I covered his mouth with my hand and put my finger up to my lips.

"Shhh! There are three pigeons on the edge of the cathedral." I hissed. I let go of his mouth and wipe my hand on my skirt to get his saliva off. All three of us peek our heads out and saw three pigeons guarding. I recognized one of the pigeons is Higlend still being paralyzed from his encounter with giant bats.

"Great, now how are we going pass those pigeons without them seeing us?" Shade muttered with hint of annoyed. Marina notices the light coming from below making the cathedral show in the dark. Marina thought a moment and smiles.

"You two follow me." She hissed. We both follow Marina and I took Shade's foot as we quietly sneak over to the bottom edge of the cathedral that has the light attach to it and Shade landed me on the edge before landed by me. I know what she's planning to do and I smirked trying not to laugh. Shade heard my giggle and gives me puzzled look.

"What so funny?" He asked. I only give him smile and whisper in his ear and pointed up to where the pigeons are until he finally gets it and smirked. I went out of the light while Shade and Marina wait for the signal. I overheard one of the pigeons saying quit being scary bird and the other pigeon which I guess as Higlend saying about the giant bats as gargoyles coming to life. The two pigeons laugh at him and he told them he knew it's not safe out here as I looked up and saw Higlend shaking his feather out. _Poor Highlend. _I thought. I give them signal and they both went into the light making their shadow look like giant bats. I heard the three pigeons screaming and going crazy when they saw their shadow and they fly off fast as if the falcon was chasing them. All three of us laughing so hard when we saw the whole show watching them disappear in the city. Oh goodness I think I need to use a bathroom for laughing so hard.

"I can't believe they fell for it. Marina you're a genius!" I laughed.

"I thought someone's going to break a wing trying to get away first." Marina laughed. Marina took my hand as three of us soared up to where the pigeons were while we still laughing. Marina landed me while Shade landed by me. We begin to calm our laughing as Shade gasp and groaned holding his wing.

"Shade let me see your wing." I spoke as he opened his wing for me to see and I saw a huge torn. The pigeon's talon had got him really good as he escaped. He closes them and hisses in pain holding his wing tight against his body. We waited for the colony to show up but nothing happened not hearing their voice or their wings as I sighed softly. I knew they weren't here because of those stupid pigeons guarding this cathedral and if the giant bats didn't escape their false jungle or have the scientist have the night guard guarding them none of this would've happen.

"Shade your colony isn't here." I spoke softly feeling sorry for him of all the work we gone through reaching here.

"I know." Shade replied gloomy a little.

"Do you think we miss them already?" Marina asked.

"I don't know." Shade answered softly looking at us. He turned around and saw a gargoyle and his frown was replaced to smile.

"Hey check out Mr. Ugly over there, tell me he doesn't look like giant bat." He pointed at gargoyle having its tongue sticking out with his mouth wide opened. I laughed a little while Marina rolled her eyes.

"Come on Shade, you don't really believe giant bats do you? That just a story made up by scare birds. " Marina said using her claw to quote "scare birds".

"It could be possible." I replied shrugging my shoulder. Marina went over the ledge of the cathedral and spread her wings making herself look like giant bat.

"Bah you better dashed before I dined!" She shouted pretending to be giant bat. I chuckle as she flies to us after she done playing as giant bat.

"Really guys, giant bats don't exist." Suddenly we hear a booming voice making us jump gasping looking around trying to find who's speaking to us.

"Really? You should be surprised." All three of us back away from the talking gargoyle fearing it might come alive. We hear the voice laughing and I think I know that voice belongs to couldn't help but smile. Shade growled and got in front of me protecting me. "Just because you never see them doesn't mean they exist." I saw a white bat coming out of the gargoyle mouth smiling.

"Like giant bats?" Shade asked unsure. We saw white bat smiling more at us and disappear in the mouth. Marina took my hands with her foot and flown into gargoyle's mouth. Inside of gargoyle mouth was so much room and looking like an attic having lots of plants hanging on woods everywhere. Marina landed me on the railing and landed by me and Shade seeing an old short white bat roosting and writing something on the wall. I knew it was Zephyr and he's like a navigator for the bats migration or something. We were curious of what he's writing on the wall. It was just scribble of some words I cannot figure out as he hums a little.

"Ah Greywings are even right on time." Zephyr finally spoke still writing.

"Who are you?" Shade asked. He landed on the railing from his roost and introduced.

"My name is Zephyr I'm um…" He has his claw on his chin trying to think.

"You're a bat traffic controller for migrated bats?" I asked finally know what he does.

"Why yes. How did you know?" Zephyr asked sounding surprised.

"Um lucky guess." I answered smiling. He walks up to us.

"This city is a central hobbit where all bats colonies pass." He explained more as Marina flies over to the scribble with curious. "Those are the flight path my dear." Zephyr replied. _Oh so that what their were. _I thought sitting down letting my legs hang over.

"Marina my name is Marina and that Shade and Ashley." She pointed us. I knew Zephyr was blind but he has amazing hearing with his ears having great sense.

"Do you know where all the colonies are?" Shade flown toward Marina and Zephyr looking at the scribbles. "So where are the Silverwings?"

"Uh they passed here by two hours ago heading south." Zephyr replied scratching his chin.

"We can catch up to them in no time come on guys let's go!" He beamed at us while Zephyr sighed.

"Well then off you go then unless you think that ripped wing of you can slow you down." He pointed at Shade's wing as he spoke. Shade looked at his torn wing gasping and started to feel woozy and fainted. I giggled a little; this was my favorite part of this episode as Marina sighed looking at Zephyr rolling her eyes a little of his drama. I jump down to the other railing and walked up to Marina and Zephyr.

"Is Shade going to be okay?" I asked. Zephyr nodded his head smiling. "Do you have a cure for his torn wing?"

"I certainly do my dear." He replied. He went over toward the basket and got some kind of juice which is the healing protus in his foot. It kind of smelly when he walked passed me and I winced a little but didn't say anything. Marina flies up to another railing and sat down while Zephyr walks over to where Shade fainted putting some juice on his torn wing. Shade finally opened his eyes still feeling woozy and glances at us while Zephyr still rub some juice on his wing.

"When are you going to migrate?" Marina asked curious.

"Never." Zephyr replied.

"Why won't you leave?" I asked.

"My dear, my full name is Zephyrnaha which means protection. I believe this is my destiny to protect the other bats as they migrate." He explained while putting more juice on Shade's torn wing.

"Do you miss your colony?" Marina asked more.

"I was abandon as a baby, perhaps you know what is that is like?" Marina sighed softly and glance at the wall.

"That's terrible." I spoke feeling sorry for him but he looks at me and smiled.

"Ah it's not that bad and if they didn't abandon me I won't be able to help and protect to other migrated bats." He does have a point. Shade sniffs the juice on his wing and winced.

"Ah yuck! Get this stuff off of me my wing is fine!" He snapped shaking his wing to get the stuff off of him being stubborn.

"Shade that stuff is a healing portus and your wing doesn't hurt because it's working." She corrected flying to us and landed by Zephyr. Shade looks at his wing and tries to lift it but he groaned in pain and fainted again. Zephyr shook his head and walked over to grab some more healing portus. He put some on and Shade sighed of his wing feeling a little better. He got up and looks at us.

"Come on guys we got to find the colony." He grab my hand with his feet and went over to the entrance and Marina went by him.

"Oh by the way, if that bolder falls off and your wings rips in half just come on back and I'll be happy to give you some more." Zephyr replied cheerful.

"My wing? In half?" Shade stuttered and he fainted third time. I catch him and lay him down shook my head a little. We need to stop saying about his wing torn. Then I heard someone singing coming from below and smiled as Marina glanced around wondering what making that sound.

"Hey, what's that sound?" She asked as I beamed.

"Is my kinds singing." I replied. I looked at Zephyr and asked him if we can go see the bottom of the cathedral. He nodded his head and explained to us how to get there. Marina took my hands with her foot and we both went to where Zephyr directs us. By the time we got there, there were fifty long chairs with people standing and singing. The walls were gray with picture of Jesus and Mary where he's been crucified and rise of each picture. There were three colored window and one of them was a circle over the main door. There carpet was rich purple with red carpet that leads up to the preaches stand and in the center behind the stand was a cross with thorn crown hanging with purple drapes hanging on each side. We were amazed of what we say and I knew they were singing give thanks as I sing along with them quietly feeling God presence with me feeling safe more and happy. Zephyr flies to us and landed by me.

"Ashley what are they doing?" Marina whisper as I stop singing.

"Their singing praising our God." I replied. We watched as the preacher came up after their done singing and says lets pray. All people bow their heads and close their eyes as I did the same and silently pray to God to keep me safe and have my family not to worry. Then we saw Shade flying toward us while his wings still healing.

"Why are their praying for?" He asked me while landed by me.

"We're praying for our God for his help and thanking him for what he's done for us." Shade nodded and I explained to them how my God loves us so much and the world he created that he give his only son to die on the cross to pay for our sin and telling them of his promise to come and end our suffering we're living. Shade and Marina were interesting while I was telling them and I also told them I used to be a Catholic and then my family became Christian. There were little confused but they understand a little.

"It seem like your God has some common with our goddess." Zephyr smiled. "She has a promise us we can see the sun again and she had promised that for thousand years." I nodded and smiled. All the people made their way to the opened door and head out in the city and I thought about exploring in the city on ground since I need to walk and get some exercise getting my leg moving. I went down and manage to land on the ground without any trouble.

"Ashley, where are you going?" Marina asked seeing them both look down.

"I'm going to walk around in the city to get my legs working." I replied while Shade shook his head.

"Ashley it's dangerous to be out, there's pigeons guarding around the city." I smiled.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine and besides their guarding the sky not on the ground." I answered pointed to the ground. I made my way to the door before they could protest and went out in the city. I avoid getting stomp by feet and manage to get through with one piece seeing the sky still darken with lamp lights on. I went to other direction and walked along the sidewalk as I have thoughts what Frieda told me before we started to migrate. _What does she mean of I'll do great things? I don't understand. I'm just a normal teenage girl who loves daydreaming and being a senior for high school waited to graduate._ I was in my deep thought that I didn't know I was at the park. I glance around my surrounding and saw a tree that has yellow leaves and there was a playground with swing sets, tire swing, and slide. Then I heard some music coming from the swing set and saw a brown squirrel and a robin with brown feather and red all over him singing and dancing while the robin was playing some kind of guitar in his wings. I walked over to them seeing all the animals gather around and cheering for them and throwing some acorn and popcorn for them to show them gratitude of their show. I hum the music and begin dancing smiling a little liking the music their playing and the squirrel notices me dancing and pulls me in to join making me startled a little but we danced around and animals are cheering us more as I smiled having fun.

"Say girl you're not bad at dancing. Can you sing?" The robin asked strumming his guitar looking surprised seeing me tiny.

"Well a little but I don't sing much." I replied feeling shy a little.

"Then why don't you sing?" The squirrel asked. I shook my head no and all the animals begin chattered me to sing. I finally give in and took my deep breath and begin to sing.

_Can anybody? Find me? Somebody to love? _ Robin begin to play his guitar softly and humming while I move a little. _ Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet. _ Robin and Squirrel sing along with me. _Take a look at yourself in the mirror and cried lord what you do to me. I spent all my years believing you but I just can't get relief lord, somebody (somebody) somebody (somebody) Can anybody find me… Somebody to love?_ I almost left wanting to leave but the squirrel encourage me to go on.

_I work hard (She works hard) every day of my life, I work until I ach my bones. At the end (at the end of the day)_ _I take home my all hard pay all my own. I get down on my knee and I start to pray till tears run down from my eyes lord, Somebody (Somebody) Oh somebody (Somebody) can anybody find me... Somebody to love! _ I reach my arm out and sing louder having so much fun and I begin to dance around and continue singing_. (She works hard) Everyday (Everyday) I tried and tried_ _but everybody's put me down and say I'm going crazy. They said I got a lot water in my brain and I have no common sense and got nobody left to believe. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _I continue to dance laughing while the robin was jammering his guitar and the squirrel dance along with me. All the animals went wild and cheering more as I danced. Then robin and the squirrel being to sing quietly and begin increasing _(Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody to love) Oh (Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody somebody somebody, Can anybody find me…) somebody too loveee? _All the animals cheered and whistle as we finished our singing. I was breathing heavily and smiled bowing a little giggling while the robin kept playing his guitar. Then I saw Shade flying being chased by pigeons in corner of my eyes as I gasp. _Oh no! _ I thought feeling horrified as I ran out thanking them for great time and quickly made my way to help Shade.

_**Third person POV **_

After Ashley quickly thank them and ran out to the sidewalk the two bats were roosting on the branch above the show without anyone see as they saw everything and were impressed of their show and were more amazed seeing her tiny. One bat however had watched her sing and dancing almost the whole show not taking his eyes off her. Her voice rang in his ear making him breathe heavily as if he was sudden enchanted wanting to hear her voice more. He was struck by her beauty of her graceful dance and her voice.

"She's beautiful." He finds himself spoke quietly feeling glad the other bat didn't hear him looking hungry as they watch her took off running to where Shade was being chased while he has his claw on his chin as if he was interested smirking his sharp teeth. The two bats secretly follow her without her notices.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I ran fast as my legs can carry and saw Shade still being chased and I need something to throw at to get them attention but what. I glanced up and saw Shade disappear making me stopped dead in my track. _What? Where did he go?_ I thought. Then I remember Zephyr use his echolocation to get the pigeons confused but how can I see it as a human? I panted and lay my side by the garbage can watching the pigeons get confused and fly away. _ So Shade is safe. Thank goodness!" _ I thought and then I heard a scatting on the sidewalk. I peek the side and saw a rat sniffing around as I gasp and stood still praying the rat won't hear or smell me. Suddenly I heard a high pitch scream made me jump covering my mouth having my eyes huge and heard scratching, chomping and a dark chuckle made my body shiver. I peek the side again and saw the rat gone and walked around and saw some scratch mark on the garbage. I traced the scratch on my finger breathing. _Oh my Gosh! _I thought. Higlend was right. There is a giant bats lurking around.

I heard some yapping and whining not too far away and I glance my shoulder and saw a pet store from across the street. I looked both ways and ran across the street to get to the other side and saw puppies running around yapping and their mom tries to comfort them in the window. I guess they saw what happen to the rat scaring them as I went to the mailbox slip and went inside the pet store and he pet store was in chaotic. All animals were screaming and running around in their cage freaking out as the puppies making that noise scaring them. I looked around trying to think of calming them down and then I thought of a song my mom use to sing to me when I was little when I get scared or sad. I looked at the pets and begin to sing softly

_You're my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. _The yapping and screaming begin to die down and all the pets listen. _You never know dear how much I love you; please don't take my sunshine away._ I looked around and saw the mom dog encourage me to go on. _The other night dear I was sleeping; I dream I held you in my arms. _I wrapped my arm myself thinking of my mom holding me. _When I awoke dear I was mistaken, so I lay there and cried. You're my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. _ Some of the puppies yawned and each one fell asleep as I smile softly knowing its working. _You never know dear how much I love you? Please don't take my sunshine away. _I finished my singing and saw all the pets sleeping already. I smiled more hoping that calm them for tomorrow as I made my way to the mailing slip and crawl out. Before I made my way out I heard a clearing throat and looked at the mom dog.

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

"No problem." I replied softly smiling a little. I went out of the pet store and made my way back to the cathedral but there is one problem; I don't know how to get back as I stop groaning softly. Then I heard someone complaining and glanced up and saw Highlend sitting on the lamp street pacing around saying why they don't believe him. I knew I shouldn't do this but he knows were not the one we did it killing his friend. I took a deep breath and whistle for his attention and Highlend looks down and was shocked. I took my deep breath as he came down and landed in front of me.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"I need your help showing me the way to the cathedral." I answered. He quickly shook his head.

"No way am I going back there. There are giant bats there." He quivered when he said that. "Like you don't believe it." He added glum.

"I believe you." He looks at me surprised.

"You do?" He asked. I nodded and told him what happened by the garbage. He shivered and glanced at the garbage.

"So will you help me, please and I promise you'll be safe in the cathedral until their gone." I promised which it's true seeing him looking around to see if someone's watching us. He bends down to get me on his back and we made our way to the cathedral. A couple of minute later we arrived at the door of the cathedral. I look around to see if I can find anything I can go in. I can scream for Shade and Marina but I'm afraid the other pigeons might hear me. I knock the door and then I bang it hoping someone can hear me. No one did and I sighed and sat down behind the cathedral.

"Oh great, There's no way in." I ruffed my hair and sighed. Highlend sat by me.

"Don't worry someone will opened."

"But how they can't even hear my…" Suddenly I felt the door being opened made me fall on the ground. The preacher looking tired opens the door and looked around to see who knocked while Higlend and I made our way in without him noticing us. _Wow does he have a great hearing or what?_ We quickly made our way to were Marina and I was watching people prayed and then we heard someone screaming and looked up and saw a figure falling down. Higlend notices and his eyes went huge.

"NO!" Higlendcried and raced to where she's falling. I gasp and prayed the pigeon survived the fall. Higlend manage to catch her with his back as they both tumble on the ground. I was relief and rushed over to the two pigeons seeing One pigeon open her eyes and look at her rescuer.

"Higlend?" She spoke softly as he smiled loving.

"Are you okay my love?" He whisper and the female pigeon cried and hug Higlend and hold him tight never let him go.

"Oh Higlend I thought I lost you! After the giant bats separate us I thought they kill you!"

"Shh. It alright you're safe." He cooed wrapping his wing around her. I didn't know Higlend has a wife but this is so romantic. I sighed and then I heard flapping and saw Shade and Marina came down at us. The female pigeons saw Shade and have the fear in her eyes.

"Stay away from me! He's the one that tried to kill me!" So that the pigeon that was up there hiding. Oh Shade what do you do? Higlend growled at the bats.

"Stay away from us!" He holds on to his wife close to him protecting her. I got between them.

"Higlend it's okay their friends." I reassured holding my hands out as Highlend calmed himself down and glance at the bats.

"Look I'm sorry what I did. I was very upset of what the owls and pigeons did to us and let my anger control me." Shade apologized. Then Zephyr appeared and landed by Marina.

"Zephyr did you see or hear that?" Marina gasps as he nodded.

"I heard, young bat being blinded by his anger then I saw something changing him." He spoke looking at Shade. "You must never underastement the power of a kind act. Even to your enemies. Real or image." He glanced at the pigeon's couple and spoke. "Your wife seems to be wounded on her wing." He pointed at her wing. _Man he's good. _I thought.

"Can you help my wife? Please, we're expecting to have an egg soon. "He spoke desperate as Marina and I went awww when he told us. Zephyr smiled at them and told them they will rest at his place. His wife got on Higlend back and carried her while Shade grabs my hands with his foot and we made our way to Zephyr's place. Higlend gently place his wife on the wood and lay by her as I looked at Shade and he still has that guilt look what he did earlier. Marina went by him and placed her hand on his shoulder. I thought of something that might cheer him up I walked up to Zephyr.

"Zephyr can you show me how you use your echoprojections?" Zephyr nodded his head and uses his echoprojection and the random pigeons came appeared between them as Marina, Shade and the pigeons couple were shocked to see another pigeons and were more shocked when it disappeared. I giggled, they have should've seen their face.

"That pigeons and the bat they were echoprojections?" Shade exclaimed. Zephyr smiles and chuckled.

"Will you teach me?" He asked. Zephyr nodded as the next two nights whileZephyr talked and teaching Shade and Marina about the echoprojectons I went over to the pigeon's couple to check on them.

"Mamm how's your wing?"

"Oh honey you can called me Elizabeth and their fine thank you." She spoke smiling. I thought that was a beautiful name for her as I smiled.

"And you can call me Ashley." I replied as Higlend sighed softly holding his wife.

"I want to thank you for reunited my wife. Ever since the giant bat came we've been separated hoping we'll be safe. When I saw my home destroyed I thought they kill her." Higlend spoke softly. I saw his tears coming out of his eyes and I cup my hand on his cheek.

"At least you found each other and no one got killed. I spoke smiling. He smiled back and all three of us watched as Zephyr show Shade and Marina the stinging metal. Marina guessed it correctly while Shade grumble and looked at the sky.

"The map is almost two whole nights and you did get to echoprojections. Just conclleations and boring earth." Shade spoke looking little impatient.

"Shade you need to be little more patient." I said as Zephyr nodded and picks up the old leaf and made holes with his finger.

"Shade you will need this knowledge for you long journey ahead." He looks at Shade.

"What is it?" He asked holding out dead leaf toward him.

"A leaf." Shade answered dumbly.

"And?" He still tested him. Marina took the dead leaf and examines it. They both realized what it is and Marina hold out into the stars and they can see the hole though them.

"Well done! You both begin using your brains." He pointed at his head.

"Great job guys." I cheered.

"Now can I learn echoprojections?" Shade asked eagerly. Zephyr nodded his head and told them to come.

"Alright!" Shade spoke happily. I watched as Zephyr taught them what to do when they activated their echoprojections and Shade tried to use his echoprojetions on the gargoyle but didn't work. Zephyr gives him advice of thinking of small and simple like a leaf. He did trying to concentrate seeing the leave almost appeared but he gives up panting as I walked up to them.

"Guys I think you deserve a break, why not go outside and stretched you wings?" I suggested. Zephyr nodded his head.

"While you out you can pick some stinging metal for me. A patch grows in the ally not too far from the cathedral." He added as Shade and Marina nodded and both of them soar up toward the entrance.

"Keep alert and listen." He twitched his ears when he spoke.

"Hurry back and be safe." I waved. After their gone I looked and saw Zephyr went over to the pigeon's couples to check Elizabeth's wing and then I hiss in pain grabbing my leg sitting down of my burning mark. Zephyr flown over me and look at my wound.

"I see you have a burned mark on your leg, I think I might have a kind of healing that can help." He went over and grab some kind of berry as I unwrapped my cloth reveling my bad wound. He begin to rub my wound with that as I sighed softly feeling so good of its cool. After he done that he wrapped my cloth to hold it on. As he did that a thought of Frieda words came to my mind still feeling puzzled.

"Zephyr I was wondering if I can ask you a question." Zephyr nodded his head and waited for my question while I sat.

"You see Frieda told me the reason she let me stay with his colonies is that I do great things and I don't understand what she means by that." Zephyr thought for a moment and smiles.

"Ashley, the reason she says that is she believe you're the human that has very good heart and will never hurt anyone." I was surprised he knows I'm a human without telling him but he didn't answer my whole question. He eyes went big as if he forgot something and flew over to the basket and pull out some kind of golden necklace with a silver diamond amulet shaped hanging. He flies over to me with the necklace.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is the necklace I found during my flying and I believe Nocturna made this for whoever wears it that has pure spirit. I believe you have the good spirit in you." He helped me put the necklace on and I looked at it.

"Zephyr it's beautiful. Thank you." I spoke softly not taking my eyes off it. He nodded and told me he should check on those two and he flew off with me alone with couple pigeons. While were waiting for them to return Higlend told me about how the pigeons went to the window and a mirror and all three of us had a good laughed of his stories. Elizabeth was very lucky to have him as her mate believing they're going to have a wonderful family. We hear some flapping and saw Shade, Marina, and Zephyr came back with their stinging metal as I was relief their safe and walked up to them. Soon it was time for us to get going to see Shade colony and I said goodbye to Higlend and his wife and they thanked me again for reunited them to start a family. Marina took my hand and we fly up to the mouth of the gargoyle. Zephyr went by us to tell us goodbye.

"You can only hear the world around you with your emotions and the heart that is opened." All four of us saw the shooting star passing by and were amazed.

"You can hear stars?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No but I can sense it" He replied.

"Can you sense what's happening to my colony?" Shade asked.

"Oh happens so many colonies, so much interference, something is very wrong, they are in grave danger." He finally spoke trying to concentrate. I knew the owls are hunting them by the red bird. We need to get to them fast.

"Where are they?" Shade asked.

"In the valley south of the city." Zephyr replied.

"We need to get to them fast." Shade said as he begins to spread his wings.

"Be careful there are owl's partoying these cities." He warned us. Shade grabs my hands with his feet and I looked at Zephyr.

"Thank you for everything." He smiles and looked out into the sky. All three of us took off into the sky head south to find his colony. I suddenly felt an itch on my leg as I move my leg more trying to stop the itch. I couldn't take it anymore telling Shade to land as we landed on the top of the building. I really want to rip my wounded to scratch but I can't while it's healing. Shade bends down as I held my leg trying to get the itch off.

"This itching is driving me crazy! I need to find something to stop the itch now!" I cried feeling like a small child as Shade heavy sighed.

"I think the water can help stop the itch or else we need to fly more letting the wind go through it." Marina suggested as I nodded. I was about to grab Shade feet but then we heard the owl sound and all three of us glanced out and saw an owl coming toward us.

"Shade." Marina spoke softly backing away but Shade just smiles.

"Zephyr is just scaring us with another echoprojections." If its echoprojection then why it still coming at us not seeing or hearing humming. It's not echoprojection, its real! I pushed Shade out of the way and the owl grabs me with his talons easily as if he was picking up an insect.

"GUYS, HE'S REAL!" I cried. I tried to bite his talons and tried to struggle to get free but his grips were tight and he took off with me in his talons towards the sky.

"ASHLEY!" They both shouted and they quickly soared up in the sky chasing the owl to rescue me. Suddenly they saw a shadow over them and they glanced up and have shock on their face.

"No, it can't be." Marina gasps.

_**Author's note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Gasp! My character is being swopped away in his talons! Dun dun dun! Who's going to save her which all of you probably know who! Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing it and adding making my chapter good! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the Beast

_**Chapter 11 Meeting the Beast**_

"Hola" A Spanish voice spoke smoothly sudden as I turned my head and my eyes went huge gasping. Right beside us was a hugest bat I have ever seen as was almost the same height as the owl as he flew passes us. I realized it was Goth not believing he came over here. _Oh duh Ashley! He's did came here like he supposed to in the TV series_. He has built muscular grey fur with purple wings and has thick tan mane showing his neck a little with red hair matches his bushy beard. I gasp as he spread his wings out and chuckles darkly in the moon making himself look like dark angel as the owl charge at him but he dodged in time smirking.

"HELP ME!" I cried sounding like damsel struggling to get free in the owl's grasp. I saw him saying something but I cannot figure out but I think he was saying while struggling. The owl charge at him again squawking trying to scare him but he only laugh and charge at him. They both crashed together and Goth lifts him up and throws him down hard. _Goodness he's strong!_ I thought as the owl was flying down hard and accidentally let's go of me letting me fall. I scream and felt my ribbon being loose and making my whole hair flying up falling down through the city. I glance down and saw the ground was getting close as I close my eyes and pray for a miracle. Suddenly I felt my wrist being held stopping me from falling as I gasp seeing my legs hanging. I glanced up and saw I was held my one hand from Goth's foot. He rescued me from my death. The owl wasn't done with us as he charged at us looking mad having his talons out.

"HANG ON!" He shouted as I cling his foot with my other hand as he zooms into the city. We passed some buildings trying to lose him but he's still after us squawking. _Go faster! Go faster! _ I thought seeing him getting close feeling my heart pounding hard and notices we're almost at the park and he stopped down toward the tree feeling his foot losing my wrist.

"LET GO!" He ordered. I thought he was crazy at first but I notice a leaf pile ahead. I let go and was dropped in the leaf pile. I coughed and tumble through the leaves and made my way out of the leaf pile with leaves in my hair. I glance up and saw an owl coming towards me, I gasp and then out of nowhere Goth crashed into him and rode on his back clinging his claws on his feather. The owl tires to get him off but Goth was clinging him more laughing like he's having a great time of his life. I watched as they both fight in the sky and Goth manage to drag both of them on the ground. I flinched of how that could've hurt both of them as I got out of the way avoiding getting hit by the owl's wing. The owl tries to stomp him with his talon but he rolled over and stood up and use his wing tip to slice him leaving the owl a bad scratch on his chest. He chuckled seeing the owl having enough of this. He attacked him and pinned him down as they both rolled over a couple of times growling, snarling and squawking. Goth manages to get a top of him and he grabs his neck with his teeth and bites him hard while his claws went to his wings preventing him to move. I gasp and covered my mouth as the owl made a last cry and died down not moving limping in his mouth. I felt my body shaken and my legs turning jelly as I watched him licking his chops and looking at his victim. I don't know if I should be scared or amazed of what I'm seeing; I was amazed at first of how he can take down that owl without someone helping him and his appearance but I was afraid of his teeth. He can easily kill me with those teeth in a second like he did with the owl if I say something wrong leading me to my death. I backed a little having thoughts of run without him noticing but accidentally break a twig. He growled and turn his head sharply glaring at me making me gasp and fall on my butt. He crawls toward me slowly and I back away fast until I felt a tree on my back feeling my body trembling. The book was right; he looks more of a beast than a bat and he looks more fearful in person seeing his dark green eyes glowed deadly as he crawls more. My head was screaming run! Run! But my body refused to obey feeling my legs jelly. I wimp as he gotten close to me as I felt my heart hammering in my chest trying to break free. I close my eyes and pray.

"Senorita, are you alright?" My eyes snapped opened and I looked at him breathing heavily.

"Yyes, thank you or Ii mean gracious." I choked out still freaking out. He chuckled.

"Don't worry no one is going to hurt you, your safe." He stood up in his full height as I breathed remembering his voice so smooth causing my body to shiver hearing his voice on TV series. Then I saw another giant bat flying toward the dead owl with hunger look on his face. I knew it was Throbb and he was short and fatter than Goth having light blue fur with blue wings and has a thick green mane showing his neck a little with violet hair matches his goatee beard. He begins feasting on the owl and I was disgusted of how he eats. Goth clears his throat as I glance at him still sitting.

"Pardon my manners; I'm Goth and this..." He glanced and clears his throat and Throbb pops his head up. "Is my brother in law Throbb." He manages to say looking annoyed. Throbb grunted nodded continues eating.

"Hi pleasure to meet you, I'm Ashley." I spoke trying to get up still feeling shaking. I use the tree stump to help me get up and support my standing still feeling my heart hammering. I glance up at him and he was almost ten feet tall making me feels so small and puny by looking at his height. I notice he's wearing a band on his right arm like Marina but its bronze and not shiny and realized these are the giant bats that killed Higlend's friend which I know before but I don't understand why they did it glancing up at him.

"So you're the giant bats that killed Highlend's friend? Why?" Goth shrugged.

"We need some food to survive our journey senorita." He bends down and sniffs my hair. I flinched as I felt his muzzle on my head and trials along my neck feeling my body shudder a little. I didn't want him to think I smell good to eat as I placed my hand on his chest and gently pushed him.

"Um can you please step back a little. Your making me feel uncomfortable." He took one step back and Throbb shows up after done eating.

"How do you know I was in danger?" I asked wanted to know. He smirked.

"We have ways." Throbb chuckles when Goth said it.

"You two were stalking us were you?" I asked more I mean how else they could knows I was in danger?

"We weren't stalking you; we were out hunting until we spotted you in the owl's talons." Throbb explained. I knew he was lying. Before I can make that out we heard some flapping and I glance up. I smiled as I saw Shade and Marina came down and landed by me.

"Ashley! Oh thank Nocturna you're alright." Marina relieved as she hugged me. Shade and Marina looked at Goth and Throbb and have shock on their face.

"Shade, Marina this is Goth and Throbb, Goth, Throbb this is Shade and Marina." I introduced.

"Um hi. Shade spoke first seeing both of them have the fear look in their eyes and I don't blame them.

"We are new to these lands. Tow away from our own." Goth explained. I knew they're from south and they were taken by scientist to study them. I didn't understand why the scientist took them here instead studying them in the south.

"Us too." Shade replied hearing him less afraid.

"We have much in common." Goth gave an odd smile as Shade nodded while smiling.

"All we want is to get back home in the south. But we cannot read these uh Northern stars." He said glancing sky having sad tone a little.

"You can travel with us, were heading south to find my colony." Shade offered as Marina gasp while Goth beamed.

"We'll be delighted and in return allow us to offer our protections." Goth promised. I grab Shade's shoulder.

"Um Shade, Marina may I have a word with you two?" They both nodded and three of us went around the tree away from the giant bats.

"Shade, are you sure this is good idea? You don't even know them." I whisper while Marina nodded.

"I agree with her. There's something about them I don't trust." Marina added but Shade shook his head.

"Come on guys, they said they can protect and they can even protect my colony if they join us." Shade reasoned. I was about to protest but we heard Goth clearing his throat.

"Amigos! Any problems?" I ignored his question and thought up a plan.

"Okay guys lets be low and if something happens we ditch them." I declared. Both of them nodded their head and then Goth peek his head by the tree.

"You didn't answer my question." He raises his eyebrow but I shook my head.

"We just discussing." I answered smiling. All four of us went back where we were before as Shade smiles.

"It's a deal." Shade replied as Goth beamed and Throbb glance at Shade and Marina and me while licking his chops. I ignored him and glance at the dead owl.

"We should get going, the owls will be here soon and I don't want to face Brutus in bad mood again." Marina and Throbb soared while Shade fly's up for me to grab his feet. Before I grab them I was stopped by Goth's hand. I gasp and looked.

"Why not let me give you a lift, your friend needs some rest." Goth offered smiling.

"Oh no no, that's fine and Shade's strong enough to lift me." I reject his offer forcing a smile. He chuckled.

"It's my honor to help." He places his hand on his chest while still held my wrist.

"It's okay Ashley I trust him." _Wow that fast. Boy you have no idea what you're going through. _I thought. I nodded and Shade took off with the others in the sky as Goth bends down for me to get on his back. I climb on his back and cling his mane.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he soared as I gasp taking off in the sky. We catch up with the other and we headed our way to the woods. I glanced my surrounding and smiled feeling my hair blowing in the wind. I close my eyes sighing lifted my head a little daydreaming a little.

"Enjoying this senorita?" I gasp and cling on his mane snapping out. He chuckled.

"Yes, this feels amazing." I replied seeing him smirked as Shade and Marina flown by us. We flown a couple hours until Throbb complains his wings were getting tired. We found a branch to rest on and Goth landed on the high one letting me off. He went over to the low branch with Throbb while Shade and Marina roosted below me as I sat down and wrapped my arms around myself lying back on the tree. Goth and Throbb covered themselves with their wings and shivered from the cold as Goth looked at Marina and Shade.

"How do you little bats survived the cold? Where we are from it is warm and sunny all year round. It makes the bat grow to a reasonable size." Goth laughs as he spread his wings.

"As a prince, I'm a magnificent specimen even my colonies stand this." Throbb laughs and then coughs. _No wonder why my kinds capture him taking him up north. _I chuckle a little rolling my eyes as he looks pretty handsome as a bat that female of his species probably swoon over him before he was captured.

"How do you end up so far from home?" Marina asked.

"Oh wel,l the royal guard was not acting his ear wide open the dirty humans captured us, banded us, and brought us here to be prisoned." He cling his hand looking at his band growling while I huffed feeling offended.

"I see you also been taken prisoner by those smelly humans senorita…" He begins looking at Marina's band. Okay I had enough.

"HEY! For your information we humans are not that smelly and dirty, we cleaned ourselves once a day and…"

I wasn't talking about you." Goth retorted as give him a puzzled look. Then I shook my head.

"Whatever, but I still feel offended." I glanced up at the stars.

"Ah common ground." He finished smoothly to Marina. I ignored him still glancing at the sky. "It's grows like jungle vines." He added.

"What's a jungle?" Shade asked flying to them and landed by Goth.

"A jungle eh, a jungle is an explosion of colors..." That caught my attention turning my head a little. "Born in a heat and the sun..." I imagined what the jungle looks like and I smiled listening glancing at him.

"We live as we choose in our jungle, with the warmth on our wings and our bellies never empty. We eat only the most sacliant of small birds, the tastiest of the lizards and other…" He bends down to Shade. "Small animals." I heard Marina hum in suspicious. _Wow! _ I thought. Goth did a pretty good job explaining about his home and I saw him smirking glancing at me. Throbb decided to go out hunting since he's bored of Goth speaking of their home looking homesick. He soared in the woods while Goth flies over the tall tree over us and sat as Shade went back roosting with Marina and we continue listening of his home. He talked about his royal family, the pyramid, and others that are from the south as I listen more daydreaming a little. He sighed softly

"Enough about me. What about you?" Goth asked finishing looking at Shade ad Marina.

"Oh well we silverwings live as we choose too. Like the rule the bats can't look at the sun, well I did even the owls didn't like it." Shade boasted. I rolled my eyes. _Shade, don't be like Chinook. _

Didn't like it? They burned down your roost!" Marina snapped reminded him.

"Why the males did not save you?" Goth asked turning his body.

"There weren't there, there were waiting for us at stone hold. That where getting ready to migrate to before the owls attacked." He explained seeing Goth tips his head a little while Shade flew up by me.

"I hate the owls even more I hate the treaty." He growled.

"Treaty?" Goth asked.

"Basically the bats were punished not taking side the battle of birds and the beast, that's why they fly have to fly at night." I explained. Shade sighed and he flew over to another branch over Goth. Goth thought for a moment and he stood up smiling.

"I can bring an army of my species from the south and end of this percaussion once and for all. You Shade, can be my commander and chief." He begin making Shade puzzled a little. "I think you have the making of the great warrior!" Shade beamed.

"Your father must be very proud." He added having his fist on his chest. Shade face turned frown and sighed when he spoke about his father.

"I don't have a father, Cassiel, my dad disappear while scouting at night. Saying the owls got him." Goth flew up to him and put his hand on his shoulder having pity look on his face.

"Ah, a boy without a father." Shade closes his eyes and sighed and I saw Goth smirked his teeth without him seeing while I heard Marina hum in suspicious again. I can tell she doesn't feel comfortable hanging out with them as I am but we need to stay with the plan. Shade decided to grab some water before we can make our way as he flew over and grab my hand with his feet. We flew down towards the stream and Shade landed me by the stream before he joined Goth and Marina to drink. I sighed and sat down drinking some water from the stream and I felt my wound itching again. I use the water from the stream and drip some on my wound without unwrapping it. I sigh feeling good as the water cooled my wound a little. I sighed softly looking up at the stars seeing the moon shining and many stars making the night beautiful as always. Then my leg was starting to itch a little and I decided to think of something else besides my itch to get the itch stops. I begin to daydream a little of the jungle Goth was talking about as I got up humming to myself of Oh Sing Sweet Nightingale smiling to myself. I know I'm eighteen but I love to feel like a child once a while twirling a little humming more giggling a little feeling this night is a fantasy to me as I dance more thinking about the dance back at the city having great time closing my eyes.

"Senorita?" I gasp and jump snapping out my daydream. I looked and saw Goth standing smirking a little crossing his ams as I breathed heavily feeling my heart pounding wildly. I place my hand over my heart to get it to beat normal.

"Goth! Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" I snapped. He chuckled.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just come to check on you." I sighed and felt my heart beating normal. "What were you doing?" He asked as I shrug my shoulder.

"Nothing, where's Shade and Marina?" I asked.

"Shade and Marina went out hunting while Throbb protecting them. I volunteer to stay back and keep you company." Goth explained. "Were you singing señorita?"

"I was humming a song but not singing." I answered as he sighed chuckling a little.

"Why don't you sing senorita? " I shook my head as I walked aside

"I don't really sing that much." I replied feeling embarrassed but He shook his head.

"Just sing a little song. Just a little song you have in your mind." I heavy sighed not wanting him to get angry and knowing a song I had in mind was really a short song as I breathed begin singing.

_Oh, sing sweet nightgale, ah ah ahh ahh, Sing sweet nightale, sing, Oh, sing sweet nightgale, Sing sweet, Oh, sing sweet, Oh, sing. _ I finished singing seeing Goth breathed twitching his ear a little.

"You have the most beautiful voice señorita. You should sing more." I blush a little looking down. "How did you become so small and understand our language?" I sighed and explain to him how I meet Shade after I saved his life from his trap and gotten shrunk and telling him about the sun getting the owls to burn down his tree haven. After I finished telling him he chuckled leaning his body on the tree.

"So all of this is mostly your fault telling Shade about the sun yes?" I heavy sighed as I walked more.

"Yeah well, I… wait a minute why are you talking to me?" I asked seeing him look puzzled.

"What do you mean señorita?" I huffed a little pacing.

"You mostly hate humans and you're talking to me. What's that about?" Goth growls a little.

"I hate the humans that capture us señorita." He corrected as I sighed stop pacing.

"But Goth, the reason my kind took both of you up north to study you of your behavior and appearance maybe trying to save your species from becoming endangered." I spoke trying to get him to see the other side of my kinds but he snorted shook his head.

"Bah! If your kinds are really helping us they should've left us along in the jungle in the first place." He snapped as I huffed crossing my arm giving up knowing he will forever hate my kinds as he does in the book.

"You're impossible." I answered walking away from him hearing him chuckle softly.

"You're not like the other humans señorita." He came up a little as I smirked.

"You have no idea." I answered and then Shade appears.

"Come on you two we need to keep moving dawning is coming." I nodded as Goth went by me to get on. We both soared up into the sky with the others and I notice dark clouds above me. _Oh not again! _ I thought feeling rain drops and it started to rain a little. I looked up ahead and saw Shade and Marina talking and I knew Marina still wasn't feeling comfortable with them but Shade convince her more there are helpful for his colony. I shook my head and heard Throbb groaning.

"How it can be so cold and wet?" He complains.

"Well you get rain in your place, what's the difference?" I asked.

"So cold!" He answered as I shook my head. I heard Goth saying something in Spanish to Throbb and he spoke Spanish in replied. I know their were talking about their plan of eating Shade's colony and I wasn't that stupid but I kept my mouth shut wanting my plan not to get ruined. Throbb sighed and chucked showing his sharp teeth making me swallow clinging on his mane avoiding his sharp teeth. I begin to shiver and lean on his back as he notices and smirked.

"Getting cold?" I nodded.

"Can we stop until the rain is gone?" I asked shivering. He flies up to Shade and Marina and told them we need to find the hole on the tree to rest a little bit. We found the hole in a minute and it was roomy enough for all of us to rest. I slid off his back while everyone else roosted and I use my hand to twist my hair to get the water out of me. Goth went up and roosted by Throbb as I rested my body on the old leaves and watch the rain dropping down. I don' t really mind the rain much but I don't want to catch cold and get sick. A minute later the rain stops and we were getting ready to head out once more. Shade flies over to me and grab my hands with his feet and we took off with the others seeing sky clear with stars showing. We flown a couple of hours more and I have a feeling we're almost there.

"Shade I think we reach the southern valley." I suggested while Marina nodded. Shade flies up with me while the others followed us until we reached the top over the trees and it caught my breath seeing the southern valley was huge knowing its impossible to find his colony in that landscape.

"How are we ever to find your colony Shade?" Marina asked flying by us.

"You know, if you called your soundmap, together we can find out where your colony is." Goth suggested while Marina gasp flapping his wings. Shade thought a minute and then he closes his eyes trying to concentrate.

"Focus Shade." Goth spoke helping as Shade struggles more trying to focus.

"I I see countryside, I see cities, Cathedral. Now I see, towers and all consumed by flames and there's line of fire shooting in and out of them." Shade gasp almost drop us but he flaps his wings snapping out his sound map seeing Goth smirking sighing.

"You have something to work with Shade." Then something caught his attention and sniff his nose and Throbb sniff also and smiled. " Uh please excuse us the lunch special here is excellent." He spoke smoothly made me shiver a little. Throbb chuckled as he and Goth swooped down in the woods to hunt as Marina flown to us having scowl look.

"How can you just blurt out your sound map like that?" She snapped while Shade snorted.

"You know I think your were on that Island so long you don't know how to trust, a friend." Shade glare back at Marina.

"Better than friendless and clueless." Marina corrected having snippy tone.

"Guys! Enough remember the plan." I spoke stopping them. Shade huffed and went into the woods while Marina followed. Shade landed me on the branch while Marina landed by me as Shade landed the other side of me.

"Then lets do your plan and ditch them." Marina suggested. I shook my head.

"Not yet." I answered.

"Yeah what she says." Shade agreed nodding a little.

"Why not?" Marina asked glaring as I sighed.

"We need to wait until the right time and I need to think of a way of not making them feel or look suspicious."

"Suspicious what?" We all spun in startled and saw Goth roosted while Throbb was standing by him.

"What were you three talking about?" He asked rising his eyebrow.

"NOTHING!" All three of us say together hearing him hum.

"Um we were just chatting some stuff." I answered lying smiling.

"I see." Goth replied coldly crossing his arm as I knew he wasn't buying it so I quickly changed the subject.

"How was hunting? Do you catch something big?" He smiles.

"We tried to catch a rabbit but it got away thanks to Throbb." He glares at him as Throbb laughs sheepish. "With that he need to cleaned and polish my band." He added as Throbb groaned in annoyed but he grab his band and tires to clean it. He spit on it, wipe it and he even tires using his hot breath.

"These bands, they are hard to cleaned and twice a hard to keep shiny." Throbb tries to use his wing to polish his band.

"Why you think human banded bats anyway?" Shade asked. He already knows why we banded them but I guess he wants to hear their opinions.

"To imprisoned us! So they can steal the secret of our night vision." He answered struggling to get his band off and even tries to bite it. I giggle a little and Goth glares at me still having his teeth on his band. I stop by his glare and swallowed.

"Well we humans already know the night vision and how can we possibly steal your secret? We already knew it before they capture you and we use it in World War 2." I explained. He huffed and continue trying to get his band off biting it.

"Maybe the band means something good." Marina suggested. Goth stops of what he's doing and look at her dumbly.

"Such as?" He snorted not caring.

"I don't know something special." Marina replied as he laughs like this was a joke to him.

"Something special." He thought about it a second. "How amusing señorita." He finished smoothly smirking a little. _Oh that burns! _I thought glaring him a little of his insulting. Marina was taking offered as she huffed spreading her wings and storm off fast. Goth and Throbb watch her leave and looked at us while Goth have a scowl look on his face glancing at us not understanding her problem. Shade just shrugs and he took my hands with his feet as we both took off after her. I knew she was hurt but I guess she forgot that she is special without her band what Zephyr said. A couple of minutes we saw Marina flying ahead and I caught a glimpse of her tears streaming down her face. _Man Goth really did hurt her bad_. I thought feeling so sorry for her and angry at Goth.

"What's your problem?" Shade asked coming up by her.

"Your agreed everything Goth says. He's not nice as you think." Marina answered in angry tone.

"Your just mad Goth tells you your band doesn't mean your special." Shade retorted. I tried to tell them to stop arguing but they ignored me.

"Is that true why should I bother trying to find silverwing and meet Frieda?" She asked glaring at him.

"Beats me." Shade answered not caring while Marina shook her head and huffed.

"I'm going back to the island I wish I never met you." Marina declared as she flew away from us.

" If you be all negative the sooner you leave the better!" He shouted as we watch her took off disappearing in the woods and Shade and I went back for Goth and Throbb.

"Shade! What was that for?" I spoke glaring up.

"Well she started it." Shade retorted as I huffed of his attitude.

"We need to go back to her. Can't you see her feelings are hurt?" I asked while he huffed once more

"What should I when she acts that way around me?" Shade snapped. I glare at him and use my hands to yank his feet hard making him fall a little stumble his wings.

"Hey!" Shade exclaimed.

"Listen maybe she's right or not but we had given her hope of her band and now her hope is broken because you agreeing everything with him." I snapped as Shade rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm not wearing the band what's your excuse?" I huffed and shook my head answering him. We spotted Goth and Throbb on the ground and I catch a glance of Goth pushing something in the weeds. Shade landed me before he landed by me as Goth wipe his muzzle with his hands and smiles.

"Hola, where's Marina?" He asked.

"She decided to go back to her island." Shade replied sighing a little while Goth look at the sky.

"Ah there are owls about and we promised to protect three of you. Throbb, go find Marina and uh escort her. Its at least we can do to repay her." Throbb nodded smirking and he took off leaving us with him while Shade has puzzled look. He looks Shade and smirked. "Now why not call upon your sound map again? See if we can narrow in of your colony." He smiles as he wrapped his wing around himself as I shiver looking down. He just gives me the shivers of his voice and his smile. He turned around walking away a little.

"Towers of fire.. Hmm? " He walked more and we saw his end wing caught on the weed and he pulls it to get it out. He manage to pull it off and we saw the dead corpse of small bat wing came out and we breathed in horrified. I looked at Shade seeing him covered his mouth as if he was going to throw up in a second seeing this gruesome discovering the truth about them. I shushed him quietly as Goth notice our horror face smiling a little.

"Something's wrong amigos? You both look, a little pale." He spoke smoothly walking toward us while Shade quickly smiles trying to hide his fear.

" Uh yeah, calling the sound map is uh exhating. I'm going to the stream for a water." He spoke backing a little as I nodded.

"Yeah and I'll escort him in case he faints along the way and I need some too. I grab his hand and we both made our way until Goth doesn't see us anymore and we hear him chewing and eating on the dead bat and Shade looks like he's going to faint in a second but I help him carry him a littly by the tree and he has the fear look in his eyes.

"Ashley, Their their…." He tried to say it but he can't bring the words out and I hushed him.

"I know and we need to find Marina and ditch them fast." I answered feeling frighten badly. Shade nodded eargely and he took my hands with his feet as we soared up in the sky finding Marina quickly before its too late.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and changing a little. I hope you like where this is going and the song my character sing belongs to Disney Cinderella. Now they know the truth about them and they need to escaped from them fast before they have a chance to eat them! Stay tuned fo the next chapter fixing, changing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy ad please review but no flames please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Towers of Fire

_**Chapter 12 Towers of Fire**_

Shade and I thought of a plan to ditch them while we search for Marina. I overheard Throbb saying something to Marina which means we're getting close as we spotted Throbb hovering over Marina telling her he promised Goth to protect he while flying.

"Throbb!" I called. They both turned and saw us coming toward them.

"Guys!" Marina spoke sounding surprised seeing us.

"Oh hello Marina." Shade greeted as we flew up to them. "Excuse us be we need to speak with our good friend Throbb." Shade begins making Throbb puzzled. All four of us went over to the branch while Shade landed me. "Great news Throbb my colonies just showed up. Goth sent just us here to get you." Shade announces smiling. Throbb was grinning from ear to ear when he told him the big news.

"Silverwings are here?" Marina asked sounding more surprised.

"Yeah thousands of them and some of them are overweight." I added nodding seeing Throbb grins more and his mouth was getting watery but then looks puzzled again not understanding. "Say we thought you were headed back to the island. You should get going." I spoke giving her the look. Marina looks at me like who the heck are you doesn't remember seeing me this before.

"Ash..." I pressed my finger to my lips and spoke well explain later just go with it and we'll catch up with you in silence. Marina blinked and gives us a stern.

"I was happier when it was just me anyway." She spoke snippy. She huffed and flew off away from us as Shade turned and smiles at Throbb.

"Finally! Goth told us we'll celebrate a feast when she was gone." Shade replied smiling seeing Throbb grins once more looking hungrier.

"Come on let's go Goth's waiting!" I spoke excitedly as Shade took my hand with his feet and we both soared while Throbb follow us. "If we hurry you might grab some overweight ones, especially the old lunatic." I added describing Bathsheba. Throbb flies faster ahead of us grinning licking his lips while we back a little.

"Excellenta." He breathed joyful. Shade and I watch him heading off that way and we quickly but quietly made the other way.

"Mission accomplished!" I whisper smiling. Shade let go of my one hand and we did high five or should I say down low and we took off to catch up Marina and tell her the terrible news.

_**Goth's POV**_

That small bat was so declious I nearly forgot how it tasted after being prisoned for long. While I was licking my claws I begin to think about Ashley. After she told me how Shade trusted her I sense she was different from other humans and she looks trustful and caring when I looked into her eyes. _ Yes, her beautiful moonlight eyes. So innocent and vulnerable. _I thought sighed deeply couldn't stop thinking of her laugh a smile seeing her as an angel.

"Ashley." I spoke softly in my Spanish. What a lovely name for a young beautiful girl. She's just different from other humans that capture me never knew a human could have a beauty taste as she looks, ravishing tonight. I was cut off when I heard the grunting and flapping and I glance up seeing my brother in law coming in fast grinning.

"Where are the colonies I'm starving!" He licks his chomps and landed looking excited. Did he forget where there are or he's just fooling around?

"Somewhere in the valley I suspect." I answer finishing cleaning my claws. "Where's Shade and Ashley?" I asked.

"Well there right behind..." He looks back and notices they weren't following him.

"But, but, but they said that you…the Silverwings…the feast." He spoke looking puzzled. I sighed of his stupidity.

"How can you be tricked, by such an inferno species?" He gives me more confusing and questioning look as I growled softly.

"Your brain is in your stomach!" I raise my claws up wanting to slice him.

"They can't be far, if we split up we can…." He protests trying to get me not to kill him cowering a little but I laughed lowering my claws.

"Unless your brain and stomach has forgotten, Shade has given me directions to the towers of fire." Throbb eyes lit up and he chuckled nervously. I chuckled with him and we soared in the sky.

"Say Goth, you know about the girl these two bats are with?" Throbb asked as we were flying heading our way.

"Yes, why you asked?" I asked glaring.

"Well wouldn't she make a fine dessert, I mean she looks soft and chewy to eat." He said licking his lips.

"She might." I replied with hint of growling not liking that idea. How can I eat her when she's beautiful? _She can be more than my meal._ I though smiling a little as we both made our way to where Shade directed us.

_**Ashley's POV**_

A couple of minutes Shade and I caught a glance of Marina up ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Shade called. Marina heard him giving us the stern look but she slows down a little. Shade flies over quickly and panted until he right by her looking at her with fear.

"Your right Goth and Throbb don't just eat meat…"

"They eat bats!" I finished with my eyes huge. Marina gasps.

"You're your colony." Marina manages to speak while Shade has more fear on his face.

"Oh we need to find them before Goth and Throbb get to them." I spoke feeing more frighten of his colony in danger .

"If we don't hurry they'll all be eaten and will all be my fault." He closes his eyes looking ashamed.

"But we don't know where the towers of fire are. Try your sound map again." Marina suggested. All three of us swopped down to the near branch and landed. Shade took a deep breath and closes his eyes and concentrates on his map and a couple of second he eyes snapped opened and gasp.

"Do you see anything new? Were there mountains, a river maybe?" Marina asked trying to guess.

"There were other giant towers that lead along the cutline; you know where places humans steal all the trees." Shade explained.

"You mean the electric poles, that's how my kind get electricity to make our life faster and easier." I quickly explained as Shade and Marina looks at me for a second and they say they understand a little. A smile came over her face as she spread her wings.

"Great let's go find it." Marina grabs my hands with her feet and we took off with Shade following us. I cling on Marina's feet and felt the wind blew my hair and some of my hair got into my mouth and I tried to spit it out. _I wish I didn't lose my ribbon. Why I didn't make it tighter? _ I thought and then I begin to have my thoughts on silverwings. I just hope we get there before Goth and Throbb does. I don't want to see them being eaten from their jaws as I shivered thinking of that. I silently pray to God to give Shade and Marina enough strength to fly quickly and get there before they do. I sighed and looked at the sky wanting to help them somehow seeing the stars shining. Then I felt something glowing and warm on my neck and glanced down realizing my necklace is glowing. Then it fades a second later.

"Whoa!" I breathed. That was weird.

"Did you say something?" Marina asked looking down.

"Do you guys did not see that?" I asked. They both glance at me puzzled. "My necklace was glowering and it was warm a second ago." I answered.

"You mean the necklace that Zephyr has given you?" Marina asked. I nodded.

"It was probably your imagination." Shade suggested as Marina agreed.

"But but…" I started to protest but Marina told me we need to be lookout for the towers. I sighed and scan around for the towers helping them and glance at Shade who has a doubt look.

"Maybe I was wrong." He spoke softly having second thoughts.

"Don't doubt yourself, you don't know that." I replied giving him hope. I looked down and realized giant metal electric poles appearing from the clouds connecting each other and it goes on until the glowing in the horizon. _ Wow! No wonder why they called them towers. Their huge when you're tiny. _I thought feeling astonish.

"Shade there it is! Let's go!" Marina beamed. Suddenly we heard someone crying for help that sounds like a bird.

"Someone's in trouble. We should go check it out." I said seeing Marina agreeing.

"That sounds like a bird." Shade replied. He begins to have a second thought of rescuing it.

"Come Marina lets go." I spoke before Shade can say anything. Marina and I swopped down in the woods to rescue someone calling for help.

"Hey! Hang on!" Shade called as he tries to catch up with us. We reached in the woods and the crying sound was getting close. We flew on until we discovered some kind of net connecting by two trees with a bird struggling to get out. Marina landed me on the ground before she roosted on the string by the helpless bird. When it turns its body I realized it was an owl and it was Orestes. He's the only son of Brutus and he has a similar feature having greyish brown feather with orange mane and red hair. His face is white heart-shaped with horns on each which tells me his mother was a barn owl but one thing was different from his father was the personality. He isn't stern or serious unlike his father and doesn't have cold serious in his eyes but caring and innocent.

"Help! I'm strangling here please!" He cried sounding like a wimp. "I never hurt the bat my whole life, I'm practically a vegetarian." He added trying to get us to think he's harmless.

"LIAR!" Shade object pointed at him.

"Shade! We have to help him and if we leave him here he could die." I reasoned as Orestes looks down at me and an amazed face came over.

"My father was right, there is a tiny human. You look prettier than I imagined." He tips his head while I blushed a little. Shade huffed and he glares at him.

"Why should we help him? He's an owl." He glares at Orestes making him swallowed. Marina crossed her arm and shook her head.

"Nice to see Zephyr's lessons with the pigeon have an impact on you."

"Lessons?"

"You know never underestimate the kind act, even towards one enemy." I reminded him. He huffed and crossed his arm.

"Hey this is the same kind of net the humans used when the banded me." Marina said realizing while tugging the rope.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"All we need to do is spreaded opened." Marina suggested remembering a little. Her and Shade who huffed a little not wanting to help but he flew and took the sting and pulled with all of their strength.

"Um guys why not I cut the net, it will be easier and less painful." I replied grabbing out my dagger.

"Ah we got this... I've seen what your kinds have done and…" Marina struggled.

"Are you sure you know what you're…" Orestes asked but Shade and Marina let go of the net.

"DOING!?" Orestes fling out of the net and crashed on the tree. _Ooh that going to leave a mark._ I thought flinched a little. Marina grabs my hands with her feet and all three of us flew up to where Orestes crashed and we saw him landed on the branch unconscious. Marina landed me and saw Shade grab the stick. He went over and pokes him a little.

"Shade what are you doing?" I went up to him and grab the stick and fling it off.

"Checking to see he's dead or not." Shade answered.

"Oh like poking with the stick can tell us he's alive or not." I spoke sarcastic. Shade rolled his eyes and I walked up to Orestes.

"Ash, be careful." Marina whisper. I walked up slowly to him and my hands cupped his cheek.

"Hey are you okay?" I whisper gently tap his cheek with my hand. He moaned and opened his yellow eyes as I sighed in relief and smiled. He smiled back and suddenly changed to horror. Before I could blink he wrapped his wings around me and pulls me to his chest while I heard Shade yelling something and then he stops dead. I heard him chuckling nervously and the other voice said you two are under arrest we'll take you to Brutus. _Oh crap! _I thought and heard Orestes saying he'll catch up with them. I saw his head peeking in his wings.

"Hey thanks for saving me and I'll figure out a way to help your friends escaped." He whispers softly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I whisper back.

"I already trust you and your friends after…"

"Orestes your father needs you now!" The owl ordered.

"Just a minute!" he called back.

"After you saved me." He finished. I looked at him and saw no guilt but truthful in his eyes. I nodded and he instructs me to make myself a ball so he can carry me in his talons without anyone seeing. I did as he told me and he scooped my up in his both talons and we made our way to where Shade and Marina are. I heard one of the owls asked what he has in his talons and Orestes replies he caught a bug and he's going to study it later. I felt the ground beneath me and he opened his talons and I realized I was behind the tree.

"Stay low and be quiet." He hissed. I quickly nodded and he flew over to where his father is. I peeked and saw Brutus standing on the cutting tree with Orestes and bunch of owls surrounding Shade and Marina. I watched as Brutus glares at the bats.

"You again lawbreaker? I see you brought you friend but where's your other friend?" He asked about me.

"She escaped and we don't where she went." Shade lied. Brutus shook his head.

"YOU DON'T QUIT DO YOU?!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything I er we were helping with this runty owl." Shade protest pointed at Orestes.

"That runty owl is my son Orestes." He corrected him and Orestes freaked out by the spider near him. I put my hand on my mouth to prevent my giggling. I don't blame him, I never like spiders but I don't understand why he' so interested in them. I shrugged and continued to listen and watch.

"We stopped to help him he was caught in a trap..." Marina reasoned.

"Enough Brightwing!" Brutus snapped. _Yep he's deaf alright. _I thought.

"You'll soon will regret joining with this this pipeside owl killing barbarian and making the mistake the human made." I clinched my teeth and made my hand into a fist. I wanted to come out of my hiding and giving him to piece of my mind but I stay put and kept my mouth shut.

"A barbarian? You burned down tree haven and were not killing owls Goth and Throbb are. Their giant bats from the jungle down south." Shade protests more.

"Oh yes the giant meat eating bats." He huffed rolling his eyes.

"Actually there cannibals." Shade added.

"So now their cannibals?" Brutus said still not believing it.

"If we were owl killers would we have save your son?" Marina asked pointed at Orestes.

"Father they did saved me." Orestes agreed trying to defend them.

"Quit defending them boy!" Brutus snapped.

"You never listen to me!" He cried. _ Some father he is. _I thought rolling my eyes. Brutus glances back at the bats with cold glare.

"Tell me where Frieda has your colony stopping next." He spoke deadly but Shade shook his head.

"I don't know." Shade lied. He sighed.

"Ferry well, lock them up!" He ordered to his guard.

"Yes sir!" The guard answered. He and the other owl grab them with their beak.

"You two find the human girl and bring her here." He added and his other two guards soared off in the sky. Shade growled while struggling in his beak.

"If you ever hurt her or touch her I'll rip…" Shade threatened.

"SILENCE!" Brutus snapped. "Orestes and I need time to think of most ingruelshintating painful way to loosen their tongue." I covered my mouth with horror on my face and watch helplessly of Shade and Marina being dragged away. I also looked and saw Orestes hung his head down looking defeated as I hid behind the tree breathing heavily. Why Brutus have to be so cruel? I close my eyes feeling the tears coming and I felt one run down my cheek. Suddenly I heard the flapping wings and shadow over me making me gasp and glance up with fear on my face but it was Orestes came down and landed by me. I sighed in relief and smiled wiping my tears off.

Hey are you alright?" Orestes asked. I sighed and looked down as He nodded understanding sighing. He opened his both talons for me to curl up into a ball and closes his both talons on me and he took off. We were stopped by Brutus asking him what he got in his talons and he told him he caught a bug and he's going to study it later. I heard his father sighed in annoyed and told him to put in the nest and hurry so they can discuss. Orestes flew on with me in his talons and a minute later I felt something soft and prickle under me. I realized I was in Orestes nest and it was a little medium-sized with twigs being held together and some of them were held by gums. I glance around and saw another nest which is bigger than this one which I guess that one is Brutus's nest.

"You're going to be safe here for now until I get back. Just don't peek your head out and stay hidden in the twigs." Orestes hissed. I nodded.

"Thank you. Oh by the way my name is Ashley." I introduced.

"Ashley? You were named from Ash tree meadow?" He asked.

"Yeah you can put it that way." I shrug my shoulder.

"That's a nice name." He smiles. "I gotta get going I don't want my father get suspicious of taking me so long." He took off leaving me in his nest as I curl myself and lean on the twigs looking at the stars. I knew Orestes has the plan of getting us out of here and I hope he does it soon. I silently prayed to God to help us get there and keep the silverwings safe. I wrapped my arms around myself and lay down in the nest which it was surprisingly comfortable and warm as I snuggle in the twigs. I found my eyes getting heavy and yawned and let the sleepiness come to me.

"Psst! Ashley! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and found Orestes sitting in front of me. I yawned and rub my eyes.

"Wha..." He quickly put his feather to his beak.

"Shh! I have a plan to get you guys out." He went over to the dead leaves which is orange color and pick up one of the leafs that is bigger.

"Crawl on my back and use this leaf as camouflage on my mane." He spoke softly. I did as I was told and use my dagger to cut two holes for my arms to go through. I crawl on his back and covered myself with the big leaf. I use his mane to cover my arms with.

"Ready?" He whispers.

"Yes." I replied softly.

"Hang on tight." With that he soared in the woods. We passed some of the owls that flew by us without noticing me. _Wow his plan really pays off. _I thought. Couple of minutes later Orestes landed by the prison where the owl guarding Shade and Marina.

"I'm here to relieve you." Orestes spoke to the guard.

"But sir..." The owl started

"On my father's order." He interrupted sternly.

"Ferry well then." He replied and he soared leaving both of us with Shade and Marina. After he was gone Orestes walks up to the prison.

"Psst you two, Want to get out of here?" Orestes hissed.

"No thanks." Shade replied not caring.

"What?! "Marina exclaimed.

"Don't you get it? A minute he lets us out he'll cries for help, well get torn to shred, and he gets a metal." He answered glaring. I laughed a little.

"I wouldn't count on that." I replied. Shade and Marina were startled and they looked around.

"Ashley?" Shade asked as I peek my head out of the leaf and smirked.

"Hey guys miss me?" I asked. They smiled and sighed in relief that I was okay. I got off Orestes's back and took my camouflage off as Marina turned and looked at Orestes.

"Why you want to let us go? Your father will kill you." Marina spoke.

"My dad wouldn't care if I was dead anyway. All he cares about is his stupid war." He answered snippy as Shade huffed.

"You got that right." He flew to the gate. "That guy is out of control, he's a maniac, he's a war manganic lunatic, he's a…" I notices Orestes's head is down feeling shame about his dad.

"Shade!" I hissed getting him to stop. Shade finally notices why.

"Oh uh sorry." Shade apologized. I smiled and looked at Orestes.

"Um would you be very kind to let my friends go by opening that hatch?" I asked politely pointed at the lever. Orestes scans around to make sure the other owls aren't looking. He quietly uses his talon to open the hatch letting the gate opened. Shade and Marina sighed and they flew out of their prison and landed by me.

"Thanks!" Marina sighed. Orestes smiles.

"Okay let's get out of here. Now!" Shade spoke eagerly.

"And go where?" Marina asked.

"To the fire towers." I reminded her.

"But we don't know where they are. We even don't know where we are." She kind of has a point there. We don't know where the towers are after they were captured by owls. Shade sighed.

"Hey I know where that is." Orestes replied raising his wing.

"You do?" I asked. He nodded smiling.

"If by that you mean the electrical power rely station constructed by your kinds. He answered to me. I'm surprised he knows that with a snap and that what it's called. _Man I really need to pay more attention in classes._

"Uh I guess that's it." Shade answered unsure. "Can you tell us how to get there?"

"It will be quicker if I take you there. Come on!" Orestes replied. I quickly got on his back and cling on his mane and all four of us took off into the sky laughing and cheering. While we were flying Orestes was telling us about the electric stuff of my kinds uses and I was very impressed of his knowledge on electric my kinds uses.

"Can we skip with the science lesson please?" Shade interrupted flapping his wings.

"Shade." Marina spoke thinking it was rude.

"Goth and Throbb know about the sound map and my colonies are there we have to fly faster." Shade cried desperately. I sighed and cling on his mane.

"Say Orestes how do you know all the electricity's my kinds use?" I asked wanted to know.

"My dad and I used to go there and watch your kind work at the stations. We learned what they do and overhear their conservation." Orestes replied.

"Oh." I said still impressed as we continued on our way to the power station. I felt the wind picking up and I shivered from the cold as I lean on his back and bury my face in his mane trying to keep myself warm. I felt like it's been a minutes already until Orestes spoke.

"Guys were here!" I jerk my head up and he was right. Right ahead of us was a huge power station with two huge towers with smoke coming out of them and it was protected by wire fence. In front of the entrance was and old shed and I thought I saw something blue sticking out. I blinked and it was gone. _Weird. _I thought. All four of us landed the old shed roof and I slid off Orestes back as Shade and Marina were breathing heavily of flying fast. I glance my surrounding and notices a hole on the roof and Marina crawls over to the hole still panting.

"This looks like an entrance." I walked up by her and glance at the hole. I begin to have a bad feeling and I cannot figure out why remembering something but I can't get it out. Shade crawls over to us and sniffs.

"Something doesn't smell right." He hums softly looking at Orestes who was admiring the power stations while Marina scans around the area feeling suspicious as I peek my head in the hole and looked around. Without a warning I saw Goth's head appeared growling. I screamed in startled and jerk my head out making the other's scream. I remember Goth and Throbb were there first before we were and I should've seen that coming. Shade went over to me and I heard a crack under his feet. We both looked down and saw a wood going to break. Orestes flies over to us and landed but I waved my hand and shouted.

"ORESTES NO! THE ROOF IS GOING TO…" Too late the roof underneath us broke and we plunge in. I landed on the table while the others landed on the floor. I groaned opened my eyes and saw Goth walking toward them he glance at Shade and Marina with hunger in his eyes and then glance at Orestes. Orestes eyes were huge and tires to crawl back but Goth's foot step on his tail feather preventing him going anywhere snarling. I heard the groaning sound and I looked and Throbb was lying on the ground in pain and used his hand to hold his shoulder in pain.

"Shade, you remember how I enjoy owl?" Goth begins glaring at Orestes with hunger in his eyes. "That should be my first course tonight." He hissed. Orestes face was replaced from fear to glare and he uses his beak to stab his foot. Goth yells in pain holding his foot while Orestes flies out of the hole fast. Goth growls and looked at Shade and Marina letting go his foot. I watched as he tries to swipe them with his claws but Shade and Marina dodged it and flap their wings. Shade was almost at the hole and looks at Marina while she glance at Shade and then at Goth. Goth growls and smiles making Marina nervous. Without thinking Shade went out of the hole into the sky and Goth growls and took off beginning to chase Shade. I watched as Goth went through the hole halfway.

"You want a piece of me you big dumb bat? Well come and get it." Marina tested him trying to distract him and I heard him chuckle and went back in the hole.

"MARINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I exclaimed. I did not want Shade and Marina get killed as I fumble my Chinese rope to grab my dagger out. My hands were trembling that I accidentally drop it. I dove for it and before I can pick them up a huge foot crashed my hand preventing me. I yelled in pain and struggle to get my hand free as I glance up and saw Goth hovering over me with a smirk on his face.

"Senorita, you shouldn't play with sharp things you might get hurt." He spoke smoothly mocking but I didn't listen as I continue to struggle to get my hand out. I felt his hand on my head and he pulls my hair while I yell in pain forcing me to glance at him seeing the hunger look and another emotion I can't figure out in his eyes.

"You look so sweet and delicious. But why would I eat a flower that blooms in the night?" He spoke softly. I was scared and confuse not understand what he's talking about and I don't want to know. Suddenly Marina was on top of him making him fall on the ground letting me go. I grab my dagger off the ground and saw Marina being cornered by Goth who was growling at her. Marina made her hand fist and was ready to fight as Goth smirked evilly. Before Goth can attack her Shade came in and hit Goth making him chasing him. They both few out of the hole and Goth made broke the roof a little making it a little bigger. He laughs as he begins to chase Shade while Marina and I watched as they went out panting and then I felt a claw tap on my shoulder. I glance and saw Throbb smiling with hunger.

"Senorita ladies!" He got in between us while he has his hands on our shoulder.

"Guess who's coming for dinner?" He tested us looking both of us. Marina and I went our separate ways and Throbb begin to chase Marina. I saw them flying around the shed and I notices paint bucket on the edge. An idea came to me and I whistle. Marina looked and I use my body language of my plan. She nodded and smirked as I got ready my position and I heard Marina and Throbb going under the table. On a cure I pushed the paint bucket off the table and the paint bucket landed on Throbb making him crashed on the ground.

"YES!" I shouted happily. Then Throbb pushed the paint bucket out and he was covered with green paint not looking happy at all and he growls at me. Before he can reach me Marina blocked him and he continue to chase her. She was almost at the window but she moved up making Throbb crashed through the window and tumble on the ground. He flies back in the shed still chasing Marina as she flies up through the hole making him follow her and he got stuck between the hole. He grunted and groaned in annoyed while giggle a little remembering how he got stuck on that hole first time. Marina went in the shed panting with a smile on her face.

"Need a lift?" She asked holding out her feet.

"You don't have to say it twice." I replied grabbing her feet with my hands. We both soared out of the shed into the sky. I glance and notice Shade was still being chased by Goth.

"Shade! Throbb's trap. Do you need us?" I asked.

"NO! GO HIDE!" Shade cried and both of them went over the fence while Goths laughs evilly and saw Orestes sitting on one of the electric glass.

"Marina, Ashley over here." He called. We went up to him and we flew out of the power station and the lighting struck on the electric glass he was at after he took off. Perfect timing. All three of us landed behind the tree and watched as the lighting strikes the power stations.

"My dad is going to love this." Orestes spoke happily beaming. Marina gasps and covered her eyes as I hug her trying to comfort her. We watch as the lighting strike the old shed making the whole shed blow up and heard the crying sound as all three of us saw Throbb flying out into the woods fast as his wings would carry him. I looked back at the power stations and thought about Shade. I have to get in there and help him before he gets killed. I grab my dagger and ran out to the power station.

"Ashley what are you doing?!" Marina exclaimed.

"I have to help him." I replied.

"But Shade said…" Marina begins.

"I don't care what Shade said! I'm not going to lose him!" With that I took off for the power station.

"What? Have you lost your mind?! ASHLEY, COME BACK!" Marina cried but I didn't listen as I continue to run. I ran along the fence figuring out how to get inside as I saw Shade being chased by Goth and he has his band on the metal making it scratching sound. Suddenly lighting strikes on the fence making me fall on the ground and then I felt something warm and glowering on my neck and notices my necklace was glowering again. An idea came to me as stood up and shouted out to Shade to go through the two wires.

"WHAT, ARE YOUR NUTS?!" Shade exclaimed.

"JUST TRUST ME!" I clinched my necklace and close my eyes. I felt a slight tingle and pressure in me and I opened my eyes and saw Shade's body glowering. He was shocked as I was when we saw his body and he's even more when he saw my necklace glowing. Without hesitated he flew right through the two wires without him getting shocked as Goth growled and went over to the two wires a tries to get through. Big mistake. His band accidentally touched the wire causing the shock to go through him seeing him screaming in pain as he continues running alone the wire with his band on it. My necklace fades and I sat down feeling my energy drain out of me as I watched Goth gotten too close to the wire causing him to be shot through the sky having fire on him. I saw Shade coming toward me and grab my hands with his feet and he carries me to where Goth crashes. When he landed me he has a shock on his face.

"Ashley How did you…?" I shushed him when we heard Throbb yelling and crying. We both hid behind the tree and saw Throbb crawling away from Goth's body crying his eyes out.

"I don't know Shade. When I saw my necklace glowed I thought it will be helpful. Oh goodness it took all my energy." I answered weakly. We both turned and saw Goth's body lying on the ground being fried not moving as the rain started to pour down on us. Shade gasps and sighed. Then Orestes and Marina joined us and have shock on their face.

"It's over Shade." Marina spoke softly. He turned and looked at Marina.

"No it's not over. It's just begun." He corrected closing his eyes. I touched his shoulder with my hand and he glances at me while I smile a little and he smiles back. Then I begin to fall on my knee and Shade catches me before I hit on the ground groaning a little.

"Ashley!" Marina cried.

"I'm fine Marina, I just need some sleep." I reassured softly. Shade carries me to Orestes and helped me to get on his back. I looked back at Goth's body and I catch a glimpse him snorting and his foot twitched. I gasp. I knew he wasn't dead but I didn't want to believe it. I shut my eyes and felt Orestes soared into the sky with Shade and Marina following us to find shelter. I clinch on his mane and rested on his mane as I slowly close my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far with fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and our heroine believes Goth is dead. Do you believe he's really dead? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Luger and his Pack

_**Chapter 13 Luger and his Pack**_

_**Shade's POV**_

All four of us soared in the sky and begin to search for shelter while the rain keep pouring us. I flown over by Orestes and saw Ashley sleeping on him checking on her. I smiled a little. She looks peaceful when she sleeps like that. _Is that how most humans sleep? _I thought. Marina flown over by me with a worried on her face.

"Is she really going to be okay?" She asked softly looking at her. I nodded.

"She will be fine, she just need some rest." I promised. She sighed and continues flying while I glance back at Ashley and saw her necklace dangling on her neck. I saw her clinching on her diamond shape amulet while it glows and it made my body glow. I felt tingling and warm like I barley felt the wind blowing on me and when I went through the two wires I never feel a shock when my wings touched the wires as if my whole body was in shield mode. She was right about her amulet; it does glow but how or why it does it? All four of us spotted a hollow tree not a minute ago. All four of us landed inside the hollow tree and it was big enough for us to rest until we need to make our depart. Marina and I carried Ashley from Orestes and gently lay her on the dead leaves. She sighed and rolled to her side. We both turned and looked at Orestes.

"Thanks for helping us." Marina said smiling.

"It's my pleasure." Orestes replied smiling back. "I need to head back. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to my dad why I was gone."

"How are you going to explain your dad about helping us escapes?" I asked.

"I'll tell him you secretly opened the hatch and I tried to catch you but you escaped me." Orestes replied shrugging his shoulder. I can tell he doesn't like lying to his dad. He looks at Ashley for last time and then spreads his wings out ready to take off.

"She's very a good friend. You're very lucky to have her." Orestes spoke and he soared in the sky. Marina and I roosted above Ashley to rest for a little while until the rain stops. I was relief that Goth is dead as we don't have to worry about him anymore trying to kill us or my colony. Marina was already asleep curling herself in the corner of my eyes and I glance at Ashley last time seeing her breathing peacefully and sighed. Orestes, was right she a very good friend. Ever since she saved me we became close friends and she is always there for me. I smiled at her softly and slowly shut my eyes and slept as I vow myself to protect her at all cost, even if it has to be my life.

_**Ashley POV**_

_**Dream **_

_I woke up and realized I was back at the Cathedral. I didn't understand why I'm back here. I glance around and saw Zephyr scribbling for migration bats. He turned to me and smiled._

"_Ah, Ashley welcome back." He greeted. _

"_Why I'm back here?" I asked. Then I finally get it. This is a dream but why is he in my dream? _

"_I sense you have so many questions about that amulet I gave you." He spoke still scribbling. I looked at my necklace and I pick my diamond amulet to study it. He was right, I have so many questions about this amulet. _

"_Zephyr, why does my necklace glows? When it glowed it gave me powers and It works when I felt someone in danger. I don't understand." I sat down ruffing my hair. Zephyr walked toward me and sits by me._

"_My child, that amulet has such great powers and it can give its wearer if it has courage and compassion in their hearts. See, when you felt Shade in danger your amulet glowed giving you what powers you desire to help Shade." I thought for a minute and then it came to me. When I told Shade to go through the wires I thought of having him shield around his body to protect him from getting shocked. This makes all senses now. _

"_Zephyr thank…" He was gone. I glance my surrounding and everything was dark._

"_Be warned when you use your power it weakens you so don't use too much alright? Oh one more thing; tell Shade if his wing is torn give him the healing portus no matter what he says about it." He laughs while I smiled a little. Then another question came to me._

"_Zephyr wait! I have another one. Please don't go!" I cried stood up. I heard a footstep behind me and turned. _

"_Zephyr?" I asked hopefully. Out came the shadow was Goth smirking. I gasp and clinch my necklace. _

"_Hola, Senorita." He said smoothly seeing his dark green eyes glowed. I back away and trying to find my dagger but I don't have it with me. _

"_I heard you calling, are you lonely?" He asked walking towards me. _

"_Nnno. Zephyr was here and I want to ask him another question if Frieda really can help me get home and…" I gasp when he was close to me feeling his warm breath breathing my hair. I glance up at him and saw frown look on his face and another emotion in his eyes I cannot understand._

"_Ashley, why you want to go home so bad?" He reaches his hand out and strokes my hair with his claws as he asked me that question. I shivered from his touch and have my eyes shut. _

"_I I I…."_

"Ashley wake up!" a voice yelled in my ear. I yelled and bolt up and saw Marina sitting by me smirking.

"Finally you're up. You were a heavy sleeper. We tried to wake you up and Shade suggests we carry you to the lake and drop you but I suggest I'll yell in your ear." She spoke smiling. I yawned and stretched.

"Good thing he agrees your idea or else I'll pay him back much worse." I replied cleaning my ear out with my finger. She laughed.

"Yeah I'll probably do the same thing."

"Where's Shade?" I asked looking around.

"Oh he went to the lake for drinks. He says we meet him there when you wake up." Marina replied. She grabs my hands with her feet and we took off from the tree hollow towards the lake. By the time we got there Marina landed me and went off to find Shade and get a drink as I turned and saw raspberry bush by the tree. I walked up to the bush and pluck some for dinner. I silently pray to God to bless these foods like do usually. While I ate my food I thought about my dream, _so that's how the necklace works_. I looked at my necklace and smiled. Then I thought about Goth in my dream. Why is he in my dream? I shivered thinking of it and shook my head to get that mind off as I walked to the lake for some drinks. While I was drinking Shade and Marina landed by me after they got done drinking.

"How are you feeling?" Shade asked.

"I'm feeling okay." I smiled. "So shall we get going?" Shade nodded and he flies above me to take his feet with my hands. All three of us soared in the sky as we made our way to his colony. We flown for hours trying to find his colony but there were no signs of them.

"Any trace of your colony?" Marina asked panting.

"Not even an echo." Shade replied panting.

"They shouldn't be that far but you guys really need some rest." I spoke as they both agreed and we went to the branch. Shade landed me before he landed by me and Marina roosted under us.

"I don't mind flying on." Marina said to us still panting.

"The silverwings will be roosting too. We won't lose any time." Shade spoke while walking up to Marina and then smiles.

"Goth is dead. So we don't have to worry about him." He roosted by Marina. I felt my heart shake when Shade says that remembering seeing him twitched and I know he isn't dead seeing this show before but I'm not sure if I can tell them seeing them happy about it.

"You're going to love the silverwings Marina all of them my mom and Mercury, even Chinook." I heard Shade spoke smiling.

"And Frieda?" Marina asked.

"Ah especially Frieda, everybody loves Frieda." Shade beamed.

"Yeah she an amazing bat." I added smiling. We were silence for a moment looking at the stars resting.

"Ashley did you have a dream?" Marina asked breaking the silence. I looked down at her.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked.

"You were moaning in your sleep." Marina replied. I blushed from embarrassment. I always moan in my sleep when I have dreams. Shade and Marina flies up and landed in front of me.

"So what's your dream about?" Shade asked curious. I told them about my dream of Zephyr telling me about the necklace and told Shade about his wing torn as Marina grabs his hand in case he fainted. After I finished telling them Shade nodded in understood.

"So that's how my body glowed. You thought of me having shield to protect me. That's awesome!" Shade grins. I smiled back and then I frown.

"And also Goth came to my dream." I added softly. They both have shock on their face as I explained to them how he came. After I finished I sat down wrapping my arm around myself sighed softly.

"Ashley, Goth is dead, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone." Shade promised. I looked up to him seeing his smile on his face and I smiled a little.

"We should roost somewhere guys, the sun is coming up." Marina spoke looking at the horizon. Shade took my hands with his feet and we fly over to another tree that has a knothole. Shade landed by me before roosted up by Marina. They both fell asleep as I lay down on the ground stay feeling awake. I turned my body to get comfortable but I couldn't sleep. I'm afraid if I close my eyes Goth will be in my dream again. I couldn't get my mind off of him and even when he says about the flower blooms in the night. I shivered and I looked up at Shade and Marina sighed deeply. I have to tell them about Goth but what if they don't believe me? They'll think I'm crazy if I tell them. I sighed and pray to God to keep us safe and help me feel brave telling them the truth as I closed my eyes and finally slept. Marina woke me and all three of us took off once more with Marina clinging my hands with her feet. We fly for hours finding Shade's colony and I heard Shade gasp. I turned and he looks at us and Marina nodded. We swooped down to the branch that is hollow and there was a knothole for us to fit in.

"Shade what is…" Marina put her hand on my mouth.

"Shh." She hissed. We overheard voices outside the branches. I peek out through the hole and saw a bear with her cub, a raccoon, and a rabbit.

"Why can't wolves stay at the mountains where they belong?" The rabbit asked.

"There were supposed to hunt the silverwings not eating all of us." The raccoon protest. Shade and Marina gasp while she covered her mouth as I heavy sighed and we continue listening to their speaking.

"It's Ursa's fault. She's the one in charge." We heard the rabbit spoke out in snippy. I knew Ursa is a white komode bear but I didn't understand why Komode bear can also be black. I shrugged and continue to listen.

"Well I'm not raising my cub here." The mom bear spoke and then she tackle her cub and nuzzle her nose on her cub and the cub giggled in response while I smiled. This really warms my heart seeing the mom and her baby together playing seeing the mom nibbles her baby playfully as it tried to struggle. I giggled a little but I covered my mouth to prevent afraid they might hear us. The cub climbs up on mom's lap while she holds him.

"We need to prepare our hibernations; it will be safer in eastern valley." All other animals gasp.

"Crossing the human road?" Raccoon spoke sounding shocked.

"What about the metal machine? You'll get killed." Rabbit added.

"We will get killed if we stayed." She spoke stroking her cub. "We won't be coming back until those silverwings are brought to justices."

"It isn't fair." Shade sighed as we finished hearing them. "It wasn't silverwings that killed the owls it was the giant bats." I nodded.

"I know we need to find some way to prove it their innocents. I mean the beasts will believe us would they?" I asked. Shade sighed softly.

"I don't know if they will believe us. Their ancestors had agreed the treaty with the birds banishing us for not taking side." I shook my head.

"Shade, we have to try to get them believe us. Its now or never and they might see the different about the treaty than their ancestors see it." I reasoned while Marina nodded liking my idea. Shade thought for a minute and heavy sighed crossing his arms.

"We have to find this Ursa." Shade declared as Marina sneezed.

"Bless you." I said. Suddenly we heard growling and felt the tree shaking. Then we felt the tree falling and all of us screamed and the branch were in broke off and it tumble on the ground making us bounce around hitting one another. When the branch stopped finally we were groaning in pain. Shade and Marina were laying on me while they lay each other. They notices their nose were touching and they blush badly looking away as they got off of me and Shade helped me up.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. They both nodded and then suddenly we saw canine teeth look like a wolf growling at us. I screamed and we looked the other way and saw another wolf canine teeth growling dripping its saliva. We gasp and glance up the hole and saw the wolf's paw trying to get us. I glance the other hole and saw the wolf's yellow eyes glaring at us.

"So this is the owls are so worked up about; tiny flying mice and a human." One of the wolves spoke. I knew it was Luger the leader of the pack by his voice as I also know they also cause trouble in this valley killing innocent animals.

"Hey, Let us go! "Shade cried trying to be brave.

"You have no rights to hold us." Marina added.

"What's your hurry? Tell us where your colonies are hidden silverwing." Luger growled a little.

"So you can tell the owls and have us killed? Forget it!" Shade retorted.

"Killed?" All three wolves laughed.

"We don't want you killed, we want you and your colony protected." The female spoke looking at us.

"As long as the silverwings are free we can do everything we want. Hunt, expand our territory. All in the name of war." Luger added. The other wolves growled in agreed.

"But the war is wrong! The silverwings are innocents." I retorted.

"Innocents and guilty not matter to us." Female replied not caring. She growls and snapped her jaws.

"Our consider is food." She added.

"And Ursa lets you killed defenses animals?" Marina asked.

"Of course she does, she's our wise and fearless leader." The female replied chuckling.

"Is she a wolf?" Shade asked.

"Wolf? Luger growled. He glares at us with cold. "Don't insult me. She a komode, the black bear with white fur."

"Yes, and she's special ever so special." The female added and laughs. All three of us look at each other and I spoke.

"So you choose Ursa as your leader so you can get away while Ursa doesn't care laying back doing nothing? That's so barbaric!" I crossed my arms. "You know you won't get away with this." I added. The wolves laughed and Luger glares at me.

"So tough aren't you now?" He smirked. "You know my herds are curious about you since Brutus talks about you. We want to see you closer." Without a warning one the wolf picks the branch up with us in it and shook it making us fall out. All three of us tumble out of the branch and I landed away from them. I groaned in pain and glance around and saw the wolf's circling around me with glaring amusing look. One wolf I describe Luger is a green wolf with green mane, the other one is a blue female wolf with blue fur with blue mane, and the last one is purple wolf with light purple mane.

"You don't look like a threat." Luger spoke growling. Two other wolves nodded in agreement while I stood my ground trying to be brave.

"Yes, she doesn't, she looks like a good snack and playful toy." Without a warning the purple wolf charge at me and pulls my hair with his teeth almost picks me up cause me to yell in pain while the other wolves laughed and wolf drop me. The other wolves laughs more and then the blue wolf did the same but she pushed me with her nose making me fall down as I felt her mouth grab my feet and she fling me up in the air like I was a chew toy. I screamed as I came down fast and then Luger stops my falling with his paws. He pushed me down with his paws on the ground taking my breath away. His nose got close to me and I felt Luger's hot breath breathing on me.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I cried struggling to get free from his paws. The wolves only laughed enjoying this.

"Aw come on, we're having fun playing with you." The female wolf smirked with hint of pouty. Suddenly I saw Shade hovered over me and growled at Luger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He glared at him while he holds me. Luger growled back and was about to say something but then he sniffs and glance around until he spotted the rabbit. He smiles drooling as he saw it and the rabbit gasp and took off. The wolves growled and they run off after that rabbit chasing it. After they were gone I hug Shade and thank the rabbit but feeling sorry for it hoping it escape from the wolves. Marina flew over to us and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Marina asked. I nodded and stood up.

"We need to find Ursa fast and tell her the silverwings are innocents." I spoke as they nodded. Shade grabs my hands with his feet and we soared in the sky searching for Ursa. Three of us searched for Ursa from above with our shadow casting over the land until I finally spotted the white bear sleeping by the stream. _So that must be Ursa._ I thought.

"There!" Marina called and three of us swopped down and landed by the komode bear sleeping. She really is white komode with blue nose and has the orange tag on her left ear. Marina landed on the log while Shade and I landed by Ursa. She snores really loud and her breath smells like some kind of berries mixed with fish making me winch a little as I walked up to Ursa.

"Hey Ursa wake up!" I yelled. I tried patting her nose and flick it but she rolls over still snoring.

"Ursa!" Shade yells. _Wow, she's a heavy sleeper._ I thought. Marina flies over to her head.

"Wake up furbag!" Marina snapped while I giggle a little. Ursa eyes snapped opened and glance at Marina.

"Wha wha what?" She startled and then she stood up roaring making me back up to the log as I gasp backing a little feeling my heart pounding.

_**Author's Note: How was this one for fixing and adding? i hope you like where this is going as you see i added a new chapter for this story is because the chapter i had was so long that i decided to shorten a little adding it. Now what's going to happen now as they found Ursa? Will she help them or not? Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Learning to be a True Leader

_**Chapter 14 Learning to be a True Leader**_

"Um how it's going?" Shade asked trying to start good conservation but she roared in response making Shade and Marina scream and hid behind the log while I covered my ears to prevent her roaring. She stops and glares at the bats making then yell more and then at me. I hold my breath of her glare and then she turned and walked to the stream. All of us were confused of her actions and I walked up while Shade and Marina flies up and landed by seeing Ursa dump her head in the water as if she's trying to wake herself up. When she jolts her head back up she notices we were still standing.

"Ursa you got to stop the wolves." Shade spoke quickly as I nodded.

"Their causing chaos killing innocent's animals." I added. Ursa was breathing heavily while having the fear look.

"Your, your silverwing and a human!" She stuttered glancing at both of us. "Not good, definitely not good." She walks away from us.

"You must go. You were never here. You're just a dream. A bad, bad dream." She shook her head glaring at us.

"But you have to tell Brutus Silverwings are innocents and were framed." I protest. She shook her head.

"Oh no I'm not telling Brutus anything." She retorted.

"And why not?" I crossed my arms.

"If I mention I saw Silverwings and you, he wants details, yes and there will be meetings, and plans, and patrols, and probably more meetings." She complains walking out of the stream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She growled glaring. _Jeeze!_ I thought shook my head. Marina took my hands with her feet and we followed Ursa until we spotted her eating some type of berries out of the giant tank. Marina landed me on the tank and both of them landed each side of me.

"What is that stuff?" Marina asked. Ursa bonked her head in the tank making it shook as I almost fall off but Shade grabs me preventing me from falling. Ursa bolt her head up rubbing her head.

"Huh, are you still here?" Ursa asked.

"Did the humans bring you that food?" Shade asked not wanting her getting angry.

"Well of course." She replied.

"What is this stuff you're eating?" I asked curious while she shrugs her shoulder.

"It's crunchy, fishy, berry stuff. Who cares, it's delicious." She beamed. "But keep away you can't have any." She threatened. Marina notices a tag on her left ear.

"Did her kinds put that tag on your ear?" Ursa licked her lips and nodded.

"Of course they did. I'm special. I'm a black bear happens to be white." She brags sitting down. I rolled my eyes.

"Her kinds give me this." Marina said showing her band.

"That's not the same. You're just the bat..." Ursa started.

"Who happens to be the rare kind of her species? Look we humans are trying to save some species form not going to extinct." I explained crossing my arms. Ursa snorted.

"Whatever, there are millions of bats. I'm rare, that's why humans worship me." She replied still bragging.

"Hey Hey Hey! My kinds do not worship some animal all because of their rare kind. We are helping you and the other animals not going extinct because you animals make the nature amazed and wonder." I snapped reminding her. Suddenly we heard a growling not too far away and all three of us gasp as we saw three wolves chasing the raccoon passing us while Ursa sits eating not caring.

"Well, are you going to do something about it? You're their leader!" I protest putting my hand out.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be elected. It's not my problem." Ursa answered not caring. I sighed in annoyed and looked at Shade and Marina who has the same expressions. Shade grabs my hands with his feet and we took off leaving Ursa enjoying her food.

"She's bad as the wolves." Marina said and three of us agreed. I sighed and looked down.

"Is because my kinds give the animals everything making them happy and wanted." I closed my eyes. _Why us?_ I opened my eyes and saw Marina looking back at me with soft expression.

"Ashley, don't blame yourself. Your kinds are just trying to help us not going endangered and doing what's best for us." I sighed and looked down.

"But…" I protest.

"Ash!" I looked up at Shade and felt his feet squeezed my hands. "You told us what humans do and how they're not bad and Ursa doesn't see it. She just believes your kinds give her some stuff because she's rare. I think you need to tell her more what your kinds really do getting her to have second thoughts about this." He encourages me. I looked at both of them and smiled.

"Thanks guys." All three of us soared in the woods until we heard a crying sound. We wondered what's making that sound and we followed the sound flying. I gasp as we saw the black cub sitting and crying in the middle of the woods. Shade landed me and flies over by Marina as both of them were circling around it wondering.

"Where's his mother?" Marina asked.

"She must've been killed crossing the human road." Shade suggest as the cub cries still wanting his mom.

"Shh, shh, quiet keep quiet." Shade soothed and the cub stops.

"There must be someplace safe we can take him." Marina said.

"I know, we can take him to Ursa." Shade replied as I looked considered.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked unsure.

"It's the only way and she's the female." Shade reasoned. I glance at Marina and she sighed guessing we don't have other choices. The cub started to wail and lay his head down still crying. I felt so sorry for him not having his mother anymore as I went up to him and gently place my hand on his nose.

"Hey hey, shh, it's alright. You're safe." I cooed while stroking his nose. The cub stops crying and looks at me and then he smiles and licks my face. I giggled in response and he nuzzled me while Shade and Marina watched us with warm smile.

"Wow Ash, you're really good with babies." Marina said.

"Well I love animals and babies. They bring my joy in my life." I replied smiling as he nuzzles me a little.

"Hello Gavin." I spoke scratching his cheek.

"Gavin?" Shade asked.

"Well he needs to have a name and it fits him well." I explained. Marina went over to the bush and grabs a stick with berry bush on it for Gavin to follow us. It was hard at first for him to follow us but we manage to get him to Ursa. By the time we reach her she's still eating her food and seeing her trying to get some more out of her tank.

"Hey Ursa." Shade called making Ursa bang her head on the tank. She rubbed her head and glance at us and gasps as she saw Gavin with us.

"Get that thing out of here!" Ursa cried as Gavin walks up crying happily.

"That thing is name Gavin and he needs to be look after his mother was killed." I corrected. Ursa growled in response.

"Look he's the black bear and you're really the black bear." Shade reasoned.

"Who happens to be white?" Ursa reminded him. "Now take your little sniffing friend..." She notices Gavin eating her food.

"HEY GET OUT OF THERE!" She growled and shoved him away from the food as Gavin lay his head low sniffing looking hungry. I was hurt of her cruelness seeing Gavin like this. I didn't want him to starve to death so bravery walked up to her food and gather them putting them in my skirt. Ursa notices and growled at me.

"Did you hear what I said? Keep…"

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled glaring at her. "I'm not letting Gavin suffer from starving himself." I pick up some foods in my skirt.

"True leaders are supposed to help its people and do what is best to protect them from war or others that are threatened." I added. She snorted and looked at her food not caring. I sighed giving up getting up with berries in my skirt glaring at her. " You know your right, they shouldn't pick you as their leader, you know why? Because you're selfish about everything and you only care about yourself! You don't deserve to be their leader." She ignored me and continues eating. I walked away."You should start caring about others than yourself and do what is best for them. Think about it." I walked towards Gavin and dump some food in front of him. Gavin smiles and eat his food as I petted him while he eats smiling. I then saw a piece of food rolling towards us and stop by my knee. I glance at Ursa and she looks at us and while eating. She glances back at her food and continues eating while I smile a little. _She does have good heart in her._ I thought. Shade and Marina flies toward us and landed by me and Gavin. Gavin finished his eating and whines. I knew he was still hungry and we need to find some berries.

"I guess he can come along with us until we find another komode bear in these woods." I suggested. Shade and Marina nodded and the flew up while I walked alongside Gavin.

"Come on Gavin. Let's go." I spoke sweetly and he follows us smiling. We walked and fly for hours trying to find silverwings but we didn't have any luck. Gavin nuzzle me with his nose playfully while I smiled petting him.

"Gavin, are you trying to be a stinker?" I asked playfully. Gavin whines in replied and continues nuzzle me as I giggled. He stops when we heard Shade talking to Marina.

"My colonies are barley echo from here and were stuck with this cub." He spoke sounding annoying glancing at Gavin.

"We can't just leave him." Marina protest looking down at us.

"Yeah, who else is going to take care of him?" I added.

"Oh don't worry, well take care of the little guy." Luger spoke coming out of the woods. The other wolves appeared by him growling with hunger. Shade and Marina landed in front of us gasping as the wolves begin circling around us getting close to Gavin. I grab my dagger out and pointed at the wolves.

"Don't you dare touch Gavin!" I threatened but Luger growled in amused.

"Aw, you give the cub a name. That's so sweet." He spoke in sick sweet voice. "I like sweets in my mouth." He added stalking towards us. Shade and Marina flies above us and pushed Gavin in another direction to escape but the purple wolf blocked our path growling at us. Gavin crawls back in fear and wines as Shade swopped down at the purple wolf and uses his claws to poke his eyes out. The wolf howls in pain and tries to get him off as Luger came close to us licking his chops with hunger look. His paw was inch away from Gavin and I use my dagger to stab his paws with all my might. Luger yelps in pain and shook his paw trying to stop the pain. He stops and growls at me.

"Well well, perhaps you're really are owl killers." He snarled as the other wolves circled Gavin and I making us back up to the tree. Shade and Marina charged down to attack but Luger notices and kicked Shade making him crashed to Marina and they both tumble on the ground.

"Shade, Marina!" I cried. Suddenly I felt something warm on my neck and I looked down and notices my necklace glowing. I cling on my necklace and felt the wind picking up as I breathed. The wind was so strong that the wolves could barely stand their feet on the ground as the powerful wind blew them in opposite directions. The purple wolf crashed into the tree and the other wolves tumble on the ground groaning in pain. My necklaces stops glowering and I fell on my knee breathing heavily. Luger shook his head and glares at me with hate.

"It seems our toy wants to play rough." The other wolves stood up growling agreeing as I cling on Gavin's head trying to protect him and spotted the rabbit and the raccoon watching us with horror. The wolves were coming closer making them close their eyes wimping a little. The purple wolf was about to pounce but Luger stops him and walks towards us growling. I gasp and buried my face in Gavin's fur while he covered his head.

_Lord help us!_ I prayed. I heard Luger growled and charged and was about to take a bite but I heard his yelp. My eyes snapped opened and saw the white bear guarding us. Ursa growled at the wolves and stood on her hind legs roaring making the wolves nervous and back away.

"WAY TO GO MAMA BEAR!" I cheered. Gavin smiles while Luger growls.

"COWARDS! ATTACK HER!" He command and the wolves charged at Ursa barking and Ursa uses her paw to swipe Luger making him yelp. The female got on her but Ursa kicked her making her crash into the tree andI spotted Shade and Marina flying up to help Ursa. I tried to get up to help them but I still felt weak from my necklace as I have my arm around Gavin. I watch as Luger charged at her and Ursa use her paws to prevent him biting her. Then Shade swopped down and covered his eyes making him yelp in pain while Marina landed on the blue female and bites her skin making the female wolf yelps and struggles to get her off. She manages to get her off but didn't notices Ursa swipe her making her crashed on the ground. The purple wolf and her looked at each other and they took off wimping. I smiled and then gasp of Luger's paw in front of us. He looked at the bats and then at us growling and was about to bite us but Ursa got by him and use her paw to swipe him making him fling across the ground. He shook his head and growls at Ursa while she walks toward him as he stood his ground glaring at her and then she roars for last time. Luger stood up and ran back in the woods with the others wimping. _Yeah you better run! _I smirked. Ursa growls breathing heavily watching Luger run to join the other wolves. She then stood with her four feet and looked at us while Gavin smiles and use his paw to swipe in the air as I stood up.

"Thank you." I spoke smiling. Ursa looks at us for a second and then look at her paws and looked out. A five of us went back to Ursa's food tank and she uses the lid to put some food in to give Gavin. Gavin smiles and digs in while I petted him smiling as raccoon and the rabbit were with us with smile on their face.

"You showed those wolves." The rabbit beamed.

"You took charge Ursa!" Marina added.

"Yes, but they're be back." Ursa said sitting down by Gavin.

"And there be more of them next time." Shade sighed while the raccoon look at the rabbit.

"We have to cross the human road and find some place safe." The raccoon suggested.

"No, running away won't solve this. We'll go to Brutus, tell him Shade's story and get him to stop this war." Ursa declared. I beamed.

"That what I like to hear from the true leader." Ursa looks at me and smiled.

"It's because of you. You were right about what true leaders are and I'll do what is best to help the animals." I sighed and Gavin nuzzle me whining as I smiled giggling a little. Rabbit and Raccoon said aww when he did that as Shade and Marina landed by me.

"Ashley we should get going. We need to find my colony." I nodded.

"Wait. Before you leave can we asked you a question?" I nodded waited for the rabbit question.

"Why you humans drive the metal machine and have roads?" She asked curious. I giggled and told them everything about the metal machine called cars and how my kinds drive around from place to place. After I finished telling them they all looked interested.

"Pah, you seem your kinds are really lazy enough not to walk around." The raccoon smirked.

"Well we don't have capable to walk and run around using our legs and arms or else we'll run like you making us look weird to everyone else." I joked. We all laughed for a minute and I looked at Gavin and at Ursa.

"Ursa, promise me you'll take care of him." I spoke looking at Gavin. She nodded.

"I will Ash, and you can always come visit him. He'll like that." She replied and I smiled.

"Gavin you'll be good to Ursa and I come visit you if I can." I promise as Gavin whines and licks my face and I hugged him trying not to cry. Shade grab my hands with his feet and we soared in the sky while the animals telling us good bye and waved. We flown for couple of minutes with smiled on our face.

"Good thing we got the leader of the beast on our side now." Shade spoke while flapping his wings.

"Will Brutus believe Ursa with giant bats?" Marina asked.

"He can check out the towers of fire. Goth's body is right there." Shade replied. I shivered completely forgot about it knowing he's still alive. Shade notices my shivering o his feet and glance at me with considered.

"Hey are you okay?" I shook my head trying to hide my fear as I smile a little.

"Yyeah. I'm fine." I replied. Shade knows I'm fibbing and we flown to the branch and he landed me.

"Ashley what is the matter?" Shade asked landed in front of me. I didn't say a word and have my head down.

"Come on Ash, you can tell us anything." Marina reassured feeing her hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and look at both of them.

"Guys back at the towers of fire, I saw Goth snorted and twitching before we left. He might be alive." Shade and Marina looks at me with shock on their face and I wrapped my arm around myself waiting for their response.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Meanwhile back at the towers of fire the two crows notices Goth laying down not moving still burned on his fur. The two crows swopped down and landed on the log by his body looking at him more closely. They were amazed of his height and looked hungry.

"Not only the bat is huge, it's already cooked!" One crow beamed. Suddenly Goth's claw snatched the crow's neck and dragged making the other crow fly off escaping in fright. The crow cries out in pain feeling Goth's mouth on its neck biting it hard as it cries for help. Then the crow takes its final breath and dies in his mouth. Goth let go of his victim and chuckled darkly. He looked at the sky and growled.

"I will have revenge on those bats and that human of what they did to me." He said to himself. He looks at his victim and sighed deeply.

"I will make that girl mine and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way reaching her. She belongs to me, _only me_." He spoke softly and with that he begins to eat his victim.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far with fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and i still think Gavin is cute name for the baby bear. Dun Dun Dun! Goth is alive and the heroes are in trouble especially Ashley! Stay tuned for the next chapters coming you way of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	15. Nightmare and Metting Jacques and Sam

_**Chapter 15 Nightmare and meeting Jacques and Sam**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

"What, you can't be serious." Marina spoke breaking the silence.

"Yeah I mean how could he survive through the electric?" Shade added trying not to believe but I shook my head.

"He is and he's probably on his way to get us." I answered. Shade shook his head.

"Ashley, he's dead." I shook my head more feeling scared.

"No he's alive and I'm not making this up! You guys gotta believe me. I saw him twitched his foot and snort his nose." I protested. They both looked at me and thought for a moment and Marina sighed.

"It doesn't matter if he's dead or not, he doesn't know where we are." Marina spoke and Shade nodded.

"She right and we need to focus on finding my colony." I sighed. I was worried on what's going to happen to them when Goth and Throbb show up and they believe me a little. I glance at Marina as she picks up a berry from the berries and give it a squeeze making the juice fall on the band. She sighed looking relaxed.

"Zephyr is right; these berries are soothing." Marina sighed. I grab the berries and squeeze them in my hands and rub them a little. When I shake them to get the liquid off I traced my finger along my hands and it felt smooth.

"Wow these berries can be a good smoothing cream. Feel my hands." Marina traced her claw on my hand and was surprised of my hands being smooth.

"Uh whatever." Shade spoke not caring looking at red leaves growing on the other side of the branch. He picks one up and sniffs it and was about to eat it.

"Shade! Marina passed me and flies over to him. "That leaf can knock you out cold." I realized those leaves were used by Zephyr for sleeping potion.

"Nah I don't think it can uh…" He started to feel drossy and he falls down and slept on the branch.

"Shade! Wake up Shade please!" She cried but I know he's faking as I nudged at her.

"It's okay. I know how to fix this, I just need huge bucket of cold water to dump on him and if it doesn't work bring me some stinging needles to poke his side until he wakes up." Shade jolts his head up glaring at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I smiled having mischievous look.

"I would if you don't scare us to death." We both laughed but Marina didn't laugh with us.

"Guys you can't treat Zephyr's teaching like their some cheap trick." She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Marina have a little fun. The adventure always needs some fun." I shrug my shoulder.

"Yeah sorry and beside I couldn't care all that plant stuff anyway." Shade added throwing the leaf away. She huff and turned away from us. "We're on our way to Hibernaculum not Herbnaculum." He rolled his eyes as Marina glances at Shade.

"You have to get us there first, remember the owls are still after us." She reminded us.

"And my whole colony." Shade spoke softly having his head down a little. I patted his shoulder and looked at the horizon.

"Come one guys, we should find a place to sleep before the sun comes up." Marina took my hands with her feet as we soared in the woods until we spot small hollow tree and we decided to sleep there.

"Let's spend a day in here and tomorrow night we'll leave for stone hold." All three of us went inside of the hollow tree and Marina landed me on the ground filled with dead leaves before she went up and roosted across Shade. I made myself comfortable with dead leaves and lay down. I silently pray to God to keep us safe on our way to his colony and have me not worry about anything. I curl myself in the dead leaves and slept feeling the warm sun on me and I being to have another dream but this one, was a nightmare.

Dream

_Shade landed me in the entrance of the cave and told me he'll be back to get me after he greet Marina to his colony. Shade and Marina went inside as I waited for him to come and get me. I waited for him about a minute and it turned to hours as I looked around in considered and peek in the cave. He must be inside with silverwings and forgot about me. I thought. When I went inside everything was silent and dark. I glance up expecting to see silverwings roosting but I didn't see any of them. Something is wrong feeling nervous wrapping my arms around myself and I called to some silverwings name but I didn't get answer back as I walked around more until I tripped and landed something soft. I looked at where I landed and to my horror was a dead silverwing belonged to Frieda. I gasp and back away until I hit another dead silverwing. I got up fast and glance around me and saw bunch of bats corpse lying lifeless covered in pool of blood. I felt my heart froze with fear and I covered my mouth looking around more feeling my stomach sick while walking in blood puddle. Then I heard a faint cough and saw Shade lying on his stomach and I rushed over to him with fear. He has his eyes closed and was breathing heavily lying in his blood._

"_Shade!" I cried. I touched his shoulder and his eyes slowly opened._

"_Ashley?" He breathed coughing. He looks terrible; he has scratches all over his body and he was bleeding badly. _

"_You shouldn't be here. You must get out of here." He spoke weakly. I shook my head._

"_No I'm not leaving you. Let me help you." I notice his hand was pressing on his chest and I saw bunch of blood covering his hand. I help him turned his body making him lay on his back and saw his hand pressing on his chest. I took his hand off his chest and saw a huge hole where his heart should be gone. I yelled and back away until I hit something soft behind me. I quickly turned and saw Goth hovering over me. _

"_Senorita you shouldn't come here to see your friends dead." He spoke smoothly giving me a cruel smile with his muzzle covered with blood. I glare at him with hate trying to hide my fear._

"_YOU MONSTER!" I shouted angrily. "How could you?!" He grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. _

"_I need some energy for my trip to south senorita." He snarled softly cause my body to shudder with fear._

"_Goth! Leave her alone!" Shade choked out but he hissed in pain and covered his hole on his chest. Goth growled at him and glance at me._

"_Ashley, why not leave this pathetic wasteland and come with me to south?" He asked smoothly caress my cheek with his claw. I looked at him with fear and shook my head but he growled and pulls me closer to him and whisper in my ear._

"_I won't take no for answer." His hissed making my body shiver and begins dragging me along with him leaving Shade dying. I struggle to get free from his grasp but he grips me tighter making me yelp dragging me more. _

"_No Shade!" I cried trying to break free._

"_Ashley!" He tries to get up but the pain on his chest made him fall. He coughed and then to my horror he took his last breath and fall down to his stomach not moving lifeless._

"_SHADE NO!" I screamed feeling my tears running down my cheek. I felt Goth wrapped his wings around me pulling me to his chest making my world black hearing only his cruel laughter. _

I bolt up breathing heavily and glance around and we're still in the hollow tree and the sun has set. I looked up and saw Shade and Marina still sleeping. I breathed feeling my tears running down my cheek looking down wrapping my arms around myself trembling.

"Ashley?" I looked up and saw Marina awake. "Are you alright?"

"I just had a bad dream." I manage to spoke as Marina flew down and landed by me.

"What's your dream about?" I didn't say a word looking down.

"Was Goth in your dream?" Marina asked. I nodded softly.

"What did he do?" I felt my tears coming out and I wipe them with my hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. It was awful." I felt her wing wrapped around me giving me embrace as I couldn't help myself but sobbed badly and she pulls me close to her.

"It's okay Ashley. It was just a dream. Shh." She cooed softly.

"But it felt so real." I sniffed still hearing Goth's evil laugh in my ear seeing his dark green eyes in my head. Then we heard Shade gasp and awoke and looked at both of us and saw me crying.

"Marina what happened?" He asked shocked.

"It's okay Shade. She just had a bad dream." She replied rubbing her hand on my arm. "Well how far is this stone hold?" Marina asked changing the subject looking at Shade.

"We're close I think." Shade replied.

"How close?" I asked.

"We just have to look for the pine tree that looks like an arrow." He spoke swooping down and landed by us.

"Are you kidding? There must be billion of pine tree around here!" Marina exclaimed.

"Well how hard can it be? Not all of them have arrow shaped." I said shrugging. Shade nodded.

"Well I'll know when I see it." He promised but Marina shook her head.

"What if the owls see us first?" Marina asked with fear in her voice but look strict.

"Marina everything is going to be alright. We'll make it through." I replied. She sighed.

"Guys, I'm not going to feel safe until I'm comparing band with Frieda." She spoke softly showing us her band as Shade smiles at her.

"Come on, let's make that happened." He replied. Marina took my hands with her feet as all three of us took off in the sky heading for Stone hold. We flew for hours looking for the arrow shaped tree but there was so much pine tree around here that it's impossible to find the arrow shaped one. _Marina is right. There are lots of pine trees around here. _I thought. Then I felt my stomach rumbling making growling sound. Marina flew over me when she heard it.

"Ash, what was that?" I laughed nervously.

"That was my stomach. I'm little hungry."

"We can stop and eat if you want." Shade said. I nodded.

"That would be great." Shade and Marina flies down and landed me by the tree that has some raspberry bushes leaning on it as they both flew off to go hunt some bugs for eat. I silently pray to God blessing these food and keep me safe and my friends. I pick some good raspberry and sat on the ground lying behind the tree and begin eating my raspberry. The dream I had was so awful that I can't even imagined if that is really going to happen if Goth and Throbb gets there before we do as I kept hearing his voice in my head. I don't want Shade and Marina to get killed but I don't understand why Goth wants me to come down south with him acting like he wants me for something. I was in my deep thought that I didn't see Marina landed by me.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked. I sighed and glance at her.

"Yeah a little. I can't stop thinking about my dream. It seems so real. What if Goth and Throbb get there before we do? I don't want to see silverwings, you and Shade dead in their claws." Marina places her hand on my shoulder.

"Goth is dead he can't possibly survived through electric and if he did he doesn't know where we are. Shade has his sound map and they don't so we don't have to worry about it." I sighed and looked at the sky.

"Yeah well I just hope..." I started reaching for my raspberry but I only felt grass and I glance down and notice my raspberries were missing.

"Hey, what happen to my raspberries?" I asked looking around.

"What do you mean?" Marina asked while I search through the grass.

"I just had them here and…" I looked up and saw Shade smiling holding out my raspberries in his hand roosting above us.

"Shade! You butthead give me back my raspberries!" I snapped. Shade only laughed.

"Why not come and get them? If you're not capable enough to climb?" He challenged as I huffed.

"I'm not capable enough?" I asked smirking. "Well see about that." With that I begin to climb reaching for him. I tried to climb but I always slip down to the ground couple times. Then I saw a branch that looks a little bushy and I grab it pulling myself up.

"Ow!" Someone screamed as I yelp startled me making me fall on the ground. Shade landed by me dropping my raspberries to see if I was alright. The bushy branch was pulled up and the squirrel pops his head down glaring at me.

"Hey lady, my tail is not for elevators, it's only for showing off to the ladies." He snapped not liking someone touching his tail as I smiled innocently.

"Uh sorry about that. I was trying to climb... Say are you that squirrel from the city that sing and dance?" The squirrel looks at me for a second and his eyes lit up.

"Oh my nuts! You're the girl who dance and sing for our show. Hey Jacques! Get down here we have company!" He shouted up. The robin flew down with his guitar in his foot and landed by the squirrel.

"Hey you're right it is the girl from our show. Dang girl we have been searching for you the whole city." The robin name Jacques spoke looking surprised.

"Ashley do you know them?" Shade asked while I nodded.

"Yeah a little, while I was walking in the city until I heard them singing and dancing and I joined them." I explained while squirrel nodded.

"Yes and she sound like an angel when she sings and dances like uh uh…" Squirrel put his finger on his chin tying to think a word. Jacques shook his head and looked at us.

"Forgive our manner I'm Jacques and this is Sam." He introduced. "We're the performers traveler going through cities and woods performing our show.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ashley and this is Shade and Marina." I smiled introducing them.

"A swan!" Sam spoke out finally found a word. I giggle as all five of us sat down and I continue eating my raspberry.

"So what are you guys doing out here in the woods?" Marina asked.

"Oh well, were trying to look for Ursa, you know the only white komode bear in this forest?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we know her and she helped us." I replied. "Why are you looking for her?"

"When Sam and I journey in the forest we heard rumors about Ursa taking the animals to eastern valley for their banishment and we thought we joined them doing music making their journey more exciting." Jacques answered strumming his guitar. "Your know the owls need to make music not war." I nodded.

"What about you three?" Sam asked.

"We're trying to find the pine tree that looks like an arrow." Shade explained.

"Do you guys know where it is?" I asked. They thought for a moment and Jacques nodded.

"Yes, I think I saw one while we on our way and we saw a funny looking tree that has a top tipped to it side if that's the tree you're looking for?" Jacques answered unsure. Shade nodded eagerly.

"Yes that's the one! Which way is it?"

"If you take to the right just around the corner you can't miss the funny looking tree ahead of you." Sam replied. We thanked them and told him how to find Ursa in the western valley. Shade grabs my hands with his feet and all three of us soared while Jacques and Sam waved us.

"Goodbye and good luck!" Sam called.

_**Thirds person's POV**_

After they watched their new friends leave they sighed and sat down as Jacques strum his guitar to entrain themselves.

"You know Sam that girl the bats are with is something." Jacques smiled his beak.

"Yeah she's a natural." Sam replied eating some raspberries he got from the bush.

"Say, are you going to eat that?" Jacques asked pointed at the raspberry.

"Nah get your own raspberry." Sam answered pulling his raspberry close to him. Suddenly they saw a giant shadow over them and they both gasp and hid in the raspberry bush. Both of them looked out and have shock on their face. They saw Goth and Throbb flying over them and landed and they were more shock of how huge they are. They watched as Goth and Throbb sniffs around and they saw Goth smirked.

"They can't be far amigo. The scent of them is getting stronger." Throbb smiles licking his lips and then he suddenly sniffs in the air.

"Hey do you smell something?" Jacques was about to gasp but Sam covered his beak preventing him. They held their breath as Throbb came around the raspberry bush and he stops and glance at the raspberry bush. He was about to push the branch aside making Jacques and Sam tremble thinking their life going to end but Goth called him and told him they don't have time to mess around and they need to find them fast. Sam and Jacques sighed in relief when they saw both of them soared in the sky taking their new friend's way. They came out of their hiding and have horror on their face.

"Dude did you see the size of those bats?" Sam asked with shocked look on his face.

"Yeah and I think their looking for someone that were here a minutes ago." Jacques replied having fear look.

"Jacques what do we do?! We need to find help fast!" Sam cried having his hands on his head.

"I know I know and we need to find Ursa and tell her what we saw. She'll believe us won't she?" Jacques asked unsure.

"Let's hope so." Sam replied. With that they both took off when Jacques flies while Sam climbs on trees begin searching for Ursa.

_**Ashley's POV**_

We took the way Sam directed us and then I saw a pine tree that has an arrow shaped Shade describe it.

"Shade, is that the pine tree you describe?" I asked looking at him. Shade smiles.

"Yes were almost there at stone hold." Shade replied beaming. "I think we make a left turn and it's just around that mountain."

"Are you ready to meet his colony Marina?" I asked excitedly smiling feeling joy seeing them again. Suddenly we heard a muffing sound in response and we both turned and saw Marina being griped by Throbb's feet. I gasp while Shade has shock on his face as Throbb laughs and made a kiss sound while he held Marina having his foot on her mouth preventing her scream.

"Marina!" Shade cried. I looked forward and saw Goth standing on the branch waiting for us having cruel smirk on his face.

"Shade look out...!" it was too late as Goth grab Shade's neck roughly stopping him making me fall on the branch by him.

"I'm not sure about her, but I'm quite ready to meet you colony amigo." Goth spoke smiling still holding Shade still have dark gleam in his eyes. Shade looks like he just saw a ghost in front of us but I knew there will be there since I see this show before as I breathed feeling scared. _Heaven help us! _

_**Author's Notes: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Sam and Jacques still mine as honestly i love those guys i created. They remind me of Timon and Pumba a little bit but i still love how i made them. Gasp! Ashley and her friends are ambush by Goth and Throbb! Will they escape from their claws or are doomed?! Find out in the next chapter of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please reivew but no flames please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Bluffing and I'm on My Way

_**Chapter 16 Bluffing and I'm On My Way**_

"How did you find us?" I manage to ask getting up. Goth lets go of Shade and chuckled.

"My dear our sense of smell gets stronger when we get hungrier." He replied having his claw on my chin making me swallow a little while Shade still have shock on his face.

"You're your supposed to be dead!" Shade exclaimed not wanting to believe it. Goth just smirked letting his claw down from my chin.

"Am I not?" He asked mocking placing his hand on his chest. He laughs while Throbb lets go of Marina and she landed by us with fear. Both of the giant bats flew up to another branch to discuss privately as Shade glance at me sadly.

"Ashley, I'm sorry we didn't believe you. You were right all along and we should've listen." Shade sighed having his head down. I place my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's alright, I forgive both of you." I replied. We heard Throbb shivered.

"Goth, I'm freezing. I want to go back to the jungle." Throbb complains. All three of us turned and glance at the two giant bats.

"I miss the hot sun, the hunting, and all my servant bats waiting my claw and wing." He glares at us and glance at Goth. "I say we eat them now." He suggested as I gasp and felt Shade's hand on mine and he squeezes them. I missed how he does it, it made me feel safe and comfort when he does it.

"Patience Throbb, Two small bats do not double fair make." I notice he was looking at me while he spoke and I quickly had my head down away from his gaze. I look up a little and see he was still staring at me. I swallow and looked away avoiding his dark green eyes.

"However spending in the winter dining on silverwings will hold us until we return to our warm jungle." He flew to us and pick up Shade by his shoulder having his claws dug his skin.

"Where is your colony, Tell me!" He demanded pulling Shade close. Shade was shaken in his grip as he hesitates for good lie. He looks around and then he pointed to the opposite direction where we flew still trembling. Goth glances where Shade pointed and sighed.

"You are pointed to the opposite direction where you flew." He pushed Shade to the tree while Marina and I climb to where Shade is.

"Well, were about to change direction when you caught us." Shade replied lying.

"You are lying." Goth growled and he presses his claw on the tree by me and he scratches it down. I swallowed of how sharp his claws are as Shade shook his head fast.

"No! I swear!" Shade protest. He looked at us for a second and then he started to laugh and begins laughing so hard as if we just did or say something hilarious in front of him. All three of us looked at one another in puzzled of why he's laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked still feeling puzzle.

"It's such." He started while wiping his tears off by laughing so hard. "Such a fever contentment deceptions." He answered still laughing. Shade has his head down thinking Goth didn't buy it.

"Ah you know" He calms his laughing. "For such a tiny… bat! You have caused me morcho problamas." Suddenly we heard a slimy squeaky sound and Goth gaze at it with grin. He snatches it making us yell in startled thinking he's going to attack us but in his claw was a worm he caught and he puts in his mouth and slurps it. I made a sick face when he did that. _ Eww! Gross! _ I thought. He sighed and sniffs.

"But no more, never again I underestimate you Shade Silverwing." He spoke smoothly coming closer to him making Shade nervous.

"Since you have pointed to you colony at the opposite direction, you must know I think that you are lying." He back up while he spoke. Shade was confused as I was but we continue listening his speaking. "You must hope that I will not believe you and fly in the opposite direction yes?" He asked. Shade didn't say a word and have his mouth opened.

"Huh?" That's all he can saw and Goth chuckled.

"I will call you bluff. We shall fly at the opposite at the opposite directions. Si?" He asked putting his hand together. I was so confused of what he's saying about opposite direction since I watch this show bunch of times and he still didn't make any sense in person.

"That doesn't make any...Oomph!" Shade covers my mouth with his hand preventing me speaking.

"But what if you're wrong Goth?" Throbb asked curious.

"Then you'll eat the Brightwing Throbb. That should change his mind." He answered putting his claws together smiling deadly. Throbb thought a moment and then he smiles and licks his lips hungrily chucking as all three of us have horror on our face especially Marina the most.

"Yes, well take the opposite direction." Shade declared as I was trying to say something in his hand but it only came out was muffering. Shade lets go of my mouth while I gasp a little.

"What did you say?" He asked. I sighed

"I said you can let go of my mouth. You were crushing my jaws." I replied opening my mouth checking and rubbing them with my hand.

"So shall we?" Goth asked. Shade nodded quickly and Marina took my hands with her feet and all of us soared in the sky taking the opposite direction and we flew for hours searching for his colony. I glanced down at the trees passing by and sighed. I don't want my nightmare to come true. I'm afraid of what's going to happen to them if Goth and Throbb found them. My body begins to shiver from the cold feeling the wind picking up making my teeth chattered. Winter was almost here and I won't survive it. I need to find something to keep me warm in this winter or else I'll turn into a Popsicle stick or worse an ice sculpture. I tried not to think of the coldness by glancing up at Shade.

"Shade, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I hissed not wanting Goth and Throbb to hear. Shade nodded.

"Yes and if I keep bluffing Goth I'll buy us more time." He replied softly.

"Are you crazy? It was pure lucky he thought you were bluffing in the first place." Marina hissed as Shade smiles.

"Exactly, and now I got him completely figure out..." Suddenly we felt being dragged and I glance up and saw Goth and Throbb dragging us to a cliff that has a cave as we yell a little. They tossed us in and I landed on Shade while Marina landed on me.

"We have wasted too much time flying around." Goth growled impatiently while roosting.

"Throbb, eat the brightwing." Throbb grins hungrily and rushed over and grabs Marina.

"NO!" Shade tried to grab her but he wasn't quick enough.

"SHADE!" Marina cried desperately.

"MARINA!" I scream as I dove to grab her but I was stop by Goth's wing. I gasp and crawl back while Shade stood up.

"Where is your colony?" Goth demanded glaring at him. We both saw Marina being held as Throbb opens his mouth getting ready to bite her. She screams as she saw his mouth opening wide while I got up glancing back at Shade hoping he has an idea. Shade looks at me for a second and his scared face and then it turn to glare as he glance at Goth.

"Fine! Go ahead eat her!" He crossed his arm. All of us were shocked of what he said from his mouth.

"What?" I exclaimed not believing what he just said while Goth grunted and Throbb tips his head.

"See if I care." He added acting not caring. Throbb smiles and opening his mouth once more getting ready to bite her head while Marina looks away closing her eyes but Goth pick up the stick and put it in his mouth preventing him to close his mouth. Throbb lets go of her and place his hand on his throat as if he was choking making himself lay down his stomach. Marina rush over to me and we both hug each other, I feel her trembling against me after she had almost been eaten. Goth chuckled of Throbb's reaction and turned to us.

"You are up to something michacoo?" He asked smirking while Shade shook his head.

"No go ahead. I mean what's the difference you're going to eat us anyway." Shade reasoned. He does have a point in death way. Shade gasp as Goth head came close.

"Ah, so you'll prefer to be eaten now so you may spare your colony unless of course you are thinking of something in it for you?" Goth asked tipping his head still smirking.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm thinking." Shade replied smiling. I know what he's doing of getting us out but I hope it works. _It has to work! Just like what he did in the book and the show!_ I thought remembering watching it and reading it.

"A bat who betrays his entire colony to save his own hide!" He announces spreading his one wing out. He chuckles and glance at him.

"I think the spirits of Zots is alive in this one Throbb." He added stroking his claw on his cheek making Shade wimp a little. I knew Zots was their god they worship and he was a Mayan god for the Mayan people. I swallowed but I believe my God within my heart and I feel safe when I believe him. Throbb grunted in puzzled standing up still have a stick in his mouth.

"What exactly do you want?" Goth asked seeing Shade hesitate a little.

"I I want..." Shade begins.

"Yes?" Goth waited for his answer.

"I want you to take all three of us to the jungle and have Marina and I live like royalty and Ashley as ...um..."

"Royal adviser." I spoke out. Shade gives me a puzzle look. "The royal advisers are the most trusted person that a royalty come for advice if they have trouble with stuff." I tried explaining as Shade nodded smiling a little.

"Yeah with Throbb as our servant." He finished. Throbb grunted in shocked and glance at Goth who was laughing his head off.

"What are you two doing?" Marina hissed letting go of me and went over to him.

"Shh just go with it." I hissed giving her a wink. She tips her head as I walked up to them.

"It's very funny." He laughed. "But, I have to think about it." He spoke calming himself.

"Alright you have until tomorrow night to think about it." Shade replied while I have shock on my face. _Wait what?_ I don't remember that episode.

"Shade wha..? What about now?" I asked feeling more puzzled.

"The sun is rising." Shade answered as I glance out of the cave and he was right. The sun was coming up. _Jeeze! What time is it? _I thought while I remember in the book that Shade and Marina were forced to sleep with them to make sure they didn't escaped. I felt sorry for them as I read that passage.

"In case you three take off, Throbb take Shade and Marina while I'll take Ashley." He ordered as I looked at him with my eyes huge. Throbb who still has his stick in his mouth took Shade and Marina in his wings and they roosted on the roof while Goth lay down and opened his wing for me to come in. I nervously glance at him and have my arms around myself.

"But I I don't have any wings, so why do you think I can escape?" I asked.

"You might climb down the cliff or climb up." He replied. "Or else you have some plan of making some wings for you to fly out." He added. I looked at him dumbly.

"Okay, like some rocks can help me build my wings and the cliff are far down and…" I yawned suddenly. He chuckled.

"Senorita you look very tired. Why not come over here and sleep?" He gesture his hand for me to come as I glance at the sun and then at him. I glare at him and crossed my arm.

"No." I answered sitting down where I was seeing him looked surprised of my stubbornness.

"Ashley, don't be a stubborn mule and come over here." He strict glaring. I still didn't move my spot but then I shivered and wrapped my arms to keep myself warm. He notices and smirked.

"Senorita, are you sure you don't want to come over here?" He asked smoothly. I shook my head. The wind was blowing on me and I can see my breath.

"I'm not taking orders from a prince." I chattered as he chuckled a little.

"You'll be warm and cozy." He added singing. I shivered ignoring him thinking how it will be nice to have a fireplace drinking hot chocolate and snuggle up in blanket trying to keep myself warm. I shivered more feeling my teeth chattered, the thinking about that stuff is really not helping me out and I can't take it anymore. I huff and stood up.

"Okay you win." I shivered rubbing my arms with my hands seeing him having victory on his face and that made me want to slap him. I walked slowly up to him as he spread his wing out for me as I walked in nervously. I gasp as I felt his wing wrapped around me like a blanket and pull me to his chest. I quickly silently pray to God to help us get out of here and away from them in my head as he did that and I rested on his mane hearing his heartbeat. His body was very warm and I found myself snuggling up to him smelling his scent of jungle mixing with meat making me feel sick in my stomach.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked having amused look. I sighed and bury my face in his mane.

"I hate you." I grumbled. He chuckled and I felt his chest shook when he does that. My eyes were getting heavy and I slowly close my eyes and then I felt his lips on my ear feeling his warm breath.

"Sweet dreams." He purred while I shudder a little having my face in his chest hearing him breathed. I really hope Shade knows what he's doing to get us out of here as I sighed and fell asleep in his arms hearing birds singing.

_**Third Person's POV**_

Meanwhile in the forest Jacques and Sam were still searching for Ursa. Sam was scurrying around the trees while Jacques took the sky.

"Any sign of her?" Sam asked panting. Jacques shook his head.

"Negative." He answered panting. "Man she can't be that hard; she the only white komode bear in this forest. We can easily spot her of her white fur and it stands out." Sam nodded agreeing.

"I know but when we get back to the city remind me to lay off some nuts and popcorn." He spoke patting his stomach panting. Suddenly they heard voices down below and the glance down and saw a white bear with other animals following her as they both grin from ear to ear of their success of finding Ursa. They both swooped down and landed in front of her.

"Hey you Ursa right?" Jacques asked. Ursa stops and looks around above.

"We're down here." Sam spoke out and Ursa glances down.

"Oh you two." Ursa replied surprised. All the animals went behind her to see why she stops.

"Oh I know those two I saw them from the city jamming. You two rock!" The mouse squeaked. Sam bowed.

"Why thank you little mouse but we have some big problems."

"Yeah very big problems, you see while were eating and minding our own business until suddenly theirs two huge bats showed up." Jacques said while spreading his wings out making himself looked huge."

"Yeah Yeah and we thought we were goners when one of them came close to us but the other one said they have some business…."

"Calm down you two, I know about the giant bats." Ursa interrupted making Sam and Jacques eyes lit up.

"You you do?" Sam manage to speak.

"You believe us?" Jacques asked putting his wing on his chest. Ursa nodded.

"Yes Shade and his friends told me about them but Brutus doesn't believe me and he banished us to the eastern valley for not taking him to Brutus." She sighed. "For once does he ever listen to anyone around here?" All the animals agreed.

"Say since all of you're going to eastern valley can we join in with you?" Sam asked. Ursa nodded smiling.

"Be my guest." She replied. Jacques and Sam went up to her back and rested while Jacques begin strumming as all the animals make their way.

"Hey can you sing us a song to help us get the wolves out of our mind?" Rabbit asked while hopping.

"We thought you never asked." Jacques replied smiling his beak and begin playing a tune on his guitar. Sam took his breath and begins to sing.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see." _He begins to dance. _With blue skies a head, yes I'm on my way and there's no where else I'd rather be. _ Jacques begins singing along with his while playing. _Tell everybody I'm on my way and I'm loving every steps I take. With the sun beating down yes, I'm on my way and I can't keep my smile off my face. _ Sam scurries down on the ground while Jacques stands up playing his guitar more. **Jacques:**_ Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again. _**Sam: **_No matter what distance between. _He went between raccoon and the rabbit who were smiling. Then Sam picks up two sticks and used them as horns making all the animals laughed of Sam goof. **Together: **_And a stories that we tell, will make you smile. _Sam drops them and went up to Jacques. **Sam: **_Oh it really lifts my heart. _He sings while placing his hand on his heart. **Together: **_So tell them I'm on my way, new friends new and new places to see. __**Jacques: **__And to sleep under the stars, who could asked for more? _Jacques looked at the stars while singing. **Sam: **_With the moon keep watching over me." _Sam looked at the moon smiling. All the animals looked and saw a snow dripping on the ground while passing by. ** Jacques: **_Not the snow, not the rain can change our mind. _Sam scurries up the tree and on the branch below them. **Sam: **_The sun will come out, wait and see. _Sam opens the branch a little letting the sun rise coming through. He jump and landed on Ursa's back making her grunt. **Together: **_And the feeling of the wind in your face, can lift your heart. _**Jacques: **_Oh… there's no where I rather be. _They both begin to sing quietly. **Together**_**:** Cause I'm on my way now. Well and truly. I'm on my way now. _Jacques begins to whistle the song while Sam sings quietly. **Sam: **_Cause I'm on my way now. _Jacques continues to whistles while playing his guitar and Sam notices two chipmunks on the branch. He scurries up to greet them. He notice them shivering with fear and smiles.

"Hey fellas, trying to avoid wolves?" The two chipmunks nodded eagerly shaken.

"Well were heading off to eastern valley for safe place, come along with us. There's plenty of room for you fellas." The two chipmunks nodded with smiles on their face and they rushed with him to join the other animals. Sam went up to Jacques still whistling the music while playing. He stops whistling and both of them sing quietly. **Together: **_I'm on my way now._ Jacques continues to play his guitar and Sam glance all the animals.

"Come on guys why don't you sing along with us? Okay, when I give a count of three; one, two three!" On the cure all the animals begin to sing along. **All the animals: **_Tell everybody I'm on my way. And I can't just wait to be there. (To be there) With the blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way and nothing but good times to share. So, tell everybody I'm on my way and I can't just wait to be home. (To be home) With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way and nothing but good times to show. I'm on my way. _The rabbit hops on the deer's back and spread her arms out for final sing. **Rabbit: **_Yes I'm on my way. _ All the animals cheered.

"That was beautiful." Sam spoke to the rabbit made her blush a little. Jacques sighed and sat down strumming his guitar while humming the song as all the animals continue their way to the Eastern valley.

_**Author's Note: How was this one for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and i still kept the song Sam and Jacques sing that belongs to Phill Collins. Still love that guy! Now will Shade's bluff fool Goth escaping or he will find out? Stay turned for the next chapter of fixing and adding. Also the bluffing Goth was telling about, he still doesn't make any sense everytime i watch this show. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 My lullaby

_**Chapter 17 My Lullaby**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I sighed and opened my eyes a little still feeling a little sleepy seeing the sun beginning to set. I sighed and snuggle up more. I never felt so warm and comfortable like I'm in my bed covered in my blanket while I smiled a little and ran my finger through some mane. _Wait, a mane?_ I felt something moving under me and breathing. My eyes started to adjust and saw Goth snoring quietly showing his sharp teeth a little. _Oh right._ I thought. Now I remember what happen last night or morning I should say as I glance around and saw Throbb with Shade and Marina under his wing with the stick in his mouth sleeping. He was snoring loudly while his mouth was drooling. I look away in disgust and looked out of the cave wanting to see the sun before it sets down like I did at the Mainland. I quietly tried to push his wing to get out but his wings were stubborn and he pulls me closer to him. I tried again and again and then I manage to get off without him waking up as I stretch my arm out and sigh. I looked back and saw him sighed pulling his wings around himself sniffing a little. I breathed and tip toe to the out of the cave seeing the sun setting and saw geese flying above the mountains. I heavy sighed lean my body on the entrance as I looked at the sun more missing the warm and light that brings out. Then my stomach begin to growl softly snapping out as I sighed patted my stomach feeling hungry already. I looked down seeing the ground far below me making me swallow a little but then I saw small tree with berries growing little way down as I beamed having thoughts. _No Ashley, bad idea, bad idea. _I thought thinking it's stupid but my stomach growled more rejecting my second thoughts. I took a deep breath and look back making sure everyone was still sleeping as I begin to climb down for the tree feeling my heart pounding hard while my stomach growl. I took a deep breath once more and I was about to lower myself but suddenly I felt my hair being grab and yank me up as I scream but the hand cover my mouth preventing me screaming and I saw Goth fully awake having scowl look cause my body to tremble.

"What do you think you're doing señorita? He snarled darkly letting my mouth free as I breathed feeling so scared looking at his terrifying eyes.

"I was just... I was... I mean…" I tried to say feeling lump in my throat with fear but Goth grab my throat cause me to yelp in pain.

"I knew you were trying to escape climbing down." He pressed my body on the wall as I yelp in pain while the rest didn't stir.

"No! I wasn't trying to escape really!" I hissed protesting but he growled.

"You're lying to me señorita." He snarled more as I try to get free by pulling his hand off my throat.

"No! I'm not lying honest!" I hoarse but he growled more lean his head close.

"Don't ever think of escaping señorita and if you ever try to …" My stomach growled suddenly making him stop as we heard my stomach growled. He glances at me as I nodded.

"I'm hungry." I spoke very softly feeling urge to cry but I hold back. "I saw a tree with berries hanging on the wall and I want to climb down to grab some." I stammered a little as he lets go of me letting me fall as I hung my head not wanting to see his eyes anymore and then he took off leaving me alone as I felt one tear run down my face. I gasp in started as he drops the berries in front of me. I glance up as he got on his one knee.

"Here's your breakfast." He spoke as I glance at him and at the berries having second thought of eating it feeling so scared. He notices I'm not eating as he heavy sighed handing the berry to me.

"Eat señorita. You need your strength." I still didn't take it afraid he might attack me looking down.

"Aw come now, I won't bite you if your worry about that." He pushed the berry towards me. "You need to eat as you say to yourself." He spoke softly as I felt my stomach growling for food hearing his soft voice feeling less afraid but scared a little. I heavy sighed and grab the berry from his hand and bless this food praying to God for strength and having him be with me. I begin eating it tasting the sweet raspberry and grape mixing as Goth sat watching me.

"You shouldn't do that and could've told me you're hungry." I swallow as I glance at him.

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake all of you and I want to try to get some." I manage to speak as I keep eating more berries as Goth growled softly.

"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done, you could've been killed. You know that? If you tell me you're that hungry I would've grab some for you but I have to see you climbing having me think of you escaping. "I huffed and glare at him forgetting my fear.

"Well If I could've told you I'm hungry but you frighten me preventing me telling you." I snapped as he chuckled darkly.

"Well you shouldn't do that stunt." He shook his fur a little while I kept eating my berries.

"Well you should've control your temper your highness." I spat at the end as he chuckled more smirking his teeth.

"You know, you're kind of cute when your get mad." I sighed not answering his question eating my last berry while he watch me eat making me feel nervous a little as I sighed softly.

"So did you made up your mind?" I asked breaking the silence. Goth glances at me and raise his bushy eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"The deal Shade made of you taking us to the jungle and they live like royalty and me as royal adviser with Throbb as our servant." I reminded him. He chuckled.

"Well, I might make them as slaves when we reached to the jungle. Your friends look good as servants for Throbb and I."

"But Shade promised you when we can reach his colony and you're going to reject his wants?" I protest getting up. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I told you I might or not." He retorted getting up crossing his arms. I huff and throw my berry on the ground wiping some juice from my face.

"You're impossible. I spoke softly hearing him chuckle a little and I felt his tip claw on my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Senorita, why do you every wish to think to be the royal adviser for your friends hmm?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulder.

"I have some good advice for them of what doing rights from wrong." I replied.

"But don't you want to live as a princess?" He smirked having his claw off my chin. I thought for a minute and shook my head.

"Nah, that's my childhood dream and I grow out if it." He sighed softly as I glance at him once more seeing him smirking more.

"Senorita, your look beautiful enough to be a princess." I looked away from him blushing not knowing why he thinks of that. I glance at Throbb and notice three of them already awake as I walked up to Shade and Marina as they got down from their roost stretching.

"Hey guys you're okay?" I asked while they nodded a little.

"Yeah we're fine but we didn't get enough sleep due to his snoring." Marina spoke yawing. I chuckle softly and saw Shade glance at Goth.

"Well what is your choice?" He asked while Goth chuckle darkly.

"I still need to think about it amigo." He replied pointed his head.

"No! I give you yesterday to think about it and if you want to deliver my colony. I need and answer, now!" Shade demanded seeing Goth smirk was replaced to scowl as he begins to have his thoughts. He glance at Throbb who was still has his stick in his mouth grunted in question looking puzzled. He looked back at us and slowly smiles evilly already made up his mind.

"You, have a deal." Throbb grunted in shock and Shade nodded but I realized he was looking at me smirking more as if he has another idea in his head as I looked down not wanting to see him. Shade flies above me and took my hands with his feet and we both soared out of the cave while Goth followed us. Marina and Throbb catch up with us and I catch a glimpse of Marina having fear look and I didn't want to know why. We flown for hours trying to find Shade's colony but Shade is still taking us too long to find them as I hope he can keep it up until we have a plan to escape. Goth flown to us and smirked but was looking at me the most instead Shade flying. I gasp in fright as Shade flies ahead of him and all three of us decided to rest on the branch. Shade landed my by Marina and landed while Goth growled and landed by Shade.

"We had a deal. You're still taking too long." Goth snarled impatiently grabbing him by the throat.

"Give him a chance he never migrated before." I protest as Shade nodded looking scared a little.

"Maybe I should check my sound map again." Shade suggested seeing Goth looked both of us and sighed. He lets go of him and turned.

"Ferry well, I'm off to hunt. But, I swear by swore of Zots of you tried to trick me..." He tuned his head to us while he spoke and Marina, Shade and I notices silverwings flying passing the moon and I catch a glimpse of Bathsheba leading them. I sighed in annoyed of her remembering that episode as I waited for Shade to say something but he didn't say anything like he supposed to. He almost turned and was about to take off but I grab his hand.

"Wait! Why not let Shade go out hunt. He very good you know?" I forced a smile as Goth looked interested.

"Really?" Goth asked while Shade looked at me puzzle a little.

"I am? I mean yes I am." Shade replied smiling getting the picture and I saw Silverwings disappearing feeling relief of their safety.

"And beside he needs to learn to hunt more and when we get back to the jungle he will be unstoppable." I added. Goth looked both of us and smirked.

"Then perhaps he can prove it by killing something for us all to eat. Yes?" He asked. Shade looked at me and Marina in considered as Marina shrugs her shoulder not knowing if this is a good idea and Goth notices their nervous glance. "Unless of course, it's just another of your lies. In which case our deal is off and we can take Marina, for lunch." He laughs evilly and licks his lips sighing. I gasp a little and place my hand on Shade shoulder.

"He isn't lying at all." I manage retorted as Shade nodded and flies off to hunt something for us as I breathed hoping he has a different plan to get us out of here and tricking them. Suddenly I have an urge feeling that I gotta go really bad as I looked around desperate and notice a knot hole on the tree that can lead me down to the ground. I quietly sneak to the hole without them noticing but Throbb grabs my arm seeing me sneaking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled glaring as I felt the urging of going really bad.

"I gotta go." I answered fast seeing Throbb giving me puzzled look.

"Go, where?" He asked. Goth and Marina glance at me with puzzled while I felt the urge to go right now having embarrassed look a bit.

"You know…Go... Bad…" I replied through my teeth but he still grips on me confused as I felt my legs tighten of needing to go really bad. "I need to do my business." I answered getting him to understand as Marina finally understood but Throbb still looks puzzled.

"Senorita, what in the Zotz are you talking about?" I groaned in annoyed rolling my eyes.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" I blurted out feeling my face turned red after I said that. Goth chuckled of my reaction and grab Throbb letting me go.

"Ah Throbb let her go. She needs to do her own business." Without thinking I quickly rushed to the hole and climb down to the ground and rushed out to the woods fast as I can. When I'm alone and no one's looking I dig a hole and did my business as I sigh I relief. After I finished my business I buried it and went to the stream to wash my hands. I took a drink from the stream after I washed my hands to get some dry juice run down my throat as I heavy sighed praying to God have Shade plan work as he was supposed to in the TV series and the book. I ruff my hair a little getting it off my face looking myself in the reflection having thoughts about my nightmares hoping in my heart it will never ever be real not wanting the colony and my friends to be eaten. Then I caught a glimpse of something brown floating on the branch snapping out my thoughts and it was my brown ribbon that I lost it from the city.

"Ah, there you are where were you when I need you?" I smiled and grab my brown ribbon from the branch and tied it in my hair making it a ponytail. I sat down and looked at myself in the water and thought I look better smiling a little.

"I like you hair down better." I gasp in startled and turned and saw Goth roosting smiling. I stood up as Goth landed in front of me while glance up at him seeing him still smiling.

"Wh what are you doing here?" I manage asked looking around trying to escape.

"I just come here to check on you in case you're thinking of escaping." He replied. I know there another reason he's here and I can tell it by his eyes.

"What are you really here?" I asked as he started to circle around me.

"Ashley, I've been thinking since you and your friends are coming with us to our warm jungle I don't want you to be the royal adviser for them but live like royalty alongside with your friends." He started not taking his eyes off me.

"What are you saying?" I asked getting bad feeling about this not liking where this is going. I felt his hand on my cheek forcing me to look at him.

"Ashley, ever since I meet you I sense you were different from other humans, you're young, brave, sweet, and caring. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on and I cannot get you off my mind." He breathed as he have his hand on my arm still looking at me seeing his dark eyes filled with longing for something as I swallowed. "I offer you this; when all of us go to our jungle will you be my mate as my princess?" I have shock on my face when he spoke his offer as if his spoke something gibberish.

"What?" I gasp as he wrapped his wing around me smiling.

"Marry me Ashley." He pulls me to his chest. "Be my princess and soon my queen as we will rule the jungle together side by side when we return to my jungle or should I say, our jungle." I look down breathed not believing this; he wants to marry me when we get to the jungle and there's no way that's going to happen. If I marry him I'll never see my family again and I don't want to worship their god. I glare at him knowing the answer and spoke.

"No." He face was changed to frown.

"What?" He growled.

"I said no." I made him let go of me as I back away. "I don't want to marry someone who loves to kill innocents and worship some devil and we're different kind for heaven sake! I would rather be eaten alive than be at your side watching others suffer in your filthy claws." I walked away from him but I felt his hand grab my arm preventing me making me glance at him and he growled seeing his dark eyes glowed.

"You should be honor as my bride." He snarled pulling me close as I gasp in fright but didn't show my fear as I struggle to get free from his grasp but he grips me tighter feeling his claws dug my skin.

"I will never honor you and I would rather honor my…" I yelp in pain as I felt his grip tighten me.

"You're making an unwise choice mistake señorita, I will have you as my wife and no matter where you run or go I will catch you." He pulls me closer having his head on my shoulder." You will be mine when I take you to my jungle." He sniffs my hair and starting to stroke it.

"What are you doing?" I asked freaking out a little trying to pull away.

"Oh I'm just imagining my teeth on your pretty little neck." He breathed while his claw stroking my neck. I shivered from his touch and pushed him off with my hands glaring at him.

"I wished the lighting killed you letting your body fried and rot or else if the biologist finds you I hope the lock you up good until you rot letting them test you and steal all of your secrets..." He growled and backhanded me making me fall as I gasp in pain having my hand on my cheek where he slaps at. I felt his hand in my hair and he jerks my head forcing me to look at him.

"You are being very stubborn little human." I felt his claw stroking my cheek as he sighed softly. "I'll give you until tomorrow to accept my offer my beauty, and if you still refused I'll eat you, I don't want to see any other males take you away from me." He chuckled darkly smiling evilly. I looked at him with fear then suddenly we heard hopping sound coming close. Goth looks up and grins, with a flash he took off and I heard a yelp making me gasp getting up. I glance and saw Goth grab the rabbit ears in his claws seeing it frighten as he wrapped it in his wings.

"Goth, let it go." I demand glaring but he laughed.

"Oh no my dear, I'm not going to kill it. I'm going to let your friend kill it to prove he is telling the truth of the deal." My eyes went huge as I covered my mouth seeing him smirking evilly having his dark green eyes gleamed. I heard some flapping and glance up seeing Marina and Throbb landed on the other side while Throbb still held Marina. Marina looks at me and realized seeing my fear face as she looked at Goth seeing him hiding something in his wings and glance at me again.

"Ashley, what happened?" Before I could respond we heard another flapping and saw Shade swopping down at us.

"Uh, I think the brans is scare this part of the forest." He panted unsure as Goth chuckled.

"I thought you might say that, that is why I took upon myself to bring you, this." He opened his wing and grabs the rabbit by its ears and drops him out in front of him. Shade has the fear look and glance at me and was even more shock when he saw me terrified. He glances back at Goth.

"Kill the rabbit. Now." Goth demanded but Shade looks at him and glances at the helpless rabbit not wanting to do such a thing. The rabbit looks at Goth and then at Shade with fear wimping. Goth notices his expression and huffs.

"I thought as much." He crossed his arm glaring. Throbb laughs while holds Marina. Marina gasps and glances at him as I walked up by Marina and Throbb with still fear on my face. "You have no attentions of leading us to your colony. You have lied to buy yourself some more time." He glares making Shade tremble with fear.

"For now your time, has run out." He grabs Shade by his throat as he looks at him with fear and glance at Throbb who have his head by her grinning hungrily. I grab my dagger out to get ready to defend them seeing Shade hesitates after he saw what Throbb's doing with Marina.

"Uh I'll gladly kill this rabbit Goth. It's just that here in this Northern forest we have custom beginning every meal with…" He glance at the leaves potions.

"Uh a salad!" Shade beamed.

"Salad?" Throbb blinked while Marina looks at him. Goth lets go of him as Shade flies over to the bush and grab them handful in his feet. I know what's his plan is and I silently pray to God to have his plan work.

"How do you think we stay warm from all this cold?" He chuckled and flies over to Goth and Throbb and gives them handful leaves. Goth glances at the leaves puzzled in his hand and glares at Throbb wanting him to eat it first. Throbb sniffs it and then gobbles them up until he doesn't have any more swallowing them whole.

"Mmmh! Not bad." He replied smiling.

"A custom you say, keeps you warm?" Goth asked while Shade smiles nodding. He turned to his leaves and sniffs it for a second and took a bite out of it and chews it slowly liking the taste. Shade looked at us with a triumph on his face and we waited for him to knock out cold but he swallows and glares at him.

"I have follow your custom. Now kill the rabbit!" He growled impatiently.

"No!" Marina cried and I held her as she buried her face on my shoulder. I watch helplessly as Shade grabs the rabbit by its throat and opened his mouth getting ready to bite its neck. He looked back and saw Goth waiting for him to get it done. I buried my face in Marina's mane not wanting to see him killing the rabbit and before he could we heard Throbb groaning. Marina and I both glance up at Throbb who has a sick face and he tumbles on the ground almost knocking us.

"I don't feel so good." He groaned. Goth gasps as he saw Shade letting the rabbit go blinking started to feel drowsy and he glances at the leaves and realized what he just ate and glares at us. Throbb fell down and fell asleep.

"HE HAS TRICKED US!" He growled but he started to feel sleepy. He turned to Shade trying to stay awake and he tries to slice him but he dodge as his claw slice the ground making it a huge mark. He glance at Marina and I and was about ready to strike us but he stops in midair looking so tired. Shade grabs Marina and they took off while I walked a little away as Goth yawned and fell down to his stomach. I sigh in relief and was about to grab Shade's feet but I felt Goth's hand grabbing my ankle forcing me to fall on the ground. I glance back and saw Goth growling still sleepy.

"You're not going anywhere." He grabs my leg and started to drag me towards him. I gasp and saw Shade swooping down trying to grab me. Suddenly I have a plan to get him to sleep but it made my stomach sick but it's the only way.

"Shade, get out of here! I'll be fine." I cried but Shade shook his head flapping his wings.

"No Ashley I won't leave yo..."

"Just trust me." I protest giving him a wink. Shade looks at me for a second and then Shade and Marina went up and roosted on the branch not far enough. I took a deep breath and glance back at him and smile sweetly.

"Goth, you look very tired. You have problems falling asleep?" I crawl up to him and Goth looks surprised of my changed reaction still sleepy as I came closer and sat on his lap.

"You friend tricked me!" He snarled softly but put my finger on his lips shushing him.

"Shh hush now." I purred tracing my finger to his jaw line and stroke his hair a little.

"Let me sing you a lullaby, it'll help you fall asleep." I spoke softly. He glances at me and then smirked looking sleepy stroking my hair with his claws as I begin to sing softly.

_Let me sing to you my lullaby. Let my voice carried you into your dream. Let me help you fall asleep. _I gently pushed him until he lay on his back as I crawl up to him and gently stroke his chest and ran my fingers through his mane. He grins more and yawned. My plan is working as I smiled softly. _Sleep now; let your dreams run free. Someday your dream will come true. _My hand went up to his ear and caresses it tenderly. He sighed seeing his eyes getting heavy yawning more. _This is my lullaby I sing for you. _ I gently shut his eyelids and he yawned and fell asleep as I went to his ear and whisper. _Let my voice carried you into your dream._ He started to snore quietly with a smile on his face.

"Sweet dream Goth." I spoke softly smiling of my plan worked. I quietly got up and walked quietly to Shade and Marina who have the shocked looked on their face of what I just did but I waved at them to come and Shade swooped down and grabs my hand with his feet. All three of us soared and looked back and laughed at them seeing both of them knock out cold.

"Quick thinking of your leaf and you lullaby guys." Marina spoke to us as we thanked her smiling.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up." I whisper. All three of us soared in the sky towards the right direction leaving Goth and Throbb sleeping having their own dream.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Meanwhile in the forest, Ursa and the other animals continue on their quest reaching the Eastern valley. Jacques was strumming his guitar and sings softly while Sam rested on Ursa's back. Ursa stops suddenly and saw dead animal that's already been half eaten. All the animals gasp in horror but Jacques continue to sing didn't listen. Sam grabs his guitar to shut him up and Jacques glance at the dead animal with horror on his face. Ursa sniffs and growled.

"Wolves." She answered glaring out in the forest. Ursa and the other animals continue on their way and the animals begin to mutter of why this isn't fair and felt bad for the dead animal. Jacques begin to strum quietly and begin to sing softly hoping it can cheer animals up while Sam helps him a little feeling scared as all the animals continue on their way hoping in their hearts they can make it through in one piece.

**_Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding as I've changed alot for this chapter and i hope you like where this is going. This is not looking good for our heroine as Goth wants her as his bride if he gets a chance taking her to his jungle! Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing and changing! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's . Enjoy and please review but no flames please!_**


	18. Chapter 18 Banded Colonies

_**Chapter 17 Banded Colonies**_

_**Goth's POV**_

_Sweet dream Goth. _ I opened my eyes slowly feeing my head hurt as I rubbed my eyes with my claws and glance up seeing some mockingbird staring at me. I snarled getting my strength back making the mockingbird fly up.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I growled not interested of eating them as I saw Throbb still sleeping and Shade, Marina, and Ashley were nowhere to be found. I growled softly of them tricking us and I was a fool of believing Shade's bluffing and then I begin to have my thoughts on Ashley. I sighed quietly and looked at the sky growling softly.

"Soon Senorita, when I take you to my jungle, you will be mine forever. I swear by Zotz." I spoke softly getting up and went over to Throbb. I shook him get him to wake up but he wouldn't budge still sleeping his arm. I went to his ear and shouted wake up and Throbb screamed rolled on his back breathing heavily. I chuckled of his wake reaction.

"What what happened? I just have an amazing dream of us in the jungle and we were hunting under the sun." He yawned and stretched. He scratches his stomach and glance around. "Say, where are Shade, Marina, and that girl?" I snarled softly

"They tricked us amigo, Shade had lied to us to give him more time." Throbb growled and stands up.

"Why those little brats. When we catch them I want to eat that little wench first after she dumps me with…" I growled when he spoke about Ashley that I grab his throat giving him a death glare cause him to breathe diffcult.

"If I ever saw you eating my bride; I'll use my claws to rip your eye sockets out, shove them down your throat so you can watch me RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT IT WHILE YOU WATCH ME DEVOR IT !" I threatened seeing Throbb looked shocked to see me in rage and was replaced to puzzle.

"Wait, you mean the girl?" I sighed and nodded letting go of his throat calming myself down. He looks at me for a second and he laughed thinking I just made a joke but I give him my dead serious glare making him stops his laughing.

"You're serious?" He asked looking shocked. "You want to marry that human?"

"Amigo, she's not just a human but an angel without wings." I answered softly closing my eyes.

"But Goth, she's a human and you're a bat. It will never work out between you two. You're from the jungle and she's from… elsewhere." He said shrugging his shoulder. I sighed in annoyed.

"Oh Throbb, loves are like bees that spreads out randomly and pierce you when you found someone your heart desire deeply. Surely that's how you felt when you married my twin sister." Throbb sighed thinking about his mate and nodded. We both soared in the sky beginning on our way finding those bats and my future bride.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I cling on Shade's feet as we made our way to his colony in right way. Goth's offer of his marriage plays in my head and I can't stop thinking about it and I didn't understand what he sees in me as I shivered a little imagining living with him as his wife. There is no way I'm going to marry that beast, not in my life. I rather have him eat me alive instead marrying him but then I started to think about my family. They will be heartbroken when they realized I didn't return and think I was taken or worse gotten killed. My thoughts were cut off when I heard Marina clear her throat.

"Ash, are you okay? You seem very quiet." I glance at Marina and forced a smile hiding my truth.

"No, I'm fine just thinking about stuff." I replied. Marina looks at me for a second and she glance at Shade.

"Are your sure your colony were headed this way?"

"Positive." Shade replied smiling looking confident.

"Then were not out of trouble yet." She spoke while Shade landed me on the branch and they both roosted under me.

"What do you mean were not out of trouble yet?" I asked puzzled. She pointed and all three of us turned and saw Snowy Mountain ahead of us. _Oh that's what she's means._ I thought forgot that Shade's colony flies over the mountain. I shivered and wrapped my arm around myself. The air was getting colder and I don't have anything to keep myself warm.

"I don't think this the way Shade. My colony doesn't migrate over some mountains." She said wrapping her wings around herself shivering a little.

"Well maybe mine does." Shade spoke sure of himself.

"And maybe we fly out there and freeze our fur off." Marina retorted.

"Marina we don't have time for this. Goth and Throbb will wake up soon and we need to get away from them fast." I protest rubbing my arms trying to keep myself warm.

"I'll look at my sound map. That should get us back on track." Shade suggests and Marina sighed as she rubbed her band. We both watched as Shade closes his eyes and concentrate while humming. His eyes snapped opened and looked at both of us.

"We defiantly fly up that mountain. We go passed the trees and then…fly passed wolves ears?" Shade said looking puzzled in the end having his claw on his chin.

"Are you out of your roost?" Marina exclaimed. "A wolf is not a landmark." I nodded agreeing to this thinking its ridiculous.

"She right, there are hundreds of wolves in this forest and it's impossible to find one that has the landmark." I spoke glancing at the mountain. "Come on guys we need to keep going and we don't know if Goth and Throbb are awake yet." Marina went up to me to grab my hand with her feet and all three of us made our way to the mountain. We flew for minutes until we spotted rocks that have trees with it.

"Shade, are you sure this is the right way?" Marina asked. Shade smiles flying by us.

"Trust me Marina, all of this stuff is on the sound map. Those rock ah these trees." All three of us landed on the ground by the tree stump.

"Yeah but no wolf if that's even were looking for. It doesn't make sense." Marina said looking confused. "No bats can fly to wolf's ears." She added. Shade thought for a minute and then he closes his eyes and hummed. I knew he was trying to use his echolocation on the wolf and I saw it a little bit. Marina gasp as she saw his echoprojection while I glance around and saw some snow lying on the ground. I smiled sneaky and walked over to the pile of snow. And pick up a handful of snow and made it a snowball. I walked back at both of them and Marina was still saying about keep practicing his echolocation and he might fool someone. I saw a snowflake falling on his nose and gasp seeing Marina smiled noticing Shade's expression.

"You have never seen a snow before?" Marina asked sounding surprised.

"Well you know not um up close." Shade replied. As I walked a little having a snowball behind me.

"Here let me help you with that." Before he can asked I threw my snowball at his face. He was taken by surprised and Marina laughs seeing his reaction. He wipes some snow off him and glare at me.

"What was that for?" I smiled innocently.

"Well, you said you never see snow up close and I'm helping you. Beside that's a payback for stealing my raspberries a day ago." I crossed my arms smiling as he chuckle a little.

"You shouldn't have done that." He replied smirking.

"Why what are you going to do about it?" I knew the answer already when he getting ready to fly. I made a run for it as Shade started to chase me.

"Can't catch me!" I taunted as he continue chasing me. Marina watches both of us with smile on her face. He chased me around the tree stump laughing. I glance back and realized he wasn't chasing me as I looked around confused.

"Where did he go?" I asked panting. I glance up and saw Shade charged at me crashing me to the ground pinned me down.

"What did you say about can't catch you?" He smiled while I smile back panting.

"Okay you got me now what?" I wished I didn't ask that because he begins to tickle me the way the pups did back at the tree haven. I laughed so hard and struggling to get free.

"No! Shade! Stop it please I'm begging you!" He didn't listen as he continues to tickle me.

"Get off of me you rascal! Help Marina!" I cried hearing Marina laughing and went over to us.

"Okay guys come on we should get going." Shade gets off me and took my hands with his feet and we made our way finding the wolf's ear. The snowflake kept falling and Shade and Marina eat the snowflakes while flying around. I cling on his feet as the wind picks up making us spin laughing having great time as I opened my mouth and got some snowflakes in my mouth. I always love winter snow playing in it and having fun with my family. I heavy sighed missing my family more and then I begin to shiver and felt the wind picking me up.

"Okay guys. This isn't fun anymore." I spoke shivering seeing Shade and Marina agreed.

"This band is stinging my arm." Marina complains. My colonies are right this thing is cursed. Maybe we should turn back." She suggested.

"Marina we can't quit now look how much far we came and you want to quit?" I asked. I waited for her response but I only hear was strong wind.

"Marina?" I called. I glance around but she wasn't with us.

"Shade where did she go?" I asked looking up.

"I don't know. " He replied shivering. We both called for her and search for her as the weather was getting bad and we can hardly see our surrounding. I begin to shiver more feeling my teeth chattered as we kept searching for her. I caught a glimpse of her bright fur ahead of us.

"Shade there she is!" I yell out loud. Shade saw her and we flew over to catch up.

"Guys, where were you?" She asked shivering a little.

"We about to ask you the same question." I replied smiling and then I coughed shivering more. Marina notices my shivering and glance at Shade.

"Shade we need to find shelter for her. She doesn't have any fur like us and she'll die frozen." Shade nodded and notices a log house that has an antler above the door.

"How about there?" He pointed. All three of us went to the chimney and went inside. We were shivering as we landed and brushed the snow off of us and glance our surrounding and the inside was little bigger than I saw on TV series. There were one couch with a white blanket, an old fashioned stove with hand towels hanging, two guns on wall, a travel backpack by the bookshelves, cubbie hold filled with boxes of foods, and other stuff I saw on TV. One thing I haven't notices there's two doors that leads to the bathroom and Master bedroom. _Wow! I wondered who lives here and where did he go?" _I thought. Suddenly we heard a bat squeaking sound from above as I gasp in startled.

"Who's there?" Marina demanded trying to sound brave. We gasp and saw bats roosting on the roof as I notices the glittering on them and realized there were banded. One bat swopped down at us who is brown chubby bat over us with his band glittered. Marina was even more surprised than us when she notices him wearing his band. "There all banded." Marina gasps beaming. All of the banded bats begin to fly around speaking about us. I knew some of them are Silverwings but I don't know the rest bat are. One bat swopped down at us and she was a brightwing like Marina except she has brown fur with orange mane and red hair with orange wings.

"Hi I'm Betty. What's your name?" She introduced smiling.

"Hi I'm Marina, this is Shade and Ashley." She introduced. She looks at me and her eyes were huge.

"A human! A real human. You look kind of tiny to be a human." I shrugged.

"It's kind of a long story. Say, are you the brightwing?" I asked. She smiles.

"They used to call me Penelope." She replied.

"Penelope Brightwing? You're from my colony." Marina spoke surprised.

"Wait, you know her?" Shade asked. Marina nodded.

"The elders told us you were dead. That your band is bad luck."

"The elder lie to you Marina there were ignorant and superstition." We all looked up and saw green bat roosted with long ears with dark green fur matching his hair, mane and beard closing his eyes crossing his arms with silver band on his left arm.

"This is Sirocco; he's been giving the secret wisdom of the bands." She whispers to Marina. I knew him well since I saw this show a lot and ever since he was banded he gotten obsessed with his band and tells everyone who has banded is part of Nocturna's promised. Shade went in front of us and smiles.

"Hi we just stop by to…" Sirocco huffed and swooped down at Marina and I almost pushed him. _That's rude way to greet. _I thought. He landed in front of us and pick up Marina's hand to study her band.

"Mmh, nice and its new." He smiled while Marina looks at her band.

"The humans banded me last spring." Marina replied as He turned to me.

"Are you the human that banded her?" He asked. I laughed.

"No, I didn't band her, we found her at the island and she came along with us." I explain and his hand cups my chin to study me for a minute and he glanced at me with amazed.

"How did you get transform to fully human?" He asked. I looked at him puzzled.

"Oh no no I'm not really a bat. I'm fully a human. I just got shrunk by the shrinking ray." I answered as his eyes lit up.

"Amazing." He breathed touching my hair and circle around me.

"A real human in our home. Is there anything you like us to do to make yourself at home?" He offered pretending I was alone. Shade and Marina looked at him in funny way and I tip my head.

"Well, it will be really nice if I have some warm bath with shampoo and body wash. I haven't taken a bath since I saved Shade's life." Sirocco told Betty to get the female bats ready for my warm bath and all the females went to the bathroom to have my bath ready. We were silence for a minute until Shade broke the silence.

"Uh so uh it's kind of weird of how all of you end up together huh?"

"We bats share one special gift. Our band." He replied showing his band. "Isn't that right Marina?"

"I used to think my band was special then we meet these giant southern bats." Marina replied with glum in her voice.

"Their cannibals from the jungle. They have bands too." He exclaimed showing his arm but I touched his shoulder and tell him to calm down. I don't want anyone to get panicked and cause chaotic as I heard bats muttering worried about the cannibal bats and couldn't believe it.

"Ah but do they have bands like these?" He asked showing his band again.

"No their aren't shiny like hers." I answered as he chuckled.

"Obviously those bands aren't part of the great plan." Sirocco spoke smiling closing his eyes having his hands together.

"Plan what plan?" Marina asked. I knew what the plan is and I thought it was crazy believing him just being absurd of bands.

"All in times Marina." He replied smirking.

"Is there a plan tell me please!" Marina begged excitedly. Sirocco chuckled and spoke.

"The humans banded us as the Nocturna's promised to return us into the light, were going to reclaim the day, as humans." He replied grinning. All three of us looked at him puzzled and shock. _So that's why he asked me if I was transformed from the bat. _I thought.

"Okay hold on to your wing beat. You're going to turn just like her?" Shade asked looking at him like he said something wrong and at me. Sirocco nodded.

"The transformation has already begun." I shook my head feeling puzzled not believing this.

"Hold up, isn't that impossible. I mean we humans tag you to track you where you go so we can help you not going endangered not having all of you become one of us." I explained shrugging my shoulder. He took my hand and spoke.

"Anything is possible when you believe my dear." I blushed a little. I heard Shade tsk rolling his eyes as Sirocco pulled me along with him until we reached the fireplace.

"Wait here." He instruct and steps back. I heard the entire bats saying he's going to do it. He is going to transform. All of the bats begin chatting transform and I watched him with curious. He smiles at me and steps in the shadows while I heard the humming sound and all the chattering died down as Sirocco steps out. His fur was replaced to black and he has a human face wearing a basketball uniform with basketball in his right arm. I tip my head in shock and funny way because he still has huge ears and bat's feet. _Okay that not what the humans look like. He looks like he's been going to freak show. _I thought. I turned and saw Marina having amazed on her face and Shade knew it was an echo projection all along and I knew it was also but didn't say anything. Sirocco steps back in the shadow and hummed. He steps out in his original form and flies to me with smirk on his face.

"Well, were you astonished and believe it's possible?" He asked me smiling more.

"Uhhmm…." I started trying to find a right word. Then Betty swopped down and landed by us.

"Ashley, you bath is ready." She announced. I nodded in relief as she took my hands with her feet as she carried me to the bathroom. The female bats shut the door leaving a crack while the female stand guard outside so no males can enter while I'm taking my bath. Betty landed me by the sink where it's already full by water steaming and right beside the sink was a shampoo and a body wash for me to scrub. I thank them and they told me if I need something else I give them call. They left me alone to strip my clothes off. I looked around to make sure I'm alone as I took a deep breath and took my bandage off and my burning mark wasn't that bad as before. I strip my clothes off and untie my hair as I step in my bath and begin washing my dirt off of my body and my hair. As I got done taking my bath I dry myself with the hand towel and put my clothes on. I asked the female bats if they can help me drying my hair and thank goodness the human live here has the hair dryer. The female bats lay the hair dryer down and I turned around. They turned it on and I almost fell off the counter due to the strong hot wind. After my hair got dry the female asked me if they can brush my hair. I nodded not wanting to be rude and one of the female grab the toy brush from the toy box and begin brushing my hair. They put the white flower in my hair after they done brushing my hair as I looked myself in the mirror and I was amazed. I looked so clean and fresh like a toy fresh out of the box. The female bat grabs my hand with her feet as we made our way to the living room. She landed me on the floor and I glance around seeing all the bats mummer in surprised of seeing me as I smiled a little feeling embarrassed. Sirocco came down from the chair with a smile.

"Ashley, you look beautiful." He breathed.

"Thank you. What's going on?" I asked glancing around.

"Your friend decided to stay and join our colony and you can also stay with us."

"You mean Marina?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No Veronica." He replied. I looked at him confused. Then I remember Marina need to change her name if she's joining the colony. I glance up and saw Marina on the countertop crossing her arm. He turned his head to Marina and spoke.

"Very clever Marina but I don't want clever bats, I want loyal bats." He spoke crossing his arm. I glance at Marina as she sighed.

"Repeat after me; I pledge my alledge to the banded ones..." He started.

"I pledge my alledge to the banded ones…" Marina repeated unsure of herself.

"I regret anyone who are not banded." He finished while I glance at him in shock. Marina looked at him and was in her thoughts. He notices she didn't say it and glares. "Repeat after me; I reject anyone who are not banded." He growled.

"No, I'm not rejecting Shade he's my friend." Marina retorted as I glance at him.

"Where's Shade?" I asked.

"He left to find his colony alone." He answered as I was shocked from hearing him. _No. _I thought. I glare at him.

"Why do you let him leave?!" I raise my voice seeing Sirocco was taken by surprised of my changing attitude.

"He left because he was jealous of our band." He replied walking towards me but I pushed him away feeling angry.

"No, you made him leave because he's not wearing any STUPID BAND!" I shouted angrily and he was shocked of my saying about the bands.

"Sorry to bust your bubble but that's not one of the Nocturna promised. She wanted all of you bats to fly free in the daylight not turning to humans like us! We were just helping you not making you one of us." He stood in silence after what I said about the band as I glance at Marina. "Come on Marina lets go find Shade and get out of this place." Before I walked Sirocco grab my hands and I felt claws dug my skin making me yelp in pain and saw him glaring at me.

"You should never insult our band after what your kind did for us." He snarled. I struggle to get free from his grasp as Marina swooped down and grabs his hand letting me go. I winced as I touched where he grab me grabbing my arm tightly seeing Marina looking at my arm and glares at him.

"Let us go!" Marina exclaimed.

"Sirocco if they want to go, maybe we should let them." Betty suggested. Sirocco growls softly not liking the idea and was about to say something but suddenly Shade came in with fear on his face.

"I just saw Goth and Throbb." He panted with fear on his face as I gasp covering my mouth.

"No!" Marina exclaimed as we saw Shade flew around the cabin.

"Everyone you got to get out! The giant bats are coming!" He shouted.

"Giant bats? Oh no!" Some of the bats spoke with fear in their voice.

"The silverwing is lying he's just jealous of our band." Sirocco protests trying to get them believe him.

"NO HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! LISTEN TO HIM!" I retorted as Marina was about to fly grabbing me with her feet but was blocked by other bats. One of the bats grabs my arm preventing me from reaching my hand up as they grab Marina also and hold her down. I glance up at Shade which he is by the calendar panting.

"SHADE, DON'T LEAVE US!" I cried as all the bats came to us blocking our escaped. Shade flies over to the fireplace and went outside making us both gasp of him leaving us.

"SHADE!" Marina scream desperately but I know he will be back. Sirocco huffed and flew to us.

"Well you two, it looks like we need to teach you how to be loyal, to the band." He tuned to me glaring.

"Let start you since you insulted our band." I gasp as the bats were about to grab me but then suddenly the door bust opened feeling the wind blowing us making my flower fall off from my hair and human wearing car fixing uniform walked in with a tire in his right arm. I was shocked as Marina was but then I heard a familiar humming. _ Shade? _I thought. All the bats were shocked seeing another human and mutter in astonished.

"Who is the one that called Sirocco?" The human boomed. All the bats pointed to him seeing having a shock on his face stunned.

"The time has come for transformation. I will leave you now." He annouced raising his hand. All the bats were surprised saying he's their new leader now but Sirocco growled realizing its just echoprojection.

"Don't listen to him he's not a human!" He protested. I need to think of something to have all the bats believe Shade's echprojection more and I step out and glance all the bats.

"I have summon him here as one of the transformation. He must take you to far distance where you can be fulfilled your promised." I declared raising my hand as the human nodded.

"Obey me banded ones, you must leave at once." He spoke pointed to outside.

"We must do as the other human says." Betty declared.

"No! Leave here you'll die." Sirocco retorted glaring at her.

"Stay you will die." The human corrected as his shocked was replaced to scowl.

"It's a silverwing he's playing a trick. Look Look, I can do it too." He closes his eyes and tried to concentrate humming.

"EVERYONE FLY, GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted glancing up and on the cure all bats took off from their roost screaming heading outside. Sirocco gasps as he saw all the bats leaving as we saw the human turned and disappear in the snow. I smiled of his plan working but I notice the purple bat tumble on the ground. I rushed over and help her up as Marina came by me to help.

"Go go!" Marina encourage as the purple bat flew off with the others. Marina was about to fly grabbing my hands but Sirocco grab both of us growling at us.

"LET US GO!" I cried struggling to get free. Suddenly we heard a thump on the roof and all three of us looked up at the roof as we kept hearing the stepping sound. I gasp with horror. _There here. _I thought feeling more scared as I heard Throbb voice from the chimney. All three of us turned and saw Goth appear laughing evil. I quickly bite Sirocco's hand making him let Marina go seeing Marina took off to the sky forgetting about me.

"No!" He cried and Before I can run to the door to join Marina the door was shut. I glance up and saw Throbb cackling evilly and then I felt Sirocco grab me and wrapped me in his wings. I heard everyone silence wimping as I peek out and saw Goth sitting on the chair crossing his arms and scanning around seeing all the bats terrified.

"Don't worry little ones, we are with the band." He finally spoke mocking rising his band smiling. All the bats fly around screaming while Throbb started to chase them as I felt Sirocco dragged me while I heard crashing and screaming. He unwrapped around me and I notices were in the bathroom. He grabs my hand and pulls me to cubby hole and pushed me in.

"Stay here and don't come out." He hissed closing the door. Before I can protest I heard a flapping wing coming in and I kept silence.

"What are you hiding here?" A Spanish voice spoke darkly as I covered my mouth when I heard Goth feeling terrified. I peek through the crack and saw Goth talking to Sirocco.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirocco retorted trying to be brave. He chuckled darkly.

"Come now I saw you walking to the bathroom with something under you wings. You can't fool me." Sirocco didn't say anything and have his head down. Goth growled and grabs him by the throat.

"Tell me right now what are you hiding from me?" He growled angrily.

"There's nothing here!" Sirocco retorted still not telling. Goth growled and rise his hand and strike him with his claws making him tumble the ground leaving him bad scratch on his cheek hissing in pain as Goth came to him. He grabs his ears forcing him to look at him.

"You know what happens what I do when someone lies to me?" He sneered smiling evilly. Sirocco gasp in horror as Goth opened his jaw getting ready to bite his neck. I couldn't take it anymore seeing him taking everyone's life in his grasp that I burst out from my hiding.

"GOTH STOP!" I cried as Goth growled glancing me and was shocked seeing me. I breathed heavily feeling my heart pondering.

"Let him go, Please, spare his life. He's just trying to help me." Goth chuckled darkly and dropped him as if he was a sack of potatoes hearing Sirocco groaned in pain with horror on his face. Goth walked up to me making me back away until I hit the door for the cabinet sink feeling scared as he smirked.

"Senorita, I might accept your plead if you accept my offer." He replied as I looked down beginning to have my thoughts. If I accept his offer he would spare his life but what about the other bats? I remember one episode where Shade and Goth were trapped in the mine and Goth swear his god he will let his friends go but he broke his promised and almost ate him and he's going to do the same if I accept him as my husband.

"No! You won't accept my plead and if I accept you; you will eat them anyway." I retorted glaring seeing Goth growled and grabs my hair making me yell in pain.

"You stubborn little wench! What is it you want that I don't have?"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I cried but he growled more and pulls me close that I can smell his meaty breath.

"Why you want to go home to your family? Do they give you everything you wished for, what do they give you?!" He almost raise his voice as I gasp feeling terrified having lump in my throat once more.

"They give me love." I answered softly closing my eyes feeling my tears coming as I felt his claws stroking my hair a little making me shudder. "Why don't you just eat me and get it over with?" I asked doing my fate but I felt his hand on my chin forcing me to look at him.

"If I eat you there will be no other humans that are like you." He replied. I glance at him puzzled seeing another emotion in his eyes I cannot understand as he breathed. "When I finish eating your friends colony for my strength to south, I will take you along with me and marry me as my princess whatever you like it or not.

"NO!" I pushed his hand off and looked at him with fear as if he spoke something horrible seeing chuckle seeing my reaction. _He's so cruel and black hearted. _ I thought and my nightmare was coming true. Suddenly Sirocco jumps on him and bites his neck making Goth screamed in pain. He made Goth fall on the ground while he's on top of him.

"Run Ashley!" He shouted trying to hold Goth down. Without asking I dashed for the living room. I stopped by the door and glance at him.

"Soricco!" I cried but he shook his head.

"Go now!" Sirocco cried. Goth pushed him off of him and grabs him and bites his neck hard. I screamed covering my mouth seeing Sirocco gasps in pain and glance at me.

"Forgive me." He breathed taking his final breath and went limp in his mouth lifeless. I glance at Goth and ran out hearing him growled and begins chasing me. I see bunch of bats still flying around panicking and others dead on the floor as I felt Goth's breath on my back and kept running. I glance back and saw Goth flying toward me with a speed but one of the bats accidentally crashed to him not knowing where he's going. I stopped at the bed and without thinking I grab the sheet and climb up fast as I can until I was at by the window. I looked at the window and begin banging it trying to break it but being so small that it's impossible to break it. I got out my dagger and begin banging as the window starting to crack a little. _Come on! Come on! Please break!_ I thought feeling my heart shaking with fear as I saw more bats being killed heard screaming more. Then I felt my amulet glowing as I breathed looking at my amulet but then a shadow loom over me as I looked up seeing Goth smiling cruelly landed in front of me.

"Come here my little princess." He spoke in sick sweet voice. I scream in fright as he grabs my arm roughly.

"LET ME GO!" I scream and pushed him with my one hand and with a surprised I pushed him hard making him fly across the wooden floor falling down as if I have strength power. He groaned in pain as I looked at my hands breathed couldn't believe I just did that. I looked down and saw Goth looking stunned and then he growled getting up as I gasp in sacred banging myself on the window using my amulet I manage to break it through shattering the glass as I fall down with glasses everywhere and landed in pile of snow.

"No!" I heard him shouted from above as I quickly ran to the other side of the house but the snow was deep that I can hardly run in them. I need to get away from him fast as I can not caring how deep the snow is as I ran to the other side of the house and lay by the wall breathing heavily feeling cold and scared at the same time after what I saw in my eyes and suddenly I saw shadow luring over me. I gasp feeling weak to move due of my necklace but I heard a familiar voice I knew feeling so relief.

"Ashley?" It was Betty and I ran over to her and hug her tight. I felt my tears running down with joy and I thank God for someone to rescue me. She embraces me and told me grab on as I cling her feet with my hands and we soared up to the sky finding Shade, Marina, and the other bats.

_**Author's Notes: **__**How was that one of fixing and adding as I add once again more having my heroine escaped through the window instead at the door. That was pretty scary for her being alone at the cabin seeing everyone getting killed by the giant bat and what is worse that Goth is forcing her to marry him when he takes her to his home. What's going to happened Now!? Stay tuned for the next chapter with fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Junkyard

_**Chapter 19 Junkyard**_

Betty and I finally manage to catch up with the others as I cling on her feet more still afraid after my encounter with Goth couldn't believe he's forcing me to marry him after I refused second time. I don't want to be with him for the rest of my life after what he had done since I met him. Him killing Sirocco and the other bats still haunts me like a kid just saw someone shot one of his parents and always has nightmares from it. I glance up and saw Shade and Marina flew on with the others. I sighed feeling glade their safe and the rest of the bats as well but feel bad of none of them make it and I saw Shade glance at me seeing me terrified as I looked away not wanting him to see me looking down. We flew for minutes until we spotted a mountain and rest there for couple of minutes. When Betty landed me I fall on my knees wrapping my arms around myself still feeling terrified having developing tears. I felt Shade's hands on my shoulder and I glance at him with tears in my eyes seeing him look considered.

"Ashley what happened?" He asked as saw Marina cames the other side of me with worried face. I couldn't help myself but let my tears run down my face.

"I saw...Goth...taking...everyone's...life..." I couldn't even say it not wanting to bring it up. I felt Shade wrapped his wing around me in comfort.

"It's okay. You're safe now." I breathed of not what I'm scared about as glance at both of them more.

"It's not only that; after he eats your colony he wants to take me to his jungle and marrying him as his mate princess." I finished wiping my tears off. Marina gasps and covered her mouth as if I told her someone she loves was dead. I looked down feeling my tears drop from my eyes.

"I don't even love him after what he does for living." I covered my eyes with my hands. "I don't want anything to do with him and I don't want to marry that monster beast." I felt my hands being pulled and saw Shade with serious on his face as I still have tears in my eyes.

"Ashley, I'm not letting him take you away from here. I won't let that happen." He spoke in serious while Marina places her hand on my shoulder.

"We won't let that happen." Marina corrected smiling. All three of us made group hug with me in the middle.

"You guys are amazing friends a human could ever have." I replied smiling looking at both of them feeling a little better. I caught a glimpse of Betty and the rest of the banded bats looking at us with smile on their face as I clear my throat feeling embarrassed.

"Um guys, everyone's looking." I hissed. Shade chuckles and we broke our embrace. I got up and tied my hair with my brown ribbon in a ponytail while I glance at Betty smiling.

"Betty, how can I ever thank you for coming back for me? How did you know I was left behind?"

"I came back to see if everyone got out safe or escaped and I then I found you in the snow by the house looking freezing." She replied and I rushed to her and hug her second time as she laughed embracing me.

"By the way you can call me Penelope now since I'm not Sirocco's colony anymore." She added. I nodded letting go our embrace.

"Good, because I think Penelope fits you well than Betty." I smiled. Shade and Marina went by me with smile on their face.

"By the way that was amazing how you can summon that human for helping us fulfilling our promise." I giggled and Penelope looks at me puzzled.

"Actually, I didn't summon him. Shade made himself as human." I explain shrugging my shoulder.

"You were a human?" Penelope asked sounding surprised.

"It was an echoprojection, just like Sirocco's." Shade explains more.

"Better than Sirocco." Marina added smiling as Shade smiles at her.

"Well I guess we'll be migrating together." Penelope spoke glancing all other bats but I shook my head.

"Trust me you don't want to fly with us." Shade said.

"We don't any of you be put in danger." I added as Marina nodded.

"Were kind of fugitive Betty I mean Penelope." Marina corrected smiling. Penelope laughs and smiles back.

"We have a friend, Ursa the komode bear. Look for her in the forest she'll find you safe place for winter." Shade replied as Penelope sighed.

"I wished there something I can do to repay you." Penelope said as I nodded.

"Well there is one thing, have you ever flown to wolf's ears?" I asked feeling puzzled a little. Penelope laughs and pointed to the mountains that look like wolf's ear. All three of us finally notices and laughed as I couldn't believe I nearly forgot the wolf's ears are really mountains that look like wolf's ear. All three of us thanked her and Marina took my hands with her feet as we soared toward wolf's ear beginning our way to his colony.

"Do you really think my echoprojection is better than Sirocco?" Shade asked Marina while we passed the wolf's ears.

"It convinced those banded bats didn't it?" Marina asked smiling but Shade heavy sighed.

"Not all of them." Shade spoke softly

"Are you kidding me Shade? His echoprojection as a human is not what humans looks like. He looks good enough to enter the freak show and He can even win blue ribbon for being the best one." I joked. All three of us had good laughed but was cut when we heard jiggle sounds. All three of us glance back and gasp and quickly rushed to the huge rock and went under it. All three of us peeked out and have horror on our face as we saw Goth and Throbb flying with silver bands on their wings making them jingle while they flapped their wings. All three of us hid under the rock and Marina looked at her band in horrified. I sighed closing my eyes and pray for the bats they killed.

"Are you sure is their scent?" I heard Throbb asked as their jingle got closer. We froze as we saw Goth's claws tip and his wings blowing under us. We were silence that we only hear our hearts pounding afraid they might hear us praying he didn't caught our scent. We heard Goth sniffs out and sighs deeply.

"Oh yes, with that, there is no doubt." We heard him replied smoothly making my heart shake with fear. All three of us watched as Goth took off while Throbb landed where he was and groaned and a couple seconds he took off with Goth. We sighed in relief when we watched them heading out to the forest as all of us were breathing heavily listening the jingle fading in the distance.

"As long as that noise stay ahead of us." Marina panted.

"We know where there are." I finished. Shade looked at both of us breathing heavily.

"In a meantime, we have to find food." Shade said and I felt my stomach rumble as I heard him say that. I haven't eaten since I ate the berries Goth had given me. _Why I didn't ask Sirocco for food?" _I thought groaning a little feeling more hungry. Shade took my hand with his feet as we made our way to the forest trying to find food. The forest was getting foggy as we went deeper in the forest and we can barely see what's ahead of us. I begin to shiver from the cold wind blowing on me as I sighed clinging on his feet hoping we can find some shelter to stay in so I can keep myself warm but I need to get home fast; I cannot survive the cold for very long as I will die from freezing. We hear Goth and Throbb's jingles ahead of us as we were flying.

"It's Goth's bands again their way ahead." Marina spoke flying.

"Nice tracking Marina, eh Goth not so smart after all." Shade smiled. I laughed a little as we heard the jingle sound getting close as we continue flying. We almost went the other way but then the jingle went silence. Shade landed me on the tree hollow edge as Shade and Marina landed by me. All three of us glance around confused not hearing their jingles.

"Why did they stop, do they know we're following them?" I asked whispering.

"I don't know." Shade answered glancing around. He uses his echolocation three times to see what's ahead of us as his echolocation hits three trees. The wind was picking up and we heard their jingle again and It sounds very close like their above us. All three of us looked above and have shock on our face making me gasp in startled seeing all the silver bands were hanging on the branch being jingle by the wind. _Goth does know we're behind them all the time! _ I thought as we have horror on our face and Shade quickly took my hands with his feet and we flew over to the nearby tree trunk away from the bands and landed. I saw the shadow moving ahead of us and I gasp clinging on Shade in fright.

"Relax Ash, it's just another leaf." Shade chuckle smiling a little. I sighed but then we heard strong flapping sound and Marina gasp.

"That's not a leaf, those are wings flapping. Really big wings." Marina hissed. I ran to the hole of the tree while two follow me. All of us stood put and cling together as we saw an owl passing us without seeing us flying up to the sky. Marina clings on my hands as we soared in the sky breathing heavily in relief as all three of us looked at one another and we went other direction away from the owl. The fog was lifting and I realized ahead of us was a junkyard. I have really never been to the real junkyard before my whole life as I only see them in TV shows or movies. All three of us landed on the branch and saw the lamp shining on the mosquitoes. I glance at Shade who has the hunger look seeing the mosquitoes flying around under the lamppost.

"I'm starving, let's go grab some bugs!" Shade spoke excitedly to Marina.

"Hold up, are you little suspicious about this?" I asked while Marina nodded.

"She's right; it's not very safe. It so opened. You saw that owl and who know where Goth is?" Marina hissed but Shade shook his head still have hunger look.

"Nah with all that stuff there are many places to hide." Shade replied and took off. Marina sighed in annoyed and took my hand with her feet as we followed Shade while he was snacking on the mosquitoes. Marina catch some and glance around the junkyard.

"This place is creepy." I chuckled.

"Yeah it is but in the daylight you can to see some cool stuff we kinds throw away." I replied. "But your right it's pretty creepy when its night time." We flew around the junkyard until we spotted the beaten up red car. We swooped down there and Shade landed me on the car seat as Marina and Shade roosted above me. I lay down wrapping my arms around myself shivering feeling my stomach growling more getting a little sick. I sighed and patted my stomach.

"Guys I'm so hungry that I can eat a horse." I complain a little seeing them looked at me funny. "It's an expression." I sighed. They nodded understanding a little.

"When we find somewhere safer we can find some raspberries for you to eat and maybe some warm clothes for you." Marina said looking around.

"You don't think this is safe?" I asked rubbing my arms. Marina didn't responded and glances around more. I sighed and lay my head on the car seat thinking about sleeping as I looked at the mirror and saw the shadow shape like the bat. I gasp and stood.

"Guys did you see that?" I asked looking up freaking out a little. They both looked around and felt the shadow passed by. Then we saw the same shadow above us gasping.

"What do you think it is?" Shade spoke softly freaking out a little.

"I'm not going to wait and find out." Marina answered and quickly took my hand with her feet and we quickly made our way around the junkyard. Marina landed me on the wooden box and two of them landed by me looking around thinking we're safe for now. Suddenly we heard the bike bell and we looked up and saw Throbb playing with the bike bell. He chuckled and turned to us as we gasp.

"Hola." He greeted smirking. Suddenly hands broke under us and grab Shade and Marina's feet. We looked down and saw a shadow with dark green eyes staring at us. It was an ambush they made for us and knew we'll be here.

"Hola." Goth greeted smoothly and yanked them hard inside the box."

"Shade Marina!" I shouted grabbing Shade's hands but it slipped off and I glance inside the hole seeing Goth tried to bite them but they dodged trying to avoid his teeth. I saw Goth's wing crash the wood almost hit me making me back a little avoiding getting hit. I glance up and saw Throbb inches away from me trying to grab them as his wing accidentally shoves me over and I fell off to the ground outside the box. I got up and saw Shade and Marina being chased by them out of the box as I grab my dagger out and ran trying to follow them. The junks were everywhere as I ran along barely catch up with them but I stop and hid behind the giant tires seeing Goth and Throbb landed and glance at the mirror where Shade and Marina were roosting. Goth and Throbb grins and they charged at them but they crashed one another in the mirror. Shade and Marina who were roosting behind them took off quickly fast. I saw Goth and Throbb getting up and I need to do something fast and without thinking I stood up and pointed at them.

"HEY!" I shouted getting them attention seeing them glance at me. _Ashley what are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!" _My head protest but I ignored it. "Why don't you go pick somebody your own size?" I demand glaring pointing my dagger at them but Goth chuckled.

"Like you?" Goth asked smirking.

"Opps!" I squeaked knowing what he means and without warning Goth charged at me. I ran and Goth and Throbb took off and begin to chase me. I ran along the junk yard trying to ditch them going through obstacles as I looked back and saw them still chasing me. I heard Goth growling behind me making me run faster as my legs could carry me. I stop at the giant broken down bed and rested on the pole breathing heavily a little and glance back and saw them not chasing me. _I think I lost them. _I thought feeling relief a little.

"Ashley!" I gasp and glance up and saw Shade and Marina waving at the top of junks.

"Up here!" Shade called. I smiled in relief of their safety and before I can climb Goth snatches me in his arm making me scream. I kicked and twist trying to break free but he grips me tightly as I keep struggling.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted using my elbow to punch his chest making him yelp in pain and letting me go. I ran off and Goth growled holding his chest where my elbow hit him and charged at me while I was climbing. Then my feet slipped and beginning to fall down as I tried to climb more but my feet keeps slipping.

"SHADE, HELP!" I cried while slipping down seeing Shade gasps and charged down. I saw Goth almost close smirking as I slipped down more feeling my heart pounding hard and before Goth could grab me Shade slice him with his claws on his cheek cause him to hiss in pain leaving a bad scratch and his blood was oozing from his cheek. Shade quickly pulled me up as I looked down and saw Goth growling angrily having little blood dripping a little. Throbb appeared and all three of us took off with Shade clinging on my hands and I saw the pipe ahead of us and Shade landed me by the old TV.

"No matter what happens don't let him see you." He hissed. I nodded as I watched them both of them went up to the pipe and hid there. The rain begins to pour down and I heard thunders as I flinched covering my ears trying to avoid loud noise. I glance up and saw Goth and Thorbb flew over to the other side of the pipe and went in and I went out of my hiding and try to shout out they went inside the pipe but they knew already as I saw them went out of their hiding. Goth and Throbb crashed in one another while Shade and Marina went inside the pipe and flew fast as their wing can carry them. I looked around frantically trying to find something helpful for us to hide. I glance and notice a bar handle entrance that leads to sewer as I rushed over to it and use my strength to pull it opened. I glance up and saw Shade and Marina flying around in the rain as I manage to pull it open.

"Guys down here!" I cried waving as Shade and Marina flew down where I was and we quickly went inside the sewer. I saw Goth charging down at us and I quickly close it before he can come in. He yells as his face came close making me fall gasping and I tried to crawl away but his hand went through the bar and grabs my hair and jerk me up trying to get me out as I screamed and struggle and I felt his other hand grab my waist.

"Little ingrates!" He growled trying to get me out as Shade was about to charge at me.

"When I..." Before he can say more we heard Throbb screamed and fell down from the pipe and crashed on Goth. Goth groaned in pain knock out letting me go with his hands as I dropped myself while his arm went limb hanging beside me. All three of us were breathing heavily feeling our hearts pounding while I glance at his arm and smiled. Being playful I took his arm and made it warm greeting.

"So sorry mi amigos." I apologized in my Spanish accent joking around. I let go of his arm and all three of us had good laugh letting our sacred ease a little. Suddenly we felt hands on our mouth gasping and I felt someone hit me on the back of my head.

"Crap!" I groaned and blacked out.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding. I hope you like where this is going and stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way of fixing and adding when they are kidnapped and going to meet with the two kings! . I don't own any Silverwing Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames Please! **_


	20. Chapter 20 Rat Kings

_**Chapter 20 Rat Kings**_

I heard water dripping and felt something holding me down feeling we're in some boat by the water movement. I groaned opening my eyes and glance my surrounding and realize we're in the sewer on the big raft moving. I glance back and notice two rats were pushing the raft swimming. I gasp and turned and saw Shade and Marina being held by green and blue rats as I glance my shoulder and saw the red rat held me. The red rat grins showing his crooked teeth.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He cackled. I flinched and looked at Shade and Marina feeling frighten seeing them awake already.

'Guys are you okay?" I hissed.

"I think so." Shade replied. I struggle to get free but my hands were tied together on my back while the rat held me in secure while Shade and Marina did the same but their captive holds them down. The stench of the sewer was so horrible I barely gag smelling something terrible rotten while floating.

"Let go of us, Let us go!" I heard Marina and Shade cried struggling as I did.

"Please let us go! We didn't do anything wrong!" I added as one of the rat tsks.

"I'm afraid Remus wont allowed that." The blue rat sneered.

"Who's Remus?" I asked.

"Why the king of course." The red rat replied.

"Oh when Romulus gets his paws on these three spies he will crush them like like..." The blue one spoke excitedly.

"Who's Romulus?" Shade asked.

"Why the king of course." The green rat replied.

"Wait? Two rat kings? I thought there could be only one as king." I spoke puzzled as I almost know who they are a little bit.

"Silence!" The red rat snapped and then we heard loud squeaking noise close as we looked out seeing what noise it's making. Up ahead of us was many holes and all rats were chattering and squeaking all the same time as I looked down shivering of how many rats were in this sewer. _No wonder why my kinds want to exterminate them_. I thought. All three of us were forced to push our heads down on the raft.

"Lower your heads down! Your about to meet the kings!" The blue rat announced.

"Kings?" Marina breathed confused. We both looked up and saw two shadows coming out of the hole making all of us held our breath when the kings appeared but our fear was change to puzzle of the king giving a piggyback ride for smaller king and I have should've known them since I saw this show many times. Romulus has dark purple fur while the Remus has light purple fur and both of them are wearing same crown making themselves kings but I would rather have Romulus as the king instead of his brother because Remus is a huge jerk and selfish of wanting to be leader of the beast and I know his dream is never going to happened. We watched as the two kings rushed over to the table ignoring us for their feast and on the table were bunch of garbage were thrown away from my kinds. Remus begins to eat the bone but he caught a glance of his brother eating raw apple core and took it from him and begin to eat it. I made sick face and buried my head on the raft feeling like I'm going to throw up losing my appetite seeing them eat that crap. I felt being pulled up and the red rat wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Uh if please your Highnesses." The blue rat begins and the three rats pulled us and pushed us to them while their eating. All three of us were on our knees gasping.

"May I presents, the three spies!" The blue rat announced spreading his arms out beaming. Remus on the other hand only scowl while swallowing his food.

"It takes a spy to know a spy." Remus snapped licking his chop from his meal. The blue rat looks at him puzzled as Remus spits.

"Admitted guard, you're a spy." Remus admit pointed at him.

"No! No eh you got it wrong." The blue rat protest.

"I never get it wrong when it comes to spies." Remus replied patting his bone on his hand.

"Guards, take this guard away and…guard him." He ordered and the blue rat was stunned. The two rats guards grab him and dragged him away while he protests letting him go. Remus chuckled and begins chewing on his bone. _What an Idiot! _I thought shook my head and all of us gasp as the two rats that held us glare at us. Suddenly a grasshopper appeared under the table and Romulus notices and grabs it. He was about to eat it but Remus punch his chest making the grasshopper fly out of his hand in the air. He glances up at the grasshopper.

"I saw it first!" Romulus protested.

"I think not." Remus retorted opening his mouth. Romulus pushed him opening his mouth wide for the grasshopper come in. Remus pushed him with his bone and the grasshopper went in Remus mouth. Romulus groaned in pain as Remus licks his chops and burps as I shut my eyes feeling so grossed out of what he just ate. I swallowed and glance at the two kings.

"Um hello, sorry to interrupt you meal but if you're not talking to us would you mind letting us go?" I asked kindly smiling a little. The two kings glare at us and Remus got off the table and crawl to me. He circles around me and sniffs my hair. I felt his claws grab my chin and glares at me.

"So this is what Brutus tells about this human." He spoke sounding disgusted.

"What a filthy creature." He added. "But you are beautiful." He lets go of my chin and walked back to his brother.

"So can you let us go?" Shade asked. The two kings looked at one another and laughed making the other rats laughed making so much squeaking echoing throughout the tunnel. The stop their laughed and glare at us while the rat guards growled at us.

"You're not going anywhere Shade Silverwing." Remus first spoke smiling nasty. Shade was shocked when he said his name.

"How do you..?"

"Know your name? Because I'm king of the rats that's how!" He answered puffing his chest up in victory. Romulus clears his throat and Remus rolled his eyes huff a little.

"Alright fine, because were kings of the rats that's what but I'm sure things would change when that stuffy old Brutus takes you, the brightwing, and a human in trade." He replied making all three of us gasps.

"Trade, for what?" Romulus asked. Remus sighed in annoyed.

"For me and you to replaced wolves as a new ruler of the beasts." He reminded him.

"What? I think we have enough trouble just ruling over the rats." Romulus suggested glancing around.

"Enough! Ruling the beast is my destiny which means it's yours too. Now be quiet before you accurate your conditions." Remus warned glaring at him. Romulus heavy sighed and glances away. I felt sorry for him of listening and doing everything what his brother says.

"Um for your information the wolves are not the leader of the beast, Ursa the komode bear is and she can really kick the wolf's tails." I corrected glaring. Remus snorted.

"No matter, as long I can trade three of you and become the new leader of the beasts and will be glorious." Remus sighed.

"In your dreams." I muttered rolling my eyes. His eyes flared when he heard that and without a warning Remus charged at me across the table almost knocking out his meal and grab my throat.

"What...did…you…say?!" He snarled. I yelp as I felt his claws dig my skin.

"It's never going to happened and Brutus would never trade that stupid bargain you made. No beasts that wants a ruler that are selfish, jerk and cold hearted." I manage to say while Remus breathed in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULTED OUR DREAMS RULING THE BEASTS?!" He pushed hard me to the ground. Shade rushes over and holds me growling at him.

"Guards take this filthy witch out of our kingdom; she won't survive through the cold." He ordered. Shade held me tight as the two rats guards were about to grab me but we heard Romulus clears his throat.

"Why do we need to do that? She just being honest and you said we need her as one of the bargains, remember?" Remus sighed closing his eyes calming his anger.

"Ferry well take these prisoners to the dungeons." He ordered. I caught glance at Romulus seeing he doesn't really want to be the leader of the beast by his facial expression. The green rat pushed us in the tunnel until we arrived at the dungeons which it is a short pipe with wire over it. The green rat unties my hands and pushed us in and slams the gate.

"Keep an eye on them." Romulus ordered.

" Yes your highness." The green rat replied punch his chest smiling.

"One eye? How dare you watch them with one eye?" Remus demanded glaring.

"But, but King Romulus said.." The green rat protest.

"Guards! Jail this guard for Insupportnation." He ordered as the two guards grab the green rat and dragged him away. I sighed in annoyed of Remus stupidity.

"My chances to rule the beasts come along once in a lifetime. Remus spoke giving us cruel smile. "These prisoners are too important to us one eye instead, Romulus you and I will stay here and keep all eyes on them." Romulus came over to his brother while he spoke. All three of us looked at each other in puzzled . I huffed and glare at him.

"You're crazy!" I retorted. Remus chuckled smirking and walked to us.

"Maybe I am, rat killer." He replied. Shade and Marina looked at him puzzled as I was not understanding what he's talking about.

"Wha.." I spoke but Remus snarled silencing me.

"Oh don't give me that, your kinds always exterminate us every time we show up and uses all traps and rat poisoned to get rid of us." I sighed because that's all true as Remus huffed.

"I should've kicked you out of our kingdom to watch you suffer the same as we did." He spoke giving once more cruel smile as Shade went by me.

"Ashley would never.." Shade protest trying to stand up for me.

"You don't get it do you? All humans want to exterminate us because we spread disease and they might exterminate you bats for rabies. They always want to kill animals for their clothing's and other items to make themselves look wealthy. Humans are selfish and disgusting creatures that don't know the word mercy." He sneered as I glance at him shook my head.

"It's not true.." I tried to protest but he just smirked nasty.

"Oh it is, your kinds only want to get rid of us so you kinds can be the top..."

"Shut up!" I cried not want to hear him not wanting to hear him anymore he ignored me.

"Top of the chain and all of you are always greed of everything your kinds desired for and they show it by wearing beast's fur and using weapon to kill us." He finished enjoying this seeing me getting upset.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted feeling my tears coming. Remus laughed while Shade growled at him.

"Hey fuzz bucket leave her alone!" Shade growled. He chuckled and both kings went in the tunnel to grab their meal as I sat down letting my tears run down my face while Shade got on his one knee.

"Ashley, don't listen to him. He's just trying.."

"Guys he's right. My kinds do exterminate them and killed exotic animals for their fur and others, especially testing them." I sniffed while Shade and Marina glance at me puzzled.

"So are you saying your kind exterminate us also?" Marina asked as I breathed looking down.

"No..well… I don't know." I covered my eyes not wanting to see them "We do that so we don't want to catch disease on us and get killed. Remus is right; we are selfish and greediness creatures that wants everything." I begin the cry feeling terrible what we do wishing Romulus didn't say anything and let his guards kick me out. I felt my hands being pulled and saw Shade with soft expression.

"Ash, don't think like that. You said your kinds are trying to help us and not all of them are bad. I think your one of the humans that has kind heart and never want to hurt anyone." He spoke sitting down.

"He's right and if you didn't tell me what humans does I will never come with you guys and always believes my band is cursed." Marina added sitting by me. I looked at both of them and smiled while wipe my tears with my fingers.

"Thanks for understanding." I spoke softly. Shade and Marina wrapped their wings around me and we embraced. We broke our embrace as we heard footsteps. All three of us turned and saw Romulus walking towards us with foods in his hands and he came to us with soft expression.

"Here I thought you might be hungry." He offered handed me a cheese. I took the cheese and pray to God to bless this food and help us get out silently in my head. I munched on it and glanced at Romulus.

"Thank you, your very kind." I said. Romulus smiled.

"I'm sorry for what my brother says about your kind. He's just upsets because your kind killed our parents long ago and he's been hating humans since then." I nodded in understood feeling a little pity for both of them.

"You don't seem happy of becoming the leader of the beasts." Marina spoke making Romulus gasp.

" But If you let us go you don't have to worry about it." Marina added smiling but Romulus shook his head in worried.

"Let you go? Oh no my brother would have a fit." He protest worrying.

"Why do you care so much about what he says?" Marina asked.

"Yeah I thought you both share job as kings." I added feeling puzzled.

"Well technically, since I was born first Remus isn't really the king, I am." He replied closing his eyes.

"What?" Marina asked sounding surprised. I knew why he can't be the king alone because of his freakiness. Why his brother has to be a jerk and butthead over his brother?

"If you're the rightful king why don't you even listen to Remus?" Marina asked.

"Isn't obvious?" He spoke sadly. He lifts his arms and the two wings were attached to his arms and he legs. "I'm a freak." He answered. All three of us felt sorry for him but were amazed by his wings.

"I wished my wings was that big." Shade said smiling.

"That is so cool and unique." I added smiling. Romulus was very surprised of our respond after he shows his wings.

"Huh, well Remus told me the freak can't rule them by themselves that's why he knows things about being king." He explained. Then we heard Remus coming in singing I just can't wait to be the leader.

"Now if you excuse me; I need to guard you until Brutus arrived." Romulus said as he went over by the pipe by Remus. He and his brother begin feasting on their food not taking their eyes off us. I turned away from them avoiding their cold stare.

"We have to get out of here before Brutus come and finish us." I spoke worriedly. Shade nodded.

"Don't worry I'll figure out a plan." He replied. I lay down wrapping my arms around myself shivering. I felt a wing wrapped around me and pulling me to his chest and I felt the other wing did the same as I glance up and saw both of them smiling.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Shade promised.

"No matter what happens we'll make it through together." Marina added. I smiled snuggling up to Shade's chest feeling my tears of happy run down. Marina snuggles up to me to keep me warm and both of them fell fast asleep. I silently prayed to God to help us get out of here and thank him for amazing friends. After that I rested on Shade's mane missing the familiar pine trees scent as I bury in his mane never felt so blessed of having amazing friends since my adventures here. I closed my eyes and slept. I felt someone shook me and my eyes snapped opened breathed seeing Shade fully awake and was standing by the gate. I glance back and saw Marina still holding me. I was about to ask what's going on but Marina shushed me.

"Shade has a plan to get us out of here." Marina hissed. I blinked and got up stretching my arms out. Marina and I walked up to Shade and he smiles at us. He looked at Remus and spoke.

"Psst hey Remus." Remus awoke picks his crown up waiting for his wants.

"Even know our fate is sealed and Marina, Ashley, and I would probably die of horrible deaths. I still want to congrats you on your brilliant plan." I looked at him puzzled but then I remember he use this plan to get both of them out. I smirked a little seeing Remus smiling a little.

"Thank you." He started while stretching his arm out. "Actually I'm quite well known for my brilliant plans." Remus beamed smiling more.

"And to come up with Romulus to rule alone is very big heart of you." Shade added smiling.

"What? That's not the plan!" Remus protested as I held my laugh back of his expression that always cracks me up.

"Well as far as I can remember the great treaty only allows rule one leader of the beasts." Shade added. Remus mouth hang opened looking stunned.

"But.." He started to protest.

"And since Romulus is the oldest of you two I'm guessing that Brutus will point Romulus as a ruler." I shrugged my shoulder. "Sorry buddy that the way life is." He glares at us with hate and at his brother.

"Never, forget it I changed my mind! Obviously Brutus cannot be trusted!" Remus growled making a fist. He looked at his sleeping brother and backhanded him waking him up startled

"THE DEAL WITH THE OWLS IS OFF!" Remus declared walking away muttering in anger.

"Hibernaculum here we come." Shade spoke excitedly as I smiled happily. We heard groaning and saw Romulus rubbing his cheek.

"What was that about?" Romulus groaned yawning.

"Well it seems your brother has changed his mind about dealing with the owls." Marina replied.

"Really?" Romulus spoke with his eyes huge. All three of us nodded and Romulus grins. Suddenly Remus came back with his three guards still looking mad.

"Guards take these prisoners back to our throne room ." he ordered and one of the red rat guards opened the gate while the green rat grabs us out of our prison.

"Are you letting us go?" I asked hopefully but Remus laughed and grabs my chin.

"Oh no rat killer we not going to release you yet. We are going to use three of you as bait." All three of us were puzzled of what he means and even Romulus was more puzzled. The two rats took us to where we were when we first met the kings an all the rats were everywhere chattering to hear what Remus need to say. The two guards forced us to get down on our knees. He glares at three of us and his whole colony.

"Plans have changed everyone, my brother king Romulus and I will no longer dealing with General Brutus instead when Brutus arrived to collect these two bats and rat killer we will ambush him and kill him." He announced. All three of us have shock on their face as all the rats begin cheering of his plan. I completely forgot about his ambush plan for the owls. I should've known that.

"Then my brother and I will become the leader of the beasts and the birds as well. We will rule all the animals the entire kingdom!" He added.

"What?" Romulus breathed and all the rats cheered as Remus raise his hands beaming.

"Are you insane!? You're just trying to commit suicide on your whole colony!" Remus grabs my arms pulling me up making me yelp.

"And I even might exterminate your kinds or slave them for all the payback your kinds did to us." He snarled smile evilly. I glance at him with fear and he order his brother to take Shade and Marina and they both dragged us to the tunnel that leads to the junkyard. He ordered all his rats to wait on the side hiding until Brutus and his owls arrived. They both dragged us up to the beaten up car on the hood where we're going to meet Brutus there. While Remus grips me Romulus has Shade and Marina in his arms. I struggle to get free from his grasp but he grips me tight. A minute later we saw owls in the distance flying towards us while Remus smiled nasty.

"There they are. Guards prepared to ambush." He ordered.

"What?" Romulus asked.

"Romulus, don't listen to Remus even if you kill an owl thousands of owls will return. They will kill all of you. What kind of leader who start the war the rat could never win?" Shade asked trying to get him changes his mind.

"Silence Silverwing." Remus snapped.

"Uh Remus, maybe the bat does have a point." Romulus replied while Remus huffed and glances out.

"Brutus is so obsessed with revenge and if you attacked him you'll all be hunted to extinction." I added. Remus growled and dug his claws in my skin giving me cruel glare.

"I said silence rat killer. Nothing comes between me and the world domination. Even a small bat and a rat killer tries to save their own skin and fur." He spoke with his eye going savage and wild. I saw Romulus shook his head in the corner of my eyes

"We can't go through with this its suicide." Romulus protested.

"I know what I'm doing freak." Remus growled deadly.

"Who happens to be a true king." I retorted glaring.

"What?" He snarled glaring at me as Romulus clears his throat.

"She said I'm the rightful king and I am, remember?" He corrected smiling at me. Remus snarled and let's go of me and charged up and grabs his cheek giving him death glare.

"Don't ever say that to me again. You're my loser of a brother and an embarrassment of our royal family and I could have you killed a thousand times before but I didn't. Do you want to know why?" He asked letting go of his cheek.

"Uh why?" Romulus asked wanting to know.

"Because you're so sad and pathetic that I felt sorry for you. Look at you you're misshapen, your freakish, you're...different." He answered and I caught Romulus tears in his eyes feeling so bad for him of his brother telling him he's a freak in his life. I huffed and walked a little

"He's not a freak and the only freak I see around here is you." I snapped making Remus growled in anger. "Being obsessed of ruling the beast and the birds of your crazy plan that can lead you and your guards to their disaster!" I added glaring at him.

"SHUT UP!" He backhanded me leaving me a scratch on my cheek as I cling on my cheek hissing in pain. He grabs my arm and dragged me to Romulus and he puts me to Shade and Marina and he made them grab us in his arms. "Now be quiet freak the owls are almost here." He tuned and waved his both hands smiling like nothing had happened. I still felt the sting on my cheek and felt my blood oozing on my cheek. His backhanded was worse than Goth was when I refused his offer his marriage first time. I glance up at Romulus still have tears in his eyes waving with his brother.

"Romulus, don't listen to him. I mean it's not bad being different. That what makes us unique. I mean look at me I'm a tiny human and always daydream. That doesn't make me a freak." I said.

"She's right looked at me I'm a runt of my colony." Shade added.

"And I got a band." Marina added more showing her band. Romulus glances at us for a second and at his brother who was still waving and fixing his crown. He growled softly and I felt his arm loosen us. He lets go of us and we back a little.

"Thanks King Romulus, I'll never forget this." Shade smiled while Romulus smiles back.

"Neither will I Shade and Ashley. Both of you helped me stand up what is right and I'm detected to you." I stood up to my tippy toes to him and kiss his cheek. His eyes went huge and he touched his cheek where I kissed at blushing a little. Marina took my hands with her feet and we quickly soared with Remus shocked seeing us passing him.

"What no, I don't believe this! ROMULUS HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! I heard him shouted at his brother and I glance back and saw Romulus looked confident. I smiled but was replaced to fear when I saw Brutus and his owls spotted us leaving and I caught a glimpse of familiar owl with Brutus. _Orestes? _I thought. The owls begin to chase us seeing us but suddenly rats came out of their hiding and attacked them giving us more time to escape. I looked back and saw owls and rats fighting but the owls are winning and they took the rats in their talons and all the other rats retreating to their hiding. The other owls were still chasing us and we flew over the city trying to find a hiding as I saw a building close to us.

"Guys over there." I spoke and all three of us went over to the building and landed on the edge of the building breathing heavily. We watched as the owls passed us not knowing we're here. Marina spotted a hole in the building and touched our shoulder. All three of us went quickly inside the building and I hid behind the wall while Shade and Marina roosted on the roof. We stood in silence hoping the owls will passed by but notice a shadow shape like an owl is glancing at us making all three of us gasp in horrified. The shadow owl walked away and I pray to God he didn't see us. We were startled when we heard a sneeze.

"Can you find less duster place to hide?" Orestes asked wiping his beak with his wing.

"Orestes!" We sighed in relief and went up to him.

"Boy are we glad to see you." I smiled seeing him look glum a little.

"I tried to convince my father Goth killed the owls. He never listens to me." He sighed closing his eyes.

"Goth and Throbb are looking for Hibernaculum." Shade spoke as I nodded a little feeling afraid.

"So is my dad." Orestes replied with his eyes huge.

"Brutus?" I gasp.

"We need to find your colony and warn them." Marina said while Orestes nodded and looked out to see if it's all clear and gasps when he saw the owl coming in.

"Uh guys!" Orestes warned. All three of us hid behind the wall stood silence. I heard Orestes saying about some spider he found and heard to owl huffed and soared leaving him.

"All clear." Orestes hissed. Three of us went out of hiding and glance around. Shade took my hands with his feet and we quickly made our way to hibernaculum while Orestes followed us. I never felt this sacred before in my life for the colony all because of me and I don't want my nightmare to come true if we don't make it. I shut my eyes and silently pray to God to get us there first before they do.

_**Third's Person POV**_

As all four of them took off none of them didn't know Goth and Throbb were on the roof spying on them. They both chuckled watching them fly off. Throbb licks his chops and about to chase them but Goth grab his mane preventing him. Goth glares at him and glance at Shade and his friends smiling evilly as he glance at Ashley. He laughs evil watching them make a turn and they silently followed them.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and let's hope they make it to the hibernaculum in the next few chapters. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Trapped

_**Chapter 21 Trapped**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

"Guys, I think we take the left over the lake." Marina suggested while we're flying over the lake. Shade thought for a minute and shook his head.

"No. we should take right over the lake." Shade suggests and took off while I cling on him.

"Are you sure you know where were going?" I asked. He nodded as all of us continue our way. Not far ahead I saw old beaten shack and three mine carts filled with coals, tracks leads to cave and right by the cave was two small houses attached to the cave. All four of us landed on one of the mine carts and glance around.

"Ah this place isn't on the map. I told you we should take left." Shade said.

"I said left you said right." Marina corrected.

"No no no I said left and we should make that corner." He argued wanting to be right.

"Shade no I didn't say right you said right." Marina argued back.

"No I didn't." Shade protest.

"You did." Marina retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Guys! Enough already!" I got between them. "Everybody take a chill pill. Doesn't matter who said right but we need to stay focus." I turned to Shade.

"Let's check your sound map to see if were going the right way." I suggested. He sighed and closes his eyes and hum. Marina steps back while he does that and went by Orestes as we watch him concentrate hard. A minute later his eyes snapped opened.

"Well, what do you see?" I asked.

" Ah there's a river but it just ends I can't see passed it." Shade answered looking at us.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out." Marina spoke smiling.

"It looks like you're getting better at that." Orestes added.

"He's getting better at echoprojection too. Show him." Marina encourages him. Shade smiles and closes his eyes and hummed. A second later in front of us the image begins to appear and it turned out to be Goth. Marina and I gasp while Orestes looked puzzled.

"I don't, see anything." Orestes manage to say looking puzzled. _How can't he see it?_ I remember in the book the owls can see echoprojections. I guess he's young and no one taught him that. Marina and I watched as image Goth flew around in circles and then his image flew close to us glaring showing his teeth. In curious I reached my hand out and my hand went right through him as if he was a ghost. I gasp and pulled my hand out making Shade's eyes snapped opened. His imaged begin to fade until it's gone as Orestes looked at us confused. Shade glares at where Goth was and sighed.

"Maybe only bats can see echoprojections." Marina suggested looking at Orestes.

"Wait, I can see it too. I really don't know how I can see it as a human. Weird that sounds." I spoke muttering the last end while Shade shrugs. Suddenly we heard a growl and all of us turned and saw Throbb coming at us. All of us gasp and Shade quickly took my hands with his feet as I saw Goth throwing Throbbs piece of mane away rolling his eyes as if we weren't supposed to see them. All five of us zoom in the cave while Goth and Throbb begin to chase us. There were two tunnels in the cave as Shade and I made left while Marina and Orestes take right. I breathed and glance back and saw Goth was inches away from us smirking. He laughs and opened his jaw and snapped almost got my dress. I screamed and pick up my legs getting my dress away from his teeth.

"SHADE FLY FASTER!" I cried seeing Shade glances back and gasp. He took off fast as I cling on his feet and then I saw Marina and Orestes zoom pass us in other direction with Throbb chasing them. I heard crashing and looked back seeing Goth and Throbb both crashed each other and fell on the floor. I giggle a little but Goth got up and continues chasing us. We flew over the railing until we spotted an old bottom elevator that leads up. I remember Throbb made the elevator broke and fall and I realized Shade was heading towards it.

"Wait Shade, don't take that way.." It was too late Shade and I flew up the elevator fast. I heard something falling and Shade uses his echolocation and it hit the elevator's bottom.

"AGGH! THE OTHER WAY! THE OTHER WAY!" I screamed as Shade gasps and flew the other way.

"GANG WAY!" I shouted as we passed Goth. Goth looks puzzled and looks up and understood why we went back. I heard Goth panting trying to fly fast away from getting crashed by oversized elevator. Shade and I made it out of the elevator safety as the elevator crashed down broken to pieces as Shade landed me before he landed beside me. We were breathing heavily and looked at the broken elevator wondering if Goth made it as I glance at Shade.

"Are you okay?" I panted. Before Shade can speak we heard something moving and Goth appeared looking mad as ever getting the woods off of him. He glares at us and yells making me run in frighten while Shade took off in the air. I kept running fast and saw Shade zoom passed above me as heard Goth laughing behind getting close and suddenly I saw a huge wing cover me blocking my path. I screamed and felt him pull me to his chest. He laughs and opened his wing while he held my hair in his hand. I grab his hand that held me and tried to pull it off as I kicked and struggle with all my strength to get free but he held on me tight making me yelp as he grab my arm.

"A little feisty are you señorita?" He asked smiling evilly as I gasp. Then Shade swooped down and bites his arm making him screamed in pain letting me go. I drop myself as I saw Goth growled and grab Shade by his back of the neck roughly seeing Shade flapping his wings trying to break free. I grab my dagger out and ran to help Shade but we felt rumbling around us and rocks begin to tumble down on us as I fall on my knee. I gasp as Shade rushed over and covered me with his wings for protection. I wrapped my arms around my head as the rocks come tumbling down and then I felt warm on my neck realizing my amulet was activating. I cling on it and felt us being shield from the rocks crashing on us. The cave in stops a second later as Shade releases me as we coughed avoiding the dust from our mouth. My amulet faded as I slowly got up coughing more and felt Shade's hand on my shoulder.

"You're okay?" He coughed. I touched his hand.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled as he smile back but faded when we heard Goth coughing and then he turned to us breathed. He growled at us and charged making both of us separate yelling. I glance and saw Goth going in for Shade

"Wait! You need me to help you get out of here." Shade spoke trying not let Goth eat him making him laugh pointed at him while Shade looks puzzled.

"You couldn't figure a way out of here in a hundred lives ends you elegant rat." He growled glaring. Shade glares back as Goth huffed and turned towards the piles of rocks. I knew what's going to happened if he picks one up as I tried to get up shook my head fast.

"Goth wait! Don't pick that…"I cried but it was too late.

He grabs a random rock and threw it across causing the rock above begin to tumble down hard and landed on his wing making him yell in pain.

"Told ya." I spoke flinched a little. Goth huffed and grabs a rock that landed on his wing and pushed it aside.

"The rocks are all unbalanced together. Grab the wrong one and we're dead." Shade spoke glancing at the pile of rocks. I felt my strength coming back and got up using the rock beside me to support myself.

"Get to the point, puny one." Goth growled looking impatient glaring at him.

"What he meant is he can go through crack and find out which rocks you can move avoiding burying us alive." I explained as I walked over to Shade as Goth thought for a moment.

"Your side might be useful." Goth replied liking his idea as Shade look at him serious.

"But you have to promise to let me, her and my friends go." Shade strict in serious tone. Goth looked at us for a second and smiled. I don't trust him by his smile and knew he'll break his promised.

"We don't trust you." Shade spoke by his smile as I nodded while he gasp.

"You insult my honor?" He asked pretending he just hurt his feeling having sad look.

"You have to swear to this oh what's his name…Zits?" Shade asked smirking. I giggle a little and Goth gasps.

"ZOTZ!" He growled making Shade and I back away quickly. "HOW DARE YOU BLASPHEMY THE ALMIGHTY KING OF DARKNESS?!" He flaps his wings in anger as I breathed but glare at him

"Hey, no swear, no help. What's going to be?" I asked crossing my arm. Goth looked at both of and sighed smirking.

"I swear by Zotz if we get out of here I'll let both of you and your friends go." He bowed. "But I also swear if their anymore tricks, I'll tear out your heart and eat it." He added closing his eyes smiling clinging his hand tightly. Shade gasp while I had flashback of my nightmare feeling my heart beating with fear. I shook my head getting my nightmares out and glanced at the rock piles.

"Well let's get started. I don't want to be buried alive and stuck here forever turning into a fossil." I spoke quickly walking up towards the rocks.

"So Shade which rocks should I pick?" I asked while Shade glance at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shade asked. I laughed and put my hand on the rock.

"Of course I can, I have taken weights at high school and most people say I'm strong girl." I replied. Shade sighed and pointed at the rock I need to lift and I went over and tried to pick it up with my knees. I grunted much but I manage to pick the rock up and rolled it to the side. I breathed heavily and glance at Shade and Goth with surprised on their face as I beamed feeling proud.

"See? I can handle it." I panted. Goth chuckled and picks the rock that's in front of him. He grunted and lifted the rock and flings it at the other side making the cave rumble. He glances around and hopped over making Shade move by me.

"Are all southern bats like you?" I asked curious while Goth picks up the rock.

"There are none like me." Goth smirked threw a rock away making the cave rumble more while I cover my hand a little.

"I bet you eat your best friend if he got in your way." Shade spoke as Goth looks at him funny while picking the rock.

"And your point is? Work faster talk less." He snapped holding the rock.

"Don't you ever think of more to like than sinking your fangs anything that moves?" Shade asked making his point.

"I'm as Zots made me." He replied.

"Yeah evil." Shade said looking down.

"HAH POWERFUL!" Goth boomed as he threw a rock away making the cave rumble once more as cover my head to avoid the rock crumbs in my hair. I don't believe his god is powerful as my God. His loves can conquer every evils and all evils tremble with fear as I heavy sighed getting some crumbs out of my hair.

"A friend once told us not to underestimates the power act of kindness even to your enemy." I reasoned glancing at him but find out Goth wasn't there. Shade and I looked around wondering where he went. Suddenly Goth appeared in front of me making me gasp and fall down.

"Your friend's a fool." He spoke while he crawls to me. "Kindness allows the weak to live where there are meant to die." He snarled crawling up to me. I gasp of how he was close to me seeing his dark green eyes. Shade flew over by me and growled having his hand on my shoulder for protection.

"Your swore on Zotz!" He reminded him. Goth shut his eyes and sighed as if Shade ruin something.

"So I did." He sighed standing up. I sighed in relief and Shade helped me up and we continue what we're at. Shade pointed to the rocks we can move and Goth and I took turns picking up the rocks and move them to different place.

"Don't mind me asking but how you and Throbb related?" I asked wanting to know since I had question in my mind every time I watch this show. He grunted as he picks up the rock.

"He married my twin sister, Syrena." He answered grunting flinging the rock aside.

"I didn't know you have a sister." I replied thinking her name was beautiful and I tried to describe her as him but it was hard to describe her when she has a beautiful name.

"So since you're the prince isn't Throbb the prince also?" I also asked feeling more curious. He chuckled.

"Yes of course he is but in our culture way royal bat with royal blood can rule as king first before Throbb can." He explained looking at his hand for a minute.

"Oh I see." I replied feeling interesting of his culture as I pick up the rock Shade pointed at.

"Where did you get that bad scratch?" Goth asked noticing my scratch on my cheek as my eyes lit up.

"Oh well, Remus the rat king slapped me making me shut up and his claws got on my skin." I replied covering my cheek as Goth growled a little. I looked at him funny as he picks up the rock and tried to lift it. But the rock slipped his hand and crashed on his foot.

"AGHH! CURSE ALMIGHTY ZOTZ!" He howled in pain shutting his eyes as Shade and I glance at him puzzled.

"How can you..." Shade begins.

"You know nothing of Zots!" He snapped panted. "He takes pleasure of testing his faithful." He answered while he pushed to rock off his foot and hissed in pain holding his foot. "Even his most loyal prince who has served him well all these years." He added looking down.

"Zots is down there?" Shade asked and Goth laughs and glares at Shade.

"You doubt it?" He asked. Shade didn't say anything letting Goth continue his speaking.

"Zots live in the molten core of the earth, his head is giant bat skull with blood red eyes, and razor teeth to slice the flesh of those who mocked him." He spoke making both of us shivered in frighten a little.

"You see him?" Shade manages to ask. Goth sighed.

"No, but you hear things." He replied calming himself. I wrapped my arms around myself as I glance at him looking at his foot. He sighed as he rubbed it.

"Goth?" I spoke and Goth raises his head up waiting for my response.

"Why you want to marry me so bad?" I asked wanting to know. He chuckled smiling a little as if I asked the same question.

"Because you're beautiful and caring." He replied. I glance down not wanting him to see me blushing. "Why won't you accept my offer and marry me?" He asked as I glance at him.

"Because you're a bat and I'm a human. It will never work out between us as I'm from home and you're from the jungle." I replied. He chuckle a little getting up and walked to me.

"So are you saying you never want to be married?" He asked smirking as I breathed seeing him coming to me.

"Nno I want to be married but not now, I'm still a teenager and want to wait until I'm adult which it takes about five years." I answered fast climbing up the rocks trying to get away from him as he smirked more crawling up to me.

"You look pretty old enough to be married." He replied as I back away more but fall accidentally as he hover over me.

"Just say yes and marry me." He spoke smoothly as I breathed swallowing a little feeling scared. _Shade where are you?! _ I thought freaking out a little as he sighed softly stroking my hair with his claw.

"You're so beautiful señorita." He breathed in his Spanish accent as I wimp seeing him lick his lips.

"Help!" I squeaked as his head was close to my face as I wimp more wishing I didn't ask him that question.

"Ashley!" We heard Shade called as Goth breathed stopping what he's doing growling a little. He pulled his head away as I sighed in relief as he got up.

"Thank you God." I whisper getting up and looked up at the small pipe

"Guys!" I answered seeing Shade and Marina peeked their head.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll get you out." Marina called while Goth huffed a little

"Amigo, you have not forgotten about me have you?" He asked chuckling. Shade sighed and he and Marina flew out to discuss as I heard Shade promised to get him out and Marina thought he's losing his mind.

"You give me your word!" Goth protest.

"And I cannot fit through the pipe. There's no other way for me to get out!" I added. I heard Shade sighed and flew back in while Marina said no and we finished off where we were as Shade pointed to the rock for one of us to pick up. Goth walked over to where Shade pointed and pushed it hard to the side making all the rocks tumbling down. All three of us back away from the rock piles and I cover my face with my arms while the rocks crashed on the ground and the pipe was broken down. All of us coughed as the rocks stops crashing down and saw a light coming through the pipe which it's wider now. All of us walked over to the light while I beamed.

"We did it!" I spoke happily looking at Shade and Goth. Goth smiles at me and suddenly he grabs me making me gasp as he growls.

"Hey let me go!" I cried struggling to get free. Shade gasps making the other gasps as well while Goth smirked.

"Once I get to hibernaculum; I'm planning to have your relatives over for dinner." He spoke to Shade licking his lips. "Then after that I'll take you to my jungle as my lovely bride." He added smiling evilly as I breathed in fear.

"Was this part of your deal?" I heard Marina asked from above. I ignored her question and glare at him trying to hide my fear.

"But you swore on the name of Zotz!" Shade protested.

"So?" Goth asked not caring still gripping on me.

"You can't dishonor him. What happened to loyal prince who served him?" I tested as he huffed.

"I answer to no one!" He retorted pulling me aside still holding me.

"I think Zots will disagree." Shade retorted as I know where this is going and glance at Shade.

"You know if he was here right now." I spoke giving Shade a wink seeing Shade smiled of my plan.

"Yeah yeah that's right Goth, Zotz will be plenty of annoyed of you talk like that." Marina added smiling while Goth glares at them growling. Without him looking Shade closes his eyes and begins to hum.

"Yeah he would, whoever you're talking about." Orestes spoke softly in the end.

"SILENCE! You two will be next." Goth snarled causing them to gasp a little. Suddenly a fog came through the cave as I smiled a little without him seeing.

"It's unbelievable!" She gasps pretending to be shocked. Goth glances around wondering why the fog came through the cave as he lets go with his one hand.

"Yeah it's amazing, it's beautiful!" Orestes beamed but Marina nudged him.

"In a very, ugly way." He corrected. Goth slowly put me down and glances around more and then suddenly two red eyes glowed over the fog. I gasp pretending I was shock while Goth looks at me puzzled and turned his head and was replaced to shock. Right in front of us was a huge red bat that Goth describes and I thought Shade did a pretty good job with his echoprojection. His imaged roared making the cave shook and glares at Goth.

"Cama Zotz!" He gasps trembling with fear. The image of Zotz covered Goth with his giant wings and his one feet step up glaring at him deadly.

"Bow before me." He ordered darkly. Goth looked at both of us and he glance at his master. He got on his knee and bowed.

"Goth, you promised to the silverwing." Zotz spoke as I saw Shade talked while he uses his echoprojection. That little bat is doing very well and Zephyr will be very proud of him if he was here.

"Yyes master, but only to trick him." Goth replied still trembling.

"But you swore by me." Zotz reminded him.

"But but.." Goth tried to protest as Image Zotz huffed in annoyed.

"Never have I known a bat that is so disobedience, so disloyal, so deceiver, so..."

"Naughty." Marina added smiling. I cover my hand trying not to giggle thinking it's so funny as this was my favorite part while watching this.

"Yes, naughty." Shade spoke smiling sneaky.

"Say it, I'm the naughty bat." Zotz command glaring at him.

"I'm, the, naughty bat." Goth manages to say smirking himself but Zotz screamed making Goth gasp in fear.

"AGAIN AND AGAIN WITH MORE FEELINGS NOW!" Zotz boomed. "AND DON'T STOP UNTIL I SAY SO!" Goth gasps with fear wimping a little.

"I'm a naughty bat, I'm a simply naughty." He quivered clasping his hand and bowed his head in his hands. " I'm so naughty, my naughtiness must be punished." Shade smiles of his success and glance at me. I smiled back still have my hand on my mouth trying not to laugh. Shade flew over to me and grab my hands with his feet and his echoprojection faded while Goth still blabbering being naughty bad not seeing us leaving. We made our way through pipe and outside with Marina and Orestes waiting for us. All of us smiled and laughed as we took off the other way reaching hibernaculum.

_**Throbb's POV**_

I opened my eyes and groaned. _That owl is going to pay after he hit me with rocks two times already_. I rubbed my head and realized the cave was opened. I flew up and begin searching for those bats and their friends growling softly and then I heard someone crying out something about naughty. I followed that voice while searching and have a surprised on my face. My own brother in law was lying down with his head on his hand trembling with fear saying I'm the naughty bat over and over again. I flew down at by him while he kept saying that couldn't believe someone actually scared him that bad. I looked around trying to find someone who scared him but it was only me and my brother in law. I rubbed my hand on my neck and sighed shook my head a little. I bend down and wrapped my arm around him and patted him trying to comfort him.

"Goth, what in the zots are you crying about?" I asked as Goth looked at me with fear.

"Cama Zotz ordered me to say I'm the naughty bat until he can tell me to stop." Goth answered quivering a little.

"What Zotz?" I asked looking around feeling puzzled. Goth raises his head and glance around realizing Zotz is not here anymore and Shade and his friends were gone also. He growled angrily with his eyes flared deadly and I quickly back away.

"THAT LITTLE RUNT AND GIRL TRICKED ME!" He roared making the ground shook as I gasp never see him that angry before my whole life. He panted in anger and glares at me.

"When we get to Hibernaculum; I'll kill every silverwings of his colony for payback of this humiliation and take Ashley to our jungle making her mine forever. I swear by Zotz." He growled as I shook my head.

"Goth, why won't you let her go? She doesn't want to be with you, she doesn't even love you." I protest remembering back at the abandon house. While I was chasing some bats I overheard Ashley saying about going home and her family love. I felt pity for her because I know how she feels of being away from home for so long thinking she will suffer the same fate as we did when we were taken away from our jungle. I made the bat crashed to Goth so Ashley will have some time to escape. Goth growled and grabs my throat hard as I yelp feeling his claws going through my fur touching my skin.

"DON'T…EVER….SAY….THOSE…WORD!" He snarled. "I will make her love me and beg her wanting to be with me forever." I glare at him while grabbing his hand.

"But that's not how it goes; you cannot force her to fall in love with you. You need to stop this. This is getting too far." I retorted. Goth growled and let go of my throat.

"Watch me." He snarled and he took off as I heavy sighed looking down. Goth is getting very obsessed with her and she wants to go home bad. _Why he doesn't see it?_ I spread my wings out and soared up with my brother feeling sorry for Ashley.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of editing and changing a little. I hope you like where this is going and now our heroine is in deep trouble of Goth getting obsessed with her wanting to make her his wife and sorry for little disturbing but it's not Dirty! Stay tuned for the next chapter of editing and changing a little. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Reaching Hibernaculum

_**Chapter 22 Reaching Hibernaculum**_

_**Ashley's POV **_

We were still laughing while were flying since we fool Goth of believing his God really came but we need to get away from the mine fast because in couple of seconds Goth will realize we fooled him of escaping.

"That was so rich of that plan!" I laughed feeling my tears coming of laughing so hard breathing heavily. "You Shade, had did so well, with you echoprojection. You made him look real in front of Goth." Shade smiles while he laughs.

"And did you get a load on that face? Oh and those cheeks? Heha Cool!" Marina laughed as all of us landed on the branch to catch our breath steady ourselves.

"Zotz? The demon bat in the center of the earth?" Shade laughed while I giggled calming my laughing.

"Well you better hope you don't run the real Zots." Marina replied smiling and then we heard Orestes clear his throat.

"Uh guys, Ii think we should be more considered with the um…" Orestes chuckled nervously glancing up. All three of us looked up to where Orestes looked and have horror on our face. In the sky we saw the owl soldiers forming the triangle lead by Brutus. Marina and Shade roosted on the branch while I sat down by Orestes trying to hide in the shadow. We held our breaths as we watched the owls flew above us passing without noticing us. I sighed in relief thanking God for not one of the owls spotting us.

"There's my father gathering his troops." Orestes spoke glaring up. "The war is so wrong." He closes his eyes and sighed.

"I thought I will never hear those words coming from the beak of an owl." Shade said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, me neither." Orestes replied sadly. All of us heavy sighed and glance up at the sky.

" The Hibernaculum is no longer safe." Shade sighed. I shut my eyes not wanting to hear him say that. I don't want my nightmare to be real of seeing them get killed. Shade and Marina flew off their roost while I climb on Orestes back as all four of us soared in the sky reaching Hibernaculum before owls and giant bats can reach them. I cling on Orestes mane and begin to shiver while resting on his mane and glance down at the snow below us. The winter is finally here, I think. I don't have any idea what day it is and I feel like I've been gone for weeks. I buried my face in his mane thinking about my family as we made our way.

"Hey Ash, you're okay back there?" Orestes asked. I glance up and saw Orestes head turned to look at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking and freezing." I replied forcing a smile.

"What are thinking about?" He asked again as I heavy sighed looking down a little.

"My family." I answered sadly. Shade flew over to us and saw my sadness.

"Ashley, everything is going to be okay. You'll see your family again." I turned to him.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I'm positive." He replied smiling making me smile back at my guardian angel. He flew over to Marina as I buried my face in Orestes mane to keep myself warm.

_**Third's Person's POV**_

Meanwhile in the forest Ursa and the other animals were climbing in the mountain through the blizzard. Half of the animals came with Ursa on their journey due the wolves threatened and killing them. All the animals struggle to keep up with Ursa through this terrible weather as Jacques and Sam sat on Ursa's back shivering their tails off. Both of them cannot even sing when they chatter a lot. Sam glances at Jacques.

"Wwhy wwwe need ttto gggo tthhrough tthis mmountain?" He chattered.

"Itts the only way around." Jacques replied wrapping his wings together with his guitar on his chest. Sam huffed and wrapped his tail around himself to keep himself warm almost had his face on his bushy tail.

"I should've listens to my mom of hibernating in the tree hole." Sam muttered to himself. "But I don't want to due to my claustrophobia of teeny weeny space." Suddenly they heard rumbling sound coming from above.

"Don't tell me was that your stomach again?" Jacques asked hopefully. Sam shook his head nervously while Ursa glance up and gasp.

"Avalanche!" She cried. Sam and Jacques cling on her fur as all the animals ran in the nearby cave screaming. All the animals made it to the cave as the avalanche came down covering the cave opening. All the animals were breathing heavily and Sam has his eyes close shaken.

"Are we alive?" He quivered. Jacques touched his shoulder making Sam eyes opened.

"Yes we are partner." Jacques replied smiling his beak. Sam relief and both of them climb down Ursa's back.

"We could've, been, killed." Raccoon manage to say still shaken. Ursa sighed softly and glance at the animals.

"You'll be safer here." Ursa spoke as she begins to leave.

"Where you going?" Raccoon asked having his claw up.

"To help Shade Silverwing stops this. Before we have another great battle in our paws." She replied as all the animals watch her leave in the blizzard. All the animals were silent and shivering for a moment until Sam spoke.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here freezing my tail off." He started to walk out.

"But Ursa told us to wait here." Rabbit retorted as Sam glance at her smirking.

"Does she say that in order?" Sam tested. Rabbit shook her head answering making Sam smiled.

"I'm free to go out and help her kick some wolves' tail." He spoke making a fist and punch in the air. "We need to show those wolves their messing with the wrong forest animals and restore our freedom! Who's with me?" Sam asked raising his fist looking at the animals. All the animals were in silences and looked at him like just made insane idea.

"Anyone?" Sam asked lowering his fist down looking around once more. Sam sighed and then Jacques flew over and touched his shoulder.

"I'm with ya buddy." Sam looked at his friend surprised.

"You will?" Jacques nodded his head while strumming his guitar.

"Remember our code; never sing alone and friends stick together until never dies." Sam felt his tears coming and he hugs Jacques tight and cried his eyes out.

"Sam! Sam! You're crushing my guitar!" Jacques squeaked. Sam released him and wipes his tears.

"Sorry old pal." He sniffed. Jacques put his guitar on his back and strip himself.

"Ready?" Sam smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Ready as you are." As that both of them made our way out to the blizzard.

"Guys, you're crazy!" Rabbit cried.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Raccoon added. Sam and Jacques didn't listen to them as they continue walking out.

"Alright it's your funeral for both of you." The mice squeaked. "And can I have your guitar if you died?" All the animals watched as Sam and Jacques went out of the cave. Jacques took Sam's paws as they both flew as they made their way out finding Ursa.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I didn't know I was taking a nap on his back that I woke myself up. I yawned and peeked my head out of Orestes mane getting my sleepness out. We were still flying through woods and I saw few trees passing by. I rubbed my eyes while clinging on his mane and glance at Shade up ahead.

"Are we almost at hibernaculum?" I asked trying not to sound complaining.

"I think so." Shade replied still flapping. I heard Orestes heavy sighed.

"I don't have great feeling about this Shade." Orestes spoke having worried tone. Shade heavy sighed and glance back.

"Stop worrying my colony will accepts you like they're going to accept Marina." Shade replied smiling at her.

" Uh in case you haven't notices, I'm an owl." Orestes reminded him.

"They accept me as a human so they don't have problem accepting you." I said seeing his head turn a little.

"How did they gain your trust?" Orestes asked.

"When I save Shade's live from the trap he gains my trust and if he didn't he would've left me and his colony see me no threat." I answered. "Maybe if you show them you're not a threat or help them they will gain your trust." I spoke helping him out. Orestes sighed glance down. I hope Shade's colony accept him, they have too, I know them.

"Why don't you call your soundmap?" Marina asked and all three of us went to the near branch and landed. I was still on Orestes back since were going to leave pretty soon but hate to say, it hard to cling on him when he isn't flying around. Shade took a deep breath and closes his eyes and concentrate. A minute later he opened his eyes breathing heavily.

"The river, it just disappeared, I don't get it." He answered trying to figure out.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out when we get there." I spoke while clinging on Orestes mane.

"How about we just follow to the end and play by ear when we get there?" Marina suggested. All three of us soared in the sky and begin searching for the river.

"Ashley, how come that bat name Goth wants you to be his princess or his queen?" Orestes asked while flying while I heavy sighed feeling sick in my stomach.

"He's trying to force me to be his wife." I replied sadly.

"Really?" Orestes asked sounding surprised turning his head a little. "But you're a human and he's a bat." I nodded while looking down seeing our shadow passing by.

"I know but he doesn't get it." I sighed. All five of us flew over the trees and hills until we spotted the river and I was shocked of the river appearance. It was crystal clear blue and it stretches far out. It looks pretty amazing when you're flying over it.

"Is that a river?" Shade asked unsure.

Don't doubt yourself Shade. I believe you sound map." Marina said smiling

"We all do and you should too." I added smiling. He smiled back and all five of us swopped down to the river and follow it to where it leads us.

"It is a river!" Shade beamed. _No duh Sherlock. _I thought rolling my eyes and I looked at the river and saw my reflection with Orestes. I grin and laugh.

"This, this is amazing!" I shouted happily couldn't help myself. Shade and Marina flew between us smiling.

"Try spreading your arms out." Marina suggested. I nodded and took a deep breath. I let go of Orestes mane and spread my one arm out and did the other feeling the wind pressure pushing my hand as I grin happily.

"That's it!" Marina beamed. I laughed and raise my head up shutting my eyes feeling wind running through my hair as I laughed and screaming happily. I felt like I'm flying on my own and it feels more amazing and alive feeling free. Orestes accidently drop a little that made me get out of my daydream as I quickly cling on him in startled. All my friends laughed of my reaction and I couldn't help but laughed with them as it was pretty funny. Shade sighed and glance out of our heading.

"This is the where the river should end." All five of us continue our way along to river until I saw an opened area which it was a waterfall. All five of us gasp as we reached the end where I saw a rock with the branch hanging above it. All of us were amazed of the huge waterfall appearance and we swopped down and landed on the branch by the lake. I got off Orestes and landed on the branch while Shade and Marina roosted under us. All five of us were in silence as we glance at the waterfall more.

"So where is Hibernaculum?" Marina asked breaking our silence.

"I have no idea." Shade answered looking puzzled.

"What if there by the waterfall?" I asked helping out. Shade took off from his roost and all four of us watch as he flew up the waterfall searching for silverwings. A second later he came back with disappointment look.

"Nothing. Not a single silverwing anywhere." He panted and flew to where he was roosting.

"Maybe Hibernaculum is beyond the waterfall." Orestes suggested but Shade huffed looking down.

"What's a point I'm just a useless runt and I don't have my whole soundmap." Shade lament closing his eyes.

"Shade, a useless runt put Goth in its place." Marina spoke while I nodded.

"Or saves those banded bats." I added.

"You're anything but useless." Marina smiled as he smiles back feeling better.

"Beside we need to find the Hibernaculum fast before Goth and Throbb does." I replied getting our forces back.

"And my father." Orestes added strict. Shade sighed and closes his eyes and touches his head with his claw and concentrate. A minute later his eyes snapped opened beaming.

"It's behind the waterfall!" I completely forgot about that part. The Hibernaculum is inside the waterfall where they hibernate for winter as it says in the book and the TV series.

"But how can we get behind that?" Marina asked pointed at the waterfall while Shade glance at her.

"One way to find out." Shade replied and I know what he's going to do and that's not how they enter. Before I could stop him he took off from his roost and headed to the waterfall.

"Shade what are you doing?" Marina exclaimed.

"Something stupid." I muttered rolling my eyes a little. All four of watched as Shade stopped in front of the waterfall and he flew right in the waterfall making the water pull him down.

_**Third Person's POV**_

Meanwhile in the forest Ursa was walking back where they animals left to help Shade and his friends stop this war nonsense. Her ears perked up when she heard scratching on trees. She turned her head and there no one there. She continues her way and then she heard the scratching again. She felt suspicious of someone following her. She walks a few steps and spun herself and growled at the follower.

"AHHHH!" Sam screamed. "DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" He covered himself with his head using his arms. Her scowl was replaced to puzzle as Jacques flew down and landed by Sam.

"Eh, hi Ursa enjoying the weather?" He asked nervously having his wing on his shoulder.

"What are you two doing here? You supposed to stay at that cave." Ursa asked in serious tone while Sam smiled.

"We want to help you stop the war." Sam replied but Ursa shook her head.

"No it's dangerous. I cannot worry about you two. Go back to the mountain." Ursa order and she begins to walk off. Jacques flew over to her face while she walks.

"Come on Ursa, we need to show those wolves not to mess with us." Jacques protested.

"And we never had this exciting trilling our whole live." Sam added following them. Ursa still refused shaking her head.

"The answer is no. That's a final." She walked away from Sam and Jacques who were stunned. Sam shook his head and rushed over to her.

"Ursa, we can be your scout and find some of your kind and other beasts to help you." Ursa stopped and glance at him.

"The answer is still…"

"Ursa think about it. If we scout more the more helped you can have. The sky is always a good place to find some animals." Sam protested having his arms out. Ursa thought for a moment and sighed. She shook her head and chuckled.

"You two just don't give up do you?" Ursa asked smirking.

"So we can take that as a yes?" Sam asked hopefully. Jacques flew by him with considered. Ursa nodded her head and they both yelled joyful but she shushed them in afraid someone will hear them.

"Alright your two, take the sky and scout ahead and find some help." She ordered as they both nodded.

"Yes Mamm!" Sam and Jacques soluted. Jacques took off while Sam scurries on the trees beginning their quest.

_**Ashley's POV**_

All three of us heard coughing and saw Shade on the shore of the lake. I climbed on Orestes back as all four of us swopped down and landed to where Shade is. I got off Orestes back and rushed over to where Shade was seeing him still coughing trying to get the water out of his thorat.

"Shade are you alright?" I asked while Marina flew to us. Shade huffed glaring at the waterfall.

"No, I'm still close and I still can't get in." He coughed. Marina and I helped him get on the land while he hissed in pain. Shade shook his fur off to get the water off as I covered my face to pervent water on me.

"Hey watch it! Have you ever heard a drying towel?" I joked. Shade smiles and then we heard Orestes clears his throat making us turned of his response.

"Guys, if its stands for reason if hibernaculum lies behind the falls, then there's must be a way in." Orestes suggest and glance at the waterfall and notices a rock opening with branch hanging smiling his beak.

"There!" He pointed his wings at the entrances beamed. All of us glance at the rock and I quickly got on Orestes back as we made our way to where Orestes pointed at. Shade and Marina roosted on the branch while I got off Orestes back and landed on the branch. We were astonished of the entrance and it was pretty cool to see it close. Shade flew down and roosted above the entrance.

"Okay, I guess we go through here." Shade replied looking at the entrance.

"I think I will wait outside." Orestes said feeling worried looking around a little. I petted his wing a little tryint to make him feel better. Shade flew up above my head to grab my hands with his feet.

"Just wait here, I'll come and get you. Let's go!" Shade, Marina and I flew inside the cave while Orestes wait on the branch outside. The inside cave was incredbully amazing and it was huge as all three of us contiune flying with amazed look on our face.

" Its unbelievable!" Marina breathed.

"Your telling me." I gasps. I heard a fimilar squeaking noise from above and all of us landed on a rock and glance up. We saw bunch of silverwings roosting as I saw males with the females and their pup together. I glance around more until I saw Chinook roosting. He opened his eyes and saw us. He gasp and smiled.

"Shade Ashley!" He cried happily. He flew off his roost and flew to us making Shade and Marina turned to see him smiling. I never felt happy to see him again after the separation.

"Is that you guys? Aw guys your alive!" He beamed. He landed by me and hug me as I hug him back smiling.

"Its great to see you too." I laughed. He flew off while all the other silverwings begin to wake up and were surprised. Some of the silerwings flew out of their roost and circling us around as I saw Todd and Brezze flew around us smiling of seeing us alright.

"Shade!" A familiar voice cried happily. We both turned and saw Ariel, Frieda, and Mercury roosting as Shade beamed and flew to his mom.

"Mother!" he cried as both of them embrace tightly not wanting to let each other go laughing happily. I smiled watching them reunited again and saw Frieda. She beamed as she saw me looking relief of me alright.

"I thought I never see you again." Ariel spoke softly as they contiune embrace. After their done embrace and turned to us.

"Everyone, this is Marina. She's a Brightwing. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here today." Marina blushed and sighed while I place my hand on her shoulder smiling.

"Ask the law breaker why the owls are hunting us?" Batsheba asked not liking our welcoming roosting glaring at us.

"Who's that?" Marina hissed.

"The wicked witch of the sky." I hissed annoyed while Marina gives me puzzled look

"Not just owls, wolves too." Shade answered landed by us. Frieda and Mercury gasp.

"Brutus thinks the silverwings are killing the owls." Marina said.

"But the real murders are giant cannibals bats from the jungle." I added. All the silverwings gasp and begin to panicked.

"And their on their way here." Marina also added.

"We need to abandon hibernaculum right now before they get here." Shade protest as Bathesheba huffed.

"First the treaty and now our roosting, GIVE BOTH OF THEM TO THE OWLS!" Batsheba declared getting off her roosting.

"We're telling the truth." I retorted.

"I'll prove it. I have the witness." With that Shade flew off to get Orestes while I siently pray to God nothing goes wrong and have silverwings accepts him in their colony. When Shade brought Orestes in all the silverwings were shock in horror and most silverwings flew around us panicking. _Oh boy. _I thought feeling worried as Orestes landed by me with worried expression.

" Oh Shade, what have you done?" Ariel spoke cannot believe what he did. Orestes looked so worried and I don't blame him. I know how he felt when I first met the colonies.

"This is Orestes, He's Brutus son and our friend." Shade introduced.

"He seen the giant bats too." I added.

"You brought Brutus's son to our winter roosting?" Male bat spoke which I figure out that's Chinooks father. He look just like him but his mane is thicker and has blue beard. Orestes became more worried when he heard his tone.

"Mercury, quickly scout outside to see if there are anymore owls." Frieda ordered. Mercury nodded and flew out of his roost and almost hit Orestes while he flew outside.

"But you don't understand, he saved our life." Shade protested.

"Give him a chance!" I cried and then Mercury flew back in with fear on his face.

"Wolves, their's two outside!" He reported.

"Did they see you?" Frieda asked and Mercury shook his head. Fredia heavy sighed and close her eyes.

"How are your going to save us now Frieda?" Batsheba asked mocking while crossing her arms. I cling my fist glaring at her with hate. I sighed in annoyed and glance up and saw Orestes glancing around the silverwings who were glaring at him. He has a thought for a minute and glares at me making me swallow of his expression.

"Ores.." Without a warning he grabs me in his talons and took off with me while I scream. Shade and Marina gasp as all the silverwing gasps also.

"ASHLEY!" Shade cried watching Orestes taken me outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I cried struggling to get free from his talons. I glance back and saw Shade, Marina, Frieda, and other bats following us. We flew outside as I looked down and saw the two wolves sniffing around the huge rock. I glance up and saw the bats roosting on the branch and on the rocks with horror look on their face. I saw Shade glared and was about to take off but was stopped by Marina placing her hand on his wing. Orestes landed on the rock while he cling on me on the ground perventing me to escape.

"I uh found this strangular." Orestes annouced seeing the wolves look at one another.

"Are you a little small to be out of patrol?" The female wolf asked. Orestes glares at her not answering her question.

"What's your rank?" The male wolf asked growling.

"I'm Hercules commander of the second squarden. Now move along I have a tiny human to torture." He snapped and I looked at him with fear.

"Tell me where the silverwings are you filthy human!" He demand glaring spreading his wings out. He stabs me with his beak on my back making me cried in pain.

"Sorry." He hissed. I looked at him with puzzled and seeing him smirking his beak without the wolves noticing. I figure out his plan and smirk back. His smirked was changed to scowl.

"I said talk!" He ordered.

"Okay Okay, I'll tell you." I cried despartely pretending. He poke me with his beak more as I cry out a little.

"Their uh roosting at the new tree haven." I cried out as he groaned in annoyed.

"Your fibbing human." He growled through his beak.

"No I'm telling the truth!" I protested. "You got to believe me!" Orestes saw the twig by him and he picks it up with his beak. He stabs me with his beak making me cry out in pain.

"Okay I lied! Their um roosting at um.. ow!.. the river with two huge rocks." I protest pretending. Orestes sighed in annoyed as I saw two wolves smiled enjoying this show as Orestes gives me cold glare.

"Girl, your wasting my time. You leave me no choice." He crawl over me without the wolves seeing us and crack his twig making it sound like my bone crashing.

"AHHH! OH MY ARM!" I pretended to scream in pain as I heard the wolves laughing enjoying this.

"Okay I'll tell you where the silverwings are!" I cried in pain. Orestes handed me the half twig and I hid it under my arm while I held my hand making look like he really did broke my arm. Orestes opened his wings out and I shut my eyes pretending I'm in so much in pain.

"Their roosting at huge hollow oak tree, with trunk root." I ansered holding my arm. "Forgive me Silverwings." Orestes smiled with victory and glares at the two wolves.

"You heard the girl, get going!" He ordered. The two wolves begin to make their way to where I fib them snarling. After they left Shade flies over to us glaring Orestes with hate.

"Orestes how could you? I trusted you!" He growled but I grab his hand making him turn having his eyes on me.

"Shade don't blame him." I heavy sighed. "There something I want to say those horrible wolves of their sick enjoyment before they left."

"What is that?" Shade asked. I smiled and pulled out my broken twig while Orestes pulls out his.

"SUCKERS!" I replied happily. Orestes and I laughed seeing Shade giving us puzzled look and then he smiles laughing a little. Frieda, Ariel, Marina, Chinook and his dad flew over to us with smile on their face.

"Man Ashley, you almost got us believe he really broke your arm." He spoke sounding surprised while I giggled.

"Well, I used to be in drama club at highschool and in plays." I replied as Chinook turned and look at his dad.

"Dad, this is Ashley I was telling you about. Ashley meet my dad Hector." He introduced. Hector has amazed look on his face as I smiled.

"Its pleasure to meet you sir." I curested myself.

"The pleasure is mine." He spoke in his thick irish accent while he took my hand and kissed it making me blush. " My son was right about you; your beautiful in person." Suddenly we heard the scratching down the tree and saw Sam racing to us almost crashing me.

"Ashley, man are we glad to see you." Sam spoke while Jacques landed by us.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see them.

"We're Ursa's scout and were on a quest finding beasts for her help." Jacques replied while Frieda clears her throat.

"Um Ashley who are your friends?" Frieda asked. I introduced them to everyone and I explained to them how I met them at the city and etc. After I finished my explaining Frieda smiles and shook her head.

"Ashley you been having some suprised poping up on your adventures with Shade and Marina."

"You have no idea." I smiled while Shade and Marin landed between me smiling. "So can Orestes stay?" I asked hopefully. Frieda glance at Orestes and us as we held our breath.

"He proved his worthy to us and show us his trusting has earned enough to stay with us." She declared smiling. All four of us looked each other smiling and shouted happily asI jump on Orestes and hug his neck. I felt Sam finger tapped my shoulder and I glance at him while I got off Orestes.

"Sorry we can't stay long, were on a quest and we want to complete it so wish us luck and see you around!." Sam spoke as Jacques and him both went off while we waved and saying goodbye. Shade took my hand with his feet as all eight of us went back to Hibernaculum. Four of us landed to where we were while everyone else roosted as Batsheba flew to Fredia with glare.

"Shade, the brightwing, the owl, and the human staying with us is nothing secred." She protesed but Frieda shook her head.

"Extoradonly times created extoradonly circumstances." Fredia replied and all four of us looked at each other grinning.

"The only questions remained is whether we abandoned hibernaculum." She spoke heavy sighed. "The counsil of elder will meet to make that decision." Batsheba smiles as all the elders flew out of their roost to their meeting while Batsheba follow them. I smiled at Orestes.

"See, I told you they let you stay. Do you feel relief?" I asked.

"More than relief." Orestes replied smiling. All of us laughed and I decided to explore inside the cave on ground. I climb myself down and walked a little while my friends preparing themselves for their rest. I thought the cave looks amazing even its in waterfall and I heard the water rushing down. How amazing is that? I sat down and glance at outside of the cave and sighed playing my necklaces in my own thought. _ Is Frieda promised can really help me get home. Does she have a way?" _I thought looking at my amulet. Suddenly I felt someone hit the back of my head making me fall on the ground as I saw shape and shadow lured over me with hate expression.

"You have caused enough trouble for this colony." I groaned and blacked out.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one of fixing and editing? I hope you like where this is going. Gasp! My character is abudcted! What's going to happen now?! Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing and editing! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Capture

_**Chapter 23 Capture**_

I felt something weight on me and both my hands are tied together in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was in owl's talons. I coughed and glance my surrounding and saw Brutus with his owl soldiers sitting on the branch with Bathsheba roosting and the corner of my eyes I saw Luger smiling cruelly at me.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked while growling. I tried to talk but my mouth was covered with grass tighten.

"Mmmff Mmmff!" I cried out trying to say what the heck? I tried to struggle to get free but the owl's talons were pressing me hard on the ground making me hard to breathe. He chuckled and glance at Batsheba and Brutus.

"So the Hibernaculum is behind the waterfall? Mmh clever." He purred growling.

"No thanks to you wolf, without Bathsheba we wouldn't found it at all." Brutus said. Luger growls and glance at Bathsheba with smile cruelly.

"What is betraying your own species worth these days?" He asked closing his eyes making Bathsheba gasps a little but glare at him.

"I seek only to restore order to this forest." Bathsheba replied smiling back.

"Oh of course you do." He spoke in sick sweetly. I struggle more ignoring the pain the owl was giving me.

"Mmmf! Mmmf!" I cried glaring at Bathsheba trying to say; you traitor witch! Batsheba glares at me with hate.

"Shut up human." She flew to me and landed in front of me and grabs my chin forcing me to look at her.

"Ever since you came to our colony I knew you will cause trouble. I tried to convince Frieda to forget about you and leave you in the forest while were migrating but she refused because she see's something good in you." She spoke mocking in the end. She released my chin and walked away a little.

"We fly to hibernaculum immediately." Brutus declared and turned to the owl beside him that has two long moustaches that makes him look Chinese.

"Atlas informed Uterus."

"Yes sir." Atlas replied and he soared in the sky.

"Mmmf!" I cried out trying to say; NO! Brutus ignored me and glance at Luger.

"And I expect you there properly." Luger glances at Bathsheba grinning evil.

"I wouldn't miss this, for the world." He replied chucking darkly. She chuckled along with him while glaring at me. She walked back at me telling the owl to let go of me and grab my arm roughly and dragged me to Luger.

"Before you come to our Hibernaculum take this human to the deep forest and leave her there." She orders pushing me towards him. Luger grins evilly while growling.

"What do you want me to do with her?" He asked. She glares at him annoyed.

"Eat her, leave her, drown her or something. I don't care what you do to her, I want her gone and never seen or heard again!" She growled angrily. She glares at me.

"If I were still a leader I would've leave you in the forest and have you die there." I have fear and angry emotion on my face and struggle to get her hands off of me. Luger opened his mouth and grabs me with his muzzle. He picked me up in his mouth and I can smell his hot meaty breath making me gag. Batsheba chuckled as she flew up with Brutus as they begin their way to hibernaculum while Luger begins running the other direction in the forest with me in his mouth away from Hibernaculum. I felt my heart pounding hard not thinking what's going to happen to me but the colony. This isn't happening, this can't be happening. My nightmare is going to turn real soon. _All because of that witch! _ I thought angrily. I then saw his teeth by my tied hand and it gives me an idea. Before I can scratch my tied on his teeth I felt Luger stop and drop me in the snow and I felt Luger paws on me preventing me to escape. I glance at him with fear as he lean towards me growling dangerously smirking.

"Now what I'm going to do with you? Eat you or play with you?" He chucked darkly. I struggle and mummer while he chucked more.

"It seems you want to be played before I eat you." He wolfish grins ominously as he lifts his one paw up getting ready to strike me but then he sniffs suddenly. He growled a little and uses his both paws while he lay down and pull me to his chest hiding me] as I heard heavy wings flapping thinking it was one of the silverwings. _Wait no, it can't be._ I heard grunted as they landed on the branch.

"I hope you bring us good news." My eyes were huge hearing that familiar Spanish voice feeling my heart hammering in my chest as I cling on Luger's fur with fear. Goth and Throbb are here and he's going to tell them where the hibernaculum is since I watch this episode. I was trembling with fear and I listen to their conservation.

"One bat betrayed her colony and has given us direction to where the silverwings are hibernating." Luger started growling.

"Then where is it?" Goth snapped growling impatiently. I heard Luger chuckled feeling his chest shook.

"I'm getting there; the hibernaculum is behind the waterfall." He finished.

"Behind the waterfall Hmm?" Goth spoke growling. I heard Throbb cackling and licking his lips.

"I cannot wait to taste them in my mouth and have my belly full. You know how long I've been craving for those bats ever since we been in this terrible wasteland?" While Throbb was speaking I notice one of Luger claw was by my tied hand. I smirked and beginning to rub my tied on his claw quickly.

"When we get to hibernaculum I'll let you and your other wolves eat the owls but the silverwings are ours." Goth declared. I didn't understand what he was talking about but I felt my heart pounding hard while I kept rubbing my tied trying to get it free.

"What do you have in your paws?" I felt my vein froze and I stopped what I was doing hearing Lugar chuckled.

"Nothing, just my little appetizer before my dinner." Luger spoke while he paws cling on me tighter making me yelp.

"What's your appetizer?" Goth asked again.

"Tsk Tsk, you asked so many questions a lot while you in north. Do some species from north asked you question while you're in south?" Luger asked mocking growling a little.

"What's... in… you're….paws?" Goth growled knowing he's hiding something from him. I heard Luger growled in annoyed and opened his paws to revel me to them. I glance up and saw Goth and Throbb glance at me with shock. Especially Goth was more shock than Throbb.

"Senortia..." He breathed. Then he made a cruel smile made my heart stopped with fear backing away to Lugar chest shook my head muffing. He glares at Luger.

"Give me the girl." Luger growled and grabs me with his paw.

"Forget it, get your own appetizer." Luger snapped. Goth growled glaring at him.

"Give me the girl, or the deal is off." He threaten and Luger stood up growling at him forgetting I was still here. I glance down and saw my feet weren't tied together. I smiled sneaky. Bathsheba didn't think I can run off. _What a fool_. While Goth and Luger argue I quietly tipped toe off to the opposite direction and made a dash. I ran in the woods fast as I can while uniting my hands and then I felt my hair blowing crazy having my red ribbon lost again. When I felt I'm away from them long enough I lay on the tree stump breathing heavily while uniting my mouth with my hand trembling. I lay my head on the bark feeling my tears coming feeling so scared. Everything is going to be like my dream but this one was worse than my original one. I felt my tears running down my face and I glance at the stars rubbing my arms together wishing all of this was just a bad dream that I could wake up in a second. I wipe my tears off and pray to God to help us and help me believe everything is going to be okay as I close my eyes shivering a little rubbing my arms together but then I heard a dark chuckle making my breath stop. I glance up and saw Goth and Throbb roosting above me with Goth smiling sinfully.

"Poor sweet girl, are you lost?" Goth asked mocking smoothly. Without thinking I made run for it but Goth swopped down and grabs my arm with a flash. I struggle to get his hands off of me but he grips them tight and pulls me to his chest. I screamed and tried to fight him making him letting me go but he was stronger than me making it impossible. I rested on his chest giving up and cried my eyes out feeling so scared while his wings wrapped around me in embrace pressing my body against him feeling my stomach sick more of how we were close together. I felt his soft lips on my cheek kissing my tears and licking a little softly while his hand ran along my hair making me shiver trying to comfort me as I breathed feeling weak and scared to cry anymore as I sniffed while his soft kiss trail along my head. He inhales it gripping my body to him as he kiss it more growling a little. I want him to stop this now. I don't want to be with him forever. Why can't he see I don't love him back? His soft lips went to my ear while his hand caresses my back tenderly.

"Mi amor, there's no need to cry." He purred softly nuzzling it making me lean on his mane smelling his familiar scent of jungle and meat mixing together.

"Goth, please stop." I quivered a little gripping his mane but he sighed didn't listen stoking my hair seeing running my hair through his claw.

"When I take you to my warm beloved jungle you'll be happy with your new life. Just think of it, do you want to have your servants do the work for you, leaving this entire behind of troubles of owls believing the silverwings were murders..." When he said about murdering my face was replaced from fear to anger and the thoughts about him started this war and framed the silverwing gives me new strength. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him with all my might making him stumble and saw my anger look making his eye huge.

"You… it was all you." I spoke raising my voice. "This all your fault from the very beginning. You and your brother started this stupid war and framed the silverwings making Brutus believing Shade was making this WHOLE UP ABOUT YOU TWO!" I shouted angrily. In corner of my eyes I saw Throbb's eyes huge while roosting. Goth grabs my arm and pulls me with serious on his face.

"Like I told you, I need my strength…" I pushed my arm away from him.

"NO! You just want a revenge on his colony causing the nature balance chaotic and not let Brutus know about you." He growled softly.

"He doesn't need to know about us. Our secret will die with him." He replied glaring.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He chuckled darkly smirking.

"What I mean is not just kill his colony but Brutus soldiers and him letting the wolves eat them. Then we'll rule the sky while the wolves rule the land making us invincible." He snarled.

"No." I covered my mouth with horror while I glance down breathing heavily. I know I didn't like Brutus but this isn't right. Murdering never solves everything but only leads more gruesome. I glare at him with hate.

"I will never be yours and no matter how you beg me to be with you I will always refuse to be your princess." Goth glare at me and growled softly clinging his claws little as I felt a little afraid he might lose his control of anger and kill me. I reached my Chinese rope for my dagger and realized I don't have it with me. I might've dropped it while Bathsheba ambushed me. "I'm going home and you're not going to stop me and when Brutus finds out who the real murders are he's going to make you wish you should've stay in that lab were you should be held." I threaten trying to sound brave. He grabs my arm hand growling more with his dark eyes glowed dangerously as I struggle to get free from his grasp.

"Why you have to be so stubborn senorita? Your family does not want you anymore. If they really love you why aren't they searching for you?" I was shocked of his cruel words and I didn't believe my family will never forget about me. I raise my hand and slapped him hard. I never really slapped anyone before my whole life and there's a reason for it. He winched in pain and looked at me with shock having his other hand on his cheek where I slapped at.

"Don't ever say my family forgetting about me. They love me so much that it's impossible for them to forget about me." I answered coldly glaring at him. Without a warning he charged at me making me scream and fall while he hovered me pinning me down. I kicked and struggle with all my strength but he held me tightly feeling his claws dug my skin.

"You're making me lose my patience Senorita. I'm getting tired of you avoiding me and refusing my offer. I will make you mine, forever, even if I have to drag you to my jungle." I glance at him and he has anger and another emotion in his eyes that I see before cannot figure out breathing heavily feeling terrified feeling his claws dug my skin making me yelp in pain. How can he be a bloodthirsty monster that shows no mercy? _He more than a monster, he's a demon. _

"Goth stop, you're hurting her!" Throbb cried out since he was silence the whole scene as Goth closes his eyes and sighed feeling his grip losing a little calming his anger. He opened them and saw my necklaces on my chest. He smirks evilly and went to my amulet. I gasp as I felt his muzzle on my chest grabbing my amulet with his teeth. He pulled my necklace breaking the chain on the back of my neck. He let go of me and stood up getting my amulet out of his mouth and studies it.

"You know this necklace looks beautiful on you. But how does it give you powers?" He asked while I was standing up breathing heavily. I didn't say a word not wanting to tell him what it does. He sighed in annoyed as he look at my amulet once more.

"I guess this necklace is now useless and I believe you don't need it anymore." With that he flings my necklace off in the woods and I raced for it but I felt him grab my arm preventing me to find it. I glance at him and he chuckled darkly making me feel afraid.

"Come along hermoso. Your friends will be dying to see you." He spoke dragging me. I winched of how his claws dig my skin and he lift himself up and grab my both arms and flew with me.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed struggling kicking my legs in the air and try pulling his feet down but none of them were helpful. I went limp like a rag doll feeling my tears running down my face. I felt my heart sank slowly feeling my hope lost having my head down feeling helpless praying God for miracles.

_**Third Person's POV**_

Goth, Ashley and Throbb never knew Sam and Jacques were hiding in the bush watching the whole thing. They have horror on their face of how Goth was treating her cruelly and watch helplessly as she's been taken away. They also saw Throbb following them as the waited until they were gone. Sam was first out looking mad.

"Nobody messes my friends like that. I an't happening, it's on!" Sam made fists with his hands and did boxing while Jacques came out with fear on his face.

"Dude, didn't you see claws and sharp teeth they have?"

"Claws and sharp teeth?" Sam asked with fear in his eyes stopping his boxing. "Maybe it's on, next time. URSA!" He screamed for help while both of them ran and flew fast to hibernaculum to tell them bad news.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of editing and fixing? I hope you like where this is going and the ending chapter was based on Rio of those guys I still wanted to do. Stay tuned for the Next chapter if what's going to happen with Ashley and who will save her?! I don't own any silverwings characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Found and Escape

_**Chapter 24 Found and Escape**_

_**Shade's POV **_

_**Dream**_

_All the colonies and Ashley and I were back at the tree haven before the owls' burn our home. Ashley and I were glancing at the sun coming up and I heard her saying about the sun while we watch it coming up. Then an owl appeared out of nowhere and attacked us and I took her hands with my feet as we flew away fast as we can while I heard my mother's voice saying I broke the law. My scene changed to where Brutus ordered Frieda to give me and Ashley to him but she refused. All the owls came back with flames in their talons and heard Brutus shouted prepare to suffer the consequences. All the bats were flying everywhere and my mom, Ashley and I were trying to stop the flames and saw the fire burning on her leg. She screamed and holds on her leg and tried to cool it. My mother didn't see the branch above Ashley and the branch broke and falls on Ashley. She screamed in pain while the branch held her down. My mother and I were rushed over to her and tried to pick the branch off her but the branch was impossible to lift and we tried to heave it. I glance up and saw bats flying out of the tree haven as I scream in desperate._

"_Help somebody help us!" Nobody came down and helps us and I heard Frieda shouting desperately we must all retreat now. I felt my mother pull me away from her while Ashley looked at us with fear and agony. _

"_We have to leave now. There's nothing we can do." I was hurt by my mother's words and I glance at Ashley who was encouraging me to leave her._

"_Go Shade! Get out of here!" She cried and I saw her tears on her face._

"_No! I won't leave you!" I cried trying to get to her but she shook her head sadly._

"_Shade this all my fault. I'm sorry of everything I did putting you and your colonies in danger." She spoke softly taking her final breath and fell down lifeless while the branch was over her body as flames engulf her legs. _

"_ASHLEY!" I shouted feeling my tears streaked down my face and the spirits were flying all around in the smoke and I heard laughing from Brutus with victory on his face and hearing Frieda crying we must all retreat. My mother and I flew out of the tree haven and landed on the branch watching our home burn down with Ashley inside. _

"_Save tree haven." My mother spoke to me._

"_We can't, it's too late." I head Ashley voice from burning tree haven as if she was standing by me filled with hurt and broken. I winched feeling my tears streaked down my cheek. I would've save her and take my life for her. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault..."_

"Shade wake up!" My eyes snapped opened and saw Marina and Orestes looking at me with considered.

"You're dreaming." Orestes added while I was breathing heavily. I rubbed my eyes and glance at both of them.

"What's taking the elders so long?" I breathed glancing up. It's been all night since the elders left to discuss the meeting of if we need to abandon hibernaculum or no and I hope they made a discussion of leaving hibernaculum. I don't want the colony get killed by Brutus or Goth and Throbb but I'm mostly worried about Ashley. She so innocents and caring for everyone she loves touching their hearts believing what is right for everyone in her eyes. I don't want Goth to take her away from her home or else he will break her heart and never let her see her family again. Why he doesn't understand she doesn't love him back? I was in my deep thought that I didn't hear Marina talking to me.

"Shade!"

"Huh what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes in annoyed.

"I'm trying to tell you what dream you have?" I sighed and glance at Marina and Orestes and told them about my dream. After I finished my dream Marina face was changed to soft smiling a little.

"Shade, everything is going to be okay. The elders will decide if we need to leave hibernaculum and Ashley is here with us safe and sound." I glance down wanting to believe her words smiling a little.

"Where is Ashley anyway?" Orestes asked looking around. "Didn't she say she going to explore the cave and come back?"

"She's probably still sleeping on the floor." Marina suggested shrugging her shoulder. All the silverwings were waking up from their sleep as I saw Todd and Chinook flew to us and landed by Orestes.

"So can you tell us how all three of you manage to came hibernaculum in one piece and who do you escaped from?" Todd asked looking curious. Marina and I took turns explaining our adventures and tell them about giant bats of how their fearful and bloodthirsty.

"We escaped from giant bats." Marina finished about being trapped in the cave.

"If they're so feared, how did you get away?" Chinook asked chuckling thinking we just made this whole up.

"Shade uses his echoprojection." Marina replied smiling.

"Only tiger moths can do that." He laughed not believing. I sighed in annoyed and then I close my eyes and hummed thinking of the tiger moth.

"Yeah even if he could, it wouldn't fool anybody." I heard Chinook spoke. Then him and Todd both gasp when they saw my echoprojection and begin to freak out as I heard all silverwings screaming and flapping around when they saw my echoprojection. I opened my eyes smiling as my echoprojection faded and the silverwings were silence. I glance around and all of them were stunned with their eyes huge muttering causes my smile to fade as I kept glancing around. I stopped and saw my mom, Frieda, and Hector roosting glancing at me making me feel nervous as if I did something terrible than breaking the law grabbing my arm. Marina glances down at Todd and laughed making me glanced down and saw Chinook over Todd seeing both of them were covering their eyes trembling like newborns. I laughed along with her and both of them glance up with shock on their face. My mom glances down at them and smiled.

"Where do you learn to do that Shade?" She asked glancing at me laughing a little while I smiled feeling proud.

"The old bat Zephyr taught me." I replied. Frieda, Hector, and my mom looked at each other beaming while Frieda chuckled. Then she sighed and glance at all other silverwings.

"The counselor has decided; we must leave the hibernaculum immediately." She announced. All the silverwings mummer of Frieda announced and I flew over to them.

"We have to find Ursa the white Komode bear she'll help us." I spoke smiling as Hector landed in front of me.

"Taught by Zephyr, befriended a bear and human. Your father will be proud of you." Hector smiled placing his hand on my shoulder. I gasp when I heard him saying about my dad.

"My father is dead." I glance at my mom as she sighed closing her eyes.

"I'm always intended to tell you..." Suddenly we heard screaming my name and Marina before my mom could explain as all of us glance out and saw Jacques with Sam flying in fast with horror on their face.

"Shade Marina! You're not going to believe what happened what we're flying." Jacques panted sitting Sam down on the rock.

"Yeah while we're on our quest we saw these giant bats." Sam begins stretching out his arms with his eyes huge while Jacques nodded fast.

"With big ninja claws and sharp teeth and those dudes were vicious monsters!" Jacques added while using his wings as claws swiping. "That's not the point but we saw Ashley standing by the tree minding her own business and then suddenly one of the giant bats swopped down and grab her and said you're coming with us little princess." Jacques mimking trying to sound like one of the giant bat looking vicious.

"And Ashley is like." Sam made kung Fu sound kicking his feet in the air. "I an't your little princess let me alone." He mimking Ashley acting like her a little. The two were babbling of what happened that it's hard to understand their story.

"Guys, stop your talking fast!" I almost shouted making them stop breathing heavily.

"Take a deep breath and tell us what happened." Frieda added. Jacques and Sam took their deep breath and spoke.

"The giant bats kidnap Ashley and stole her away." They finished together. _NO! _I thought with horror on my face. How did they have her? She was here with us, it doesn't make any sense. I glance at Marina with horror on her face and then I turned to Frieda.

"We have to find her and save her." Frieda nodded in agreement.

"We will search for her as we begin leaving..."

"We don't have time, Goth is going to take her to his jungle and make her his mate after his feast on us. It will be all my fault." I have my head down ashamed hearing all the silverwings gasp in horror while Sam looks at me puzzled.

"So you're telling us this Goth wants her as his friend?" Jacques sighed in annoyed and whisper in his ear. Sam eyes went huge as Jacques finished telling him.

"Mercury scout outside and find Ashley. They can't be far and don't let them see you" Frieda ordered as Mercury nodded and flew out of the cave.

"We'll follow him and help him find her. We're not going to let his filthy claws take her away from here." Sam declared as Jacques took his feet and the flew out following him. I glance down not wanting to believe this is happening. I felt Marina's hand on my shoulder.

"Marina, I promised myself I will protect her all cost, I failed." I sighed sadly feeling helpless but Marina shook her head as I glance at her.

"That's not true, she has faith in you and she sees a hero in you. I see you a hero also." I blushed a little and she smiled. Suddenly we saw Mercury charging back in as I hope he found her but he has horror look as he flew in.

"Owls! They found us!" He cried and we saw Brutus charging in with his owls.

"Brutus!" Frieda gasp as the owls landed.

"Father." Orestes whisper huskily with horror on his face. All the silverwings muttered in horror as Brutus and the other owls glance around glaring with their golden eyes gleamed dangerously.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I felt Goth's feet loosen my shoulder and drop me on the ground. I winched in pain holding my shoulder shivering wrapping my arm around myself trying to keep myself warm. Then Goth landed in front of me glancing at me making me wimp quietly backing away from him fast until I felt a tree on my back. I try to figure out a way to escape but what's the point? If I run he will outrun me in his way. I glance at Throbb who was sniffing around with Goth.

"Goth, are you sure this is the right way?" Throbb asked. I saw Goth nodded chuckling darkly.

"Yes mi amigo. They can't be far. Soon we will be dined with them and we will return to our beloved jungle." He replied glancing at me making me turn my head away from him not wanting to see this monster taking my life and dream away.

"Goth, why not leave her here when we dine on the silverwings. She won't go anywhere and beside we don't want her to see her friends being eaten." Throbb suggested as I breathed feeling my heart shaking with fear for the silverwings. Goth scratches his beard in his own thoughts.

"You do have a point there. But I want to make sure my princess won't go off in the woods from me." I don't understand why he wants me bad but doesn't see I don't have same feeling for him.

"Goth, she won't go far. She won't survive the cold and doesn't know where she is." Throbb said wrapping his wing around himself shivering. He's right there no way will I survive the woods and I'll die freezing if I try to escape. I heard Goth heavy sighed as I glance at him shivering a little.

"I know and that's why I'm taking her to our jungle where she can be warm all times. " Throbb sighed and then he sniffs something and flew off to find something that tangling his smell leaving me alone with this monster. Goth glance at me and smirked as I gasp in fright.

"Soon mi amor, you will be my princess as I finished my feast on Shade's colony." He spoke licking his lips.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked wanting to know while he chuckles darkly.

"I want you as my wife and not have any other males to take you." He replied but I shook my head rubbing my arms trying to keep myself warm.

"Not that, the colonies." I corrected him. He glance at me and huffed.

"Shade and his colony will pay for the humiliation they give me of mocking Coma Zotz." He answered walking towards me.

"But their innocent! They didn't do anything wrong! The reason Shade did that because you broke your promise and swore of letting us go." I reminded him.

"So I did." He replied remembering hovering over me as I stood up and glance at him.

"Goth, please don't do this. I can't let you eat them. Their some my friends there and Frieda's promised is my only way to get home." I pleaded and his hand cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him seeing him smirk a little.

"Senorita, how could she ever help you get home? Does she has power to do it or has something that is helpful?" He asked. I didn't say a word and have my head down and notices a rock on my left foot and without him seeing I pushed the rock by my feet.

"She has ways." I finally answered. He chuckled still have his hand on my cheek.

"Oh really? If you were there now she would have done it and should you be home by now? "He asked as if I just told him something ridiculous.

"I know her. She will find a way." I answered more but he only chuckled more.

"Foolish girl, it's impossible for one bat helping you get home. She lied to you just trying to give you hope. All she cares about is her doing what is best for her colony." I breathed hearing those hateful words from his tongue not wanting to believe it.

"That's not true. You're lying!" I cried angrily feeling my tears coming. He smiles evilly stroking my cheek but I pushed his hand away hard but he didn't flinch still have that evil expression.

"Am I lying to you? If you don't believe me you can ask Luger. He told me how the colonies want to stay their migration root and don't want have anything to do with you. They blame you for telling Shade about the sun and made the owls burned their tree haven." I felt my heart dropped feeling betrayed but I still didn't want to believe his word wanting to believe he's lying to me trying to break my hope.

"It's not…" I tried to say feeling my tears running down and then I felt his claws stroke my tears away.

"Shh, Mi amor it's alright." He cooed. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his wings around me trying to comfort me.

"You see this is why I want to take you to my jungle; so you won't feel betrayed but feel where you..." I pushed him hard away glaring at him with hate.

"Stop it! Just stop! It never going to happened. You killed Sirocco and the banded bats, the owls and framed the silverwings, you made all this happen. I don't want to be with you and I DON'T LOVE YOU!" He was stunned with his eyes lit up as I was breathing heavily still have my tears running down my face feeling little brave as I spoke more while he didn't say anything.

"Can't you see I don't have same feelings as you have? I don't want anything to do with you and I want to go home to my family. They give me all their love but you only give me hurt and fear and I will be miserable for rest of my life being away from home living with you as your wife." He was in silence in his thoughts as I breathed waiting for his response and then he grabs my wrist roughly making me yell in pain and glare at me deadly with his dark green eyes glowed.

"It's because you never let me show you my love I want to give you. Your been stubborn and every time I show up you been avoiding me." His tighten my wrist making me winched in pain still have my tears on my face feeling so scared.

"Goth please!" He throws me on the ground hard and I glance down the ground watching my tears drop on the ground and then I saw the rock by me I was studying earlier and I quietly took it hiding it in my hand. I felt him grab my hair and yanked forcing me to look at him as I yelp in pain. I felt I'm looking at the monster beast of his cold deadly glare but I saw pain in his eyes made me puzzled as always.

"I've been trying to show you all my love I want to give you but you always ignored and rejected them." He spoke softly as I shut my eyes not wanting to see his eyes anymore.

"Do you know what love is?" I manage to speak as he sighed deeply while I gripped the rock more.

"Yes, I know what love means senorita." He replied as he didn't let go of my hair.

"No you don't know what love is." I retorted as he growled softly.

"I do know what love is and I want you as my wife forever." He grip them tight cause me to yelp in pain.

"Goth you don't understand about love; love is supposed to be gentle and caring not hurt or fear and also doing something that can make the other person happy accepting their choice." He growled softly as my body tremble with fear still gripping the rock tightly.

"I could've be gentle with you if you accept me as your husband and your will thank me of what I did for you." He gripped my hair tightly as I cried out in pain and then his muzzle was close to me as I gasp softly feeling so scared as he stroke my cheek with his other claw seeing longing dancing in his eyes never taking his eyes off of my blue eyes.

"You will love me senorita, as your heart swell for me as mine is." I breathe heavily feeling his hand pulling me close to him as he breathed.

"_Besarme mi belleza" _He spoke in his native tongue and I realized what he was saying seeing his lips close to mine. Couldn't take this anymore I wham the rock I was holding at his face making him screamed in pain letting me go. He covered his face and yells more while I got up and ran in the woods fast as my legs can carry me. I heard him growled behind me making me run faster. I don't know where I was going but I didn't care wanting to get away from him fast as possible. I saw the tree whole not that far as I rushed inside breathing heavily laying my body on the stump. I peek out and saw him not chasing me looking around making sure. I sighed in relief and sat down wrapping my arms around myself shivering feeling my heart shaking with fear after what almost happen feeling sick in my stomach. I thought about what he said and I don't want to believe it feeling my tears dropped from my face. I sobbed quietly wanting to go home and want my mom hugging me telling me everything is alright and all of this was a dream. _I know Frieda will help me. She promised she will. I know her. _ I thought wiping my tears off from my face with my hand and suddenly I heard a footsteps walking towards where I was hiding making me gasp in fright. I saw the twig by my feet and without thinking I grab the twig and stood behind the entrance waiting for my cure breathing heavily. When I saw a hand appeared I got out of my hiding yelling.

"AHH! ASHLEY STOP ITS US!" I opened my eyes and saw Sam having his arms covering his head. Jacques flew down by him as I dropped my twig breathed and rushed to them and hug them tight crying.

"Guys, you have no idea how I'm so glad to see you." I sobbed happily thanking God feeling Sam hand patted my back.

"Hey hey it's okay. You're safe now." I broke our embrace and glance at them with fear.

"We have to move now. We can't be here for long."

"What are you talking about...?" We suddenly heard Goth's growled that sounded close making both of us startled.

"Okay let's get going. Get on my back." Sam bends down and I climb on his back.

"Better hang on tight it's going to be a bumpy ride." I cling his fur as he made a dash for the tree and climb. I tighten my hands on him and he jump from branches to branch while Jacques following us flying.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and thank goodness she escaped but now Brutus had found the hibernaculum. Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwings characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Final Battle part 1

_**Chapter 25 Final Battle part 1 **_

I kept clinging on Sam fur as he scurries along the branch. My body was shivering from the cold and I coughed in my sleeves while holding on. I need to find something or somewhere warm fast or else I'll get sick with flu and there's no tiny doctor around for the cure. I kept thinking what Goth told me and I still don't want to believe it. I have faith in Frieda and her promise and she will help me. I have also thought of Goth saying about trying showing his love to me feeling he wasn't showing me any of his love but only harsh and hurt as monsters do to its victim. When his eyes stares into my blue eyes I saw slight pain and anger mixing as if he has been hurt long time ago feeling more puzzle as ever. Then the wolves and Goth sinister plan came to me making my eyes huge.

"Sam! Can you run faster?" I called while gripping on him.

"This is how fast I can go." He replied panting. Before I can protest Jacques pushed us inside the tree hole we almost passed by and all three of us squeeze together.

"Jacques what is it?" I hissed.

"Shh!" Jacques response with horror on his face. Then I heard Sam mumbling as I looked back seeing him panicking with his eyes huge.

"What's a matter with him?" I asked.

"He has claustrophobia and being in tight space makes him freak out all the time." Jacques answered rolling his eyes. "Please shut him up before he'll blow our cover." I glance back and took his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Sam, it's going to be alright. Think of happy place, it'll help you get your mind off being in tight space." I whisper helping as Sam took a deep breath and closes his eyes and tried to think of his happy place. He sighed and smiled a little thinking his happy place. I chuckled softly and then we heard soft thump and sniff. We look out and gasp and held our breath as we saw Throbb roosted above the tree hole and sniff around while I cling on Sam with fear. If we make any sound or move we'll be dead in a second. We watched as he glances around while wrapping his wings around himself shivering. He was muttering something in Spanish that I cannot understand what he was saying sounding grouchy looking at the snow. We were relief as Throbb soared in the sky and we waited until his flapping wings faded in the distance. A three of us sighed in relief breathing normally letting each of us go.

"That was close." Jacques panted.

"Yeah super close." I added and I got up and peeked outside. I begin to have this bad feeling about this; something isn't right as I glance around watching my breath in the air. Everything was silence and all we can hear was gentle wind blowing. I glance down on the ground and there were bunch of snow lying on the ground untouched by animals. I sighed and close my eyes guessing I'm a little paranoid about someone ambush you from nowhere. I ruffed my hair and glance up at the sky. Throbb was above roosting me staring at me making me screamed and jump back inside the tree hole with Sam and Jacques held me in fear. _How did he know we're in here? _ I thought. All three of us wimp as he went close to us but he was mostly looking at me. I felt my heart hammering in my chest waiting for him to do something to us like eat us, torturing, or something. Then we heard Goth calling his name and heard his wing beat cause my heart to hammer to my chest hard while I glance at Throbb with fear and shook my head.

"Please." I muttered begging him not to tell Goth I'm in here. Throbb peek inside our hiding while Goth roosted above the branch.

"What's in there?" He asked impatiently. Throbb was giving Jacques and Sam icy glare making both of them wimp more and then he glance at me. He sighed and closes his eyes.

"There's nothing in here." He answered while I looked at him puzzled while Sam and Jacques glance at him dumbly. Then he opened his eyes and I saw little pity in them before he flew out of our hiding and we heard him telling Goth they should get going and complain he's starving to death. Goth sighed in annoyed and both of them soared in the sky and again we waited until we didn't hear their wing beats anymore. All three of us went out of our hiding looking puzzled of what just happened.

"Okay does anyone know why he let us go and not telling the other bat we're in here?" Sam asked while scratching his head. I wrapped my arm around myself.

"I have no idea." I replied as I silently thank God for not have Throbb telling Goth where we are. The look in his eyes of pity just confused me. _Why Throbb suddenly feels pity of what he did? _ I thought. I coughed covering my mouth and I winched in pain feeling my throat hurt covering my throat and shivered more. Jacques notices and grab my arm and pull me to the tree hole we been in before while Sam scurries down.

"You should stay here and keep warm. You don't look so well and you'll freeze if you get out more. Sam returns with some berries in his hands and put one in my hand.

"Here, this might help. Zephyr told us these berries can help your throat feel better." I glance at the berries for a minute and wash it before I took a bite. It taste a little sour and bitter but I manage to swallow it. I winched as I swallowed it and glance at Jacques and Sam.

"I need to come with you. I need to warn the colonies..." I got up and almost went out but Sam grabs my arm preventing me.

"Ashley, you can't go out there. Goth almost took you away and you'll die freezing out there."

"But Shade..." I tried to protest.

"We'll go, just stay here and we'll tell Shade where you are." Jacques spoke making me sit down and cover me with dead leaf.

"I can't. I need to help him!" I cried feeling my tears coming. "I don't want him and his colonies to get killed." I felt my tears coming as I looked down. Goth is right; this is all my fault, if I didn't tell Shade about the sun or bat's right none of this will happen. WHY I MADE THAT WISH IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" I sobbed badly feeling my tears dropped on the ground. Sam and Jacques were puzzled of my speech but they both bend down and embrace me.

"Ashley, everything is going to be okay. You'll see. But you need to stay here where it's safe until we come back with Shade." Sam promised giving me smile. I smiled a little wiping my tears off.

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting to know as Jacques stood up and smiled his beak.

"Yes Ashley we sure." I heavy sighed and nodded. With that they both took off leaving me here inside the tree hole as I close my eyes and prayed. _Lord, please help Shade and his colony make it through and don't let bad happens. _ I opened my eyes feeling my tears streaked down my face.

"Be careful Shade." I whisper.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Brutus ordered his owls to take Frieda, Shade, and Marina out of the hibernaculum while ordering Orestes to company him after they discover Bathsheba betraying them. The owl grabs Shade and Ariel tried to grab her son but the owl was quicker.

"Get you filthy claws off my son. She's the traitor!" She growled pointed at Bathsheba while she gives cruel smile.

"Take them away." Brutus ordered ignoring Ariel's protest.

"NO!" She cried almost ran but Hector grab her and she embrace him while Hector glares at Bathsheba.

"How could you do this? We're your colony!" Bathsheba ignored him and watches Shade, Marina, and Frieda being taken away with pride on her face. The owls took the three bats on roof of Hibernaculum while Shade, Marina, and Frieda being held by their captive while the two owls were on the icy waterfall above them guarding the sky. Shade struggle to get free from the owls grip but the owl was stronger than him.

"But father I swear Shade and Marina are innocents." Orestes protest trying to help them but Brutus growled at him making him flinch a little.

"How can you do this to me?" Brutus snapped angrily couldn't believe his own son betray him.

"Do this to you? He's nothing but brave. Is that what you wanted?" Shade asked. Brutus scowled.

"How dare you speak of things you do not know? Bravery at my son?" He snorted. "Like that human telling about the bat's right and the sun. She's nothing but foolish girl thinking what is right from wrong."

"Her name is Ashley and she knows what is right from wrong! She can tells what she sees and knows what is right and wrong in her heart giving her enough courage to speak out. "Shade protested struggles more. Suddenly out of the nowhere an owl fell down causing all of them startled and watched the dead owl falling down in the lake by the shore. The brown wolf grabs the dead owl wing with his teeth and dragged it in the snow into the forest to devour its meat. All of them saw bunch of wolves coming out of the forest with hunger in their eye growling.

"What in the name of..." Brutus gasps and glances up at the owl guarding on the icy water fall. Brutus was puzzled a little but then he saw the owl being bite by Goth and he pushed the owl off the icy water fall cackling evilly. Brutus puzzled face was replaced to horror of seeing these giant bats and knows the truth.

"No! It, it can't be!" He breathed not wanting to believe this. Goth spread his wings laughing evilly as he and Throbb took off in the sky towards the owls. Goth and Throbb charge at them and bite their neck and clawing them hard making the blood come out of their feather. The owls took their last breath and fall on the ground leaving blood oozing in the snow and some wolves grab the dead owls and dragged them to the forest to eat them while other wolves fight for the dead owl.

"ATTACK! ATTACK!" Brutus shouted as his soldiers took off in attack mode. Goth laughs more as he and Throbb flew toward them and they crashed into them. All six of them watch in horror of Goth and Throbb biting them and swiping them with their deadly claws making the owls fall dead to the snowy ground. Some owls retreat but the other owls stood their ground in the sky fighting back. Brutus and Atlas glace at each other and then they soared in the sky towards the bloodthirsty bats helping the owls. Goth chuckled darkly while holding the dead owl and he pushed the dead owl off and grabs the owl that attacks him and swipes him deadly and flings it towards Brutus distracting him. Brutus pushed the dead owl off him and without a warning Goth flew up to him and swipes his claws on Brutus leaving him screaming in pain. Orestes watches in horror of Goth swiping his dad hard leaving him blood oozing on his feather groaning in pain. He turned to Shade, Frieda, and Marina.

"My father needs our help!" He cried desperately.

"We must gather the silverwings." Frieda declared looking at Shade and Marina. Orestes flew up in the sky racing towards his dad and Goth while Goth pushed Brutus towards the ground while his talons holding Goth's claw preventing him to slice him. Goth growled and raises his other claws getting ready to kill him but. Orestes screeches and crashed into Goth preventing him. Brutus realized he was almost to the ground that he took off dodging the wolf's teeth and soared in the sky to help his son. Orestes is behind Goth and Goth tires to get him off of him and then Orestes bites his shoulder hard with his beak making Goth screamed in pain and he grabs him by the throat getting him off glaring at Orestes.

"YOU AGAIN!" Goth growled angrily. Brutus gasps in horror of his son going to be killed. Orestes only gives him cold glare and he uses his talons to kick him making him let go flinging Goth on the cliff. Goth growled and with a flash he swipe Orestes with his claw on his face making Orestes screamed in pain and fall on the ice unconsciousness leaving a little blood oozing on his face not moving. Brutus thinking his son is dead that he charged at Goth angrily having enough of him taking everyone life. The brown wolf glares at Orestes hungrily while Orestes groaned in pain. He grabs his wing with his teeth and started to drag him in the woods where the brown wolf will dine him like all other wolves did. Shade and Marina have horror on their face of seeing their friend being taken by wolf and they both took off and raced in the woods to rescue his friend. Orestes groaned more and opened his eyes and realized he's being dragged away from Hibernaculum as He tried to move but he felt weak from Goth's attack. He moaned and closes his eyes try to move but feel weak and hurt.

"No!" Shade gasp as both of them landed and watch to brown wolf taking Orestes in deeper woods. Marina notices familiar leaves with stinging on them that Zephyr taught them and pointed at them. Shade and Marina glance at it for a second and then they smiled of their plan. The brown wolf dropped Orestes and licks his chops getting ready to devour him but then Shade charged with stinging metal in his foot at him screaming and let go of stinging metals and landed on the wolf's eyes making him howl in pain.

"Stinging metals!" He cried using his paw to get the sting off of him. He glance up and saw Marina carrying another stinging metals and run off not wanting to get stinging metals on him wimping. Shade and Marina flew and landed by Orestes while Orestes slowly opened his eyes trying to get up.

"I need to help my dad." He groaned weakly.

"You're hurt." Marina said.

"I'll go." Shade declared. Suddenly they heard growling and the glance up and saw Luger glaring at them hungrily. The both gasp and then they heard familiar growl behind them and saw Ursa with Sam and Jacques on her back.

"Ursa?" Marina asked.

"Ursa." Shade spoke relief but then the wolves came out from the woods and stalk them with hungrier gleaming in their eyes and Luger took a step but was stop by another growl. Right behind her were five black komode bears and rats in front of them being led by King Romulus. Ursa glares at them with a smile while Sam cracks his knuckles.

"Let's get this party started." Sam spoke while Jacques nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." He added glaring. Luger growled and charged at Ursa to hide his fear but Ursa stood up and swipe him flinging him off and all the other wolves charged at them.

"CHARGE!" Sam screamed making fanfare sound as all the black komode bears begin charging at the wolves.

"ATTACK!" King Romulus added as his soldiers charged with the black komode bears. All the rats scurry up one of the wolves and bite them with the teeth while the black komode bears swipe them with their paws. King Romulus uses his wings to fly up to one of the wolf and slice his eyes with his claws making the wolf screamed in pain. Sam got off of Ursa and scurries along the ground making the wolf chasing him until he got up the tree making the wolf crashed in the tree hole making his head get stuck. Jacques on the other hand use a sharp twig to hit the wolf on the head and poke him in the eye making the wolf howl in pain while Shade and Marina watch as the battle goes on while protecting Orestes.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I gasp as I heard roar and screech in the distance sounding bloodthirsty. I couldn't take it anymore sitting around doing nothing as I got out from my sitting and rush out. I need to help them now and I don't care if I get hurt. I don't want my nightmare coming true. I climb down inside the tree and I went out in the snow as I shivered and wrapped my arm around myself. I listen to the battle cry and I started to run towards the sound. _I must be out of my mind_. I thought feeling stupid but I'm doing this for Shade and his colony. While I was running I heard faint whispers suddenly from my past as I stop dead. _ Why wasting time talking to this human? I say we should leave her in the woods and forget everything what happen. Bathsheba spoke. I believe you'll do great things and help Shade. Frieda spoke. My colonies were wrong about the humans their helpful. Marina spoke out. I promised I won't let him take you away from here. Shade spoke out. How could she help you get home, does she has power ability to get you home? Goth spoke out. So you're the one that told him about the sun? Brutus spoke. What she said is that she believes you the human that has good heart in you and you never want to hurt anyone. Zephyr spoke out. I said silence rat killer. Remus growled deadly _ All the voices were playing in my heard making me breathed covering my ear sitting down feeling scared and weak hearing everyone repeat their speaking as I heard Goth laughing evilly behind. I couldn't take it anymore shutting my eyes tight as I took a breath.

"NO STOP!" I screamed top of my lungs and all the whispers were silence hearing the wind blowing. I panted breathing heavily opening my eyes and glance down at the snow and my expression was change to scowl at the snow and looked up at the sky getting tired of feeling bad of what I did and leaving behind letting my friends getting killed by two demons. I will stand and fight with or without my necklace or dagger with them even if it kills me to do so feeling so much courage in my heart. I begin to run fast feeling my new strength come to me feeling my muscle not pulled anymore as I ran towards the battle cry.

"I'M COMING SHADE!" I cried.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and we are counting down to the final chapters for this story! Stay tuned for the next chapter as we wonder who will win in the battle coming up next! I don't own any Silverwing Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	26. Chapter 26 Final Battle part 2

_**Chapter 26 Final Battle part 2**_

_**Shade's POV **_

Marina and I both covered Orestes while the battle rages on. I glance up and saw King Romulus about to fly up to the grey wolf but the blue wolf snatches him in his teeth and flings him to the tree where he groaned in pain. The wolf was about to go in for a kill but Sam scurries up to the wolf's face and bites his nose making the wolf howl in pain giving King Romulus chance to escape. Marina and I help Orestes crawled to the log to avoid the battle. Luger charge at Ursa again for the kill but she wipe him making him fly off to our direction almost hitting us. Ursa and the other black komode bear stood up on their ground growling while the rats on the bottom growled and hiss showing their claws. We heard the other wolves growling and all around us more wolves came out growling while Luger smiles evilly. Suddenly I heard familiar flapping sounds and Marina and I glance up. To my shock the silverwings males swopped down from the sky and charged at the wolves scratching and biting them. _The silverwings are fighting? Did they choose side? _I thought feeling stunned. I saw Luger tries to bite the silverwing but he only bites air in his teeth. This gives Ursa a chance to backhanded Luger while Luger groaned in pain falling in the snow.

"Go help Brutus; we'll take care of these wolves." Ursa spoke glaring at Luger. I saw Hector glance at her for a second and smile and flew up while the male silverwings follow him. I glance at Marina.

"Marina, I need you to protect Orestes until he's heal while I help the males." She nodded and I took off following them.

"Shade, go back to the hibernaculum where you will be safe." Hector said as I came up by him and shook my head.

"I have to help. I have to find Ashley and save her." Hector stops in my track shook his head.

"Shade it's dangerous." He protest not wanting me to do this but in my heart I have to save her.

"I don't care! She's the closet friend I ever had and she changed my life after she saved me. I vow myself to protect her at all cost, even if it has to be my life." Hector looks at me for a second and he sighed.

"Alright, she's very lucky to have you as a friend." I smiled and all the male silverwings and I flew down to where Goth and Thorbb circling around Brutus growling hungrily. All of us swopped down to them and passed them getting them distracted hitting them a little. Goth growled and he and Throbb flew up and the males went different ways making Goth and Throbb go separate. I thought of a plan of using my echolocation on Goth to get him confused and get him to tell me where he has Ashley. I flew up by Goth and he turned while I smiled.

"Hola." I greeted mimking him making Goth gasps and growled softly. I flew off in the woods while Goth chases me. I heard him yell making me glance back and he was still chasing me growling. I smiled of my plan working and I glance at the trees and use my echoprojection on those trees and passed them. I glance back and saw Goth almost hit the tree but he hit the icicles instead as he continue to chase me. I growled a little and flew over to the other side of the mountain and use my echoprojection on the owls hoping this can stop him. I heard him chuckled making me look back and he knows their just echoprojection as he went right through them making my echoprojection faded. I kept flapping my wings trying to think another way but my echoprojection is the only thing I have to stop him. I glance back and saw Goth not chasing me as I breathed heavily wondering where he went. Then Goth appeared in front of me by the tree growling making me yell in startled. He grabs my mane and crashed me on the tree bark grinning evilly.

"Your time has come runt!" He holds up his claws getting ready to slice me smirking deadly. I growled and struggle to get free trying to show fear.

"Where's Ashley? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?! I growled angrily. He chuckled darkly.

"She was getting ready to migrate to her new home but she escaped me so you won't have to worry, yet but when I find her first I will take her to my beloved jungle and we'll be wed as prince and princess." I shook my head hard struggling a little.

"I won't let you do this. I'll do whatever it takes preventing you taking her away from here." He chuckle more shook his head a little showing his sharp teeth.

"You pathetic fool. Trying to be a hero saving your colony and Ashley. Let me tell you this, who do you want to save, your colony or my bride?" I breathed heavily having my thoughts about his ask. I wanted to save them both but I won't have time to do both. I begin to have thoughts on Ashley remembering how she touched everyone's life and helped them. Her hope of going home will be crushed and her heart will be broken not seeing her family again but my colony, I heavy sighed finally made a decision and glare at Goth.

"She's not going with you to your home. I will make sure her hope of going home will come true and I will not rest until she's home to her family where she's belongs. She doesn't want her husband that is bloodthirsty monster liking to kill everything that gets in his way even if you're a prince." I snorted. "What a joke." Goth growled angrily of being insulted.

"Why you little..." Suddenly we heard a screech noise and I glance up and saw Brutus swopping down at us. Goth glance at Brutus charging for a second and then he raises his claws getting ready to kill me. Before he did Brutus crashed into Goth making him let go of me and both of them fall in the snow. Brutus flew up while Goth growled and took off and begins chasing him out of the woods. I flew up to the branch breathing heavily glancing down resting on the tree bark as I saw Marina flew down and landed by me. I didn't glance at her feeling depressed feeling my heart heavy.

"We'll all going to die. I fail them my echoprojection didn't work. It's all I had."

"That's not true. Zephyr taught you echoprojection because he can see something special in you. Frieda and Ashley does too." I heard her spoke as I glance back at her seeing her soft expression.

"They see a leadership. So do I" She added walking towards me. I felt my cheek blush of how we were close together of our nose barely touched. Then we heard clear throat and saw Sam and Jacques on another branch with puzzled look.

"Um are we interrupting something?" Sam asked. Marina and I quickly pulled away feeling embarrassed.

"No no you're not. What's going on?" Marina asked. Sam jump over to us with smile on his face.

"I forgot to mention of good news for ya." Sam replied. "We found Ashley in the tree hole and we tried to take her to hibernaculum but we were stop by giant bats and hid in the tree hole until he was gone and then we hid her there until the war is over. The giant bats do not know where she is so she's safe for now." I sighed in relief of her safety while Marina smiled. Then we saw Jacques flying over to us with horror on his face.

"Sam! Ashley is not there." He landed by him.

"What!? But we told her to stay there." Sam protested. Jacques shook his head.

"I went back to check on her but she wasn't there but I found her footprints in the snow and this." He handed out a red ribbon in his feet that she wore in her hair. I grab her red ribbon and sniff it smelling her scent.

"Her footprints might be leading to hibernaculum but I'm not sure where she went." Jacques added while Sam looks at him funny.

"Why didn't you follow her track?" He asked tipping his head. "You could've followed her..."

"I panicked alright and I flew back here thinking she might be here somewhere. But she still safe as long as she not been spotted and kept hidden." He replied as Marina glances at me with worried.

"But if they found her before we do she'll be in trouble." I breathed looking at her ribbon and at them.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to find her." I answered dropping her ribbon and before I can take off Marina stopped me.

"I'm going too." I shook my head.

"No you need to go hide with Sam and Jacques. I need to do this alone." Marina looks at me for a second and sighed.

"Be careful and please have Ashley safe." She kissed my cheek making my eyes huge. I glance at her for a second and she blushed a little. I spread my wings out and took off in the air and begin searching for her.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I didn't know how long I was running feeling my muscle going to sore pretty soon but I didn't care. I want to get to Hibernaculum and help the silverwings but I don't know where I am as I stopped catching my breath seeing my breath in the air. I wrapped my arms around myself shivering from the cold while I looked at my surrounding of huge trees and coughed. I winched feeling my throat hurt of coughing hard. I looked around for a berry Sam giving me to make my throat better but all I saw was bunch of giant trees and snow. I glance down at the snow and pick up with my hands feeling cold ran through my body as I touched it as I looked for any yellow or black stuff on it. When there nothing on it I took a bite of the snow feeling the snow melted in my mouth and swallowed trying to get my throat better. Suddenly I heard screech sound made me glance up at the sky seeing two figure fighting which I recognized Goth and Brutus. I saw Brutus glancing around for him and Goth came behind him. I tried to scream for Brutus to watch out but he didn't hear me and saw Brutus turned towards him. Goth use his tip wing to slice him making Brutus screamed in pain having bad scratch on his chest falling. I rushed through woods towards where Goth and Brutus fought and came up of the icy river lead to waterfall. I saw Brutus knock out cold with slight blood oozing on his chest on ice cracks underneath him. I was about to go after him but was stop by Goth landed on him with his foot on his shoulder grinning evilly. He chuckled darkly and raise his claw that glittered by the moonlight getting ready to strike him. Then I saw Shade swopping down and grab his ear tugging him getting him attention while he yelp in pain. Goth growled and tried to grab him but he took off as Goth flies up and chases him through the sky. I rushed over to Brutus being careful not to slip and went to his side

"Brutus!" I shook him trying to wake him up. He groaned and opened his eyes a little.

"Ashley?" He asked. This was the first time I heard him call my name and I smiled a little.

"Thank goodness you're alive." I sighed in relief. He groaned and closes his eyes while I glance out and saw Shade flying down and Goth was nowhere to be seen. Without thinking I rushed over to the edge of the waterfall looking down trying not to slip as I looked down seeing him flying.

"Shade!" I cried and Shade saw me with his eyes huge. I smiled feeling my heart dance with joy of seeing him again seeing him smiling back and flies up to me but suddenly I saw Goth charging down at him without him noticing and I waved my arm out.

"SHADE BEHIND YOU!" I screamed but it was too late. Before Shade can turn his head Goth slice him making him scream in pain falling down through the fog until I didn't see him anymore.

"SHADE!" I cried feeling my tears streaked down my face thinking he's dead as Goth glance at me and smile evilly. I gasp and ran while Goth flew behind me chasing me as I was almost to the woods but Goth stopped front of me while he flaps his wings.

"Senorita, where have you been, I've been worry sick about you." He spoke sick sweet but I ran off to different direction away from him and heard him growled. I accidently tripped and fall on the ice as I groaned in pain and saw him flew towards me. I tried to crawl away but he grabs my ankle and dragged me towards him. I kick and squirm to get free but his hand were on my throat pinning me down. He smiles while he hovered over me making my heart shake and pounding very hard in my throat with fear. His claw struck on he ice by me and he trace his claw around my head making me flinched of the sound while he laughs evilly. I glance up at him while he licks his claw getting ice off grinning evilly while I breathed heavily.

"LET ME GO!" I scream as I struggle more kicking and squirming under him grabbing his hand trying to break free from my throat but he tighten them making me yelp in pain.

"Senorita, you're making this hard and making me lose my patience. Don't you see you won't win?" He tried to pin me more and his head came close as I stop struggling glaring at him. "You will never win as I always have what I want, now you will be good _chica _and agree my offer and marry me as your husband." He strokes his claws on my cheek but I jerk my head away and spit at his face seeing my saliva oozing down on his cheek.

"Go to hell you monster!" I snapped as he growled deadly looking like he's going to lose his temper as pin me on ground as I gasp in pain.

''YOU ARE SO DIFFCULT! I SWEAR TO ZOTZ YOU WILL FOREVER BE MY PRINCESS AND YOU WILL LOVE ME FOREVER OF YOUR HEART WILL FOREVER BE MINE!" He bellowed angrily as I gasp feeling so scared but I didn't show it as I glare at him coldly.

"My heart will never be yours." I replied as he breathed in anger. He was about to say something but his body was crashed suddenly cause him to howl in pain as I got up breathed seeing Shade attacking him.

"Shade!" I gasp relief of him alive but then Goth manages to pin him down and growled angrily raising his claws.

"HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO KILL YOU RUNT?!" He roared angrily getting ready to kill him. I was about to charge at him but Throbb appeared out of nowhere and grab my arm and fling me away from Goth and Shade falling on the ice. I winched in pain grab my arm watching them surrounding Shade. I tried to get up but I felt weak in pain making me fall down on my knee.

"NO! DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE!" I cried begging. They ignored me and I saw Atlas swopped down towards them and use his wing to pushed Throbb away and made him crushed on the broken tree groaning in pain. I saw the end log beginning to break and if they touched it; it will break off and smash the ice. Atlas tries to stomp him with his talons but Throbb quickly flew up behind him and tries to slice him with his wing. Atlas got out of the way in time and Throbb accidently hit the broken tree making it smash on the ice. The ice was beginning to break under us and we felt rumbling underneath us as the ice begin to move towards the waterfall. Atlas flew up while Throbb stood with his eyes huge of what he just did while I got up ignoring my pain as run towards Goth and Shade. I saw Shade manage to get free and was about to fly in the sky but Goth grab his foot pulling him down. He growled raising his claws once more getting ready to kill him seeing Shade having fear look but was stopped by Atlas charging at him. Throbb flew to him and crashed into him preventing him making both of them fall over the waterfall. I saw Shade reaching his hand out for me to grab but was dragged by Goth.

"Ashley, get out of here! Save yourself!" I shook my head.

"No I won't leave you!" I cried hearing Goth growled angrily raising his claw to attack him.

"Say goodbye to your friend." He snarled darkly ready to kill him. I gasp and then I saw a light in corner of my eyes and looked at the horizon. The sun was rising above the tree and all three of us glance at it not taking our eyes off. _The sun!_ I thought happily how I forgot the sun warmth and beauty. I saw a shadow and heard screech coming towards us and recognized Orestes coming in. He flew passed us making Goth and I back a little. I realized he wasn't holding Shade giving him chance to escape.

"SHADE FLY NOW!" I cried pulling him up helping him. He took off while Goth grabs my arm and snarled of what I did.

"You little wench! You will show respect to your prince we leave to our jungle." I struggle to get him off but he tightens it pulling me close to him growling dangerously.

"I will never respect someone that kills my friends!" I retorted trying to get his hand off my arm. Then Shade flew down at us and hit Goth with his feet making him let go of me. He growled angrily and glance at me.

"I'll take care of you later." He snarled and flew up chasing Shade. I heard groaned in pain as I turned fast and saw Brutus waking up feeling pain. I rushed over to him while Orestes flew down at his side with worry on his face.

"Father." Orestes grabs his wing and put it over his shoulder.

"Son? You're alive?" Brutus spoke weakly with hint of relief. Orestes smiled. I helped Brutus getting up feeling the ice moving under us.

"We need to get him out the ice fast." I said. Orestes nodded and uses his talons to stick on ice as we help Brutus get to the other side of the woods. As the time we got there Brutus groaned and looked at Orestes while I got on my knee checking if he's alright.

"Thank you son." Orestes smiled his beak first time hearing his father thanking him. I glance up at the sky and saw Goth still chasing Shade. I got up and glance at Orestes.

"I need you to stay with your dad until he's recovered." I spoke and begin to run out in the woods.

"Ashley, where you going?" Orestes cried.

"I HAVE TO HELP SHADE!" I replied still running. I slide down the hill until I was at the bottom and rushed towards the lake and glance up breathing heavily. I saw Shade flying towards the waterfall using his echolocation on the icicles reflecting the sun. I knew what his plan is and pray for his plan to work. I watched as Shade dodged the icicles while Goth got sun in his eyes and crashed on the icicles while Shade continue using his echolocation until he stops at the waterfall getting out of the way. Goth does not know where he heading and crashed in the waterfall letting the water pull him down. The ice on the waterfall broke and all the ice fall down on the waterfall towards the lake. I saw Goth popping his head out of the water trying to get out but the water was holding him back while he screamed and sputtered water out of his mouth. I saw Shade flew down along the waterfall trying to get away from the ice falling down. I saw Goth out of the waterfall and grab Shade's foot making him dragged along with him to the bottom of the waterfall.

"Shade!" I screamed and ran along the lake. I heard Throbb scream Goth's name making me look up and saw the owls chasing him out of the woods. Mercury, Ariel, Frieda, Chinook and Marina landed on the rock above me while Orestes and Brutus landed by the waterfall. Sam and Jacques rushed by my side with worry look on their face.

"Where is he? Can you see him? Tell me he's okay!" Ariel cried desperately looking around. I'm not taking any chance and rushed to the lake and jump in.

"ASHLEY WAIT!" Sam cried but I ignored him and dunk my body into icy lake. The cold water sting my body as I begin swimming finding Shade. I found him being dragged down by Goth and I swim down deeper kicking my legs to go faster. I manage to grab his hand and tried to pull him but Goth was dragging him more making it impossible and I use my foot to stomp Goth's head making him let go of him. Shade was knocked out cold as I grab his shoulder making my way to the surface. I stop between and glanced down at Goth as he was staring at me with pain in his eyes I have seen before since we encounter at the towers of fire. I glance at Shade and at Goth thinking feeling my hair floating in water. I reached out for Goth to take my hand helping him while holding on Shade. I know I shouldn't do this after what he did but I know God would want me to do this helping someone seeing shock look on his face seeing me helping him after what he did to me. Suddenly a huge ice block crashed in the water making me back off avoid of Shade and I getting hit. As I saw the ice floating down to the bottom I didn't see Goth anywhere trying to find him through the bubbles. I sighed closing my eyes of trying to help him and then I felt my lungs crying out for air as I swim up to the surface dragging Shade. I gasp and coughed for air feeling cold air on my cheek as I begin swimming towards the shore.

"I'll take care of this." I saw Brutus swopping down at us and grab us in his talons taking us out of water and landed us on the ground. I coughed more shivering from the cold as I glance at Shade while his eyes still closed.

"Shade, you did it! You stop him. Your echolocation work, you saved us all. " I beamed happily but Shade didn't say a word and not moving. I felt my heart pounding of not hearing or moving from him.

"Shade?"

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is**_ _**as the next chapter will be the final chapter for this story and the battle is finally over! Stay tuned for the next chapter and pray and hope Shade is alive! I don't own any Silverwing Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please! **_


	27. Chapter 27 Goodbye Never Means Forever

_**Chapter 27 Goodbye Never means forever**_

I shook him a little but he still didn't move. I tried again but no response.

"Shade?" I shook him more but he didn't move or moaned once again. I begin to worry and scared of him not moving. _No he can't be dead! He can't!_

"Shade! Wake up!" I cried shaking him more. "Please wake up!" I felt my tears streaked down my face and I rested his head on my lap. I glance up and saw all the animals have their head down and saw Ariel tears running down her face seeing her son not moving. She flew up to me and landed by me and has her hand on my shoulder.

"Ariel, this is all my fault. I didn't mean all this to happen." I wimp as she hugs me a little with tears on her face.

"This isn't your fault. You tried to save him. He knows you tried." She whispers closing her eyes while I glance down at Shade with tears on my face.

"Shade, ever since I save you from that trap was the best thing that ever happened to me." I wipe some tears with my finger. "My life was change when I first met you. You made my adventures so epic and amazing that you made my eyes opened of all things I never seen." I hug his head smelling his pine scent.

"You're the most amazing friend any humans could ever have." I cried softly and grab his hand and giving it squeeze for him. I cried more letting all my tears out as I buried my face in his mane but then I felt my hand being squeeze in response and I glance at my hand cause me to gasp in startled. I saw my hand was squeezed by him and I look at him with slight hope. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"You're the most amazing friend any bats could ever have." He replied. I felt my heart leap with joy as he got up slowly and I hug him.

"Shade! You're alright!" I cried happily. He embraces me tightly not wanting me to let go. Ariel beamed with joy and hugs her son as I let go our embrace.

"Shade!" She holds him tightly while I glance all others with smile on my face.

"Everyone look! He's alright!" I wipe my tears off as all the bats flew over to us with joyful and landed by us while Orestes landed by his father grinning his beak. Shade and I glance at Brutus with first time in my life not seeing him serious and command but happy and relief since my adventure and I have to admit, he looks like Orestes when he's happy.

"Thanks." I finally spoke nodded a little.

"No thank you, lawbreaker's friend." He replied smiling his beak. Shade and I glance at each other smiling while Marina flew to us and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Whoo! Alright!" Chinook shouted happily while Sam and Jacques grins while Sam sniffs.

"Dude, why are you crying? Shade's alive." Jacques beamed his beak while Sam nodded still sniffing.

"I know, I'm just so happy. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I lied." He cried while Jacques patted his shoulder. "Does anyone have any tissues?" Suddenly we saw owls' soldiers coming in carrying something in their talons screeching. When they landed in front of Brutus I realized it was Throbb seeing his head down while the two owl soldiers hold his wings with serious on their face.

"Sir, we captured this murder." One owl announced and Brutus face is now serious and command as I remember.

"So, you're one of the murders that killed my kinds and the pigeons." Throbb still has his head down not looking at him.

"What you got to say for yourself?" He demands as Throbb glance up at him and I saw a hint pity as I did before when he spare our lives.

"Yes, I have something to say. My brother and I were doing this for our energy and survival to go south of our jungle. I have a wife thinking I was dead after the humans took me out of my jungle. That's the reason I need to get home so I can see her face again and see my kids." He replied as I didn't know he has kids which make Goth an uncle to his kids. Brutus sighed closing his eyes.

"A pity story of yours. But we have no other choice but bring to justice of your crime..."

"I wasn't finished what I'm saying!" Throbb snapped making Brutus silence. He huffed while ruffing his feathers.

"Then what else you have to say?" With that Throbb glance at me.

"Ashley?" He asked. I gasp and look at Shade and at Throbb. He encourages me to come to him as I begin to walk to him. Shade grabs my arm not wanting me to go to him but I place my hand on his telling him it's alright. He lets go of me as I walk slowly. The owls let go of him as I walked more feeling my heart pounding. He still has that pity in them making him not look dangerous or bloodthirsty making me feel comfortable a little as I came up to him He grabs something from his foot and it was my necklace that Goth threw in the forest. I gasp as he smiles.

"I believe this belongs to you." I grab my necklace from him not saying anything.

"Since Goth said something about the powers the necklaces gives I hope this can help bringing you home." He added. I glance at him holding my necklace and look at me friends for a second whom everyone has surprised on their face and I glance at Throbb again and smiled. I leap to him and hug him burying my face in his mane. He was shock and stunned at first and then he sighed and return my embrace.

"Thank you. You do have a heart." I whisper softly. He broke our embrace while he holds me smiling.

"I don't want you to suffer the same fate as we did. Your family is waiting for you back home and I hope you can forgive me of what my brother and I did since we came here." I response by embracing him again.

"I forgive you but I think you need to tell that to the others." Throbb and I glance at everyone and he heavy sighed.

"Could all of you forgive me for what my brother and I did causing this war?" We waited for Brutus response as he sighed.

"Please Brutus before you say anything; look into your heart, what is saying to you?" I quickly asked while Throbb lets go of me. He thought for a moment and then he opens his eyes looking serious making Throbb feel nervous.

"Like I say before, I will not be impulated for any emotions on any crimes but since the murder is begging for forgiveness his name is clear." I sighed and smiled looking at Throbb who was relief. I took his hand and we both went up to the rest of silverwings while some of the silverwings were nervous as we came up but they saw me calm and it made them feel comfortable. "But on one condition; from this days forward you will not murder anymore birds and beast up north." Brutus strict while Throbb nodded.

"Yes I promised, I swore my god." He promised placing his hand over his heart. Brutus sighed and smile.

"I want everyone come to the meeting." He turned to Sam and Jacques. "Two of you can report this message to Ursa and King Romulus to come to the meeting." Both of them looked at each other in surprised and then at Brutus smiling.

"YES SIR!" They both solute and they rushed in the woods. Brutus chuckled a little and glance at Frieda.

"Frieda, bring all the silverwings from their hibernaculum; they are also welcome to this meeting." Frieda looked surprised looking at us for a second and then she smiles nodding at Brutus. An hour later all the silverwings roosted on branch while the owls sitting under them. Throbb was roosted with Shade, Marina, Ariel and Frieda while I was on ground. Ursa and King Romulus were at my side with their rats and black komode bear sitting and standing. Sam and Jacques were sitting on Ursa shoulder as we all waited for what the meeting is about.

"It has been said that a good leader can admit to they been wrong." Brutus begins making Ursa's eyes lit up. "I've been wrong about the silverwings" He glance at the silverwings while Frieda smiles at Shade, Marina, and Ariel. "Wrong about my son." He added smiling at his son while Orestes smiled blushing. "And so very wrong about Shade and Ashley." He finished sighing closing his eyes. He opened his eyes glancing at me. "Ashley, please step forward." I did as I step a little breathed. "Long ago all bats were banished to the darkness for not taking side, today they took a side." He beamed raising his wings. He then glances at me with smile on his beak.

"You Ashley taught me a valuable lesson that I should've listen clearly in the first place; every living creatures of sky and land should have freedom of choices they make and reason to fight or not of doing what is best and defend their kinds. You have given earn of all bats the right to fly at night or at day." He finished beaming closing his eyes. All the bats, owls and beasts cheered as I glance around smiling and I glance at Shade and his friends who were beaming while Throbb smiles crossing his arms. I laughed feeling joy in my heart as Shade flew down at me and hug me.

"LET'S CELEBRATE WITH MUSIC!" Jacques declared as he jams his guitar while Sam got off Ursa and uses a two stick to strum the log as he came up to it. All the animals begin dancing around while Shade and I dance around laughing. Then we switch as I dance with Chinook while Shade dances with Marina in the sky while all the silverwings flew up in the sky dancing with their mate as the owls dance as well in the sky laughing. Then Throbb flew down and tap Chinook's shoulder.

"Don't mind if I have this dance with her?" Chinook nodded as he flew up with Breeze as they dance in the sky with the others. Throbb grab me in his arm as we begin dancing along with the music. "My brother was right about you, you are an angel without wings." I blushed a little as we danced more as he twirl me a little.

"Thanks." I manage to say and then I caught a glimpse of considered as he heavy sighed.

"Is my brother alive?" He asked wanting to know. I didn't say a word having my head down remembering trying to help him but didn't see him since the huge ice almost crashed Shade and I.

"I don't know if he's alive or not." I replied. "I tried to help him even of what he did is wrong." I know he cares for his brother in law a lot no matter how Goth treated him badly which it's tough love. He heavy sighed as we stopped dancing.

"I know my brother is toughed and can handle anything, even the lightning can't stop his heart." He chuckled a little remembering the towers of fire. Then Shade, Marina and Orestes landed by us.

"Ashley there something we want to do since we can go out in day." Shade spoke smiling.

"What's that?" I asked. Orestes smiled and told me to go on his back and I did as I was told as all four of us soared in the blue sky. I cling on Orestes mane as I glance around almost forgot how the sky was so light blue with white clouds attached to them. I grin of missing the day so much since I sleep during days with my friends. I love feeling the sun warmth on my hair and skin and Shade flew in the clouds laughing while Marina did the same. I laughed with them as I touched the clouds with my hands and I glance down and saw all green pine trees and grass greener. The lake and snow glittered like tiny crystals from the sun shining ray. Shade and Marina flew by me smiling.

"Your right Ash, the sun can give out more colors for the world." Shade beamed. Then Throbb flew up by us.

"If I can make confess amigos, if I cannot eat anyone up North what can I eat then to get some energy for south?" He asked. All four of us were in silence of thoughts of his asking. It was a really good question and their nothing for him to eat. He could eat some bugs up here but I know he craves for meat like all carnivores do. Then my eyes lit up of idea pop my head.

"Come on guys were going to grab some sushi for our friend." I smiled. All four of them were puzzled of my idea and told them to go by the lake. All four of us landed by the lake as all the animals came over to see what we're doing. I asked if Brutus can get one of his owls to grab a fish from the lake. He ordered Atlas to hunt the fish for us and not a minute later Atlas caught a loudmouth bass that is huge. He dropped the fish in front of Throbb while the fish bounce up and down trying to get to water. Throbb looked at me puzzled and at the fish.

"What is this?" He spoke out finally and I glance at him dumbly.

"It's a fish." I replied. He glances at the fish and laugh a little.

"That's a fish looks like here in north? In south we have fishes that are huge that can eat a bat in one gulp." He shudders. "I never go near the river in afraid one of the huge fish swallow me in one gulp when I was a pup." I chuckled and pushed the fish with my foot towards him.

"Well here in North these fish can grow to this side but their harmless and eat only bugs that fly over the lake. Go on try some. It's good." Throbb looked at us for a second and at the fish. He gulps a little and bends down grabbing the fish in his claws and bites the fish's gills hard making the fish not moving. He pulls out a chunk of meat from the fish having the blood on his muzzle as he begins chewing. We waited for his response as he swallowed the meat. He winched after he swallowed and glance at us.

"Well, it's a little slimy and scaly but other than that..." We held our breath.

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" He begins eating more of the fish while all of us sighed in relief and smiled. Some silverwings flinched of how Throbb eats and some flew away not wanting to have their kids see this. After he finished his meal the owl taught him how to hunt using his foot to catch the fish when the fish comes out of the water for bugs. After he finished his meal he sighed happily patted his stomach.

"I should've thought of that long ago." He belches a little. "This is way better than bats. I'm already full and not to have complain about eating anymore and have all my energy heading home." I giggle a little and then when he said about home I have my thoughts of my home and my family. Frieda flew and landed by me placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're thinking about your family." I turned and look at her.

"Can you really help me?" I asked wanting to know if she can. She smiled and grabs my amulet.

"I heard stories of this amulet giving its powers to its wearers but I thought I would never see it in real life." She chuckled a little. "I believe this amulet can help you get home." I looked at my necklace for a second and then I realized I could've used it to go home and didn't know. But if I did then I wouldn't help Shade and Marina reach Hibernaculum and not having this amazing adventure. Then a question came to me since the beginning my adventures and I glance at Frieda.

"Frieda, do you remember when you told me why you let me stay? What do you mean of great things I can do?" She laughs a little and smiles.

"You still didn't figure out since on your adventure?" I shook my head smiling a little. "Take a look around and remember your past adventure." She replied as I glance around of all animals and then at Ursa, Shade, and the rest of my friends with hope and joy on their face trying to remember of my past adventure by looking at my friends and then it hit me. Ever since I came here on this adventure I have touched everyone life we encounter and give them hope again. _ Is that a reason my God wants me here? To give everyone hope again?_ Shade flew down and landed by my side.

"I have given everyone hoped of problems they face and make their life better." I answered while Frieda nodded smiling. I turned and looked at Shade.

"It all started with you when I told about the sun and bats rights giving you hope for all bats." Shade smiles and embrace me. I return his embrace and we let go.

"Thanks for telling us about the sun." I smiled and I heard Frieda clearing her throat. I turned to look at Frieda waiting for what she needs.

"I believe it's time." She spoke softly and I knew what she means. I glance all my friends and Marina, Chinook, and Orestes landed by us with sad on their face.

"We're going to miss you." Marina spoke as both of us hug. "Thanks for helping me believe what humans do." I smiled a little trying to hide my tears.

"Have safe trip home." Chinook added as he hugs me. Orestes picks me up in his wings and hugs me while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't forget about us." He spoke with a hint of crying. He put me down and Jacques and Sam came over and we did group hug.

"No matter where you go you will always be music to us." Jacques spoke while Sam tries not to cry.

"Please come back when you can!" He cried a little and I smiled.

"I'll try to come back and see all of you again." I replied. I looked at Frieda and hug her while she chuckles returning my embrace.

"Thank you for everything." I spoke softly. She broke our embrace and smiled.

"No thank you for giving all bats freedom of right choice." I smiled and Throbb came over to us with soft expression. I glance at him and then at Brutus.

"Brutus, please make sure the owls give him enough fish to eat for his energy going south of his home." Brutus nodded.

"You have my honor." He promised. Then I turned and hug him.

"Have a safe trip home." I said.

"You two." He replied and I let go of him and saw Shade glancing at me with tears in his eyes. He rushed towards me and we both hug tightly and I tried not to cry.

"Ashley I will never forget you and the adventures we had." I broke our embrace and smiled with tears with joy.

"Like I told you; I'll try to come back and goodbye never always means forever." He smiled back and we embrace for last time.

"I love you Shade." I whisper softy. He heavy sighed and we let go our embrace.

"I love you too." He replied smiling. I heavy sighed and made my way to the lake feeling my necklace glowing and warm on my neck as I touched my amulet. I step in the lake that can almost reach my leg having my tip dress float as I turned and glance all my friends and looked at Shade for last time. He smiles warmly and I smiled back closing my eyes thinking of home. I felt the water circling around me embracing as I felt the water on my face making me gasp for air. A second later I felt the sun on my face and smell the campfire not too far away. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the blue sky with white clouds feeling cool breeze but not the cold wind as I remember. I sat up and realized I'm wearing my sweatpants and blue sweater when I meet Shade. _Was it all a dream? _I thought wondering looking around not seeing any snow on ground.

"Ashley!" I turned and saw my dad with puzzled look looking tired. "What are you doing out here sleeping and why are you all wet?" I notice I was wet from my traveling but I didn't care smiling happily that I got up and rushed to him giving him my bear hug.

"Daddy Daddy. I miss you so much!" I cried while hugging him not caring I got him wet. He laughs as he return my embrace.

"What's gotta in you? We had been here since yesterday and you're missing me already?" He asked. I looked at him puzzled.

"Wait, we were here since yesterday? You didn't know I was gone?" He looked at me funny.

"No I haven't known you were gone but I found you sleeping by the lake. Were you sleepwalking or sleep swimming?" He asked. I laughed a little and told him what happened of my huge adventure of meeting Shade and rest of characters from the book helping them gain the bats freedom. He looked puzzled after I told him and then laughs while he hugs me.

"You have such a wild imagination but I think you reading that book too much." I sighed as I return his embrace.

"Yeah I guess so." I agreed a little as we let go our embrace.

"Now go dry yourself so we can go fish on the lake." I nodded and went to my tent to get dry clothes on but before I did I went to my dad's tent and grab the note I made for him and ripe it to pieces putting it in my pocket to find trash later. As I took off my clothes I realized I still have my diamond amulet around my neck and notices a hole in my white shirt. _It wasn't all a dream. It was real._ I smiled and looked at the Silverwing book. I pick it up and looked at cover of the book of two bats flying above the city as I touch Shade softly tracing along his wings.

"Thank you Shade, for protecting me and being my guardian angel." I hug the book close to my chest crying softly and then I begin to have my thoughts on Goth. He might survive the waterfall incident but I'm not sure he did as I remember seeing pain in his dark green eyes that makes him…not that really evil. I shook my head and thought about Bathsheba as well, I never saw her since she handed me to Luger trying to get rid of me. I don't know and don't care. I remember she took off in the woods after what she did and doesn't want to be involved with fighting. Good riddance for her. I put on my warm clothes on and went outside where my dad was waiting for me. We got on the boat and went out to the middle of the lake and starting to catch Bass.

"Hey Ashley look!" I looked up and saw bats flying. I gasp and smiled.

"Why are they flying day now?" He asked puzzled.

"I don't know, maybe they have free to choose to go out in day." He chuckled as we continue to catch some Bass. The next day we just finished packing getting ready to go home. We double check everything to see if we had everything pack and not forget any. I climb in the car feeling tired already. It's probably my lack of sleep during my adventure and only slept in days. As my dad started the car he notices me tired.

"Hey are you okay, you looked worn out." I shook my head and yawned.

"I'm just tired." I replied grabbing out my IPod touch. "If I sleep long can you tell me we're almost home? My dad nodded smiling as I put my headphones in my ear and turned on I'm wide awake by Katy Perry and slowly shut my eyes and slept dreaming of my friends and having amazing adventure flying in daylight but I mostly dream of Shade.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was this one of ending the story?! I hope you like it But… before you leave my story I'm going to do the epilogues that will lead to my second story of Silverwing stories so don't go anywhere! Once again Shade and my character love each other as friends, not in romantic way! I don't own any Silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Epilogues

_**Chapter 28 Epilogues **_

_**Third Person POV**_

A small frog was hopping and stops as it caught its dinner with its tongue. Then it looked around hearing something moving from the water. It looks over at the river and hops towards it with curious and puzzled looking over the water seeing its reflection ribbiting. Suddenly Goth snap his head fast out of the water screaming and coughing making the frog scream in startled and hop away fast still screaming as Goth climb out of the water breathing heavily coughing and gasping for air feeling his whole body sore and pain shivering of his fur all wet. He breathed and fell on the ground coughing more trying to get the water out of his throat closing his eyes. He slowly opened them feeling his heart still beating as he stood up slowly hissing in pain.

"I'm alive." He gasps looking at his claws and smiled. "Thank you Zotz." He slowly got up feeling slight pain as he shook himself getting the water out of him. He manages to flap his wings and fly up towards the sky wanting to have his revenge on that runt but he was too weak to fly as he landed on branch hissing more in pain. He sneak quietly towards the branch as he saw the Silverwings going in the hibernaculum for their hibernation while he paid most attention on Shade roosting by Marina growling softly. He looked around for Ashley and realized she's not with them.

"If your dad still out there?" He heard Marina spoke as Shade smiles.

"I'll find him." He replied looking more confident and then he sighed sadly "I hope Ashley can come back. I miss her already." He heard Shade spoke as he breathed seeing Marina place her hand on his wing.

"She will come back, you'll see but right now she's home where she's belongs and her family is probably happy having her." She replied as Goth gasp feeling his heart shattered of those words as he growled more deadly with his eyes flared seeing his two enemies going in hibernaculum. He storms off in other direction feeling more hurt in his heart as he growled once more. He hissed in pain and was forced to land as he breathed in anger digging his claws in the snow towards the ground.

"THOSE BATS WILL PAY!" He roared angrily sending the birds fly out in the air. He snarled deadly and with a flash he uses his claws to slice the tree creating a huge mark letting his anger out. He breathed having his head down still snarling showing his teeth but then he sniff suddenly and looked up and saw a brown ribbon that Ashley used to tie her hair with. He quickly grabs it before it blew away and landed on ground. He sniffs it and sighed softly and rubs it on his cheek smelling her sweet scent as he breathed feeling his heart beating hard rubbing it more inhale it feeling enchanted. He growled once more getting out his trance looking at the sky.

"I will have you Ashley, when you return you will belong to me forever. YOU WILL BE MINE!" He snarled darkly and then his eyes changed to red and his fur became darker but he breathed calming his anger having his dark green eyes changed back as his fur as well. He glances down at the brown ribbing and inhales it for last time trying to get her sweet scent in his nose. "Oh my beautiful princess, I swear to Zotz you will be mine forever as my wife ruling together and no one will get in my way taking you." He hissed in the red ribbon and he flings the brown ribbon in the air watching the wind taking it as he growled softly and soared while he hissed in pain while flapping his wings. He also swore to Zotz he will have his revenge on Shade for the humiliation he made and he vowed after he's heal well enough he will return to hibernaculum and have his revenge on Shade for the humiliation he caused. _I will have my revenge on you runt when I return and I will be stronger than ever, so help me Zotz, you will suffer in my grasp. Beware Shade Silverwing, BEWARE! _

_**Author's Note: THE END! I hope you like what I did in epilogues where it leads to my other Silverwing Stories hoping it encourages the other fanfiction readers continue reading. Once again I wanted to thank all of you fans for reviewing me to continue with this amazing story and adding favorites and following. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't own any Silverwing Characters except OC. Enjoy my last chapter and please review but no flames please!**_


End file.
